Star Crossed
by jaci93
Summary: Sequel to Doc Granger. When family secrets reveal themselves, can the next generation halt the evil forces from destroying the peace within both Wizarding and Muggle Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. Ms. Rowling is the brainchild behind them. I just have the honor of playing in that world.

* * *

Friday, 30 March, 21:45 GMT

The short drive home from the restaurant was a quiet one. The young woman kept her head turned toward the window, watching the rain as it fell harder than it had since leaving the restaurant. The young man held onto the steering wheel tightly, clenching his fists around it, not letting up until he pulled into the car park of the home in which he had lived during his young adult life.

He stepped out of his father's blue BMW and opened the door heading into the foyer of the home from the garage. He stepped into the house, not waiting for his old friend to exit the vehicle. He was, of course, a bit miffed at her.

She blew out a breath as she stepped out of the vehicle herself. She, too, walked into the home.

The young man had already eschewed his blue Armani jacket and tie, tossing them onto the coffee table. He had turned the big screen television on to watch SportsCenter at a fairly high volume, not wanting to address his dinner companion.

She shut her eyes for a moment before heading straight to her guest room. He was upset and she knew it. 'Why had she been so sensitive about him mentioning his ex-girlfriend during dinner?' she thought as she entered the bedroom.

She changed into a set of blue medical scrubs, her usual sleepwear. She took a seat on the bed, staring at the door. She scrunched her toes into the shaggy carpet trying to relax. She sighed before standing up. She needed to brush her teeth before bed.

He made sure not to look her way when she entered the living room. He was still upset at her, for whatever reason. He watched her, out of the corner of his eye, enter the bathroom. He stared up at the ceiling trying to replay what had happened earlier that evening.

The grey-eyed brunette rinsed her mouth out and spat into the sink after brushing her teeth. She looked up into the mirror and then sighed. The visit home started so well three days ago.

The two friends had met up for dinner in Boston three weeks ago, after the thirty-year old doctor had her job interview with Massachusetts General. She had mentioned she was going on another interview back home in London at her mother's hospital the week after. The six foot eight professional basketball player had suggested accompanying her. He had needed to tie up some loose ends anyway. He had needed to finish paperwork dealing with his father's death and possibly start the paperwork to sell the home in London.

He had even offered boarding to her; although it would have been just as easy if she had made arrangements to board at home with her parents. But her heart skipped a beat for a moment when he had asked her to do so and she had agreed.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 Mar, 21:20 GMT

Drew Granger took a sip of her coffee as she looked up at her dinner companion. She unconsciously hooked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He took a sip of his own coffee.

Two hours ago, Drew was surprised to see Phillip Martínez waiting outside of the hospital's lobby upon leaving the Associate Director's office after the long three-hour interview. She was about set to hail one of the taxis that were always stationed in front of the hospital when she saw the familiar blue vehicle.

She unconsciously straightened out her black pantsuit before waving hello. Phillip had said he called her mother to see if she were still at the interview. He had just finished the day's errands; picking up multiple copies of his father's death certificate and attending meetings with his father's estate lawyer as well as with a realtor.

Busy as his day was, he was able to get reservations at Berners Tavern, one of London's most difficult reservations. Phil was a professional athlete, she rationalized; he had many connections.

Dinner was amazing. She had told him about how well the interview went. Associate Director Patrick Wilson had treated her professionally; treating her like any other prospective doctor interviewing for the position of Head of the Emergency Room. She welcomed this and was grateful he didn't give her any special treatment considering her mother was the Director of Saint Augustine's Hospital.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 21:25 GMT

"So, are you thinking about taking the post?" Phil asked Drew, after nodding his thanks to the waiter who had returned the check carrier with his copy of the receipt.

Drew shrugged her shoulders, "I still have to weigh my options. St. Augustine's package is comparable to Massachusetts'. Either choice offers a nice place in which to settle. I don't know. There's a lot to consider."

Phil nodded, as he took a sip of his own coffee. His breath hitched for a moment. He tapped his trouser pocket, feeling the plastic key fob tapping against the small leather box.

"London's a shorter flight from Boston than Honolulu is," he smiled.

She took a deep breath. She took another sip of her coffee.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders as he took a breath. "Um, yeah," he hesitated. "Lisa and I could fly over. We could hang out or double date, you know."

It was as if someone had punched her in the gut. She looked at him, unable to hide her incredulity.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" she asked him softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hiding his insecurity.

"Lisa's the worst of the 15 steadies that you've had since I've known you," she said without thinking.

He narrowed his eyes at her. " _You're_ giving me relationship advice?"

"No, it's just," she paused, averting his eye contact for a moment before looking into his face. "She's cheated on you three times since you've been together. She's a conceited, pompous, and callous bitch."

"You've never liked her," he said exasperatingly.

"What's there to like?" she asked, her voice slightly raised.

"My personal life is none of your business," he sneered at her as he abruptly stood up from the table. He snatched the dinner receipt from the check carrier and headed towards the exit. She had to take a deep breath as she too stood up to follow him.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 21:55 GMT

Phil emptied his pockets, slamming down his wallet, car fob and mobile onto the coffee table. He took a deep breath as he stared at the small leather jewel box. He snuck a glance at the bathroom door. He was still annoyed at her. He cocked his arm and threw the box toward the hall closet. The curtains, that served as a door fluttered and a slight thud was heard; probably the box hitting against the towels.

Phil closed his eyes for a moment before standing up to head to the closet. The bathroom door swung open. He almost collided with her.

She gasped slightly. Phil narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for some sort of reaction. He saw her eyes widen. He heard several pops just as he heard her yell for him to move. And then he felt it; the most excruciating pain he could ever imagine. He looked over at Drew who was surrounded by three hooded figures, holding sticks in their gloved hands.

Drew writhed on the ground as the three Death Eaters surrounding her hit her with torture curse after torture curse. Drew saw the other three figures around Phillip hurl the same curse at him. Drew got to one knee, a little shakily. She looked up at one of her assailants and with all the strength she could muster, she cocked her left fist and threw an upper cut into the attacker's groin. His hood fell off as he hit the ground writhing.

She tackled a second assailant into a wall. But he recovered before she did, pounding his fists into her back. She whimpered in pain. The burly man pulled her up by the back of her shirt. She looked square into the young man's face, looking for an entry point. She was a doctor by trade; she knew full well the vulnerable areas of the human body. With a quick upward swing of her palm, she hit the man in his Adam's apple so hard, he started to double over, coughing violently. Drew asked silently for forgiveness as she cradled his head in her hands and twisted, killing the man twice her size. She tumbled to the ground with him.

The attacker that she had emasculated was steaming. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to a standing position. She rammed her head into his face, causing him to stagger. She pulled him into a headlock and twisted, killing the brute.

The third assailant, his hood dropped as well, caught her with a sixth torture curse which caused her to drop. The brown haired crew cut attacker walked toward her and heaved her up to a standing position. Drew struggled against him, noticing the assailant had a leather glove on his left hand holding onto his wand while she felt his right hand grip tightly on her right upper arm. The effects of the six _Cruciatus_ curses coursed through her. She watched as two robed figures grabbed a hold of Phillip as an older, white haired robed figure approached the two. She whimpered, knowing these were Death Eaters. She felt helpless not being able to do a thing. She looked down at her right bicep and something seemed very familiar with the tattooed hand that grasped her.

The older gentleman turned to face Drew. She took in a sharp breath recognizing the older wizard as Cecil Schield, who had died five years ago. "So this is the boy?" he addressed her captor behind her before turning back to the young man in front of him, pointing his wand at the taller professional basketball player.

"That's him, Sir," the younger man behind her responded.

"He has her eyes," the older man said as he gripped Phillip's chin, studying the young man's face. Phillip's legs were wobbly. The four torture curses he had suffered took their toll.

"We should leave, Sir," the Death Eater behind her said, with a bit of urgency. "The Ministry Aurors will be here any moment."

The older Death Eater nodded. The three other robed figures who were left dropped their wands, knowing the Ministry had a trace on these wooden weapons that were used to administer the Unforgiveable _Cruciatus_ curses used to subdue their two captives. With that, they pulled their own wands from their robes and apparated.

The scene had shifted to a busy workroom. Drew tried to take in every detail. Witches and wizards, no doubt their attackers' fellow Death Eaters, were handling Muggle weaponry. The realization soon hit her like a ton of bricks.

o-o-o

Draco Malfoy had retired from teaching after 25 long years instructing Potions at the venerable Wizarding school five years ago. All of his sons had since graduated from the school. He had returned to work as a Ministry Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a post he had briefly held after his generation's Wizarding war had ended and before he took the Potions Master teaching post. He left Hogwarts in good hands, as his youngest son, Heath had taken over the position a year after the older Malfoy had retired.

His second stint as a Ministry Auror was a seamless transition, teaming up with veteran Aurors, Harry Potter, Pansy Zabini, and Dean Thomas. He would be joined, two years later, by his other son, Hans, Heath's twin brother.

The two law enforcement officials had shared with the family information about the uptick in criminal activity. Rumors of Death Eater sightings were increasing.

The recent news of stolen Muggle weapons hit a nerve. Even the Malfoy Matriarch felt the uneasiness in the Muggle world. It was all too reminiscent of the incident almost three decades ago. Mr. Malfoy tried to reassure all of them that the Ministry would do everything in its power to prevent a similar tragedy from happening again. Although he didn't seem to be convinced of it himself.

o-o-o

Drew looked over at Mr. Schield, who was instructing the two wizards who were holding onto Phil to drag him out of the room. She struggled against the Death Eater behind her again. The older wizard nodded in her direction.

She was dragged backwards into a shadowy dimly lit long foyer. She tried to adjust her eyes. The lone captor ushered her down a corridor. She almost lost her balance as he led her down a flight of stairs.

She felt the stone floor under her feet as he pushed her into a barred cell with just a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She looked around at the dungeon cell under the Schield estate as the young Death Eater pushed her to the floor. She looked up at her attacker, finally able to place his face.

He aimed his wand at her as he uttered _Levicorpus_. He cocked his wand hand and snapped it forward, hoisting her body and hurling it at the back wall. She tried to brace herself but her left side crashed into the wall. She breathed deeply as she hit the hard stone floor. She grasped at her left shoulder, knowing she had injured it.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. He charged at her, fisting the front of her scrub top and yanked her off her feet. She gripped at his wrists, hoping to loosen his grip on her.

"There's nothing I would love more than to use an _Unforgiveable_ on you," he sneered looking straight into her eyes.

She averted his eye line for a moment, looking straight at the hooded serpent tattooed on the back of his right hand. She looked at him, "So you can finish the job?"

He looked at her questioningly. He took in a deep breath, loosening his grip a little.

"I remember you," she said, taking in a pained breath. She looked at his face. "You've let your hair grow out. You're the boy from the alley."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think I was able to introduce myself the last time we met. Harlin Jankovic," he said pulling away from her for a moment. He aimed his wand at her chest. "You Malfoys are the bane of my existence.

"Your Mudblood mother left me an orphan," he said measuredly as he threw her down to the floor. He kicked at her side. She wailed in pain. She tried to crawl out of his reach.

"Your father followed the outdated beliefs of a generation where differences were looked down upon. He and the Schields and the Tanners thought they could bring that sort of discrimination back into the fold," the Half-blood squib said.

"Your father tried to abduct my mother," she continued, as she took in a breath. "My Mum was just trying to defend herself when she stabbed your father."

He forced her to stand, shoving her against the back wall again. "I can't kill you," he sneered. "I won't be able to finish the job tonight. That opportunity was lost after that night in the alley.

"You separated from the pack of boys. And I thought I could corner you," he said, pointing the wand at her. Her legs wobbled. She slumped to the floor, still looking up at him. "But your friend tagged along. I apparated ahead of you when you were a ways down the alley.

"You knew the gravity of the situation. Your friend did not. I was going to kill you to avenge my family."

"Vengeance never brings back the dead," she said softly, shutting her eyes for a moment. Her mind was beginning to cloud.

"I had you in my crosshairs," he said. "I lunged forward. But your boy stepped in front of you. You started to scream bloody murder. I fled.

"Mr. Schield was upset. I got the worst torture of my life that night," he said, his shoulders slumping slightly. "There were some positives that he and his team discovered. He found out about your healing power and through the DNA from the dagger, he found his long lost grandson.

"His plan has been thirteen years in the making. Along with hatching a plan to bring his grandson home and faking his death, he's figured a way to finish his daughter's plan."

"The Muggle weapons," she whispered.

He smirked at her, "The new potion works in half the time."

She looked up at him, trying to digest everything. Her eyes fluttered. "I forgive you for trying to kill me that night," she said, slumping lower against the wall behind her.

"You actually think that will earn you a reprieve," he asked fisting her shirt top again.

"People make wrong choices sometimes," she said groggily. "It's how they learn from them and their actions afterwards that show their character.

"There's good in you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"You don't know me," he sneered as he let go of her shirtfront. She slumped over, lying on her side, hardly able to keep her eyes open. She knew she was suffering the effects of a concussion.

"You didn't kill me in that alley," she said, taking in a pained breath. "After you gutted Phil, you could have turned the dagger on me. You didn't.

"You don't have to follow the same path your father did, making evil choices," she said softly.

"This is my fate," he answered softly.

"You can change. Redemption is a part of life," she trailed off.

Harlin looked at her unconscious form. He couldn't believe what she had said to him; forgiving him for his cruelty.

He took a breath. His job that night was done. He was supposed to have primed her for the real torture Mr. Schield had in store for her. He took a step back, unsure of himself, before he turned to the door and exited the cell. He gave her one last look before heading to the dark flight of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, 30 March, 22:15 GMT

Draco Malfoy looked at his Muggle wristwatch as he sat with the rest of the early evening shift in the break room of the Ministry's Law Enforcement offices. It was routine for those in the previous shift to stay back until everyone in the next shift arrives for duty.

In the room was the Old Guard, fellow Aurors Harry Potter, Pansy Zabini, and Dean Thomas sipped their last cups of tea while they waited. Harry's daughter, Ronda and Draco's son, Hans were already in the break room as well. Auror Jessica Goyle, the youngest of the three Goyle children walked briskly along side Wand Tracker Patricia Zabini into the break room.

"We have a live crime scene," Jessica rushed in as the group turned to face the new arrivals.

"Six stolen wands were used to administer the Unforgiveable _Cruciatus_ curse," Patricia said quickly.

"Looks like you young ones will have your hands full," Draco Malfoy said as he was set to leave for the night.

"Auror Malfoy, Sir," the wand tracker said, "All of you might want to stay for this one."

"What's going on, Patty?" her mother asked.

"Six stolen wands over the past three weeks were registered into the system, which is customary, in case criminal acts are committed," the young wand tracker began. "These six wands registered fifteen minutes ago. We pinpointed the initial location of the wands and that location has been stable."

"They're still there," Harry Potter said. "Where is there, Patty?"

"A Muggle home in Chiswick on Grosvenor Road," she said, looking straight at her Uncle Draco.

"The Martinez family lives on Grosvenor," Draco took in a breath.

"Drew," Hans said, breathlessly.

"We have to go now," Ronda said as she exited the break room first. Everyone followed her to the Apparition room.

"Pansy, Jessica, and I will have Silencing duties," Harry Potter instructed. "Draco, Hans, Ronda wands at the ready."

"I'll stay back and warn the rest of the second shift," Dean Thomas nodded for them to apparate.

o-o-o

The scene they arrived at was eerily similar to the one Auror Harry Potter encountered almost thirty years ago in the same Muggle suburb. He blew out a breath as they looked around the living room.

The six Aurors had their wands ready. The Silencing wards were up. Draco looked around at the broken and overturned furniture. Ronda approached the two robed men on the floor. She knelt at the side of the bigger brute, keeping her wand at the ready while checking for a pulse. Jessica did the same for the smaller man. They both shook their heads.

The Malfoys sprung into action, running to the second floor calling for both Drew and Phillip. Father and son checked opposite sides of the staircase. They exited rooms shaking their heads, finding nobody.

Harry and Pansy checked the ground floor. There was no trace of other intruders. Everyone doubled back to the living room.

"Does anyone recognize these two," Pansy asked as she cast _Priori Incantatum_ on the wand in the big burly man's gloved hand. The Unforgiveable curse registered as the last he cast. She pulled his left sleeve up and nodded at the older wizards.

"The Dark Mark," Draco said as he lifted the other man's sleeve.

"Junior Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"This is Sebastian Tomlinson," Draco said as he held the young man's chin. "He was a Pureblood Slytherin, graduating fifteen years ago from Hogwarts."

"That's Alton Johnson," Jessica said nodding at the bigger Death Eater. "He was a Pure-blood Huffle Puff during my year."

"These guys took multiple counter measures," Hans said, noting the gloves and fishing out Alton's own wand in his robe. "We need to find out who their known associates are."

"We need to process this scene immediately if we want to find out where they took Drew," Ronda said.

"Alright Jessica, Ronda and I will stay to process the scene," Pansy said. "You guys need to get back to HQ to get more information on these guys."

The men nodded. They apparated back to the Ministry.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as they appeared in the apparition room in Ministry HQ.

"I don't know. This can't be happening again," Draco said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Dad," Hans put a hand on his father's shoulder to get his focus. "You need to go get Mum."

His father finally nodded. He looked at his watch, "Her shift is about to end."

"Go, Draco," Harry nodded. "Hogwarts will need to be warned as well."

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 22:30 GMT

Doctor Hermione Granger-Malfoy laughed with her Emergency Room team as something funny was said, breaking up the surprising late night monotony. The platinum blonde turned the corner and walked into the waiting room area right outside of the emergency room bay. He nodded at his wife. Dr. Granger-Malfoy excused herself for the evening.

"Hey," she said as her husband kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's head to your office," her former nemesis said whilst ushering her to the room from which he had just exited.

"Draco, I drove to work," she said smiling. "Please don't tell me you're fancying a quickie."

Draco shut his eyes for a moment as they stood in front of the office of the Director of Saint Augustine's Hospital, a post that Hermione had held since the previous Director had retired five years ago. Hermione could already tell there was some sort of gravity to his visit. She led him into the office, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Remember the Muggle weapons case we're working on right now?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"The threat is real then?" she asked.

"A new generation of Death Eaters is afoot. I need to get you to Hogwarts," he said readying the fireplace.

"If the threat to the Muggle population is real, I'll be of more help here in the Muggle world," she said.

Draco uncharacteristically let out a whimper, "They have her, Hermione."

Hermione's legs wobbled; knowing full well to whom he was alluding. Draco pulled her into an embrace. "They attacked Drew and Phillip at the Martinez home. We're trying to find out more about who's behind this.

"But I need to get you to Hogwarts now," Draco nodded as he led her into the fireplace and flooed in a shroud of green flames.

o-o-o

They exited the bay of flooing fireplaces in the administration wing of the castle. They weren't a few steps away when they bumped into the new Headmaster.

"Neville, we need to put everyone on warning," Draco said as they began their three-flight trek up to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry already sent us his _patronus_ warning us about the threat," the former Gryffindor began. "We've put up the wards and the professors are bracing themselves. Ginny, Jacob and Junior are already on alert. I've also asked Heath to meet us up in the Hospital wing. They don't know the details, though."

"Dad," the younger Malfoy called as his parents hit the third floor landing.

"Jacob, Junior, Ginny," Hermione said as she gave them a group hug.

"We need to ready the wing for the injured and wounded," the Ministry Auror began. He turned to the new arrival. Heath, the new Potions Master hugged his parents.

"Heath," Headmaster Longbottom addressed the young professor, "We need you to generate the Everbleeders anti-potion from professor Snape's papers."

The young man looked at his supervisor. The rest of the Hogwarts crew also took in a collective breath knowing now how grave the situation was. He nodded and left for the lab.

"Hermione can help the medical staff," Draco tried to say as calmly as possible. He squeezed his wife's hands. "I need to get back to headquarters."

She nodded but held onto his hand for a short moment. He pulled her into a hug and whispered that everything was going to be okay. He left for the fireplaces.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, 9 March, 20:45, GMT, nearly 3 weeks ago

The three young Aurors apparated onto the Muggle pier, wands at the ready. Jessica Goyle spotted the Muggle flash fire first.

"There's Dean," Hans Malfoy said as he pulled both Ronda and Jessica out of the way of a wayward stunning curse. The three Wizarding folk made their way quickly over to the Half-blood London Police Muggle Liaison.

"We have two Muggle security guards down; both unconscious," Dean Thomas, Jr. said as he fired his handgun at the Death Eaters. "Two of our guys are wounded. We took out three of their guys, though."

Ronda Potter hurled a few offensive spells at the remaining three Death Eaters. "What the hell are they doing here?" she asked as Hans blocked a few of the Death Eaters' curses with his _Protego_ charm.

"Pier security called London Police regarding strange characters attempting to steal a container," Dean said as he fired off another couple of rounds. "Detective Chief Inspector Horowitz thought it would be best to send us."

The London Police Muggle Liaison Office, a trusted group made up of ten Wizarding Squibs, was one of only a handful of divisions that were allowed to use lethal weapons during its operations. The rationale behind that line of thinking was that the only thing that would be able to stop crimes committed by Wizarding folk was with deadly force.

"We need to corral those three," Dean said.

"We'll handle that," Ronda said nodding at Hans and Jessica. "You get to your men and call in Medical Services."

The three Aurors hurled offensive spells at the Death Eaters. They moved from their position as they gave chase.

The youngest Goyle sibling took the path to the left, chasing after one of the Death Eater wizards. Hans went to the right after the witch. The ginger haired Auror chased after the last hooded figure down the central corridor created by shipping containers piled high on either side.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Ronda hurled the disarming charm at the wizard ahead of her.

The wizard was thrown off his feet, stumbling to a halt. He looked back at the Ministry Auror, their eyes locked for a moment. He felt for the sheathed dagger on his belt. He spotted it, a good meter from him, a few meters from her. He searched for his wand. He reared backwards as she approached. He grabbed the wand with his deformed right hand and sent the stunning curse her way. She was barely able to avoid the curse which nicked her, rendering her unable to move for a moment. She watched as the Death Eater rose to his feet and disapperated.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked rushing over to her. He helped her up.

"Shit," she said under her breath as she dusted herself off. "He got away."

"Yeah, mine too," the platinum blonde Auror said.

"Let's double back to Jess," Ronda said. "Maybe she had better luck."

o-o-o

With disillusionment charms and the silencing spell _Muffliato_ , both Muggle and Wizarding law enforcement teams were able to process the crime scene in privacy. Lauren Thomas, lead official from the Department of Mysteries apparated into the crime scene along side Obliviator Blaise Zabini, Jr. who was on his way to the Muggle hospital. The pair arrived fifteen minutes after the initial call from the London Police Muggle Liaison and one minute after receiving the _Patronus_ signaling the all clear from Auror Ronda Potter.

"Sis," the tall black Half-blood Squib came over where the two newcomers appeared.

"Dean, what have we got here?" Lauren asked as his younger brother approached followed by Hans and Ronda.

"Your Wizarding world hijinx has spilled into the Muggle world," the Muggle liaison replied. His sister smirked at him.

"Where are the Muggles?" the Obliviator asked.

"The two security guards are on their way to Saint Augustine's," Dean said. "Dr. Malfoy's already been made aware of the situation."

"Okay. I'm off then." Blaise said nodding and then disappeared with a crack leaving the rest of the law enforcement teams to finish processing the scene.

Ronda handed the evidence bag to Lauren. She studied the sheathed weapon within the bag. "Is this for real?" she asked as she used a levitation spell to remove the weapon from the bag and in turn the dagger from its sheath.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us," Ronda nodded at the weapon.

Lauren turned the dagger in midair. She blew out a breath as she saw the letters engraved into the blade. "We need to get this back to the lab so I can authenticate it."

"We'll accompany you back to the Ministry," Auror Jessica Goyle nodded at the Department of Mysteries official. She held the _Mobilicorpus_ spell on the lone Death Eater prisoner. "We need to interrogate this guy anyway."

"We'll have the lab check for biological marker evidence on the dagger first. Maybe we can figure out where it's been the past thirteen years away from the Department of Mysteries," Lauren said as she replaced the dagger into its sheath and back into the evidence bag.

"Maybe this git will shed some light on what happened tonight," Dean said nodding at the prisoner.

"We can only hope," Lauren said.

"Hey, be careful alright," Dean squeezed his sister's hand. "I'll see you at Mum and Dad's tomorrow for the usual Saturday dinner."

"Right back at you," she nodded at him. "Stay safe."

With that, the three apparated back to the Ministry.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 March, 21:10, GMT

"What the hell is going on?" Hans asked as he cast _Priori Incantatum_ on one of the dead Death Eater's wands. He blew out a breath.

" _Evanesco_?" Ronda asked as she too cast the same spell on the other wand.

Hans nodded. He turned to Dean, "What was stolen?"

Dean showed the wizard the shipping manifest. "Muggle assault rifles and handguns confiscated by Interpol set to be shipped off to the U.S. for destruction and disposal."

"Do we know the quantity of arms that were in the container?" Ronda asked.

"Two hundred assault rifles and five hundred handguns," Hans answered as he looked at the document.

"This is not good is it?" Ronda said looking at the two who shook their heads.

"What the bloody hell are we in for?" Dean asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, 30 March, 23:15 GMT

Drew didn't know how long she had been unconscious as she lay on her side. Her eyelids fluttered as she scanned her surroundings. She was in some kind of barred cell. The floor under her felt grimy and the dank smell wafted through her nostrils.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked around the cell to get her bearings. The six-inch brown rat startled her for a moment. She tried to rear backwards as it scampered off. She yelled in pain as her left arm gave out. She clutched at her shoulder, knowing it was separated. She rolled over on her other side, propping herself up with her right arm. She sat on her haunches as she looked around again, taking in deep breaths that caused her pain as well. She knew several of her ribs were cracked.

She saw the small barred window closer to the ceiling of the back wall remembering now that she was underground. The light of the full moon streamed into the little cell. She looked at her watch. It read a quarter past the 11 o'clock hour. She slowly got to her feet. She looked around. There was no sign of Phillip. What had the Death Eaters done with him? Her worst fear was that they had killed him.

She walked gingerly towards the cell door. From her vantage point, she could see the dimly lit stairwell that the Death Eater had dragged her down. She took in a quick breath as she heard footsteps resounding on the stone steps. She moved backwards slowly, her bare feet sliding across the cold stone floor. She primed her right fist, not really able to do the same with her left because of her shoulder. If she were going to go down, she would go down swinging.

The footfalls stopped. She saw the black dress shoes at the bottom of the steps. She took another small step back. She saw the tip of the wand as the figure waved it unlocking the barred door. It swung opened just as the imposing figure stepped into the light of cell.

Drew's breath hitched in her chest. She was taken aback for a split second. Then she charged. She wrapped her arms around the young man's six foot eight inch frame. "Phil," she said, a little hopeful.

He was rigid at her touch. He shoved her violently to the floor. Drew landed on her left side. An intense pain racked her body. She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs. She looked up in time to see her old friend wave the wand in his hand.

She heard him utter the stunning spell, _Stupefy._ She was lifted off her feet and was flung backwards into the back wall of the cell. She coughed uncontrollably, as she lay trembling on the floor. 'What the hell was happening?' she thought to herself.

He yanked her up by her shirtfront and hoisted her up off the ground with his left hand while aiming his wand at her chest. She looked straight into his eyes. They seemed cold and empty.

"Phil, it's me Drew," she said, whimpering.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he sneered. "My name is Kourtney Schield. I'm sure the surname is familiar to you."

"Phillip listen to me," she said, searching his face. "Your parents are Phillip and Ana Martinez, former United States Air Force officers who were stationed here in London. They were originally from New York so that's where they retired to. Your mother passed away of cancer when you were eleven. Your father brought you back to London when you were fourteen to teach Physical Education and coach varsity basketball at Wellesley Comprehensive School. That's where we first met.

"We went to the same university in Hawaii. You received your English degree and I got my medical degree. You went on to play basketball professionally in Boston," she trailed off as a smirk crossed his face.

Drew was suddenly caught off guard. The tall basketball player shoved his right knee into her midsection. She doubled over, coughing up blood. He turned on her again, kicking her in her side.

She saw the opened cell door. She blinked and mustered whatever strength she had left to spring towards it in hopes of escaping. He waved his wand again, casting _Levicorpus._ She was hoisted up by her leg, dangling upside down. With a flick of his wrist, she was thrown violently into the back wall once again, chest first. She crumpled to the floor.

"Seriously, half-breed," the black athlete picked her up by her ponytail. He fisted her shirtfront as he held her against the wall. "Did you really think you could have escaped so easily?"

"Please snap out of this, Phil," she cried as she looked directly into his dark blue eyes.

"My grandfather spins a different tale," he began. "My real father was Kellen Tanner, my mother, Roxanne Schield."

Drew's eyes widened in shock. She knew to whom he was referring. She gulped.

"They were killed nearly thirty years ago," he gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on her shirt, hoisting her off her feet. "By your parents."

Drew shook her head. She gripped at Phil's forearm and wrist. She looked into his eyes, pleading.

"Quite a family secret, don't you agree?" he sneered as he threw her to the ground. She rolled onto her back. "I'll let you in on another secret, Granger.

"The Schield family has a gift. We are able to drain one's strength by overpowering him … or her. Scores of our enemies have surrendered over the course of history due to this. This gift is more prevalent in the male line," he said, towering over her as she looked up at him.

"I'll tell you what Grandfather has shared about you," he said as he paced around her. She shut her eyes, wishing that this was all a dream. "You have a gift yourself. You have the ability to heal."

She looked at him. She took a painful breath.

"Soon, you'll lose that. I'll avenge my family by hurting yours," he said as he pointed the wand at her. "Grandfather gave me some pointers with this. Did you know this was my mother's?"

He stroked her cheek with the tip of the twelve-inch oak wand. She flinched. "He tasked me to torture you, without using the torture curse," he smirked at her. "I think that would be doable, don't you? And possibly more satisfying."

He straddled her hips, bracketing her head with his arms. She shut her eyes, trying to stave off tears. One streamed down her cheek. He squeezed her chin, making her open her eyes.

"So we've known each other for the past sixteen years, you say," he began. "Tell me about this Phil of yours. Are you two involved?"

Drew stared past him for a moment before looking into his eyes. "Please, Phil," she said softly.

He smirked at her. "You didn't answer the question, Granger. Are we an item?"

"We're just friends," she said, not being able to look him in the eye. "We always have been.

"Your girlfriend's name is Lisa Randle," she said, gulping as she remembered their heated discussion at dinner that evening. "You've been seeing each other for the past two years."

"So I guess we're just friends, then," he said as he ran the wand tip down the length of her chest. "With benefits?"

Drew took in a breath as he waved his wand. They were both divested of their clothing. He tossed his wand to the side as he looked her up and down.

"Please think about this, Phil. This isn't you," she began to flush, anticipating what he was going to do next.

"So this is what you've been hiding from him," he said as he ran his fingers over her abdomen.

Her reflexes kicked in. She tried to slap his hand off of her. He pulled both of her arms above her head and slammed her wrists into the stone floor. She cried in pain.

"You're hurting me Phil," she cried.

"Do you really think that I care how you feel, half-breed?" he said, icily as he pushed her right thigh open. "And my name is Kourtney. You will call me that by the end of this night."

Without warning, he rammed himself into her eliciting a cry of pain from her. Her eyes met his as a tear streamed down her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I guess I was wrong about the 'with benefits' part," he said with an evil grin, knowing she was a virgin. With that, he pumped into her repeatedly, disregarding her pleas for him to stop.

Drew's eyes fluttered as she endured the onslaught. She averted his eyes as he continued to assault her. He pulled her knees to wrap around his waist. She arched her back on reflex and began to flush. He covered her, their bodies contacting each other.

"You're weakening," he whispered harshly into her left ear as he thrust into her. "Soon my revenge will be complete."

"Please, Phil," she said, shutting her eyes. "Please remember."

He lifted himself off her torso. He ran his palm over her breasts. She whimpered at his touch. He swooped down to kiss her full on her lips. She blinked rapidly. She felt as if her lungs were being turned inside out. She looked up at him. It was as if he were sucking the life out of her.

He finally broke the kiss. She lay underneath him, taking in small breaths. For a moment, her whole body racked with pain and then numbness came over her.

Phil felt a little dazed as he thrust into her one last time. He looked at the pain in her face. He shook his head as he watched her arch, more due to a spasm in her back than in pleasure. He pulled out of her and sat back on his haunches. Her eyes fluttered as she took in small breaths.

" _Accio_ wand," he said softly. The wand flew to his hand.

He waved his wand over his lower limbs, uttering the cleaning spell, _Scourgify._ He shook his head, his vision blurred for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at her. Drew looked up at him. She took a deep breath as he aimed the thin stick at her. He waved his wand over her, muttering the same cleaning spell. He waved his wand again and their clothes reappeared.

They both took deep breaths as they locked eyes. He aimed the tip of his wand at her again.

His tone was measured, "You'll die a painful death, unable to heal yourself. You have no power. My revenge is almost complete; your family will learn what it is like to lose one of its own."

He placed the wand into his back pocket. He pulled her up by her shirtfront and dragged her to the brick wall behind them. He shoved her roughly against it. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. They locked eyes again for a moment. He shut his eyes and concentrated. A Muggle 9 millimeter handgun flew through the air and landed in his palm.

"Or I can facilitate matters," he said matter-of-factly, as he cocked the hammer and aimed it at her chest.

She just looked at him. She gulped. Her eyes fluttered as tears slowly streamed down the sides of her face.

"Do you have any last words, half-breed, before I end this," he said icily as he closed the distance between them, placing the muzzle of the handgun against her forehead. She whimpered. She looked up at him.

He took in a sharp breath. She seemed so small against him. He watched her shudder. She coughed.

"My parents didn't kill your parents," she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, 30 March, 23:30 GMT

Phillip blinked. He stared at Drew for a moment as if waiting for an explanation.

"Kellen Tanner and your mother were head of a group of rogue wizards and witches called Death Eaters. They hated witches and wizards like my mother, Muggle-borns.

"They were going to use Muggle weapons," she touched his hand that held the handgun. "Just like the one you have."

Her eyes fluttered. His hand trembled slightly at her touch.

"The weapons' ammunition was modified. Victims of gun shot wounds from these weapons, no matter how superficial, would bleed to death.

"Ministry Aurors raided the Tanner Estate. There were duels all over the main production area."

She blinked. Her knees buckled. She looked up at him again. "My mother and Roxanne Schield were grappling. My mum was gravely injured. Dad," she paused before taking a breath. "He was under the same memory spell as you are now. He'd hurt her badly. Mum was able to knock the wand out of Ms. Schield's hand.

"Dad and Mr. Tanner were dueling as well," she took in a sharp breath. "Somehow, Mr. Tanner was able to disarm my father.

"He walked towards my mother and Ms. Schield. He," she paused, taking a breath. "He aimed his wand as he walked. He started to utter the killing curse.

"Somehow, Mum was able to turn Ms. Schield," she looked straight into his eyes. He took in a breath. "The curse hit her full force in the back. Both Mum and she crumpled to the ground.

"Mr. Tanner was angry. He aimed his wand at Mum and hit her with two consecutive _Cruciatus_ curses. She writhed in pain on the floor. Her shoulder wound opened up. Dad had stabbed her with the Dagger of Irses," she paused, looking up at him. "I guess you could call it the original Everbleeder weapon."

Her eyes fluttered. She looked at him again. "Mr. Tanner uttered a third torture curse," she looked down. She took in a pained breath. "Mum stood up shakily and flung herself at him. They wrestled for a moment until Mr. Tanner got the upper hand. He threw Mum to the floor, but not before she was able to snap his wand in two."

"This is rubbish!" he said menacingly. He re-cocked the gun. She took in a sharp breath. "This is bullshit that your blood traitor father and Mudblood mother told you, Half-breed."

"I'm not lying, Phil," she said.

The young man hit her across her face with the handgun. Blood spilled from her mouth as she fell to the ground, dazed. He picked her up from the back of her shirt and threw her against the wall again.

"My name is Kourtney Schield," he said shoving his forearm against her chest. She took in a strained breath. "Your Phil is dead."

She gulped and let out a whimper. "I have nothing to gain by lying to you, Ph," she began. She looked up at him again, "Kourtney, your father aimed the gun at my mother. There was flash fire, smoke. Mr. Tanner was able to pull the trigger three times before he crumpled to the ground."

Phil slowly lowered the weapon and eased up on his grasp of her shirt. She took in a breath. He shook his head. "How do you know this," he asked her as he took a step away from her. He aimed the gun at her chest.

Her eyes fluttered. She gulped as she looked into his eyes. "I forgot how painful the torture curse could be until your grandfather and his men used it on us tonight," she breathed. She winced in obvious pain.

"I know what happened almost 30 years ago, Kourtney," she paused. "I was there. Your father hit me with the third _Cruciatus_ curse. Mum was trying to protect me when Mr. Tanner pulled the trigger.

"Dad was able to cast the _Protego_ with his _Patronus_ charm over Mum and me," she said, her eyes fluttering. "The hooded serpent shielded us from the bullets. All three ricocheted and hit Mr. Tanner in the chest.

"I didn't lie to you . . . Kourtney," she said as her knees buckled. She pitched forward into him. "I know what happened because I was there."

She suddenly felt exhausted. She knew she wasn't going to survive the night. She looked up into his face. She couldn't control the tears that started to flow.

Phil took in a breath as he allowed her into his chest. He knelt on the floor, cradling her in his arms.

"You win," she said softly.

She looked up at him. She touched his hand that held the gun. She said looking into his face, "Please finish it, Kourtney."

Her old friend took in a sharp breath. He gulped. For a moment, he couldn't focus, it felt like his head was swimming. He shook himself out of his funk. He touched her face gently. She took in a labored breath.

"Everything is going to be okay, Drew," he said, as he looked around, trying to look for an escape route from the cellar they were in.

"You've got your revenge, Kourtney," she said laboring. "Do me this favor. Please end it."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday, 30 March, 23:40 GMT

Phil's eyes grew large. He quickly placed the handgun on safety and slid it away from them. "Drew," he said, lifting her chin so that she could look into his face. "It's me, Phil."

She whimpered as she looked into his eyes. They weren't vacant like they were a few minutes ago. "You're back," she coughed. A small stream of blood flowed down the right side of her mouth.

"What have I done?" Phil cried.

"It wasn't your fault, Phil. Your grandfather used a memory charm on you," Drew said, trying to reassure him.

Phil took in a sharp breath as he wiped the blood away with his thumb. "I have to get you to a hospital, Drew."

He started to get up when he felt her fingertips tug on the front of his shirt. He looked down at her.

"There are weapons whose ammunition has been modified," she said. "Mr. Schield is going to use them on the Muggle-born and Half-blood population, Phil. Your grandfather is trying to finish what your parents started almost thirty years ago. Only the potion used on the ammunition kills in half the time. You have to pass that message on to my father."

"We will, Drew," he said again as he brought her to a standing position. She leaned into his chest.

"The stairs lead to a long corridor, Phil," she said as her eyes fluttered. "At the end is a door that leads to a grand foyer. Everything's dimly lit. Your grandfather faked his death five years ago. He doesn't want to give up his position.

"If you stick to the shadows, you can reach the front door," she looked up into his face. She took a strained breath. "You can walk straight out. Even if you get caught, you can just say you needed some air after everything that happened tonight. They wouldn't suspect anything. They'll think you're still under the memory spell.

"Phil, you have to find my father," she said as her eyes began to water.

"All right," he said as he started to pull her up.

"You can leave me here," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"What?!" he said strongly. "No!"

"Phil, listen," she said softly as she took in a sharp breath. "I'll only … slow you down."

"I am not leaving you here with these monsters," he said, his eyes piercing through her. He watched her eyes brim with tears. He looked around the dingy cell.

"I can barely stand, let alone walk. My left shoulder is dislocated," she gulped as she looked up at him. "Most, if not all of my ribs are fractured from the torture curses your grandfather and his men cast. I can already feel my chest filling with fluid, Phil."

"You'll be fine," he tried to brush it off.

"I'm the doctor, remember," she said whimpering as she took a painful breath.

"I am not leaving you," he said more adamantly, not wanting to hear the direness of the situation. He looked around the cell. "There's gotta be another way out. We're college graduates we'll find a way. You're the smart one, think of something."

She looked up at him, her palm against his chest. "Do you have your mobile, Phil? We can call my father."

Phil took in a deep breath. He looked into her eyes defeated. He had tossed his wallet along with the android phone onto the tabletop. "I emptied my pockets before Grandfather and his men showed up. It's on the coffee table at home."

Drew's knees buckled. Phil had to tighten his grip on her. Phil looked at her again. "How … how 'bout you? Do you have that, what did you call it? The port key, that photo we used in that alley back during high school."

"I'm in my sleepwear, Phil," she said looking up at him. She gulped, knowing the severity of the situation. She took a step back, out of his arms.

"Okay, okay," Phil said looking around the cell again. "What the hell kind of dungeon is this without freaking windows you can break out of!"

Drew couldn't help but laugh. Drew caught sight of the thin stick he had jammed into his back pocket. Phil wheeled around and glared at her.

"Phil," she said, as she took in a pained breath. "Did your Grandfather teach you how to _apparate_?"

"What is that?" Phil asked.

Drew shut her eyes for a moment; already knowing the answer. She looked up at him, holding her breath for a split second before explaining, "Disappearing from one place and showing up in another."

He shook his head as he pulled the wand out of his pocket. "No. Just a couple of offensive spells and," he paused looking into her face, "and he walked me through the _Unforgiveables_. He said I couldn't use them yet."

Drew took in a deep breath. She gulped again. "My father tried to explain to us a little about how the Department of Magical Law Enforcement worked when Hans was finishing up his training to become an Auror. He told us about the Wand Tracking System, implemented after your parents tried to put their plan into play. He told us about how all wands of suspected criminals, dead or alive, are catalogued into the system and only taken out of the system once they're found not guilty. The system works kinda like our Muggle ankle security bracelets. The system can track the wand."

"Okay," he said nodding. "So your father and his men should be here any moment."

Drew looked up at him. She whimpered, "Your mother's dead, Phil. There won't be any reason for them to track it."

"Your storytelling sucks," Phil said, looking at her incredulously. "No wonder you're not the English major."

All Drew could do was laugh. She shut her eyes for a moment, feeling weak. She looked back up at him.

"It normally takes a half an hour to track wands that aren't in the system if a major crime is committed with it. It only takes half the time if the wand has been catalogued," she continued.

Phil still looked perplexed. He looked down at his birth-mother's wand and then back at his old friend. "Get to the fucking point already, Drew!"

"They're called _Unforgiveables_ for a reason, Phil," she said softly not being able to look him in the face.

Phil finally understood to which she was alluding. He shook his head, "No, no!"

"Phil, listen," she took hold of his arms. She looked up into his eyes. "This is your only way out."

"You're mad," Phil said curtly.

"Using an _Unforgiveable_ will alert the Ministry of our position. They'll raid the Schield Estate and stop them from using the weapons, Phil," she said shakily. "You have to do this, Phil, please."

"I'm not going to do it!" he looked at her in shock. "How could you even think that I could do that?"

"Phil, you have to make it out of here. I won't have you die, too," she gulped.

"You are fucking crazy," he said as he shook his head.

He took a step back, not believing what he was hearing. He looked around again trying to find another way out. He watched her sway a little. He stepped forward, steadying her.

"Please, Phil," she cried as she leaned against his chest, exhausted. "Please. I'm already dead. Please."

"No," Phil said, defeated as he looked into her pleading eyes. He sobbed. He aimed his wand. He took in a deep breath. " _Avada Kadavra!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, 30 March, 23:45 GMT

Patricia Zabini perked up when she heard the alarms signaling a major crime being committed by a registered wand. She had to do a double-take when she recognized the wand serial. She had to recheck the files to confirm that it was true. She put in the emergency rush on the warrant paper work; knowing full well that this incident more than likely had something to do with what happened earlier that night. She sent her _patronus_ to her mother, warning her of the impending chaos within the next fifteen minutes.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 23:50 GMT

Phillip slumped to his knees as he held her in his arms. Tear drops fell onto her shoulder, as he couldn't stop the waterworks. It had been five minutes since he had cast the _Unforgiveable_. He took in a deep breath as he heard footfalls on stone. He turned back towards his old friend.

"So did you finish it off, then," the older gentleman asked as he entered the cell.

Phil carefully placed her on the floor before he sprung to his feet pointing his wand at the older man. "I won't let you hurt the Malfoys," the young man said. " _Crucio._ "

 _"Protego,"_ the experienced wizard said nonchalantly, blocking the curse. " _Expelliarmus!"_

The wand flew out of the younger man's palm. Phil looked with fright at the older man.

"Insolent fool! You have to mean it," the old man sneered. He looked at the woman lying on the cell floor. He aimed his wand, " _Crucio!"_

Phil watched Drew writhe and scream in pain. Phil took a step toward the older man. "Stop it!" he yelled.

Cecil Schield ended the curse. Drew trembled as she tried to take in deep breaths. He narrowed his eyes at his grandson. He aimed it at him.

Drew opened her eyes just as Phil crumpled to floor. Mr. Schield held onto the torture curse, watching the younger man scream in agony. She crawled to where Phil had fallen.

"Please stop, Mr. Schield," she begged as she kept Phil's head from hitting the ground.

The old wizard released the curse. He watched as the young man took in deep breaths as the young lady cradled his head, several lacerations opened on the left side of his face, running from his temple to his cheek where his head had hit the dungeon floor.

"You ask for your enemy's salvation, Ms. Granger," the older man said as he nonchalantly aimed his wand at the couple. "How classic; your Mudblood mother's sense of honor seems to have been passed down to you."

Drew took in a breath. She looked down at Phil. His eyes were glazed over. She touched his face. He looked straight at her. He propped himself up against the wall of the cell. He took in a breath as he looked up at his grandfather.

Drew stood up shakily. Phil watched her. Drew took in a breath. She looked at the wizard.

"He doesn't know this world yet," she said to the old man. "He doesn't know what you're capable of."

"And you do?" the wizard mused. He studied her face for a moment and smirked, "You have feelings for my grandson; I take it."

She took in a breath. She looked in Phil's direction before she turned her attention back to the wizard. "Let him go, Mr. Schield.

"Your grievance is with me and my family, not with him. Leave him out of this," she said.

"Very courageous. Did your filthy mother teach you such values?" Mr. Schield said.

Suddenly Phil bolted from his position and tackled the older man to the floor, breaking the wooden stick in half upon impact. Mr. Schield was surprised at first. He shoved Phil off, weakened by the five _Cruciatus_ curses he suffered. Phil staggered backwards against the wall of the cell.

Drew took in a breath as she watched Mr. Schield pick up the weapon Phil had discarded right after the memory charm was broken. The older man aimed the 9 millimeter at his own grandson. "You're of no worth to me," the old wizard sneered as his grandson looked at him. The old man pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to occur in slow motion. There were voices ringing out. Phil felt his legs go out from under him and his back hit against the floor. He felt a weight on his chest. He watched the serpent engulf himself and the young woman. He saw his grandfather clutch at his neck as blood flowed down the side of it. For a moment, the two Schields locked eyes before the elder slumped to the floor.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 23:59 GMT

Phil couldn't breathe for a moment until he realized that the weight he had felt on his chest was Drew. He took a deep breath. "Drew, get the fuck off of me," he said a little brusquely. "You're not as light as you think you are."

He pushed her off his chest. He sat up on his knees. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the two entry wounds.

"Drew," the young man said as he moved toward his fallen friend.

"Are you shot, Phil," she asked as she scanned his shirtfront that was tainted in red.

He ran his hand over what used to be a white t-shirt. He lifted his shirt to check his chest. He looked at her, "It's not my blood."

Drew nodded her head before she shut her eyes. "Good," she said weakly, as she took in small breaths. Phil quickly applied pressure to her left shoulder wound and to the wound right below her right breast. Drew groaned in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Mr. Malfoy said as he ran to them. Phil looked up at the older gentleman who seemed to grow paler in front of his eyes as he saw his daughter.

"He shot her with Everbleeders," Phil said as he tried to put pressure on the two wounds.

"Phil, I need to find the gun," Mr. Malfoy said as he started to look in Mr. Schield's direction. "You need to keep her talking."

"Yes, Sir," the young man stammered as he watched as Mr. Malfoy started to look for the weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday, 31 March, 00:01 GMT

"Drew," Phil said as he shook her a little. "Stay with me here."

Drew's eyes fluttered. She gulped as she looked into his eyes.

"Why did you do that, Drew? He was shooting at me," he said.

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "You stepped in front of me in that alley years ago," she gulped. "Now we're even."

"That's so lame!" Phil countered.

"I'm so sorry, Phil, about tonight," she said, gulping.

"Hey, none of this is your fault, Drew," he said, applying more pressure. She winced. "You know I had to come."

Drew shook her head for a moment as she took in a short breath. She looked up at Phil. Her eyes fluttered for a moment.

"I'm sorry. What I said about you and Lisa at dinner, Phil," she paused. "You were right," she said as she clutched at his shirt. Her hands seemed small against his chest. He took in a breath as she closed her eyes.

"Come on Drew, stay with me here," he said as he touched her face. She opened her eyes. He smiled at her. "I'm always right, Drew.

"What was I right about this time?" he asked. He was relieved when he heard her laugh.

She gulped. "You were right," she said again, pausing as she looked into his eyes. "Your personal life is none of my business. I have no right to tell you who you should and shouldn't be with, Phil.

"Maybe you _should go_ back to Lisa," she said shutting her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, as a tear streamed down her cheek. "She'll take you back. You two are a match, Phil. I just want you to be happy."

She whimpered. She took in a deep breath. She gulped. Phil let out a slow breath as he could feel her grip on his shirt loosen. "You should tell someone how you really feel before it's too late. Life's too short, Phil."

"Yeah, Drew," Phil agreed, his eyes enlarging. "Drew, come on, keep your eyes open, please."

"I need to tell you something else, Phil," she said as a tear rolled down the side of her face. She searched his face.

"Drew, you can tell me later," Phil said as his eyes started to well up.

"There won't be a later for me," she said gulping looking up into his face. "I won't survive the night."

"Don't talk like that," he said as a tear fell from his face onto hers.

"I fell in love with you the first day you walked into Professor Kaiser's Year 10 biology class," she said, gulping, looking into his eyes. "Silly, huh? What could the cool American transfer student ever see in the class geek like me, right?"

"Drew," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Go back to Lisa. She'll take you back. I just … want you to be happy, Phil," she said as she trembled. Her eyes fluttered as she turned her head away from him. "You should tell her you love her before it's too late … life's too short."

He watched her take in slow breaths, her eyes shut. He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Drew's eyes fluttered. Phil was unsure of whether she had heard him or not. "Drew?" he said as he gently shook her. There was no response. He shouted, "Mr. Malfoy!"

"I got the gun," Mr. Malfoy said as he turned to look at the young man. He took in a deep breath as he rushed over to the couple on the floor.

"Drew," Mr. Malfoy said as he brushed her cheek.

"Everbleeders, Daddy," she said looking into her father's face.

"I know honey," Draco Malfoy said assessing her wounds.

"New potion …" Drew said as her eyes fluttered.

"Kills in half the time," Phil finished her sentence.

Mr. Malfoy gulped as he placed the gun down. "Listen, Drew, we need to take those bullets out. Then you can start the healing process."

"I drained her healing power, Mr. Malfoy," Phil said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

She looked up at her old fried and then turned to her father. "Dad," she said. Draco took in a deep breath. "It wasn't his fault. Mr. Schield used _Obliviate_."

"Okay," Mr. Malfoy said as he took a deep breath. "Switch places with me, Phil. Hold her shoulders down."

"It's too late, Dad," she said softly as the two men changed positions. "Everbleeders."

"No!" he said as he shook her shoulder. She cried in pain. "I didn't lose your mother this way; I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm so sorry, Dad," she said as Draco ripped her shirt open to get better access to the wounds.

"She's apologizing for everything lately," Phil said as he applied pressure to her shoulder wound.

"Hold her shoulders down, Phil," the older Malfoy looked into the young man's eyes. Phil nodded, seeing the sense of urgency in the older man's look.

"Drew, this is going to hurt," Draco said as he held his wand above her chest.

"Tell Mum, I'm sorry," she said as she looked straight into her father's eyes.

Draco's wand hand faltered. "Drew, listen, what are you apologizing for, huh?"

"For not being good enough to get into Hogwarts like the boys," she said as she searched her father's face, "for not being able to do magic; for being such a disappointment."

Draco was in shock. He took a deep breath as he watched her shut her eyes. He gently squeezed her chin. She looked up at him.

"How could you think that, Drew? Your mother and I are so fucking proud of you," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You were younger than Mum was when you became a full fledge doctor. You've saved countless numbers of lives with what you can do. You are amazing, Drew. Don't ever think that you were ever a disappointment to me or Mum."

Drew cried again. She gave him a waning smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too Kiddo. This is going to hurt," he said as he nodded to Phil. He quickly swept his arm. He flicked his wand.

Drew screamed as the bullets ripped back out through muscle again. Phil's eyes grew as he kept Drew's shoulders down. He said a silent prayer. He watched, as Draco was able to extract the two bullets.

The two men watched her arch her back in spasm and then lay still. Phil felt her neck for a pulse. He quickly shook his head as he locked eyes with the blonde wizard.

"You're the breather," Draco said as he quickly set himself straddling his daughter's hips set to give her CPR chest pumps. He felt for the notch where her ribs met in the middle of her chest and began a set of thirty chest compressions. He nodded at the young man. Phil blew three full breaths into his best friend before checking for a pulse. He shook his head at the wizard.

Draco took a big breath. "Don't you dare die on us, Drew," her father said before starting another set of compressions. Phil said another silent prayer as he concentrated on her face almost not hearing Mr. Malfoy asking for a pulse. Phil shook his head before breathing into her mouth, filling her lungs with air. He blew one last breath before whispering that he loved her again, not knowing or caring whether her father heard him.

For a moment, he felt as if the room were spinning. Phil shook himself out of his daze. He took in a breath as he thought he could feel movement in her carotid artery.

"I've got a pulse, I think, Mr. Malfoy," Phil said weakly as they watched the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Mr. Malfoy couldn't stop a whimper escaping from his lips. He smiled down at her. He looked up at the young man. He drew in a sharp breath as he watched the cut on his cheek heal in front of him.

"Phil, your cheek," the older man said as he stood up.

Phil felt for the open cut suffered at the hands of his grandfather's _Cruciatus_ curses. He smiled weakly at her best friend's father knowing that Drew finally got her healing power back. He, too, took in a sharp breath.

"No, no, no," Phil said as he pulled her into his arms. "We need to get her to a hospital," Phil said, knowing that she would be more weakened after healing him.

"No," Mr. Malfoy said as he stood up.

Phil looked at him questioningly. He clutched her more closely to his chest.

"We need to get her to Hogwarts," the older gentleman said as he picked up the handgun.

Phil looked at him questioningly. He stood up with Drew leaning against his chest.

"A Muggle facility won't be able to help her. We'll need Heath to make the antipotion for this weapon. We need to get there now. Hand her to me."

"No," Phil said, as his legs seemed to wobble.

"Don't let her go," Draco said as he grabbed onto the young man's shoulder and waved his wand.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, 31 March, 00:10 GMT

Phil's knees wobbled as his feet hit the hard stone floor of the foyer in front of the Great Hall. Mr. Malfoy grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"We just _apparated,_ didn't we," Phil said as he adjusted Drew in his arms.

The older man nodded. "We have to get her up three flights of stairs. Do you need me to carry her the rest of the way?" he asked knowing full well the young man was going to decline. Draco nodded toward the stairs.

Phillip followed the older man up. Midway through the three flights up, he finally noticed the everchanging staircases. If he were more lucid, he would have thought he was going crazy. He stumbled as they arrived at the landing three floors up.

The professional athlete felt as if he had just suffered a concussion; his vision was starting to cloud and his hearing became muffled. He watched the chaos in front of him unfold.

Draco waved the Wizarding medical personnel over. Mediwitch Ginny Potter, mediwizards Gregory Goyle and his son Jacob and the Malfoy sons, Draco and Heath, were at the forefront, wheeling two gurneys towards the new arrivals. The elder mediwizard Goyle pulled the wounded young lady out of the young man's arms and placed her quickly on the gurney. Lead Mediwitch Potter led the medical team away.

"Here, new potion kills in half the time. It's already been 10 minutes since she was shot, Heath," the elder Draco looked at his youngest son who quickly took the gun and spent bullets. The young man ran alongside the medical team who was already heading for an operating room. He would need at least a few minutes to incorporate the new potion. He hoped to Merlin that it would be south of the fifteen minutes that the new Everbleeder potion would need to take the victim's life.

Mediwizard Draco Malfoy, Jr. and his mother, a Muggle doctor in her own right along with the younger Goyle helped to bring Phillip onto the second gurney. The athlete's eyes rolled into the back of his head, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

"We've got this, Dad," Junior said. "Go find out why this happened."

Draco nodded at his family before leaving the Hospital Wing. He took a deep breath before heading down the flights of stairs to head back to his former girlfriend's family estate.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday, 31 March, 00:15 GMT

Draco apparated into the Schield estate with his wand at the ready. The scene he popped into was a frenzied sight. Ministry Aurors were engaged in duels with the remaining Death Eaters. Others fled the scene as soon as the first Aurors apparated into the mansion.

Draco protected himself from wayward curses using _Protego._ He cast _Stupefy_ on the Death Eater who was charging at Hans. Draco turned unknowingly into the path of a Death Eater who started to utter the killing curse. Suddenly the Death Eater was yanked off of his pins and was hurled with the _Levicorpus_ spell into a group of Death Eaters dueling with Ministry personnel.

Draco was surprised to see a Dark Wizard turn on his brethren. Draco and the young Death Eater locked eyes. The platinum blonde took in a breath as he recognized the young man's right hand. The Death Eater turned to see the female Auror being overpowered by one of his fellow Death Eaters.

He knew of her. She was three years his junior, a Half-blood Gryffindor. He hurled the stunning spell at the two, lifting both Death Eater and Auror into the air. The Auror recovered first, putting her opponent into a body bind. And with that, the last spell was cast.

"Cease fire!" Auror Potter yelled as the other Ministry personnel corralled the remaining Death Eaters.

Ronda Potter pointed her wand at the Dark Wizard who had essentially saved her life. The Death Eater raised his hands as he looked at her. He knelt down, dropping his wand to the floor. Hans Malfoy approached from behind and cautiously took hold of both the Death Eater's hands and bound them behind him. He pulled the wizard up to a standing position.

"Let's head back to HQ," Auror Pansy Zabini said as she, too, had a Death Eater bound and on her feet.

The rest of the Ministry Aurors nodded as they apparated with their live prisoners back to the Ministry of Law Enforcement offices.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 March, 00:35 GMT

Draco quickly leafed through the parchment paper that was in the thin file in his hands. He entered one of the interrogation rooms. He nodded at Hans and Ronda, who were tasked to guard the prisoner. Draco took the seat opposite the Death Eater. The two young Aurors leaned against the wall to observe the veteran wizard.

"Harlin Jankovic," Draco Malfoy started, as he looked at the young man. "Age 34, son of Herschel and Mary Jankovic, both deceased. Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 16 years ago.

"Got in trouble with the law, misdemeanor offenses within two years of graduation," the Ministry Auror said as he looked in the file again. "You have a short rap sheet.

"Odd considering, don't you think?" he smirked at the Death Eater who drummed his hands on the tabletop softly. "Cecil Schield came to your rescue.

"I guess you felt you owed him something," Draco Malfoy looked at the prisoner. "Why then, did you turn during the raid?"

The prisoner took a deep breath. He stretched his neck.

"You should start to talk, Jankovic," the female Auror began. He narrowed his eyes at her. He turned back to look at the older wizard.

"Where shall I begin?" he asked blankly.

"Let's start with how you got involved with the new Death Eater movement," Draco asked as he enchanted the self-inking quill and parchment that would take down the Death Eater's statement.

The young man blew out a breath as he clasped his hands together. "I didn't do too well in school, you can attest to that, Professor," Harlin began as he nodded at Draco.

"Aunt Joanna and Uncle Todd were disappointed, I think," he said looking down at his hands. "I don't think they ever really figured out how to deal with me after your wife killed my father."

Draco flinched a little while his son clenched his fists. Draco continued to look intently at his former student.

"We were a bit of an arrogant graduating class," the crew cut young man said. "Some of us got into trouble with the Ministry, disturbing the peace, assaults."

"Two years after graduation, you were charged with misuse of a Muggle device with the intent to injure . . . a Muggle-born minor," Draco said as he leafed through the file.

"Mr. Schield's lawyers helped to lesson the charges," the suspect noted.

"And so the saga began," Ronda Potter said, a little ticked off. Hans inwardly smiled.

"Mr. Shield and his men trained us to use non-wizarding torture methods because he knew who his targets were," he continued.

"What was he promising you?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

The young man looked at the former Potions Master. "A chance for vengeance, his and mine."

"Your hooded cobra full fisted tattoo," Draco nodded at his hand, "Did all of the recruits get that?"

"No. I just thought it looked cool. Slytherin and all," he smirked as he looked at his slightly deformed right hand; injured during a training session and never quite healed properly.

"I see you received the Dark Mark," Draco looked into the young man's face.

Harlin fidgeted with the sleeve of his grey hoodie. "After about six months of training, the young guys were initiated into the circle."

"My daughter and her friend, Phillip Martinez, gave separate statements recounting an aggravated assault incident almost 13 years ago. A tattooed lad, a skull and serpent on his inner forearm, a skull on the right side of his scalp and a dark hooded serpent engulfing his right fist, wielding a blade was the perpetrator," Draco Malfoy said, locking eyes with the young man. "Coincidentally enough, you, Drew and Phillip are involved in tonight's incident as well."

"That was the first mission Mr. Schield tasked me with," he said leaning forward. "He handed me the Dagger of Irses to use on your daughter. I wanted to avenge my father's death and he wanted to avenge his daughter's.

"I tracked Drew outside of a Muggle pub late that Friday night. She was with those young men. She argued with them about going past curfew. She left them and tried to head back to the hotel. The young man followed her. They both seemed upset at each other.

"She turned into an alley. He followed her, a bit annoyed, but I don't think he was going to let her return to the hotel alone."

"Then what?" Hans asked.

"I apparated ahead of them. I was a mere meter from them when Drew stopped in her tracks.

"I rolled up my sleeves and flashed the dagger. She seemed to recognize it along with the Dark Mark on my forearm," the young man ran his forefinger over the mark on his left forearm. "She kept her composure. She made the Martinez boy hand over his mobile and wallet. She tried to hand them along with her own wallet to me. She said they didn't want any trouble, that they would go their way and I should go mine.

"I took their stuff and dropped them to the ground. I smashed my heel into the phone screen.

"I was sent there to kill her. I was going to have my revenge. And if that meant that there was going to be collateral damage, then so be it. The young man seemed like he wanted to charge at me. Drew put her arm out to bar his advance. She knew how dangerous the situation was.

"I stepped forward with the dagger in hand. The young man stepped in front of her. I raked the blade across his abdomen, cutting him open pretty badly. Your daughter started to scream for help.

"I panicked. I started to run down the alley and then apparated. Mr. Schield was quite disappointed in me. The Muggle torture methods that we were taught were employed on me.

"The only solace that I had was that the boy's death was going to injure your daughter's psyche. It didn't happen that way, though. The boy survived.

"We figured that your daughter was keeping a secret. What we also found out that night was Mr. Schield had discovered what had happened to his grandson."

Both Malfoys took in a breath. Mr. Malfoy looked at his son who nodded before excusing himself. Hans would further investigate Phillip Martinez's true past.

"Over the years, Mr. Schield had us recruit graduating Hogwarts students who we knew were disenchanted with the 'kinder, gentler Wizarding world'."

"How many are we talking about?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

The young man blew out a breath. He canted his head at the older wizard. "Five to ten each year since I got in," Harlin shut his eyes for a moment. "Mr. Schield had at least a hundred and fifty Death Eaters before I was in his circle."

"That's about a hundred and thirty Death Eaters added to their ranks," Ronda said softly, looking at the older Auror. "That's nearly three hundred.

"We accounted for two hundred Death Eaters during the raid; a hundred forty captured alive, injured or wounded, sixty killed."

"So the snitch is in your grasp, Harlin," Auror Malfoy began, "What are you willing to do?"

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?" the young man said.

"We will check the intel that you provided," Mr. Malfoy said, standing up. He nodded at the younger Auror to ready the binds. "I cannot guarantee you anything. Your life is in the hands of the lawyers and Wizengamut."

Harlin slowly stood and placed his hands behind him ready to be bound. "I understand, Mr. Malfoy," he said as Auror Potter placed the binding spell on his wrists.

"What are you playing at, Harlin?" Mr. Malfoy said, looking at the younger man intently.

"Your daughter is selfless, Sir. I did the most evilest of evils in the alley years ago, attempting to kill her. She forgave me tonight for what I had done," Harlin said, shrugging his shoulders. "She said that redemption was a part of life and that people can change their fate. I believe her."

Mr. Malfoy nodded at him. Ronda led Harlin out of the interrogation room. Mr. Malfoy blew out a breath as he looked up to the ceiling. He looked at his Muggle wristwatch; it was 1:45 a.m. He needed to head back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday, 31 March, 00:55 GMT

It had been an hour since Phillip had fallen to his knees as he reached the Hospital Wing. Mediwizard Draco Malfoy, Jr. had taken the lead in caring for the Muggle professional athlete. His mother, a Muggle doctor, Hermione Granger-Malfoy along with Mediwizard Jacob Goyle helped to care of the injured young man.

The Muggle doctor took her cue from the instructions of the Wizarding medical personnel. The two young wizards healed the young man's injuries. They gave each other strange looks as they assessed any possible head trauma. Jacob sent his messenger _Patronus_.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the two.

"We need someone from Obliviator Headquarters to verify some information," her son said.

Within ten minutes of sending the message out, two robed figures bounded up the staircases. The two wizards looked like one another. Both bald by choice and clean-shaven, the two black wizards entered the hospital room.

"Blaise," Hermione hugged the older of the two wizards.

The Upper Level Ministry Obliviator Blaise Zabini, Sr. hugged his former adversary, comforting her. "We got here as quickly as we could."

The younger Zabini shook hands with his contemporaries. "What do we have here?"

"I'm not sure, Junior," Draco said as he nodded at the unconscious patient.

Both of the Ministry Obliviators waved their wands over the young man's head. After a few minutes, they both looked at each other and then at the medical personnel in the room.

"Is this real?" Blaise Zabini, Jr. asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Jacob said.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

"When Draco came in years ago," the veteran Obliviator began, "He was hit with a Category 4 _Obliviate_ memory charm. "

"Uncle Draco is on the books as being the only person ever to fully recover his memories," Blaise, Jr. began. "Aunt Hermione, Drew's friend was hit with a Category 5."

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked having to take a seat. The older Zabini sat next to her.

"We won't know his status until he regains consciousness," Blaise said as he squeezed her hand.

"It's like déjà vu," Hermione said, a little choked up. "Why is this happening again?"

"Hey, hey," Blaise said as he brought her into an embrace, holding her for a moment. He pushed her gently away, "Both of these kids will be alright. Drew is a fighter."

"Uncle Blaise is right, Mum," Draco, Jr. said. "Look, Phillip's going nowhere. Why don't we head out into the waiting room?

"Meanwhile, I'll go check on Aunt Ginny and the rest of the crew," Jacob said. The group filtered out of the patient's room, leaving him to rest and recover from his injuries in peace and quiet.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 March, 01:20 GMT

Hermione was wringing her hands as she sat on one of the cushioned couches in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing wait room. Both obliviators had to leave a few moments after confirming the Category 5 _Obliviate_ spell diagnosis. When her son was called to assist with her daughter, she nodded at him, signaling she'd be okay.

She sat for nearly five minutes before she stood up. She needed to clear her head. She started to walk away from the Hospital Wing. She walked instinctively up to Astronomy Tower, one of the best places to just sit and think; at least it was so during her time at the school.

She looked over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest as tears started to well up in her eyes. Two wispy white figures materialized to her left and right. Although she was frightened at first, her demeanor changed. The two amorphous figures became more clearly delineated.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," she said.

"Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy, in spirit form placed her arms around her daughter-in-law. "We saw what happened."

"Has she spoken with you?" Hermione asked with a hint of foreboding in her tone.

Lucius Malfoy smiled gently at his daughter-in-law, "We haven't seen her in our realm yet. Nor will we be seeing her for a long time, you have to believe that."

"Drew's been in the Emergency Room for the last hour and a half," Hermione began, unable to stop a whimper from escaping.

"Ginny and her staff are amazing healers, Hermione," Lucius Malfoy said as he too put his ethereal arm around her.

"I know, Dad," Hermione said. "I just … I don't understand why Wizarding folk like Cecil Schield can't see past bloodlines. Wizarding history has discounted the differences in blood."

"What is that Muggle saying of yours," Mr. Malfoy said, looking into her daughter-in-laws' eyes. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Draco discounted that adage, Dad," Hermione said. The three of them laughed.

"Wizards like Cecil will always exist, Hermione," Mr. Malfoy began. "I know this because I was just like him. It took an extraordinary person like you to change all of us.

"Everyday at the Ministry, I was surprised to see others' thinking change as we talked about how the Wizarding World has become a better place with diversity at its core; giants, werewolves, veelas, goblins, centaurs, house elves, Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and Purebloods."

"The world has changed so much since the last Wizarding War," Mrs. Malfoy began, trying to comfort the younger witch. "We will weather this storm, Hermione."

"I can't lose her," Hermione said looking at the two ghosts.

"Drew's a fighter, Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"She's saved our lives so many times," Hermione said. "And I can't do a thing to return the favor. I'm just a Muggle doctor."

"Hermione," Mr. Malfoy, consoled her.

"She'll be alright, dear," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Your Mum's right," Lucius Malfoy chimed in. "She's the strongest out of all of us.

"She's a Granger," he said, smiling at her.

"She's a Malfoy, too, Dad," she smiled at them, nodding. The trio laughed.

"We're all going to pull through this together," Narcissa Malfoy said as they looked off into the Forbidden Forest.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 March, 02:00 GMT

Draco Malfoy apparated a few meters away from Hogwarts Castle using his Ministry Credential. He bounded up the staircases, bypassing the Hospital Wing and headed up to his sanctuary during his twenty-five year teaching stint.

His breath hitched as he reached the tower landing. She was curled up in the fetal position, peacefully sleeping. He quietly sat next to his wife, leaning against the wall behind them. He shut his eyes for a moment before he gently touched her shoulder.

"What's happened?" Hermione Granger-Malfoy said, bolting to a seated position.

"Hey. It's just me," Draco said as he helped her to stand. "I just got back from the Ministry."

"What news?" she asked.

He exhaled. "Come on. I'll tell you on our way back to the Hospital Wing.

"The intel coming in is fluid," Draco said as they walked down the stairs. "Phillip is Roxanne's son."

Hermione stopped in his tracks. "Serious? You're not his father, are you?" she half-joked.

Draco pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to cry into his chest. "That would make for a great Greek Tragedy," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Kellen," she said.

"Probably," he said as they continued their route to the 3rd floor Hospital Wing. "Hans is finding out more on his situation."

She nodded. The pair was silent for the rest of the trek.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday, 31 March, 02:35 GMT

The platinum blonde wizard sat in the armchair next to the occupied hospital bed. He had skimmed through the medical report that Hermione had passed on to him as they sat in the waiting room.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 March, 02:15 GMT

He had remembered looking up at his wife right after reading over the _Obliviator_ report filed by his former Syltherin Housemate. She nodded at him acknowledging the validity of the report.

The Malfoys looked up as the Ministry members reached the Hospital landing. Aurors Ronda Potter and Hans Malfoy walked over to the older couple.

"How is she?" Hans had asked as Auror Potter handed the case file over to the elder Malfoy

"Aunt Ginny and her crew are still working on her," his mother answered.

"Dad, Uncle Dean and Aunt Pansy are still at the Shield Estate finishing up the investigation," Ronda said as she sat down next to the older witch.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 March, 02:30 GMT

Draco had kissed his wife on the head as she slept on one of the waiting room benches. He nodded at his son and the other Ministry members that had slowly trickled into the waiting room. His former nemesis, Lead Auror Harry Potter and Pansy Zabini had arrived 10 minutes ago.

Draco headed to the young man's hospital room. He took a seat in the comfortable armchair to take a second view of the medical file and to review the case file that he was given.

Philip Martinez, Jr. arrived at Hogwarts with multiple injuries. The young man had suffered five _Cruciatus_ curses which may have led to multiple rib fractures and internal bleeding. The mediwizards were able to heal the young man.

But what the platinum blonde was more interested in was the Obliviator report. He blew out a breath as he saw the Category 5 on the parchment. He knew exactly what that meant.

He also knew that the extent of the effects of that memory charm would not be known until the young man wakes. He knew what Phil was going through. He himself was hit with a Category 4. He remembered what he had done to his own wife under the spell; how much guilt he had felt.

He opened the second file, the one Ronda had handed to him. Phillip Martinez, Jr. was born February 21, 30 years ago as Kourtney Schield. Draco looked at the Ministry of Magic Department of Health Birth Certificate. Phillip's birth mother was Roxanne Schield and his birth father was Kellen Tanner. Draco ran his fingers through his hair as he read on.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday, 28 February, 9:00 GMT, almost 30 years ago

The U.S. Air Force colonels held hands reassuringly as they sat patiently waiting for the next step in the adoption process. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez had been high school sweethearts back in New York, U.S.A. They both entered Syracuse University through the U.S. Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps. The pair married two years into college and had been stationed all over the world for the past 17 years since graduation.

They had been in London, England, United Kingdom for the past five years. They were looking to retire in the next three years. But before that, both their paternal and maternal instincts kicked in. They were looking to adopt a child.

So, they sat in the office of the small London orphanage. Ana Martinez looked over the photographs of the newborn baby boy. The boy looked like any normal child; dark skin, deep blue eyes, curly black hair on the top his head. She smiled at her husband, Phillip. He smiled back.

"You know," she began softy, "If not for the blue eyes, he's the spitting image of you."

Her husband laughed. "We're finally doing this."

"Yeah," she said. He kissed her cheek.

"What should we name him?" Phillip Martinez asked.

"Phillip, Jr.?" she shrugged her shoulder.

"You think he'd like that name?" he asked. She nodded. They both blew out a breath as the door slowly opened.

The pair stood up as they welcomed the social worker with the new bundle of joy in his arms. The older gentleman smiled at the couple and gently placed the little boy into Ana's arms. Ana started to tear. Phillip touched the child's head. He smiled.

"Phillip," the new father said. The boy looked up at his new father. The new parents watched the corners of the boy's mouth turn upwards into an apparent smile.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 30 March, 23:48 EST, almost 19 years ago

The eleven year-old boy was intuitive beyond his years. He held the 50 year-old woman's hand in his small hands. He sat on a stool next to the woman's hospital bed in the New York City hospital room. His father had fallen asleep about a half hour ago. The boy had willed himself to stay awake for her.

o-o-o

The small family relocated to the New York area when the adopted boy was three years old. The newly retired U.S. Air Force colonels moved back to their New York City neighborhood where they would raise the young boy.

The first-time parents had moved back to their hometown. The neighborhood had not changed since they themselves were youngsters. The dangers of gangs and drug deals were still the routine. But the pair did everything to shield their son. They also raised him right; to respect everyone around him and to live life the right way.

The boy got on well with everyone he met. He was quick to make friends quite easily. His early childhood was a pleasant one; he got into the usual scrapes, as did many a young lad would. But all in all, the boy kept his nose clean.

o-o-o

He perked up as she stirred. He watched her blink and saw her smile at him.

"What are you still doing up, Phillip?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I wanted to hear your voice," the young boy said suppressing a yawn.

She squeezed his hand. "You're my sweet boy, Phillip. You'll watch over your father for me."

"Mom," he said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you, Son," she said. "I only wish I could watch you grow up, graduate, get married."

"I love you, Mom," he cried. "Cancer sucks."

"Yes, it does," she said, her breath hitched. "You'll stay strong, for Daddy, okay."

"Okay, Mom," the young boy said as he heard his father grunt.

Phillip Martinez, Sr. had awoken. "Hey," the older Martinez said looking at his wife, as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You two mind each other, okay," she said taking a strained breath before shutting her eyes.

"Mom. Mom," the young boy said standing up.

Phillip Martinez, Sr. brought his son into a hug. He felt the boy tremble in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright, Son," the old man said, comforting the boy. A tear fell on the young man's shoulders as they heard the medical alarm bells blare.

o-o-o

Saturday, 10 August, 21:45 GMT, almost 16 years ago

The 6 foot 6 inch tall widower unlocked the door of the two-story London home in Chiswick. His fourteen-year old son followed behind him, dragging their luggage in through the doorway. The young man looked around the empty living room and sighed.

His father chuckled as he started to turn on the air conditioning. He nodded at his son, "It's not as bad as you're thinking it will be. The movers will be here tomorrow. We'll have furniture and everything."

The young man rolled his eyes. He removed his Adidas jacket and sat down on the carpet of the living room. He sighed again as he interlaced his fingers behind his head as he lay his 6 foot 5 inch frame on the carpet.

"Why'd we move, Dad?" the younger Martinez asked.

"It was the right time, Phillip," Phillip, Sr. said as he took a spot two meters from his son, also lying down on the carpet.

"Right time? Dad, all my friends are back in New York," Phillip, Jr. said.

"Well, moving back to London was the right move," Phillip, Sr. answered back.

"I have no connection to the U.K., Dad."

"No connection?" his father laughed as he turned his head to face him. "You were born here, Son. Your mom and I raised you in this house for the first three years of your life."

"You just wanted to move us here because you're afraid of all the drugs and gangs that I might be influenced by."

"That may be true, Phillip," his father looked him in the eye. He blew out a breath. "When we brought you home that first night, your mother and I made a pact to keep you safe always.

"When Mom died," the older man's voice wavered.

"Dad, I get it," the young man said softly nodding at his father.

His father nodded back at him. He turned to look up at the ceiling. "Why don't we get some shuteye? It was a long flight," he said yawning.

"Good night, Dad," the young man said as he, too, yawned. He shut his eyes, falling asleep.

o-o-o

Monday, 2 September, 9:00 GMT almost 16 years ago

The fourteen-year old exited the school building's Administration office after picking up his first day packet for new students. He and his father had checked in to register a week ago.

The young American had looked at the campus map, rotating it around twice in order to get his bearings. He looked up at the empty hallway. He blew out a breath, a little anxious as to the start of the school year in a new school. He started to quicken his gait to get to his first class of the day: Year 10 Biology, Building B Room 301, Professor Julian Kaiser.

The young American took a deep breath before turning the door handle as he entered the science classroom. The tall black haired bespectacled professor had just finished taking attendance. The new student handed over his paperwork.

The professor looked the tall year 10 student up and down before he nodded. "Alright, ladies and gents," the science professor called the class to attention. "Let's welcome the New York transplant, Phillip Martinez, Jr."

The whole class seemed to size up the newcomer. Phillip's ears started to flush. He blew out a silent breath.

"Alright young man, find a seat," the professor nodded at him before turning toward the Smart Board behind him, ready to start the Day One lesson.

Phillip locked eyes with the grey-eyed pony-tailed girl sitting in the front row for a moment. The young Half-blood Squib looked down at her desktop, adjusting the stack of books, averting his eyesight.

The young man walked down the center of the classroom, two desks to the right of her column of single-pupil desks. Phillip reached the rear row of desks where the proverbial cool kids sat. He nodded at them, giving the pretty blonde girl a smile before taking his seat.

The brunette Half-blood hid a sigh. Her Half-blood Squib classmate to her right hid a smile. She turned to him. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes before taking out a pen. She opened up her notebook as Professor Kaiser began his Biology lecture.

o-o-o

Monday, 2 September, 18:56 GMT almost 16 years ago

"So how was your first day?" the African-American father asked his son as he took one last gulp of his glass of water. He stood up and walked over to the sink.

"It was okay, I guess," his son answered as he, too, stood up and started to clear the dinner table.

"How were your classes?"

"They're okay."

"Make any new friends?" Phillip Martinez, Sr. asked as he started to fill up the sink with dish detergent.

"Yeah, I guess," his son answered as he placed his dishes into the sink filled with soap bubbles.

"Girlfriends?" his father joked with him.

"Ha ha, Dad," his son smirked at him.

"Well, you and that girl got into it a little during P.E." his father raised an eyebrow.

The young man mirrored his father, "That nerd? She was also in my English and Biology classes. She's really good at science."

"Well, maybe you can get some science tutoring in. You were never very good at science," his father quipped.

The younger Martinez rolled his eyes as he finished bringing all the dinner dishes to the sink. "Well, at least I beat her at basketball."

"Barely," his father grinned.

"I'm going to go watch some television now," the young man said as he could feel his ears start to grow hot.

His father watched him exit the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he turned back to the dishes.


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday, 11 November, 10:00 GMT, almost 14 years ago

The sixteen-year old stood up from his desk and packed up his book bag. He walked to the front of the classroom where Professor Conner Ingles posted their Advanced Literature grades on the bulletin board. Phillip could feel a set of eyes boring into the back of his 6'8" frame. He hid a smirk.

He ran his finger up the grade sheet and held it at the top position for a long moment, knowing she was right behind him. He felt a sharp tap on his right shoulder. He rolled his eyes before turning to face her.

"Still on top," he said, grinning at her. "Did you need something?"

"Where have you been the past couple of days?" she said, her voice raising a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got the memo where I had to answer to you," he said raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it's not like we're together or anything, right?"

He noticed a slight hitch in her breath. He smirked at her; knowing she was rather irked. In the two years that he had known her, he was always finding new ways to annoy her. She recovered.

"Professor Kaiser is syncing your Human Physiology marks with my Advanced Biology marks," she said measuredly.

"And your point is," he asked, egging her on.

"You're supposed to show up at the afternoon tutorials at the Athletics Tutoring Center," she said.

He scoffed. "I've got better things to do with my afternoon."

"You," she torqued her face slightly. "You're holding my mark hostage."

He laughed, "An A is an A is an A, Granger," he said calmly. "Your grade probably dropped a minuscule percentage.

"Do something about it or get over it," he said as he walked away from her and exited the English class, leaving her to stew. He nodded at his brown haired, hazel-eyed girlfriend, extending his hand to her as they walked down the hallway.

o-o-o

Monday, 15 November 16:50 GMT almost 14 years ago

The coaches had called a water break twenty minutes into the basketball training session. Phillip Martinez, Jr. took a sip of his Gatorade as he and the other team captain, the first-team seventeen-year-old center, looked over the current prospects for the school's basketball team.

It was the start of the second week of open basketball tryouts. The numbers whittled down from thirty the previous week to twenty that Monday afternoon; two of whom were additional prospects. Timoh Bahadur, the 6'11" black co-captain nodded at the two new wannabes.

"Man, if we're looking to improve on last year's mid-table record, we need some work," Timoh sighed. He nodded at the 6'6" black player who seemed to be very uncoordinated.

"The pony-tailed kid's not that bad," Phillip said and then did a double take just as his father called for the two groups of ten to reconvene their drills.

o-o-o

For the next hour of training the coach's son could feel his ire build as he watched out of the corner of his eye the 6'3" lone female player. The fact was she was one of the better prospects and he hated to admit to it.

His father had called the twenty potential student athletes together. Phillip watched as the two Chess Club members stood next to each other in the huddle around the coaches. Dean Thomas, Jr. was trying very hard to not show how "not in basketball" shape he was. Drew handed him a cup of Gatorade. She looked intently at the coaching staff.

"Alright," Coach Martinez began. "I just want to say, 'thank you,' to all of you who have showed up to the tryouts. We'll assess all of you for another week or so. We'll make the final cut known by next week Wednesday, the morning of, so make sure to access the bulletin board right outside of the gymnasium then.

"You're dismissed," the P.E. teacher nodded at the group. "Hit the showers. Go have some dinner. We'll see you tomorrow."

The group started to disperse. Dean Thomas shrugged his shoulders. Drew nodded at him as he exited the gymnasium with the masses.

Phillip took a hold of her wrist as she was about to leave. She spun around to face him. She wrenched herself out of his grasp. They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said loudly.

"Trying out for the team," she said matter-of-factly.

"This is a boy's team," he tried to rationalize.

"Laws here have progressed. Not as good as your Title IX, but girls here are able to tryout for a boy's team if there is no equivalent girl's squad," Drew countered.

Phillip clenched his fists and took in a deep breath. Drew canted an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

"Get over it," she said and turned to walk out of the gym. She yelled over her shoulder before walking through the doorway, "Do something about it!"

o-o-o

Wednesday, 24 November, 10:15 GMT, almost 14 years ago

Phillip packed his book bag quickly as the recess bell rang. He watched her quickly get up out of her seat and head toward the exit of the English Language Arts classroom. He followed after her a good five meters behind.

He watched as she nodded at her fellow Chess Club member. The pair headed to the Athletic Complex with the team co-captain in tow. He, too, was interested in his father's final cut roster. His father had been quite secretive of the final twelve-player roster.

Dean and Drew entered the Athletic Complex and headed for the corkboard that was situated right outside of the gymnasium entrance. Dean turned to his old friend. She nodded at him.

The Half-blood Squib turned to face the board right in front of the bright yellow cover sheet that was in front of the basketball roster list. He ran his index finger down the list slowly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he did a fist pump downward. He smiled at her, "I didn't make the team."

Drew laughed at him as she took his place in front of the list. She blew out a long breath as she scanned the sheet. She blinked rapidly in slight disbelief.

Phillip scanned the roster over her shoulder. He clenched his teeth as his eyes ran down list. He watched her turn to face him. She gave him a smirk of which her father would have been proud.

He scoffed at her before turning to stalk away. The two Chess Club members watched him exit the Athletic Complex.

"I guess we won't be seeing you at Chess Club meetings for a while," Dean smiled.

She just laughed. "Come on let's go. We don't want to be late for Professor Kaiser's class."

o-o-o

Friday, 14 January, 18:30 GMT, almost 13 years ago

The Friday afternoon practice ended a half an hour ago. The team had a bye week, having a record of four wins and five losses over three tournaments. The team really needed the rest. They would start up again the next week.

The gymnasium had cleared quickly at the end of the practice. The 6'3" back-up point guard continued to practice her jump shot.

The starting power forward retrieved the ball after it went through the hoop. He noticed her flinch.

"A game of 21 for your spot on the team," he said as he dribbled the ball toward her.

"What the bloody hell does that even mean," she said, crossing her arms, a little defensively.

"It means, when I win you're off the team," he sneered.

"And if I win, you come to after school tutoring and get your science mark up," she said, knowing her face was starting to flush.

"Deal," he said almost too willingly. In the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't going to let her beat him. He whipped the ball at her.

She caught the basketball, her hands stinging a little. She looked at him intently. She took in a breath as he took his shirt off.

"I guess I'm skins tonight," he said as he pointed to the free throw line. "First to miss plays defense."

She stepped up to the charity stripe. She took three dribbles as she concentrated on the back of the rim. She let the ball fly and moments later they both heard the swish.

Phil took his turn at the stripe. Swish. He raised an eyebrow at her. She blew out a breath. She dribbled again. She could feel his stare on the back of her neck, throwing her concentration off a little. Her attempt danced on the rim and fell harmlessly off. He ran to rebound the ball.

"I got first," he said as he dribbled to the three point line and with a hint of disdain, "Check."

o-o-o

The two battled for almost fifteen minutes. The score was tied at twenty all.

"Next basket wins," Phil said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Drew gulped as she concentrated on his sternum. He gave her a bounce pass and she returned it to check the ball.

"You've basically made our team the biggest joke of the league," he said as he took a jab step into her defensive area. She retreated a little.

"Yeah, well, if you started to concentrate more on your academics, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now, would we?" she said as she swiped at the ball.

"Nerds like you should stay outside of the baselines, if you know what I mean," he said as he backed up.

"You're incorrigible," she shot back.

"Yeah, well, you're insufferable," he spat back. He dribbled the ball at her crossing over in hopes of changing directions. She stood her ground ready to take the charge. He ran her over, attempting to shoot over her.

They ended up on the floor, both slightly dazed. She was underneath him, chest to chest. He propped himself up off her torso. He took in a deep breath as he looked down at her.

She trembled slightly. She looked into his eyes before finally getting a hold of her faculties.

"Foul on you," she said, a little shakily. Then she shoved her hands on his sweat-covered chest. "Get off of me!"

He canted his eyebrow as he slowly moved off her. She rolled onto her side, slowly getting up. She grabbed the basketball and took her place at the top of the circle. "Check," she said, a little icily, bouncing the pass at him.

He bounced it back to her and readied himself in defensive posture. He waved her forward, as if to say, 'bring it.'

"I might be a geek," she said as she took a dribble forward testing him. She backed up as his eyes locked onto hers. "But at least I know my way around _your_ court."

He moved forward. She dribbled toward him and did a cheeky move.

"And that's what we British call a 'meg in the World's game," she said as she bounced the ball between his legs as she ran past him.

He turned his head to watch her kiss the ball against the glass of the backboard for the winning layup. She stared him down as she took in a breath.

"See you in tutorials on Monday," she said as she rebounded the ball. She threw the ball at him before taking her leave.

He was speechless as he watched her exit the building. He turned suddenly as he heard another set of footsteps. His father came onto the court.

"Wow, she did a number on you," his father smiled.

"This isn't fair," Phil huffed as he took a seat on the bench.

"She beat you quite fairly, Son," his father said as he sat next to him.

"We're the laughing stock of the league because of her," his son blew up.

His father laughed. Phil looked at him with incredulity.

"Fact is," his father stood up, handing his son his shirt. "She hasn't played one minute in any of our games … yet. You boys have done a bang up job putting us in this early season hole."

"She's a girl, Dad," the young man said as he stood up.

"Yeah, she is," the wise coach began. "And she seems to be working twice as hard during practice, patiently waiting for her chance.

"What's interesting is that she's not even doing it for playing time. She's doing it to get you to the tutoring sessions."

The team captain blew out a breath, defeated. He pulled his shirt on. His father put his arm around his son.

"Let's lock up and head home," his father said.

o-o-o

Monday, 17 January, 15:10 GMT, almost 13 years ago

He watched her take in a breath as she entered the Athletics Tutoring Center. He tapped the face of his watch as if to say what took her so long.

She approached him cautiously. "I didn't think you'd show up," Drew said as she took the seat opposite him.

"You won fair and square," he said as he opened up his Human Physiology lab manual.

She rolled her eyes. She knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

o-o-o

The pair had become civil with each other. Phillip noticed her uneasiness around him; he quietly reveled in it. He showed up for the after school tutoring sessions as the basketball season went on. Both their science marks improved.

He found himself increasingly engaged by their conversation, even their arguments. Slowly but surely, he found himself being less abrasive towards her. He always knew she was intelligent, but he found himself smiling inwardly at her wit and sense of humor when she was brave enough to show it in his presence.

The atmosphere on the basketball court also improved. She was actually getting into games and the team began to win. They ended the league season with a record of 19 wins and 5 losses, finishing second in the table and a number 2 seeding in the London Schools Tournament.

o-o-o

Saturday, 26 February, 19:25 GMT, almost 13 years ago

The opposing power forward seemed to intentionally sweep the leg of the American transplant. Phil found himself on the floor clutching at his right knee. Drew took in a breath. Referee whistles blew as coaches held their bench players at bay.

The Wellesley Lions had already lost three players to rough play; two first teamers to injury and a third through ejection. Starting center Timoh Bahadur had suffered an ankle injury midway through the first quarter. First team small forward Roberto Horacio suffered a broken arm at the start of the second quarter. Back-up shooting guard, the team's hothead wasn't going to take a blatant elbow to the ribs. Dennis Angulo took a swing at the power forward, effectively getting himself ejected. So it was five minutes into the second quarter when the coach's son had to be assisted to the bench.

"What happened?" Drew asked, concerned as she sat next to him noticing his right knee already starting to swell.

"I think I heard a pop," Phil said as he looked on at the two trainers and the head coach in a heated discussion. The two players watched as one of the trainers left to check on available medical machinery in the building.

Phil didn't notice when she had placed her hand on his right knee. He watched as his father and the Head Trainer approached. He suddenly felt a cooling sensation. Then he noticed her hand touching his leg. He pushed her away.

"Sorry," she said weakly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come on, Phil," his father said as both trainers readied to assist him to the locker rooms to assess his leg. He stood up shakily and began to walk gingerly to the lockers.

o-o-o

The trainers could find nothing wrong with his knee. The X-rays and scans showed up negative. Phillip was a bound coil. He wanted to get back on the court as soon as possible.

"I'm okay, guys, really," the young man said to the trainers. He ran in place, seemingly with ease. The two trainers were skeptical.

"Your father's going to kill us if we give a wrong diagnosis," the head trainer noted.

"We're wasting time. We're three minutes into the third quarter," the boy said as he moved laterally showing his ease of movement and lack of discomfort. "I'm fine."

The two trainers shrugged their shoulders. They nodded at the young man giving him clearance.

"We had better win this game," the head trainer said exasperatedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday, 26 August, 22:20 GMT Almost 13 years ago

He watched her check her wristwatch for the umpteenth time that evening. The group of five teammates had just stepped out of the second sports bar on their last night in downtown London.

The club team, coached by Phillip Martinez, Sr. was usually reserved for student athletes who had just graduated secondary high school. The coach had made an exception for his son and the lone female player.

The two Year 12 athletes helped the Wellesley Lions win the London High School Boys Basketball Championships during the winter sports season. It was a great feat considering how they started the season.

The club team had just won the summer tournament earlier that afternoon. To celebrate, the coach gave the whole team the night on the town; with the lone caveat that they made the midnight curfew.

She hesitated as they approached the pub. "It's getting late, guys," she said.

Timoh Bahadur raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Drew. Live a little. We've graduated."

"You guys have graduated," Drew said pointing to the three older teammates. "Besides, we're all still under-aged."

"For once, do something out of character," the team captain said.

"I can't," Drew said looking at them.

"Okay," Timoh nodded for the boys to follow him into the pub.

Phil clenched his fists. He glared at her. "Why are you here?" he asked, a little crossed as the three older boys entered the adult establishment.

"I've been asking myself that the whole night," she said as she took a step back. "Look, I'm going back to the hotel."

"You're such a wet blanket," he said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Go with the rest of the guys. I can find my way back," she said as she turned to walk down the street.

Phil clenched his jaw. He pulled his phone and quickly dialed the team captain's mobile number. "Hey, Timoh. I'm going to escort Drew back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Ah," the older teammate said and then added with a little innuendo, "You two have fun together."

"Very funny," Phil said, already feeling his ears start to flush. "I gotta go."

Phillip rushed to her side. "You're kidding, right? Dad would kill me," he paused. "Your parents would kill me if they knew I'd let you go back to the hotel alone.

"I could call you a taxi, you know that," he offered.

"The hotel is just five blocks over," she said as she patted her pocket that held her wallet.

"You're so straight-laced," he said as he followed her down the block. "Timoh was right."

"I'm sorry," she stopped in her tracks. "I'm not as extroverted as you are. That's not in my nature."

"Yeah, no shit. Loosen up a little," he said as he followed her.

They turned down a narrow alley before he realized it. "What the hell," he said aloud. "Why'd we go through here?"

"Short cut. This will take us one block away from the hotel," she said a little uneasily.

The shadows down the alley played tricks on his mind. Not that he was afraid of the dark, but he narrowed the distance between her and himself rather quickly.

He could sense her sharp intake of breath. He wondered what was going on in her head when he saw the figure himself.

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. His hood fell off, revealing a young man in his twenties, clean shaven, and a tattooed bald head. Phil noticed the skull tattoo on his left inner forearm as the mugger rolled up his sleeve. It was quite interesting how the snake protruded from the skull's mouth. Then he noticed the knife in his hand; a fairly intricate design on the blade.

Drew seemed to take in a breath. Phil's heart raced. He needed to calm down, trying to figure a way out for the both of them.

"We don't want any trouble," Drew said softly as Phil watched her reach for her wallet. She gestured at Phil for him to give her his valuables.

Phillip canted his eyebrow at her. He stewed for a moment before he reached for his wallet and cellular.

He watched her hand their belongings to the assailant. She blew out a breath as she looked the mugger in the eye. "We'll go our way and you should go yours," she said trying to take a step back.

The tall assailant said nothing but kept the weapon out ready to strike. Phil knew the young man wasn't going to leave quietly.

He watched the attacker drop their belongings to the ground. Phil immediately wanted to kill the guy. Then the young man stomped on his cellular. Phillip took a step forward ready to strike.

The young man narrowed his eyes at Drew as if he was targeting her. The assailant lunged at the girl. Phil heard her gasp as he stepped in front of her. Phil looked down at his torso and then up at the young man who seemed to be in shock.

Phil started to choke as he felt the blade slice through his abdomen. The athlete slumped to the ground. Everything seemed to sound muffled. He heard Drew start to scream for help. Phil watched as the young man seemed to walk away and suddenly disappear.

He looked up at Drew who knelt next to him. "You have to go to the street to flag down some help, Drew," Phil said taking in small breaths.

"Oh, God, Phil," she said as she touched his shirt. She looked into his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Go get some help."

She tore his shirt open. She touched his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, "You're wasting time. Go get some fucking help."

He felt her hands course over his wound and then he felt her fingers in his abdomen. He looked at her questioningly. He took in a sharp breath, almost heaving; as he saw her hands work nimbly in his abdominal cavity. Then he felt calmness as he watched her hands slowly exit his body. He watched as she moved her hands over the laceration and, as if by magic, watched the long cut seem to close up.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy. She lost her balance and leaned against him. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Phillip stood up shakily.

"Drew," he shook her shoulder.

"I need to get home, Phil," she said looking up at him.

"I'm going to flag down some help," he said, making a move toward the street just as he felt her clutch at his pant leg.

"Please don't leave me, Phil," she said, barely conscious.

"Drew," he said harshly.

"I need a family photograph from my wallet," she gulped.

Phil, thinking she was losing it, "You're going to be okay, Drew."

"Please," she looked into his face, pleadingly.

He hurried to where their attacker had dropped their wallets. He looked at his broken phone, the screen cracked where the would-be mugger had slammed his heel into it. He snuck a peek at Drew, who looked like she was growing paler by the minute.

He quickly pocketed the phone and his own wallet. He scanned her wallet for the family picture as he walked back to her. He pulled the photo from the plastic protector as he knelt next to her side.

"Here," he said handing it to her. "I have to go get help."

"Please, Phil," she said as she grasped for the photo, making sure to take a hold of his hand. "Don't let go."

Phil wanted to scream at her. She was wasting time. He needed to get her out of the alley. Then something strange happened as he held onto her hand.

The wet ground of the alley gave way to the hardwood floor of the living room in the house in the London suburb of Chiswick.

"What the hell," the young man said as he looked at his new surroundings.

o-o-o

Phil looked down at Drew as she let go of his hand, the photo slipping from her bloodstained palm. He looked up as he heard the clatter of a dish falling onto the wooden floor. He looked up to see the girl's mother looking quite shocked to see them.

Dr. Hermione Granger Malfoy rushed to their side, kneeling down as she looked from her daughter to the young man who had brought her home. Then she noticed his sliced and bloodied shirt.

"Are you wounded, Phillip?" she said looking concerned. He looked down at his shirtfront.

"I don't think so," he said slowly as he looked back up at her. "I … don't know."

"Okay, listen to me, Phil. I need you to help me bring Drew to her room," Drew's mother said as she stood up and pointed to the room behind her. She nodded as he pulled Drew into his arms. "I need to call her father."

He nodded at her as he carried Drew toward her bedroom. He entered the room. The light from the full moon filtered through the window curtains. Phillip suddenly felt the severity of the situation.

His knees buckled. He pulled her in closer to his chest as he knelt on the floor. Their clothing was wet and soiled from the alley. He took a breath before gently removing her shoes.

'Please be okay,' he kept repeating the mantra in his head as he concentrated on her face. Her eyes were shut and her face beaded with sweat. He was unsure of how long Dr. Malfoy had taken to enter the room as he saw the room brighten as Drew's mother turned the light switch on.

"Phillip," Dr. Malfoy had said as she knelt in front of the two teenagers. Phillip saw her placing a box on the floor. "Are you alright?"

He took in a breath. He looked down at Drew and then looked back up at the older woman. "Our clothes are dirty from the alley."

Dr. Malfoy nodded as she waved the eleven inch vine wood wand over her daughter. Her soiled clothes refreshed. The young man looked up at the doctor who nodded at him.

"She's burning up, Dr. Malfoy," he said as he stood up.

"Help me place her in her bed," she said as she pulled the covers down. He placed her gently down. She started to wave her wand hand over her daughter. "I need to get her core temperature down."

Phillip watched his friend tremble for a moment. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Dr. Granger blew out a breath as if she knew the girl's fever broke.

"We need to get you checked, too, Phillip," she said as she nodded for him to lie on the floor.

He looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his back. Dr. Malfoy looked at his sliced shirt stained red by his blood. She lifted it off his abdomen, studying his skin. He watched her turn on the box that she had brought into the room.

"Phil, this is a medical scanner, sort of like a sonogram machine," she said as she pulled a tube out. "I'm placing some gel on your abdomen. I want to see if there is any internal bleeding."

He nodded as he felt the cool gel on his stomach area. He took in a sharp breath as he felt the paddle on his skin. He looked over at the monitor as Dr. Malfoy moved the scanner around.

"No bleeding, no scar tissue either," Dr. Malfoy said after a few minutes. She blew out a breath as she looked up to see her husband walk into the doorway. She waved her wand over the boy's clothing to cast the cleaning spell and the repairing spell, _Reparo._

"We got here as soon as we got the message," he said as he looked down at the young man.

"Phillip," Dr. Malfoy said as she helped the young man to a seated position. "You remember Drew's father, Draco Malfoy."

The young man stood up and shook the platinum blonde's hand. "Nice to see you again, Sir."

"Phillip, this is, uh," the Hogwarts professor said as he pointed to his travel companion. "Mr. Harry Potter, Drew's uncle. He works for the Ministry's Law Enforcement Division."

Phillip gulped, as if he needed to feel guilty. The scarred wizard shook the young man's hand.

"Phillip, Mr. Potter's going to ask you a few questions about what happened, okay," Mr. Malfoy said as the boy nodded his head. "I know you might have a lot of questions about the strange things you saw tonight. We'll try to do our best to answer them for you, alright."

Phillip nodded. He looked at his watch. "Dad's doing a bed check in ten minutes," the teenager said.

"Okay Phillip," Dr. Malfoy said. "Why don't you and Mr. Potter head out to the living room. We'll call your father in a few minutes, okay."

Phillip nodded before following the wizard out of the room. Mr. Potter led the young man to the couches. The two took a seat. Phillip looked back at Drew's parents. He watched as Drew's father hugged his wife after they said a few words to each other. Dr. Malfoy nodded at her husband as she exited the room.

"Phillip, why don't we call your father," she said as she handed him the receiver to the landline. "Tell him you accompanied Drew home in a taxi; that she wasn't feeling well. She might be suffering from food poisoning or something."

Phillip gulped but nodded at the older woman as he dialed his father's mobile. He shut his eyes for a moment as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hermione?" Mr. Phillip Martinez said as he recognized the home phone number of the Malfoy residence.

"No, it's me, Dad," the younger Martinez said.

"Phillip?"

"Yeah," Phil gulped, "I brought Drew home. She didn't feel well. We think it's food poisoning. Dr. Malfoy's tending to her now."

"Is she going to be alright?" his father asked, concerned.

"Here's Dr. Malfoy," Phillip said as he handed the receiver to his friend's mother.

"Hey, Phillip," Dr. Malfoy said. "The kids came home. I think Drew's come down with the stomach flu. She should be fine in another couple of days.

"It's getting late, though," she said as she nodded at the young man as Draco entered the living room. "I'll drop Phillip off at the hotel around 8:30 tomorrow morning when I come to pick up Drew's belongings."

"That sounds like a plan," the veteran coach said as he stepped out of the lift on the team's floor. "Say 'good night' to the kids for me."

"I will do that," Hermione said as she hung up the phone. She blew out a breath before nodding to the two wizards. She turned and disappeared into Drew's bedroom.

The two wizards looked at the teenager. Draco took a seat next to the young man. "Shall we get started?" the platinum blonde wizard said as he nodded to his former adversary. "Mr. Potter is going to take your statement now, Phillip."

"Just say whatever happened, no matter how strange it seemed, alright," the Ministry Auror said as he pulled out a self-inking quill and a long roll of parchment. "This will take down everything you say, so just keep talking."

Phillip looked at the scarred wizard with skepticism. "Okay, where do I start?"

"Why don't you start a few moments before the incident," Harry Potter said as he nodded at the boy.

"Dad gave us the night off after we won the championship this afternoon," he said as he watched the pen and the parchment floating in the air. "The older boys usually have no time for the younger kids. Drew actually wanted to come with.

"So the five of us had dinner and then we crawled from sports bar to sports bar," Phillip said. He gulped, "Then the older boys suggested a seedy looking pub. The boys went in.

"Drew decided she would rather head back to the hotel," he said, shrugging. "I figured I'd accompany her. She left her mobile in the hotel to charge and she wouldn't let me call her a cab."

"Okay," Mr. Potter nodded.

"We entered the alley where the mugger showed up," the young man said.

"Phil, tell us about the assailant," the bespectacled wizard said.

"He was white, bald. He held a knife. I don't know what else to say," Phillip shrugged his shoulders.

Harry smiled at him. "It's okay, Phillip," the wizard said. "I'm going to ask you to close your eyes for a moment. I'm going to walk you through a few things, okay."

Phillip nodded at the wizard and did what he was told. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Phillip, take a look at the man from top to bottom. Tell me about his head," Harry said calmly.

"He's bald," Phillip said squinting his already closed eyes. "He has a skull on his head, right side."

Harry nodded at Draco. Harry prodded the young man, "Was the skull colored?"

"No Sir. It was an outline," the young man said.

"Look at his face for a moment. Can you tell what color his eyes are?"

"They're dark, Sir. I'm not exactly sure what color, though."

"Okay, that's alright," Harry said. "Are there any other tattoos that you see?"

"His right fist, it's inked, all black. Wait, it looks like a snake's head," Phillip said, canting his head.

"Okay, Phillip. How far up his arm did the tattoo go?"

"Just to his wrist," Phillip said.

"Any other markings that you can see?"

"On his other arm," Phillip turned his head to the right. "There's a skull. Also there's a stick coming out of it's mouth."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment as Phillip opened his eyes. The young man took in a deep breath.

"It wasn't a stick," Phillip said as he looked at the Ministry Auror. "It looks like a snake."

Draco inhaled deeply as he picked at his left sleeve, coursing over his own Dark Mark. He took a peek at Harry who tried to hide his concern. Harry nodded at the teenager.

"Tell us what happened next," Harry said.

The young man shrugged. "Drew stepped in front of me. She probably thought I was going to charge at the guy.

"She told him we didn't want any trouble," Phillip said as he started to clench and unclench his fists. "She looked at me and stuck out her hand as she pulled her own wallet out.

"I rolled my eyes at her. But, I pulled my wallet and mobile out of my pockets and handed them to her.

"She handed the items to the guy. He sneered, just looked at us. He dropped our stuff on the ground and he stomped on my phone.

"He was eying Drew out," Phillip said as he looked at the scarred wizard. "He, uh, looked like he wanted to do something awful.

"He, um, kept adjusting his grip on the knife handle in his left hand."

"Phillip," Harry interrupted. "Tell us about the knife. Was it a switchblade, a kitchen knife?"

"No, it was more like a hunting knife," the young man said. "Or a double-edged type, maybe a dagger."

"How long was the blade, Phillip?"

"I don't know, maybe six inches long. There was a design on it."

"In black ink?" Harry asked.

The young man shook his head. "No, like it was etched."

"Okay," Harry said as Hermione walked in from the kitchen carrying four bottles of water. Harry nodded at his old friend as she took a seat next to him. Harry continued. "Phillip, could you describe the design?"

Phillip shut his eyes and concentrated. "It looks like letters. An I, R, S, E, eight. No wait, an S," he said as he opened his eyes. But not before the three adults looked at each other. Harry kept his composure as he looked at the young man intently.

"Okay, take us back to that alley, Phillip. Tell us what happened next."

The young man gulped. "The guy advanced on us. He lunged. I stepped in front of Drew.

"I could feel the knife point pierce the skin on my abdomen," the young man almost wretched. "I looked down to see most of the blade in me. He raked it across and, I don't know, I started to get queasy. There was blood gushing out. I think my knees gave way and I could feel my back hit the wall.

"I think I heard Drew screaming. The guy panicked and started to run down the alley. I think I saw him disappear into thin air," he said as he looked at all three of the adults. "Maybe I was going crazy, by then."

Harry smiled at the young man as he nonchalantly forwarded the parchment paper, leaving some space before he allowed the enchanted quill to touch its tip to the paper. Harry nodded at the young man to continue.

"I looked at Drew. I could see the distress in her eyes. I told her to go to the street to get some help," Phillip said as he took a breath. He gulped. "She asked me if I trusted her. In my head, I was screaming at her for wasting time. But then I told her, 'yes, I did trust her.'

"The next thing I knew, she ripped my shirt open," he said as he touched the shirt that Dr. Malfoy had magically cleaned and repaired earlier. "She placed her hands in the wound and I could feel her in me.

"Her hands were stained with my blood as she pulled them out of me. I could feel her run her hands over the wound. And then I felt a calming feeling.

"She looked pale as she looked into my eyes. Then she pitched forward into my chest. She felt like she was burning up.

"She kept saying she needed to get home. I was going to go to the street to flag down some help, but she kept insisting I grab the family photo from her wallet.

"I thought she was crazy. But I went to grab our stuff," he said as he pulled his wallet and broken mobile out of his pockets and placed them on the coffee table. "I pulled the mobile and our wallets off the ground and grabbed the photo from her wallet. I crouched down by her and handed the photo to her, and she told me not to let go. The next thing I knew we ended up here."

The three adults blew out a collective breath. Hermione looked at her oldest friend. Harry waved his wand and the quill stopped coursing. The parchment rolled up by itself and landed in Harry's palm. The wizard stood up. The other two Wizarding folk looked up at him.

"I'll file this report with our Law Enforcement Division. We'll get the description out to our Muggle liaison with the Muggle London police force. You did good, Phillip."

"Okay," Phillip said softly.

"Draco, Hermione, I'll see you at Sunday dinner next week," Harry nodded at the pair.

"Of course," Hermione said as Draco stood up to walk with him to the fireplace to see him off.

Phillip watched as the platinum blonde put his arm around the other man. Mr. Malfoy shook his head as if declining some sort of invitation that the Ministry Auror offered. The brown-haired man seemed to kindle the fire and the flames seemed to glow green. Phillip took in a breath as he watched him step into the fire and disappear as he said something.

"I know you probably have some questions for us," Dr. Malfoy said as she handed a water bottle to her daughter's friend. Phillip took the bottle and drank half of it as Mr. Malfoy sat back down.

"The earth is home to at least two worlds living concurrently," the platinum blonde man started. "The Wizarding world, a world full of magic and magical people and the Muggle World, full of non-magical beings such as yourself."

"You might see at times on the London streets, strange folk dressed in long robes or cloaks," Dr. Malfoy said as she looked at the young man. "Sometimes we Wizarding folk have a hard time blending in."

Mr. Malfoy let out a small laugh. Dr. Malfoy smiled. She continued, "There are those whose families have been a part of the Wizarding world since the beginning. These witches and wizards are considered to be of Pureblood.

"Mr. Malfoy is from one of those early families," Dr. Malfoy said as Mr. Malfoy squeezed her hand.

"Then there are witches and wizards who are at the other end of the spectrum," Mr. Malfoy began as he nodded at the teenager. "They are first generation Wizarding folk who do not have any ancestors with Wizarding blood. We call these wizards and witches Muggle-borns.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the former Slytherin smiled at his wife, "is a Muggle-born; which makes our children Half-bloods.

"I met Mrs. Malfoy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when we were eleven," he smiled, knowing how different their relationship was at the beginning. "I teach there now and that's where Drew's brothers are learning how to use their wands to cast spells."

Phillip looked at the older couple incredulously. He blew out a breath. "Has it become an all-boys school now?"

Mr. Malfoy canted his head at him, pondering his question. Mrs. Malfoy squeezed her husband's hand. She answered, "It's the school's magic that chooses its student candidates after their eleventh birthday."

"Drew never received an acceptance letter," Mr. Malfoy said. Dr. Malfoy nodded at her husband. "She's what we would call a Squib, someone from a Wizarding family who hasn't received any formal wizarding training."

"Drew's been able to maneuver through both Wizarding and Muggle world seamlessly," Dr. Malfoy said.

"All of our kids were given the choice of telling anybody about our family," Mr. Malfoy said. "For her brothers, this was easy enough. All of their close friends are part of the Wizarding world. Drew's situation is slightly different."

"It's hard enough trying to fit in when you're different," Dr. Malfoy said nodding at the boy. Phillip nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she would have told you soon enough."

"I know it's a lot to take in, Phillip," Mr. Malfoy said as he waved his wand over Phillip's mobile casting _Reparo_. He stood up. Dr. Malfoy nodded as she stood up as well. He nodded for Phillip to pick up his belongings. "It's getting late, don't you think? Dr. Malfoy's going to show you to one of the guest rooms upstairs."

"Mr. Malfoy's right," she said as she nodded for the young man to follow her. "A good night's rest will do you some good, Phillip."

Mr. Malfoy watched as his wife led the young man up the steps. He blew out a breath before heading to his daughter's room to check on her.

Phillip followed Drew's mother up the stairs and turned into the right hallway. Dr. Granger opened the last door at the end.

"Here Phillip," Dr. Granger turned the light switch on. "There's a full bath if you'd like a shower. We'll leave tomorrow at 8 a.m. to get to the hotel by 8:30."

Phillip nodded his head as he watched her leave down the corridor. He took in a breath as he shut the door to the room. He took a pass on the shower. He stripped to his boxers and slid under the covers.

'This is all a dream,' he thought to himself as his head hit the pillow. His eyelids hung heavy as he gave way to slumber.

o-o-o

Saturday, 27 August, 08:00 Almost 13 years ago

Phillip had awoken at 7:30 a.m. and quickly took a shower. He looked at his stomach in the mirror as he ran his hand over it, amazed that there wasn't even a scar. He quickly dressed, made his bed, and exited the guest room.

Dr. Malfoy was already awake, sitting on one of the couches that they had sat on the night before as she read the morning paper. She nodded at him as she stood up.

"Shall we?" she asked. Phillip nodded. He hesitated in front of Drew's room before following Dr. Malfoy out of the house.

o-o-o

Saturday, 27 August, 08:30 Almost 13 years ago

"Hermione," Phillip Martinez, Sr. kissed Hermione on both cheeks as he spotted both his son and the good doctor by the lift. "How's Drew?"

"She's still under the weather," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm sure she'll shake this thing soon enough," Mr. Martinez smiled. "Will you be joining the team for breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not," Hermione smiled. "I'd like to get back home as soon as possible."

Mr. Martinez nodded. "Phil, why don't you go upstairs and help Mrs. Malfoy with Drew's things."

"Will do, Dad," the young man said as he held the lift doors open.

When the doors closed and the lift went on its upward ascent, Phil finally spoke, "Don't worry Dr. Malfoy, your family's secret is safe with me."

Dr. Malfoy nodded at the young man. The pair stood quietly listening to Muzak as the carriage zoomed upwards.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday, 30 March, 22:15 GMT present day

The two Death Eaters grasped tightly onto Phil's arms, dragging him into an adjoining room next to the hall where the Death Eaters were working intently. Phil's eyes fluttered. He opened them wide as he felt his shoes drag against the wooden floor. The two Death Eaters let him drop. The pair exited as the old wizard entered the room. Phillip looked up at him.

"What did you do with Drew?" Phillip asked groggily.

"We'll deal with the Half-breed later," the old man said as he circled his grandson. The wizard aimed his wand at the boy. "My name is Cecil Schield. You are my grandson."

"My grandfathers' names are Miguel Martinez and Alexander Williams," Phillip said.

The old man narrowed his eyes at him and with a whip of his wand hand, he cast _Levicorpus_ , levitating the 6'8" frame into the air. He flicked his hand towards the wall of the room. Phillip sustained the hit and whimpered as he fell to the ground. The athlete breathed heavily as he looked at the old man.

"You come from a Pureblood line," Cecil Schield said, "Your mother and father made sure of that."

"My name is Phillip Martinez, Jr." the young man said. "My parents are Phillip Martinez, Sr. and Ana Martinez."

The old man whipped him into the wall again. Phillip again repeated what he had said obstinately.

The wizard fumed. He aimed his wand as the young man continued. He cast the memory charm, level three _Obliviate._ Phillip shook his head, still trying to remember who raised him.

"You are Kourtney Schield, son of Roxanne Schield and Kellen Tanner," the wizard said curtly.

Phillip shook his head, trying hard to remember who he was. "My name is Phillip … Martinez," the young man said haltingly.

The old wizard intensified the _Obliviate_ charm, casting a category 4. Phillip trembled.

"You are my grandson, Kourtney, and you will remember that," Cecil Schield said.

"Go to hell," Phillip said.

The old man upped the intensity of the charm, casting the most lethal category, the category 5 _Obliviate_ charm. Phillip shook violently. He slumped to the ground as his vision blurred.

He could hear the old wizard, seemingly whispering a history of his ancestry. The young man couldn't fight any longer.

o-o-o

Friday, 30 March, 23:10 GMT

It had been almost an hour since the Pureblood grandfather had begun to brainwash his grandson, using non-Unforgiveable torture methods and the _Obliviate_ memory charm. Cecil Schield had laid out his family's history along with all of their secrets, trusting them now to the sole heir of the Schield family.

He tasked the young man to avenge their name. The young man nodded.

"This is the Malfoy Half-breed," the older Schield handed the photograph of the young Muggle doctor to his grandson. The young man looked at the picture, studying it closely. "She goes by Drew Granger. She took her Mudblood mother's name."

The young man scoffed. "She'll get what's coming to her. I'll avenge us, Grandfather. You can count on me, Sir."

"One last thing, Kourtney," the old wizard added. "Do not use the killing curse until the last moment. We want to blindside the Ministry. We'll attack moments after you end it."

The young man nodded. He took one last look at the photograph before letting it drop to the floor. He stepped on it on his way out of the room as he walked towards the dark flight of stairs.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 Mar, 03:00 GMT Awakening

"You've got your revenge, Kourtney," she said laboring. "Do me this favor. Please end it."

The young man sneered as he looked at the woman in front of him. He pulled the trigger, emptying the clip. He watched her slump to the ground, her eyes piercing into his, before shutting.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 Mar, 03:05 GMT awake

The young man bolted upward. He looked feverishly around, trying to get his bearings.

"Calm down, Phillip," Draco Malfoy said as he approached the hospital bed.

"Drew," Phillip said breathlessly. He looked up at the blonde wizard as he lay back down.

"The medical staff is still working on her," Mr. Malfoy said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Where are we?" he asked, his eyes surveyed the room.

"Hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Drew's brothers' school."

"Exactly," Mr. Malfoy said nodding at the young man.

Phillip let out a whimper. "What happened tonight?"

"We were hoping you would be able to offer some insight on that."

"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure … who I am anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday, 31 Mar, 03:10 GMT awake

Mediwizard Malfoy looked up at his Uncle Harry as both heard voices from the young man's room. They entered it quickly.

"Look who's up," Draco Malfoy, Sr. said, nodding at the two arrivals.

The younger Malfoy nodded at the patient as he waved his wand over the young man. A small hologram of the young man hovered above him. "I'm just checking your vitals."

"Phillip, you remember Drew's younger brother, Draco and her Uncle Harry," Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Terribly sorry that we seem to always be meeting under distressing circumstances," the scarred wizard said as he shook the patient's hand.

"Am I going to be okay?" Phillip asked, half-jokingly.

"Yeah, you should be," Draco, Jr. said as he closed out the hologram. "Your ten broken ribs should heal fine. No internal injuries anymore. Your abrasions and lacerations have healed. You show signs of exhaustion, though.

"And that's just the physical injuries," the mediwizard said. "Your mental health is in question as well. You were hit with a Category 5 Obliviate Memory Charm."

"I guess I've had a rough night," Phil said.

"I want him resting within the hour," the young mediwizard nodded at his father. He added before leaving, "Don't grill him for too long."

The platinum blonde wizard studied the young man in the hospital bed. He already had an inkling as to what was going through the athlete's head.

"Phillip, I'm glad you're okay. We'll take your statement later in the day," Mr. Malfoy began.

"What time is it?" Phillip asked.

"A little after 3 a.m." Auror Potter answered. "Like Mr. Malfoy said, we can take your statement when you're a bit more lucid."

The young man whimpered. He blew out a breath. "I think I'm as lucid as I'll ever be, Mr. Potter. I want to give my statement while it's fresh in my head."

"Okay," Harry said as he sat on one of the chairs next to the hospital bed. Draco stood at the foot of the bed, pacing slightly.

"Just like the last time," Draco said as Harry pulled the roll of parchment out and enchanted it along with the self-inking quill.

"Just speak naturally and the quill will take down everything that is said," the bespectacled wizard said.

o-o-o

"We got home from dinner about a quarter to ten," Phillip hesitated. "We had been arguing when ... when Grandfather and his men appeared.

"I'm not exactly sure how many of them there were. They surrounded the both of us. Then it felt like I was being turned inside out."

"They used four torture curses on you, Phil," Mr. Malfoy said.

"It was painful," the young man looked at the two older wizards. "They were hurting Drew, too. I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Then things got a bit hazy. We were suddenly in a different place. There was a lot of activity in the room; guns and bullets. Then they dragged me into another room.

"Grandfather walked in. He took some time to convince me that I was his grandson. I tried to keep telling myself that I was Phillip Martinez. But his magic was too strong.

"The next thing I know, I was Kourtney Schield, wielding my mother's wand, heading down to the dungeons. I was tasked to torture Drew. I entered the cell and did as I was instructed; trying to avenge the Schield family name."

"You mentioned your mother's wand. Tell us a little more about that," the scarred wizard interrupted.

"The wand felt comfortable in my hand. The spells that Grandfather taught seemed to come naturally."

"It's the wand that chooses its master," Mr. Malfoy nodded, remembering the adage the venerable wand maker always mentioned. "What spells did he teach you, Phillip?"

The young man hesitated. "He showed me the levitation spell, the summoning spell and he walked me through the _Unforgiveables._ I was … I was to use the killing curse after I finished … after I was done torturing Drew."

"It's okay, Phillip," Mr. Malfoy reassured him. "Full disclosure, alright."

The young man nodded. He took in a breath before he continued. "I entered her cell. She tried to hug me. I shoved her away and proceeded to physically assault her using both magic and regular means."

He whimpered. Phillip looked at his best friend's father. "Grandfather blamed your family for my mother's death. So I was tasked to avenge the Schield family name by making sure your family felt the same type of loss.

"I continued to beat her, all the while explaining to her the Schield family secret; that we're able to drain our enemy's magical gift as we over power them."

The two wizards looked at each other. Harry nodded at Draco as if to ask if he knew about Roxanne and her family's secret. Draco shrugged his shoulders denying any knowledge of it.

"I pulled a modified handgun on her and asked her if she had any last words before I killed her," he gulped.

"She tried to convince me that you and Mrs. Malfoy had nothing to do with my parents' death. She talked about the Ministry raid almost 30 years ago. She talked about you and my father fighting while Mrs. Malfoy and my mother were challenging each other.

"She mentioned how my father was the one who had hurled the Killing Curse meant for Mrs. Malfoy that killed my mother. She talked about how my father used the Torture Curse on your wife and how she broke his wand."

"I didn't believe Drew at first," he said looking up at the ceiling. "It was when she mentioned how my father had used the torture curse on her … on a two year-old.

"How could anyone in their right mind ever think that would be acceptable?" Phillip said as a tear fell. "My father used an _Unforgiveable_ on an innocent child.

"Drew started to give up. She asked me to end things," he said, searching the platinum blonde's face. "That's when my memories of her came rushing back. My head felt like it was about to explode. I slid the gun away from us.

"And then I saw my dirty work. She was relieved to know that my faculties returned. Her only thought was to make sure the Ministry was to get the information about the stolen weapons and how the new potion killed in half the time.

"She tried to convince me to leave her there while I go to get help. I wouldn't hear of it," he said as Mr. Malfoy nodded an unspoken thank you. "We had to figure another way out. We had no cell phones to warn the Ministry. And Grandfather didn't teach me how to _apparate_. That's when Drew tried to explain how the Wand Tracking System worked.

"My mother's wand was in the system but she's dead. In order for the Ministry to track it, it would have had to be used to commit a major crime. I tried to use the _Cruciatus_ on Grandfather when he came to check if I had completed the task.

"He deflected it," he said. "Then he hit Drew and me with the same curse. I tackled him into the ground and broke his wand.

"That's when he took hold of the handgun and fired. Drew and I were on the floor and then I saw Mr. Malfoy. Everything after that was a blur."

"You did good, Phillip," Auror Potter nodded at the patient. "I'll process your statement at the Ministry offices."

"Phillip, one more thing," Mr. Malfoy said. "You mentioned using the _Cruciatus_ on your grandfather. But that was the second _Unforgiveable_ that registered. Five minutes earlier the Killing Curse alerted the Wand Tracking System.

"Seeing as my daughter was alive when I arrived in the dungeon," Mr. Malfoy looked at the young man. Harry delayed his exit, looking at the pair intently. The young man closed his eyes for a moment.

"There was a rat in the corner," Phillip whimpered.

The two older wizards couldn't suppress their laughter. Harry nodded at the two, exiting the room. Draco squeezed the young man's hand.

"I'm sure he died for the cause," the platinum blonde smiled. Phillip smiled as well. His eyes fluttered. "Get some rest, Phillip. You've had a long night."

"I want to be awake when …" he drifted off. Draco blew out a breath. He shut his eyes for a moment before he, too, headed out the door.

The veteran Ministry Auror looked at his watch again, 3:20 a.m. He scanned the waiting room. His family was all there, getting in some shuteye. He headed to the bench where his Muggle-born wife lay. He took his place right next to her. He rested his head right up against hers as he, too, tried to get some rest, if only for a moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday, 31 Mar, 03:50 GMT Out of the OR

"Hey," the ginger mediwitch gently tapped the brunette Muggle-born doctor's leg. The former Head Girl's eyes fluttered as she got used to the light in the waiting room. She suddenly bolted upright; stirring her husband awake as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked alertly.

"We just got out of the O.R." Mediwitch Ginny Weasley Potter said softly as she took a seat. The rest of the medical crew filtered into the room. Draco, Jr. took a seat next to his father as the rest of the waiting room occupants sat up to hear the news.

"Drew's in Recovery right now," Ginny began. "Gregory and Jacob are tending to her. She'll be there for another half hour before we move her to the room."

"How is she?" the platinum blonde father asked.

The Head of the Hospital Wing took in a breath. "She came in worse off than you did, Hermione. She lost a lot of blood and her injuries were extensive."

"She suffered seven _Cruciatus_ curses. The torture probably led to six broken ribs on her right side," Draco, Jr. said. "Eight on her left. She had a subluxation of her left shoulder. Both lungs collapsed."

"She'll be on a respirator until she can breathe on her own," Ginny continued. "She suffered two entrance wounds, one below her right breast and one in her left shoulder."

"Heath was able to synthesize the anti-potion in time," Draco, Jr. said. "We were able to reverse the effects of the Everbleeder potion."

"Right now, she's in critical condition. We'll need to monitor her closely," Ginny said. She looked directly at Hermione. "I know I don't have to sugarcoat anything. She's in bad shape. But we'll do everything to stabilize her and make her feel comfortable. Right now, she's in a coma."

"Truth be told," Hermione looked her old friend in the eye, "What's her prognosis?"

"Hermione," Ginny started.

"Full disclosure, Ginny," the Muggle-born mother said.

"We've all seen patients with lesser wounds leave this world," Ginny started as she squeezed Hermione's hand. The Muggle-born witch whimpered. "She's the strongest kid I've ever known, Hermione.

"If she can fight through the next twenty-four hours, her chances will improve."

Hermione nodded. The younger witch brought her into an embrace, as Hermione was finally unable to contain herself any longer. Ginny allowed her old friend to cry into her shoulder.

Draco cried silently next to his wife. His oldest son placed his arm around his father's shoulders.

o-o-o

Saturday, 31 Mar, 04:30 GMT

The Malfoy sons were the first to enter their sister's room. Their parents, hand in hand, followed behind them. Draco halted his progression a few steps into the room as he saw his daughter in the hospital bed. Hermione squeezed his hand as she looked into his eyes. He nodded at her as they headed towards the hospital wing patient.

The boys took seats on the cushioned chairs in the room. Their parents stopped at the side of Drew's bed. The boys saw their father tremble slightly as he reached for Drew's hand. For Junior it was the first time in a long time he witnessed his father falter.

The younger Malfoy watched his mother pull his father closer to her whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. Junior heard her voice hitch. He looked at his brothers, nodding at them. The twins took in a deep breath and nodded back. All three finally realized the severity of the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Tuesday, 3 April 10:30 GMT

Draco Malfoy, Sr. had convinced his wife to follow her usual routine; working her two-day shift at her Muggle hospital. She reluctantly agreed. Draco would return to Hogwarts after his own work shift at the Ministry.

o-o-o

"Morning," she smiled as she placed a tray of food on the nightstand. "I made some breakfast before work."

He sat up in bed as he looked around the familiar Boston penthouse apartment bedroom. He glanced at her, noticing she was already dressed for work in a blue, long sleeved blouse and black slacks. He smiled at her and then noticed the gold band on her left ring finger. He took a breath.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he said, swinging his feet over the side of his bed and then taking a hold of her hand.

She raised her eyebrow at him questioning his motives, "You were always the charmer back in school."

He laughed as he stood up, interlacing his fingers with hers. He noticed his own gold band. "I've always thought you looked amazing."

"You do realize we're already married, right?" she smirked at him playfully.

He pulled her in closer to his body. They shared a deep kiss. He felt such a longing for her as if he couldn't bear to release the lip lock. The pair ended up on the bed. When they finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him in wonderment.

"Okay, are you alright?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I have to be at work in two hours and you have to be at practice in two and a half," she said.

"That'll give us about another hour under the covers," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed.

"I love you," he said, smiling down at her.

"I'm so sorry, Phil," she said as the scene drastically changed. Phil looked down at her. He saw the red plasma ooze through his fingers as he applied pressure to her chest wounds.

"Drew?" he said trying to make sense of everything.

"You were right, Phil. Your personal life is none of my business. Maybe you should go back to Lisa, Phil. She'll take you back. She's your match. Tell her you love her before it's too late. Life is too short."

He watched her turn her head to the side. Blood spilled from her mouth.

"Drew," he said, feeling her neck, desperately seeking a pulse. He shouted, "Drew!"

o-o-o

"Drew!" he shouted as he bolted upwards into a seated position. "Drew!"

Mediwizard Draco, Jr. was passing by on his way back from checking on a few Quidditch injuries. He waved his wand casting _Muffliato_ so the rest of the Hospital Wing wouldn't be alarmed.

"Phillip," Junior held up his hands trying to get the patient's attention. He grabbed Phillip by the upper arms. The patient took in a breath, realizing where he was.

"Drew?" Phillip asked, his voice cracking. "Is she still in the O.R."

The Mediwizard took in a breath before choosing his words wisely, "It's been two days since we moved her to her ICU room."

"What day is it?" the patient asked as he pushed his blanket off his legs.

"Whoa," Draco put his hands up stopping the older man from attempting to leave his bed. "It's Tuesday, April 3rd."

"I need to see her," Phillip said as he was about to swing his legs over the side of the hospital bed.

"Hold on now," Junior said. "I need to do some diagnostics on you before I can let you leave the room."

Phillip seemed like he wanted to argue but he knew Drew's brother wasn't going to budge. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to check your reflexes to ensure no paralysis occurred, seeing as you're finally conscious and can respond appropriately," the mediwizard said as he waved his wand over the patient.

Phillip allowed Junior to do his diagnostics. Junior poked and prodded and ran his reflex tests for a half an hour. The mediwizard nodded with satisfaction at the results.

"So, will I be back on the courts anytime soon," the professional basketball player asked.

Junior laughed good naturedly. "You'll be jelly-legged for a day or two and your thorax will still be a little tender. I wouldn't go bulldozing into any defenses anytime soon."

"I play basketball not football," Phillip said.

"That's American football," Junior corrected him as the patient smirked back at him. "And I've seen you play before and I know you've never backed down from any challenge."

"Got it, Doc," Phillip nodded. He shut his eyes for a moment. "I want to take a shower."

"Okay," Junior said as he took a step back from the hospital bed to allow the young man to get out of bed.

Phillip swung his feet over the side of the bed and tried to push himself off. His knees buckled as his feet touched the floor. Draco caught his arm before he could slip. "Like I said, 'wobbly.'"

The mediwizard helped the patient to the bathroom of the private hospital unit. He nodded at Phillip as he helped him get to the sink.

"Your clothes that you came in with were freshened up," he said pointing at the counter. "I'll swing back in twenty minutes. You should be done by then. Please don't make me come in here to help you bathe."

Phillip laughed. The two nodded at each other before Junior closed the bathroom door behind him. He headed out to see what he could do about the patient's meal.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 3 April 11:30 GMT

The kitchen elves were made aware of the conscious patient. Two of the elves brought up two almost identical trays full of the lunch meal with one difference; the usual hospital wing bowl of gruel. Junior nodded his thanks as the two elves exited the hospital room. He checked his Muggle wristwatch; it was thirty minutes since he left the patient.

He rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Alright, Phillip?"

"Yeah," the young man answered. He slowly opened the door, grabbing a hold of the doorjamb. He blew out a small breath as he nodded at the mediwizard.

Junior offered his arm. Phillip gladly took it as he stepped forward. Junior led him to the table on which the trays of food were placed. He set Phillip down in front of the tray with the bowl of gruel as he sat opposite of him.

"This doesn't look like any school lunch I've ever had," Phillip said as he tucked into the steak and shrimp meal. Junior laughed as he, too, started into his meal.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 3 April 12:15 GMT

Draco, Jr. helped the young man to the Intensive Care Unit where his sister lay unconscious. Phillip's knees buckled again as he saw Drew lying in the hospital bed. Junior waved his wand bringing a chair closer to the bed so that the young man could sit.

Phillip gently took a hold of Drew's hand. Draco squeezed his shoulder and nodded at him. Phillip nodded back. The mediwizard exited the room leaving the two friends in silence.

Phillip lay his head on his forearm as he continued to clutch onto the young woman's hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he said a silent prayer.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday, 3 April 19:30 GMT

Mr. Draco Malfoy had arrived at Hogwarts through the floo networked fireplaces near the Great Hall. He had just come from the Muggle Hospital, dropping off dinner to his wife; a Zip Pac, that he had gotten from his short trip to Hawai'i where he touched bases with the Muggle liaison at the Queen's Medical Center where Drew worked. He had reassured his wife that everything would be okay and that he would meet up with her at Hogwarts in two days like they had agreed.

He headed up to the third-floor Hospital wing, making a beeline to the Half-blood Squib's room. He had an inkling that the young man would be in there as well. He smiled as he entered.

"How are you doing tonight, Phil?" the Ministry Auror asked as he placed two Zip Pacs and two medium fountain drinks on the table next to the hospital bed.

"Mr. Malfoy," Phillip said as he stood up. The older gentleman nodded for him to sit.

"I brought some dinner back from Hawai'i," Draco Malfoy said as he opened up his bento and pulled his chopsticks apart.

"Thanks, Sir," the young man said as he took a seat and began to tuck into his own meal of teriyaki beef, fried chicken, fried spam and deep-fried panko crusted mahi mahi over furikake rice. He remembered the numerous late-night meals he and Drew had had at Zippy's every so often during their college days.

The pair ate in silence for a few moments as they savored their meal. The only sound that was evident was the respirator that Drew was hooked up to.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 3 April 20:10 GMT

Phillip took a swig of his Sierra Mist mixed with fruit punch as he finished up his meal. He looked up at Mr. Malfoy who was doing the same.

"That hit the spot, huh?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah," Phillip smiled.

"Junior sent his messenger _patronus_ saying you finally woke up," the wizard said.

"I'm still a little weak, but Junior mentioned that that was normal after a coma like that," Phillip nodded.

"I know you've been through a lot, Phillip," Mr. Malfoy began. "But there is also a lot of personal history that you're going to need to find out about yourself."

The wizard pulled out a file and handed it to the young man. Phillip hesitated before opening the file folder. He saw his original Wizarding birth certificate, a history of his biological family and his adoption paperwork.

He looked up at the older man as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I really am a part of this evil family."

"Phil," Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "You're not born evil; it's learned."

The young man looked at Drew for a moment and then looked back at her father. "I'm the reason she's in here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Phillip, you were under a spell that allowed your grandfather to mold your actions."

"It's still unacceptable," the young man said softly.

"Some of us have argued in hearings with the Wizengamut that the memory charm that your grandfather used on you should be considered the fourth Unforgivable. Even Drew's uncle Blaise and his son have testified of its dangers.

"Pretty ironic considering they are obliviators and use the charm as part of their duties. Suffice it to say, the Wizengamut couldn't agree unanimously to outlaw the charm.

"Phil, you weren't meant to remember Drew. But you did snap out of it eventually."

"I could have killed her, Mr. Malfoy," Phillip cried. "Mr. Potter should lock me up in prison."

"Phillip, I could never wish that hell on anyone, even on those who deserve it," Draco said. "I'm not going to lie to you, Phil. I was just like you. It took me a while to forgive myself.

"Mrs. Malfoy had to convince me to do so," the platinum blonde wizard said reassuringly. "I understand what you're going through."

"Does the guilt ever go away, Sir?"

"It subsides," Mr. Malfoy said hopefully. "Drew would be the first to forgive you, Phil."

Phillip smiled as he nodded. Then he looked down at his hands. "My family has done so many evil things to your family. I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Phil, like I said, 'evil is learned.' Your biological parents did one good act. They gave you up for adoption. And two loving people found it in their hearts to welcome you into their lives. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez raised you the right way, Son."

"What they must think of me," he said softly.

"We all make mistakes, Phil. I'm the king of that. But Mrs. Malfoy found it in her heart to still stand by me. Phil, your parents are proud of the man you've become. You have to believe that."

Phillip nodded his head solemnly. Mr. Malfoy blew out a breath.

"There's something you'll need to know about your father's death, Phil," Mr. Malfoy began as the young man canted his eyebrow.

"Dad?"

"We had our people analyze the data from his autopsy," Mr. Malfoy said. "There were anomalies.

"We sent Aurors to your home to verify our suspicions. There were traces of Unforgivable curses before the ones used on you and Drew last Friday. We traced the curses to several wands; your grandfather's was one of them.

"Your father suffered five _Cruciatus_ curses, Phil."

"Dr. Malfoy said he died of a heart attack," Phillip said.

"The curses might have induced it," Mr. Malfoy said as he showed the Muggle autopsy and Wizarding Auror reports to the young man.

Phillip whimpered. Mr. Malfoy put his arm around his shoulder, comforting him.


	21. Chapter 21

Wednesday, 4 April 16:50 GMT

Phillip had found himself in his own hospital bed when he woke up earlier that morning. A tray of breakfast and the bowl of hospital gruel was on his nightstand.

He found a maroon sweatshirt with the word Gryffindor embroidered on the front along with a pair of grey sweatpants that were just his size on the bathroom sink when he went to take his morning shower. He took a breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. 'This was all too real,' he thought as he had stepped into the shower.

Phillip headed straight for Drew's room after scarfing down his breakfast meal. He pulled the seat he had sat in the day before and held her hand once again waiting for her to wake up.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 4 April 16:50 GMT

The two wizards entered the ICU. Phillip looked up to see the familiar platinum blonde wizard with a visitor.

"Mr. Malfoy," Phillip nodded.

"Phillip," Mr. Malfoy acknowledged him. "I figured you'd be in here. I want you to meet someone."

Phillip stood up and extended his hand. The shorter greying gentleman studied the younger man. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat. His contemporary begrudgingly took Phil's hand.

"Phillip Martinez," Mr. Malfoy said as he introduced the two gentlemen to each other, "I'd like you to meet Graham Montague, your grandfather's estate attorney."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir," Phillip said curtly as they released their handshake.

Draco summoned two more chairs around the table at which Phillip had been sitting. The blue-eyed former Slytherin Quidditch player sat reluctantly.

"Mr. Montague brought something to my attention earlier today," Mr. Malfoy began as he took a seat. "Looks like Cecil Schield reworked his will a few months ago banking on a different outcome to Saturday's planned uprising."

The other wizard scoffed. He had been in the employ of the Schield family for the past thirty years as had his father and grandfather before him as his two children are presently.

"Montague," Mr. Malfoy smirked at his former Quidditch teammate. "You want to tell him what you told me?"

The attorney torqued his mouth as he opened the file he pulled from his briefcase. He took one last look before he turned it around so that the young man could read the file.

"Mr. Cecil Schield changed his will back on December 8th. He bequeathed all of his assets to his sole living heir," he looked straight at Phillip, "Thirty-year-old Kourtney Schield, son of his late daughter, Roxanne Schield and Kellen Tanner, born on February 21st."

Phillip clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to the attorney. He had already decided he did not want any part of this.

"Lastly, the Schield family home and estate grounds are estimated at approximately 23 million," Mr. Montague said. "Bringing the total estimated assets to 163 million galleons."

"Galleons?" Phillip asked the both of them.

"One galleon is about five British Pounds," Mr. Malfoy said. "So roughly 815 million Pounds.

"Or about 1.043 billion U.S. Dollars is your inheritance," the platinum blonde wizard calculated.

"I want nothing to do with the Schield family money," Phillip erupted from his seat.

"Calm down, Phillip," Mr. Malfoy said evenly. "You could do a lot of good with that."

Phillip looked at the wizard's face. He took in a breath and nodded, understanding what he was getting at. The young man sat back down and turned to the grey-haired wizard.

"Sell Grandfather's shares of his businesses to his partners," Phillip began. "Sell the house. I'll have no need for it. If you can have non-Death Eaters apply, that would be great."

Mr. Malfoy laughed as he saw Montague's face, "I don't think there's a check box for identifying prospective home owners as such."

"I figured not," Phil said. He blew out another breath, "Liquidate all of his investments."

"Seriously?" Montague canted his eyebrow.

"After which, I would like to donate most of the monies," Phil continued. "Eighteen million galleons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ninety million British Pounds to the British Heart Foundation in the name of Phillip Martinez, Sr.," Phillip choked up a little. "Another ninety million British Pounds to Saint Augustine's Hospital which did everything it could to save my father.

"An endowment of one hundred fifteen point two million U.S. Dollars to Syracuse University in the names of Phillip, Sr. and Ana Martinez. One hundred fifteen point two million U.S. Dollars to the American Cancer Society in the name of Ana Martinez, who died of cancer when I was eleven."

Mr. Malfoy put his arm around Phillip, who began to weep. Phillip looked up at him. Mr. Malfoy nodded for him to continue.

"An endowment of one hundred fifteen point two million U.S. Dollars to the University of Hawai'i's John A. Burns School of Medicine in the name of Doctor Drew Granger. Another one hundred fifteen point two million U.S. Dollars to the University of Hawai'i's College of Education in the name of Phillip Martinez, Jr.," the young man took in a breath, pausing.

"That it then?" Mr. Montague asked, his face flushing. "You have thirty-seven million galleons left."

Phillip narrowed his eyes at the older gentleman. "Ninety million British Pounds to Wellesley Comprehensive School in memory of Coach Phillip Martinez, Sr. and another ninety million to the Westbridge Orphanage in London, England, which helped to place a young Kourtney Schield with a family that wanted him. Put it in the name of Phillip Martinez, Jr.," Phillip smirked.

"One million galleons left," Mr. Montague said taking in a deep breath.

Phillip looked at Mr. Malfoy. The young man shrugged his shoulders.

"You could always set up a Muggle savings account," Mr. Malfoy smiled.

"Deposit the remaining five million British Pounds into my savings account at Barclays Bank at the main branch in London," Phillip said.

"Well, looks like you have a lot of work to do by April 6, Montague," Mr. Malfoy said as the two wizards stood up.

"April 6th?" the attorney questioned as Phillip watched the two.

"Phillip's heading back to the States by the close of business on Friday," Mr. Malfoy answered. "I'll escort you out."

"I know my way around Hogwarts, Malfoy," Mr. Montague glowered at his old Housemate before exiting the ICU in a huff.

Mr. Malfoy turned to Phillip and nodded. Phillip exhaled a long breath.

"I can stay longer Mr. Malfoy," Phillip said softly.

Mr. Malfoy smiled. "Do you remember when you first learned about Drew's secret?"

"Yeah, I guess," Phillip nodded.

"Dr. Malfoy and I talked about the balance between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds," Mr. Malfoy said. "Phil, with everything that has happened, the events last Saturday disrupted that balance for a moment.

"Social Media is beginning to question your whereabouts, Phil," Mr. Malfoy smiled, "I really don't want Drew's Uncle Blaise and his crew to have a massive influx of potential Muggle Obliviation cases."

Phillip laughed and then nodded. He was resigned to the fact that Mr. Malfoy had a point. He would eventually need to get back to Boston; he was already three days overdue.

He leaned forward crossing his arms on the file the attorney had handed to him and placed his head on his arms, resting as he glanced longingly over at Drew. Mr. Malfoy leaned back into his chair as he closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the EKG machine hooked up to his daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Thursday, 5 April 05:58 GMT

"Hey," a voice whispered loudly as Phillip felt a nudge at his shoulder.

Phillip saw the beacon of light grow larger in front of him as he heard a voice say, " _Lumos maximus."_

"Holy shit, Junior," Phil said as he bolted upright. "What the hell!"

"We figured it was time to get started on your rehab," the platinum blonde Mediwizard said. "Phil, you remember Heath, our youngest brother. He teaches Potions here at Hogwarts."

"Nice seeing you again," Phil shook the brown-haired wizard's hand as he got out of bed. "So, what are we doing?"

o-o-o

The Malfoy boys led the Muggle athlete down the three flights of stairs to the castle's ground floor. Phil was astonished at the everchanging staircases. He looked back as they reached the landing.

"Come on," Heath said as he led the other two out onto the grounds as darkness still covered the landscape.

"We're going to take a lap of the school grounds," Junior said as he nodded towards his brother. "Show you our old stomping grounds."

"Easy pace, alright," Heath said as the three started to sync their strides.

o-o-o

The brothers took Phillip to the edge of the Black Lake and ran in between the Greenhouses and the vegetable patch. Phillip couldn't help but take in all the sites even in the dimness before the dawn. Junior led them close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before running a safe distance away from the Whomping Willow.

Heath slowed down as they approached the gamekeeper's hut. Phillip learned much about the grounds as the pair of brothers talked about all the important sites they had passed.

"How are you feeling, Phil?" Junior asked as they jogged in place near the front gates checking to make sure his patient wasn't overexerting himself.

"I'm good," Phil said a little out of breath as he started to regain his fitness.

"Hey, it's almost seven. Why don't we head over to the Quidditch pitch?" Heath said, "Slytherin's practicing."

"Good idea," Junior said.

"Quidditch? What's that?" Phillip asked as he caught up to the boys.

"It's sort of like football and water polo mixed with dodgeball," Junior said as the three came upon the Quidditch grounds.

Phillip looked up to see players riding broomsticks and whacking round balls into rings attached to tall poles. "Whoa," the Muggle athlete said as he watched the kids deftly fly.

The three watched the rest of the practice as they stretched out while taking their water break. The two wizards described the rules of the game to Phillip. When the practice finished, the three walked back to the castle as the red and orange hues of the sun reflected off the Black Lake as it rose above the horizon. Heath had to get ready for the Potions classes he had to teach and Junior had to prepare the next shift that included the Goyles, the father-son duo.

Phillip ran up to his hospital wing room to shower. He smiled as he saw a new set of sweats on the sink; a Slytherin black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He stepped into the shower and reflected on all the magical things he saw that morning.

o-o-o

Thursday, 5 April 08:00 GMT

Phillip had stayed in the shower for almost twenty minutes, way longer than he usually would. He put on the Slytherin Sweats.

He quickly downed his breakfast meal that seemed to magically show up while he was in the shower. He took in a deep breath, feeling good about the long run he had taken that morning with the Malfoy boys. He was ready to sit with Drew the rest of the day.

o-o-o

Thursday, 5 April 08:15 GMT

"Mrs. Malfoy," Phil stopped in his tracks as he entered Drew's hospital room. "I mean, Dr. Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy is fine, Phillip," the Muggle doctor said nodding at her daughter's best friend.

"I just came… to check on Drew," Phil shrugged his shoulders, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Nonsense, Phillip," the brunette witch smiled. "Keep me company."

Phillip nodded at her as he took his usual seat. They both looked at Drew for a moment as they sat in silence.

"Junior and Heath took me on a jogging tour of the campus," Phillip said as he watched the rise and fall of Drew's chest.

The brunette witch smiled as Phillip turned to her, "They didn't run you into the ground, did they?"

"No," he laughed. "The fresh air felt good. We ran by the Black Lake, around the Greenhouses and up to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was kind of creepy, especially that early in the morning."

"It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason," she nodded.

"We ran past that tree that attacks."

"The Whomping Willow. You three didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, Junior seemed to know how close to get to it without getting ourselves killed.

"We ended up at the Quidditch grounds," Phillip said. "Heath's students were practicing. It's a pretty cool sport. Those kids are pretty agile on those brooms."

"Yes, Junior, Heath and Hans were very good players," the former Gryffindor said. "Their father was a good seeker as well."

"It's a beautiful campus, Mrs. Malfoy," Phillip said. "I'm sure you and Mr. Malfoy had witnessed many an amazing sunrise over the Black Lake during your time."

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy and I never got along during our time here at Hogwarts," she smiled remembering her time in the hallowed halls. "We Muggles would probably say we were from opposite sides of the track.

"He was in Slytherin, just like Heath and I was in Gryffindor like Junior. My housemates included Drew's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, along with Ginny's brother, Ronald," she smiled inwardly remembering her dear friend.

"The four houses weren't as united as they are today. Suffice it to say, the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was a heated one," she said taking a breath. "Our generation was at the heart of the last Wizarding War which like those previous ones, was generally about the purity of blood. Witches and wizards like myself should not have been allowed to practice magic, according to some who believed the views of a madman named Voldemort.

"Upon graduation, wizards and witches chose sides to fight for," she said, looking down for a moment, "Mr. Potter and most of the Gryffindors joined forces with the side of the Light, the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Malfoy and most of his Slytherin brethren joined the Death Eater movement."

"Did you fight alongside Mr. Potter?" Phillip asked.

She shook her head. She took in a deep breath. "I returned to the Muggle World for university."

"Just like that?" he asked.

"I was diagnosed with cancer a few months before graduation," she gulped. "The only people who knew about that was the Hogwarts Mediwitch who diagnosed me, my Muggle doctor and my parents. I made it my mission to try to find a cure for it.

"Seven long years later, I was a full fledge doctor, one year older than when Drew became one," the Muggle-born doctor said. "Concurrently, the Wizarding World was in disarray.

"The Death Eater side was winning the war. Our close friend, Ronald was killed," she said a little choked up. "A couple of years later the Death Eaters became brazen. They brought the fight into the Muggle World.

"My parents were killed in a kitchen accident, or so the Muggle Fire Investigator said. In my heart, I knew it was a Wizarding act. A few weeks later, Mr. Potter talked me into joining the war effort," she looked into the young man's face. "I took him up on his offer.

"The war ended ten years after it started," she nodded. "I found out later that Mr. Malfoy was working for our side during the last couple of years. He switched allegiances after the group of Death Eaters, led by Kellen Tanner, killed my parents in an ambush meant for me," she said as Phillip's eyes grew larger.

"Drew's father and I were cordial with each other at first. But after a while we became friends and slowly but surely, we fell in love. Four kids and five grandchildren later, we're still together," she nodded.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Phillip said softly. "Both sides of my family seemed to find ways to injure yours."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Phillip," she said as she placed her hand on his. He looked up at her. "Sometimes, things happen that we don't have control over. That's life."

"You and Mr. Malfoy are so forgiving, you know that," the young man said.

"Drew's cut from the same cloth, Phil," she reassured him. He nodded, his chest clenching a bit. They sat quietly, both saying a silent prayer for the patient's wellbeing.


	23. Chapter 23

Friday 6 April 15:00 GMT

Phillip leaned forward in his chair. He nervously fiddled with the seams of his slacks as he anxiously waited.

o-o-o

Friday 6 April 06:00 GMT

The Malfoy boys found Phillip ready to go on another morning run when they entered his room at six in the morning. They ran the same route, taking care not to get in the way of the Whomping Willow.

They ended their run at the edge of the Black Lake. They cooled down, stretching as the lake waters lapped onto the shore. Phillip had asked about the makeshift cemetery they had passed as they had approached the lake on their final sprint. The boys talked about the former Head Master and Head Mistress, the venerable Potions Master, the cagey Mediwitch, the veteran Herbology professor and the expert Gamekeeper; with all except the Head Master dying of old age.

Phillip was slowly beginning to understand the great history of the esteemed Wizarding school. As they walked back to the castle he wondered how he might have fared had he attended; although discounted that thought as he remembered Drew never getting the acceptance letter.

Phillip ran up the stairs to the third-floor landing and headed straight to his hospital room to freshen up. He paused as he entered the bathroom. He saw his dark blue slacks and white T-shirt neatly folded. He shut his eyes, knowing his time here at the castle was coming to an end. He went to take his shower.

o-o-o

Friday 6 April 15:10 GMT

"Alright, Phillip?" the platinum blonde Auror said.

Phillip looked up as the elder Malfoys stood in the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy entered the room. The young man blew out a breath as he stood up.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged the young man. She stepped back and nodded at him.

"You ready to go?" the wizard asked.

"Not really," Phillip said. He looked at Drew and then back at her father. "But that's life, right?"

Mr. Malfoy smiled. He nodded at the younger man as Mrs. Malfoy took a seat at the table.

Phillip paused at Drew's bedside. He shut his eyes for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He whimpered a little and then whispered into her ear that he loved her, not caring if anyone overheard.

The three noticed a slight spike in her EKG before it subsided. Phillip looked up at Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy put his arm around the younger man's shoulder. He nodded for their exit. Phillip nodded as he allowed the older man to lead him out. Mrs. Malfoy watched the two leave before turning her attention to her unconscious daughter.

o-o-o

The wizard led the young man down to the foyer of the castle just outside of the Great Hall. Only a handful of Wizarding folk were allowed to Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds; he was one of them.

The young man let out a breath as they landed in the familiar Chiswick home. He looked around the righted living room.

"Our team processed the scene. They cleaned it up as well as they could after doing so," the Ministry Auror said as Phillip looked around. "Hey. It's nearly half past three right now. I need to check in with Montague before we head west. I'll be back by 5 p.m."

"Okay," Phillip said softly as he nodded. He watched the wizard Disapparate.

Phillip suddenly felt weak. He sat down on the couch. His mobile and wallet were where he left them. He peeked at his phone; it was full of unanswered texts and voice messages.

His eyes darted to the curtain that covered the hall closet shelves. He stood up and walked slowly towards the hallway. He opened up the curtains. He got on his knees and feverishly swept his palms over the floor of the closet, yanking towels and sheets off of the shelves.

He took in a breath as he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the small box and for a moment he shut his eyes. He blew out a breath and stood up. He turned the box in his hands before placing it into his pants pocket. He headed to his room to pack.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday 6 April 17:00 GMT

Phillip had quickly packed for his trip back to Boston. He was even able to finish answering most of his texts and answered most of his important voicemails. He called his team's office as well as his agent telling them that he had been delayed because a friend fell ill. He assured them that he would be back in Boston by the end of the day.

So he sat in front of the television, catching up on news from both the sporting and entertainment worlds speculating on his extended absence. He sighed. He flipped to BBC4 and paused as he watched the young woman pound her fists against his chest after finding out that he had been the one that had killed her brother. Phillip shut his eyes as he listened to the pair sing _Somewhere._

He opened his eyes as the two finished their duet and was surprised to see the platinum blonde wizard watching the television as well. "When did you get in, Sir?"

"About three minutes ago," Mr. Malfoy smiled. "That was a good musical. Mrs. Malfoy had me watch it during one of our holidays early on."

Phillip nodded. Mr. Malfoy walked over to the old fireplace. The family would use it during the cold winter months. Mr. Malfoy ran his palm over the dusty mantle. He placed a small wooden box on the space he had dusted off. Phillip watched as he tapped it with his wand.

"Floo powder," Mr. Malfoy said. "I'll show you how to use some at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll have to Floo to get to the States; safer way to travel internationally."

"Floo?" Phillip asked as he pulled his one piece of luggage towards the wizard.

"The Floo network, using fireplaces to get from one place to another; another Wizarding mode of travel," Mr. Malfoy nodded. "I put in a work order with the Ministry for this fireplace. It'll take a couple of weeks but you'll be able to use it then.

"Here," the wizard said as he handed Phillip another small rectangular wooden box.

"What's this?" Phillip asked as he opened it. He gulped.

"It's your mother's wand," Mr. Malfoy.

"I want nothing to do with this," Phillip said snapping the box shut.

"Phil," Mr. Malfoy said as he placed his hand on the young man's hand. He looked into his face, "A wand is only as good as the one who wields it."

Phillip whimpered. Mr. Malfoy nodded at him as he let go of his hand. Phillip took in a breath before placing the wooden box next to the one on the mantle that Mr. Malfoy had placed earlier.

"So, shall I call a taxi then?" Phillip asked.

Mr. Malfoy snickered, "We apparate to the Cauldron."

Mr. Malfoy offered his sleeve. Phillip blew out a breath, took a firm hold of his luggage before grabbing onto Mr. Malfoy's sleeve.

o-o-o

Friday, 6 April, 12:05 EDT

Mr. Malfoy had given the young man the crash course in travel by Floo. He instructed him to say the destination as clearly as possible in order to end up in the right place, in this case the Wizarding pub, Two if by Sea in the North end of Boston.

When they stepped out of the Floo networked fireplace in the old establishment, Phillip was still a little shaky. After exiting the pub into the Muggle world, he was amazed at how he had never noticed the Wizarding establishment.

"Your eyes have begun to train themselves to notice Wizarding elements," Mr. Malfoy said. "Shall we head to your apartment?"

"Are we going to … poof?" Phillip asked.

"Apparate?" Mr. Malfoy asked, a little amused as Phillip nodded. "No. I figured we'd get you reacclimated to the Muggle way of life. Taxi?"

Phillip nodded as he hailed a cab. The pair sat quietly for the twenty-minute traffic marred ride to the apartment building where he resided, a short ten-minute walk from his work place. Mr. Malfoy accompanied Phillip up to his penthouse apartment.

Phillip plopped down on his couch as Mr. Malfoy did the same on the reclining chair. It had already been a long day for the both of them.

"So, what now?" Phillip asked.

"We order," Mr. Malfoy looked at his watch and then nodded, "lunch. Meanwhile, we'll get you familiar with the paperwork that Mr. Montague and his firm wrote up for the disposition of Mr. Schield's wealth."

"And about Drew?" Phil asked.

"I will make sure to keep you in the loop, Philip," Mr. Malfoy reassured him.

Phillip nodded as he picked up the phone to order lunch for two from the Sunset Grill and Tap. Mr. Malfoy rolled up his sleeves as he placed all the different files for Phillip to review and sign off. Phillip turned the television on to BBC America to catch the rest of the American musical.

o-o-o

Friday, 6 April, 14:55 EDT

Phillip watched as Mr. Malfoy _Disapparated_ with a pop. He blew out a breath as he stood rooted to his spot for a moment.

His shoulders slumped as he walked into his bedroom. He dropped all of the signed papers onto his desktop. He walked towards his bed and stood in front of his night stand. He picked up the antique picture frame. He ran his forefinger over the photograph of Drew and himself after he had graduated with his Bachelor's degree in Education with a specialization in English from the University of Hawai'i. He was to leave the islands the next day to participate in pre-NBA draft workouts on the continental U.S.

Phillip smiled as he remembered their childhood friend taking the photo of himself bedecked with lei. Phillip shut his eyes as he replaced the picture frame onto the nightstand next to the lamp. He opened them as he placed his hand in his pocket. He felt his chest clench as he pulled out the small leather jewel box.

His eyes fluttered as he opened it. He gingerly pulled the 3-carat diamond set in a gold band. He ran his thumb over the inscription on the inside of the band: Friday, 30 March, Star Crossed. A tear streamed down his cheek as he replaced the ring into the box. He sighed as he shut it and placed it gently next to the frame.

He gulped as he took one last look at the photo. He needed to blow off some steam. He opened his dresser drawers, grabbing a shooting shirt, jersey shorts and sports socks. He grabbed a pair of his basketball shoes from his shoe closet before heading out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Friday, 6 April, 20:10 GMT

The Muggle-born mother sat quietly next to the hospital bed. She gently squeezed the hand of her unconscious daughter praying silently to whatever Muggle or Wizarding God who would listen. She couldn't stop a tear from falling as she watched the methodical rise and fall of her child's chest.

She felt the kiss on the top of her head. The Pureblood father took the seat right next to his wife. He wiped her cheek.

"Did he get back to Boston safely?" she asked.

The platinum blonde nodded. He took in a deep breath. "He seemed resigned. I don't think he wanted to leave her side," he looked at his daughter lying in bed, "I can't say I blame him."

She looked at him for a moment before she leaned into his chest. "So, this is what you went through with me?"

He placed his hand over both his wife's and daughter's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "Hey," he said, looking into his wife's eyes, "She's going to make it through this. She's the strongest out of all of us.

"She's a Granger," he said, placing his forehead on his wife's. He pulled her in closer to his chest as they both listened to the rhythm of the respirator as their oldest child breathed in and out.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 5 January, 14:00 GMT 19 years ago

The grey-eyed brunette took in a deep breath before pausing. She made a silent wish and then blew out the twelve lit candles, eleven plus one for luck. The small gathering of Wizarding family and friends clapped.

The Pureblood grandmother kissed her oldest grandchild on the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Drew," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Thanks, Grandma," the eleven-year old smiled as the old woman started to help the Muggle-born mother with serving the cake.

The children politely thanked the adults as they took their pieces of cake and headed to the various pockets of space in the backyard of the home in the Muggle neighborhood. The Potters, Goyles, Zabinis, Thomases, Weasleys and the older Malfoys all came together almost four hours ago to celebrate the oldest Malfoy child's eleventh birthday.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Gregory Goyle had helped to magically clear the backyard of the heavy snowfall as well as to bring the outdoor temperature to a manageable 23 degrees Celsius. Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Ginny Potter, Pansy Zabini, Luna Thomas and Joanna Goyle helped to decorate and set up the backyard tables with the food and desserts. The older Malfoys and Weasleys corralled the fifteen children and entertained them while the other adults set up the party.

Drew had finally graduated into the older kids group joining the soon-to-be fourteen-year olds James Potter, Lauren Thomas and Gregory Goyle, Jr., and soon-to-be twelve-year-olds Ronda Potter and Jacob Goyle. She was now an eleven-year-old, attaining the Wizarding age long considered when young wizards and witches get their rites of passage, an invite to a Wizarding school.

The younger kids looked up to Drew. She saw herself as the shepherd of the flock. Ten-year-old Dean Thomas, Jr. would soon join her in another month and a half. He nodded at his primary school friend. Harry Potter, Jr. and Blair Zabini, both turning ten years old, would get their day in the sun in another year. Drew's soon-to-be nine-year-old brother, Draco, Jr., and the Goyle's youngest sibling, Jessica, would get their turn next. The Zabini twins, Blaise, Jr. and Patricia, both turning eight years old and the soon-to-be seven-year-old Malfoy twins, Hans and Heath brought up the rear.

Drew hesitated as she passed by the younger kids before heading to where the older kids sat on the hardwood floor that made up the half-sized basketball court. The Pureblood father had given in to his oldest child's request for the Muggle sporting floor over six years ago.

James nodded his head at her. They all started to tuck into their cake.

"Alright, Drew," Jacob said as he, too, nodded his welcome.

"I'm good," the birthday girl said.

"You'll probably get the owl anytime soon," James said.

"Don't worry too much about Hogwarts, Drew," Greg said.

"Yeah, we'll watch out for you," Ronda, the tomboy of the group chimed in.

"Yeah, we Gryffindors gotta stick together," Lauren said.

"How do you know she's gonna be a Gryffindor?" Greg asked. "She could be in Syltherin."

"Aw come on," Ronda said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, her father was a Slytherin," Jacob, the pragmatist, shrugged.

"Alright, guys," the Potions master put his arm around his daughter's shoulder as he heard the children's conversation. He gave her a reassuring smile, "All of you could be right. She could be sorted into Gryffindor; her lovely mother was. Or she could be sorted into Slytherin like I was.

"Then again, she could also be sorted into Ravenclaw," the wizard nodded at Jacob. "And even Hufflepuff.

"Wherever the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat sees fit," he nodded at his daughter, "so shall she be sorted."

The youngsters laughed along with the Potions Master. Drew took another deep breath before she continued to eat her cake.

o-o-o

Sunday, 21 March 23:00 GMT 19 years ago

"It was a nice day, today," the Muggle-born witch said as she leaned against her husband as they lounged on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"It was, wasn't it," her Pureblood husband said as he interlaced the fingers on his left hand with hers. Their wedding bands touched. He made a point to wear the ring on his finger during holidays. The sterling silver band remained on the chain around his neck during his teaching time at the school.

"Eleven years," she smiled up at him as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Happy eleventh anniversary," he smiled.

"It's nice having everyone on holiday," she said as he nodded.

"It would be a lot nicer if Drew had already gotten word from Hogwarts," Draco smirked.

"When did you get your letter?" Hermione asked as she slowly stood up, extending her hand to him.

"The night of my eleventh birthday," he shrugged as he stood up. He yawned. "How about you?"

"Three days after," she said. She blew out a breath as she squeezed his hands. "It's been almost two and a half months. Should we face the facts?"

"The Malfoy family is a legacy family," he looked at her as she rolled her eyes. "We should complain to the Board."

"Draco, you know as much as I do, that it's the magic of the school that chooses its candidates," she said. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I feel like we should do something," Draco said defeatedly, as he led her toward the hallway.

"It is what it is," she kissed his cheek as she nodded at their daughter's room, a soft light emitting from it.

"I'm going to do one last check on her," Draco said as he smiled at her before she entered their bedroom.

o-o-o

"Hey," Draco said as he knocked on her door, "It's kinda late, don't you think?"

Drew chuckled as she continued to watch the end of the movie on her Surface tablet. She placed the device on her bed as she looked up at her father.

"What are you watching?" he said as he looked at the screen with two Asian characters fighting each other using Martial Arts around a raised fire pit filled with burning coals.

"Romeo Must Die," she said.

"Was there no other quality programming?" her father smiled as she laughed.

"So, what's up, Dad?"

"It's almost a quarter after eleven; way past your bedtime."

"We're on Spring Break, Dad," she smirked.

"Yes, I know. We're headed to Malfoy Manor tomorrow for the week. Grandmother and Grandfather are waiting to spoil all of you kids rotten," her father smiled. Then he studied her for a moment, "So how much of that did you hear?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Draco sat next to his daughter. "Mum always says that 'sometimes there are things you don't have control over and that's life.'"

Drew nodded her head. "I know, Dad. It's okay," she shrugged.

"You are mature beyond your years, you know that," he said as he stood up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Besides, Dean hasn't gotten his letter yet either," she said. "And it's been three weeks."

"Alright, Drew," her father smiled. "Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Dad," she said, turning off her digital device as she watched him tap the light switch. "Happy anniversary to you and Mum."

"Thanks, Drew," he said as he shut her door before heading to the master bedroom. He blew out a breath, as his chest swelled. He smiled to himself, feeling a sense of pride for having such an amazing kid.


	26. Chapter 26

Monday 2 September, 10:45 GMT 16 years ago

Drew had changed into her gym uniform for her scheduled 3rd hour Year 10 Co-Ed Physical Education class. The gymnasium was full of Year 10 students; most of them she had seen earlier that day in her first two classes. She stood next to Dean Thomas, whom, like herself never received the invitation to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three years ago.

She noticed the American transplant surrounded by the other athletes and proverbial cool kids. Phillip Martinez, Professor Kaiser had introduced him to the class during first hour. He seemed to be the type to make friends fast. He already seemed to be chummy with the tall black- haired kid, Aston Baguio, whom she and Dean had gone to school with since Year 7.

The Physical Education professor walked through the gym before class officially started, greeting his students with a firm handshake. Drew noted that the man actually smiled when he arrived at the group with Aston and Phillip in it. He shook the blue-eyed boy's hand.

It wasn't until the professor called everyone to gather around him to do roll call that Drew made the connection between the professor and the American transfer student. The gym teacher went down the list of names, taking care to look everyone in the eye as he or she called out their presence; it was his way of locking in a picture of who his students were in his mind.

When it came to Granger, Drew, both student and teacher nodded at each other before he continued to call roll. When he was at the end of the list, Drew had noticed that he had not called the American. She wondered if he had come to PE during the wrong hour.

"Alright, now that I know who you are," the six foot six inch bald professor began as he clutched at his whistle on the lanyard around his neck, "I get to introduce myself. I am Phillip Martinez. But you will address me as Coach or Professor, the former being preferred…"

Drew shut her eyes. The PE professor was the American's father. She looked over at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders as the professor wrapped up his expectations of his students for the rest of the course.

"Alright, five kids to a team," the coach said as he pulled three bags of basketballs from the bleachers. "Grab a ball, free play. Let's shoot some hoops."

o-o-o

Monday 2 September, 19:00 GMT 16 years ago

Drew had grabbed the dinner rolls from the oven as Hans and Heath had just finished setting the table for four. Their mother had just brought the pot of spaghetti to the table so that everyone could plate themselves.

"So how was your first day of school, boys?" the Muggle-born mother asked the twins.

"It wasn't bad, Mum," Hans said.

"Yeah," Heath added, "We're finally at the top of the food chain."

"Well, don't go bullying the younger kids, heh," their mother said, raising an eyebrow.

The two boys laughed. Drew smiled to herself. "We wouldn't do that, Mum," Heath said as he ate a meatball.

"Besides we're just biding our time until we can get our letters from Hogwarts," Hans said as he ate a forkful of pasta.

Drew blew out a breath as she looked down at her plate full of spaghetti. Hermione Malfoy glanced her way for a moment and then addressed the boys, "Let's not burn all of our bridges just yet."

The twins looked at each other shrugging. Drew smiled to herself.

"You should appreciate all of your life experiences," their mother began, "Muggle and Wizarding. Besides, your time won't come until May of next year."

"Okay, Mum," the boys said in unison as they continued with their dinner.

"And how about your day, Drew," Mrs. Malfoy asked as she ate a forkful of spaghetti.

The oldest Malfoy child shrugged her shoulders, "It was okay I guess. Dean and I have all the same classes together. We also joined the Chess Club."

"Wizarding chess?" Hans asked.

"Uh, no," Drew said as everyone started to laugh. Drew joined in.

"Well, I'm sure Dad's going to want to hear that all of you had a normal Muggle first day of school when I speak to him later on tonight," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"There was a new boy who transferred from New York," Drew said as she took a sip from her glass of water. The boys raised an eyebrow as did their mother. "He's in my Biology, English and Physical Education classes. His father is the new PE professor."

"Did you introduce yourself?" her mother asked as the twins leaned in more to hear their sister's response.

"No," the Half-Blood Squib shrugged her shoulders. "He gravitated to the athletes and cool kids.

"He plays basketball well," she said as she took a bite of her dinner roll.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded and smiled. Drew averted eye contact for the rest of the meal. The boys added more details of their first day as Mrs. Malfoy listened patiently as she mused to herself at how her husband was going to take the news of their daughter's seemingly first crush.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note - Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far!

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 14:45 GMT, Star Crossed, almost 16 years ago

"Alright, good job Act Two Scene One readers," Professor Conner Ingles said as he joined the rest of the class in clapping. He looked at his wristwatch. "We should have enough time for another set of readers to start Act Two Scene Two."

The thirty-something English professor took hold of the two boxes in which were slips of paper with names of students that had not read yet. He shook the box in which the boys' names were and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Our Romeo," the professor began, "Phillip Martinez."

The whole classed whooped as Phillip acknowledged their cheers, heading up to one of the front two tables facing each other at which the previous readers sat and vacated. Professor Ingles shook the second box and picked a name.

"And for our Juliet," he said canting his head and then looked at the shy grey-eyed brunette. "Drew Granger."

Drew blew out a slow breath as she stood up. She looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows. She took her time heading up to the front.

The pair of readers opened their own copies of the two lovers from Verona. She flipped open to Act Two Scene Two, averting the American's eye contact.

"Oh Romeo, start us off," Professor Ingles prompted.

Phillip chuckled along with the rest of the audience. The young American looked up at Drew and for a moment their eyes locked. The young man began to read from his book.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Phillip started softly, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon."

The whole room leaned forward in their seats as they listened to the young man continue. Drew even looked up as Phillip read.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!" Phillip said, "O, that I were a glove upon that hand.

"That I might touch that cheek!" he said, again locking eyes with his Juliet.

There seemed to be a long silence. The English professor cleared his throat. "Uh, Juliet? Ms. Granger?"

"Right," Drew said as she looked over her scene two, desperately trying to find Juliet's line. She blew out a breath. "Ay me!"

Phillip smiled to himself. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Drew asked as Phillip glanced up at her. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Phillip whispered, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Drew looked up at him, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose," she gulped as she could feel her ears start to get warm. She looked back down at her book. "By any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

It was Phil's turn to pause. He, himself looked down at his pages, "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself," Phillip said softly, looking her in the face. "Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Phil paused dramatically, "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

Both readers breathed deeply. The whole room fell silent. And then the end of the day bell chimed. The audience applauded with such fervor. The popular kids surrounded Phillip congratulating him on his read through.

"Alright, kids," Professor Ingles nodded at Drew before he turned to the rest of the group. "We'll continue on tomorrow. Next set of readers where we left off. Class dismissed."

Drew stood up and took in a deep breath as she headed toward her desk to pick up her stuff. She nodded at Dean who smiled back at her.

"Hey," the tall black-haired boy nodded at the pair. "Good read, Drew."

"Thanks Aston," Drew said nodding at the boy before he headed towards the cool clique.

"Well, let's head over to Chess Club," Dean Thomas said as he picked up Drew's backpack for her. The pair headed out for the afternoon.


	28. Chapter 28

Tuesday, 2 November, 14:55 GMT 14 years ago

The Year 12 student quickly wrote notes in the margins of her Advanced Biology textbook as she annotated her underlined notes of the text. She looked up as the professor ended the lesson with five minutes to spare.

"Alright, let's come back together," Professor Julian Kaiser said as he clapped his hands to get the attention of the students in the last class period of the day. "As you exit, come grab your pairings card for our Behavioral Science project that will take us through the rest of the school year. I'm expecting weekly summaries of the interaction.

"And as a reminder, you students are from my top class and therefore I expect much from you," the science professor said as he made eye-contact with every one of his students. Drew was wary of what the veteran professor had in mind, "Your and your subject's marks will affect each other, thus warranting the need for cooperation and collaboration between both parties.

"Alright then. That's the bell," he said as the students stood up from their seats and started to pack up their belongings. "Come pick up your items."

Drew nodded at Dean who shrugged as they both approached the professor's desk. They picked up their cards and opened them on their way out.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 9 November, 15:05 GMT 14 years ago

Drew had been anxious when she first checked into the Athletics Tutoring Center the Thursday before. She had arrived promptly after the last bell for the 3:15 p.m. one-hour tutoring session. A mix of emotions had flooded her as she had peered at the name on her card after leaving the science lab.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 2 November, 15:00 GMT 14 years ago

"So, who did you get?" Dean Thomas, the black Half-blood Squib asked her.

Her eyes enlarged for a moment. She looked at him and shrugged. She showed the card to him. He canted his eyebrow at her and then started to laugh. "Phillip Martinez," he said nodding. "Good luck with that."

"Ha ha, very funny, Dean," she said as she took the card back.

"Well, Thursday's going to be interesting," he smirked as Drew rolled her eyes. "Come, on Chess Club's waiting. I heard someone's bringing some festive buttery baked goods from Baguio's Bakery."

o-o-o

Tuesday, 9 November, 15:03 GMT 14 years ago

After the third straight day without the American showing up for the science tutorials, anxiousness gave way to annoyance. She took her time packing her bookbag, waiting for the rest of the students to clear. She nodded at Dean, signaling that she would catch up to him. He nodded in agreement before leaving the science classroom.

"Um, Professor Kaiser, are you busy?" Drew asked as she approached the wizened professor.

"What can I do you for, Ms. Granger?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"About that science project, Sir," Drew started. "Is it too late to switch partners?"

Professor Kaiser canted an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Ms. Granger, the whole point of the experiment is to see how our behaviors affect our relationships," he ran his finger down the side of the paper that he reviewed, and then looked up at her. "You and Mr. Martinez."

"He hasn't shown up for the first few sessions, Sir," Drew said.

"Have you spoken with him?"

"Sir, we don't run in the same circles."

"So, communication is a problem then?"

"Yes," Drew said, believing that the professor finally understood the predicament.

"Well, sometimes in life," the professor began, "the only way change can happen is through opening the lines of communication. Mr. Martinez seems like a good fellow; try talking to him."

"So, no then, on the partner change," Drew said, defeatedly.

"I'm sure both you and the lad can be civil," the professor stood up as he nodded to the door. "That's what life is all about. You can respect your fellow human being without having to like him.

"I'll trust you two will work it out, Drew," he said looking into her eyes as they exited the classroom for the afternoon. All Drew could do was nod at her longtime professor. She turned and headed toward the athletic complex to do her due diligence; it was her grade at stake, for all intents and purposes.


	29. Chapter 29

Monday, 15 November 16:40 GMT 14 years ago

Drew had taken a breath as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stood in the queue for the layup drill. She nodded at Dean who stood in the other queue across the way, ready to rebound. Dean looked quite nonplused as to why they were even there.

o-o-o

Friday, 12 November, 16:55 GMT 14 years ago

Drew knocked down the white king with her queen as she smirked at her opponent. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, time for a break," the young man said.

"Break?" Drew said as she took a bite from her Spanish roll from the local bakery.

"You've won five in a row," he said as he took a bite from his meat pasty. "Give a brother a break."

The pair laughed as the rest of the ten-member Chess Club started to congregate at the snacks table. Drew smiled to herself. Chess Club was always a place of sanctuary for her.

Both Drew and Dean had joined the club at the beginning of their tenth year. They had learned the game from their Uncle Harry.

The extra-curricular activity had always been a motley crew of geeks hanging around, enjoying each other's company and playing chess. There was no need to try to fit in; they just did. They each made it a safe place to be their smart selves.

Their meetings usually took place straight after school and always in Professor Mitchell McGill's computer science classroom. The tech savvy instructor was keen on the down time; watching the students match wits with each other. After Professor Kaiser implemented this year's Behavioral Science project the meetings were moved an hour and a half later to accommodate for the five Year 12 students who were charged with tutoring duties.

"He didn't show up again," Drew said as she drank from her bottled water.

"Didn't Professor Martinez schedule his usual basketball tryouts for this week?" Dean said as he took a swig of his cup of cola.

"The sessions don't start until 4:30," Drew said, rolling her eyes. "And Professor Kaiser isn't budging on a switch."

"Well, you'll just have to find another way around it," Dean said as he took another bite of his pasty.

"You're right!" she said standing up as she pounded the table top, the chess pieces clattering on the board.

o-o-o

Monday, 15 November 16:50 GMT tryouts

"Phillip's giving you the hate stares right now," Dean said as he stooped over to catch his breath. "Thank Merlin, they called for a water break."

"Here," Drew handed Dean a cup full of Gatorade as he doubled over.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," he said as he drank from the cup. He stood akimbo.

"You're the one who said to find another way around it," she said, retying her ponytail.

The whistle sounded. "Back to the grindstone," she said as Dean rolled his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Wednesday, 5 January, 23:20 GMT, almost 13 years ago

Drew sat on the plush rug leaning against the front of the oak desk in the Malfoy Manor library. She looked over a page in the white binder she had brought with her to Malfoy Manor to review. The basketball play was an intricate one. She had wanted to get it down pat before the Thursday afternoon practice for the last tournament weekend prior to school resuming after the Winter holidays.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy had brought the kids over to Malfoy Manor for the usual New Year's staycation; a tradition going on twelve years. This year the family stayed a little longer than usual. Drew was glad to be able to celebrate her seventeenth birthday with her grandparents.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 5 January, 20:30 GMT, almost 13 years ago

"Make a wish, Drew," Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her grandchild as the seventeen-year-old paused, closed her eyes and then blew out the candles. Everyone in the room applauded and cheered.

"What did you wish for, Drew?" Hans asked good-naturedly.

"Probably for Phillip to get his butt to tutoring," Draco, Jr. joked.

"You're incorrigible," Drew smirked at her brother as their father served her the first piece of cake.

"Now, now, give the birthday girl a break," Lucius Malfoy said as he squeezed his granddaughter's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Well, you have to admit," Heath chimed in after taking a bite of his piece of chocolate cake, "he seems to be the bane of your existence right now. I mean you did get a 93% in your Science course because of him."

"Okay, who wants some ice cream," their mother interjected. Drew nodded at her mother, thanking her silently. The topic never came up for the rest of the gathering.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 5 January, 23:30 GMT, almost 13 years ago

"Knock, knock," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the library.

"Grandpa," Drew smiled. Her grandfather waved her to sit back down.

"What are you still doing up?" he said as he took a seat next to her.

"Just studying some stuff for school," she said.

"It's not science stuff, is it?" he asked as he looked over the sheet of paper marked with Xs and Os.

Drew laughed. "No, Grandpa. It's a basketball play."

"Basketball? That Muggle goalpost your father put up in your backyard?" the Pureblood wizard said as he ran a finger over the sheet.

"Yes," Drew nodded. She paused for a moment. Then she looked up at him.

"That boy Junior mentioned," he said.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures," she said, shrugging. "I figured I'd irritate him enough for him to come to tutoring so that both of our science marks can improve.

"I tried out for his basketball team. His father, the coach, kept me on."

"He's still not attending tutoring, though," the wizard said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't pushed enough buttons, I guess," she shrugged.

"You should ask your parents for some advice on that," he smiled. "They were very good at that when they were younger."

She laughed as her grandfather joined in. "We have a tournament starting on Friday. Just studying some of the plays before tomorrow's afternoon practice."

"Well," Lucius took the playbook in his hands, turned it upside down and then righted it. He smiled at her and then jokingly said, "It looks like some sort of Quidditch play but less life-threatening."

Drew laughed as he closed the binder. He nodded at her as they both stood up.

"Come on," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll walk you to your room. You should get a good night's rest if you're planning to woo this kid into coming in for tutoring."

Drew noticeably took in a breath. She let her grandfather lead her to her bedroom.

"So, this tournament thing, when and where?" he asked as they stopped in front of her room.

"Uh, it's at our home gym," she shrugged. "Friday at 7 pm and then a doubleheader on Saturday, one right before lunch and the last game at 6 pm."

"We'll see if Grandmother's free," Lucius said.

"Um, I'm not on the first team, Grandpa. And we're not that good. We've only won twice in our six games."

"It's not all about winning, is it? Just as long as you're having fun, right?"

Drew raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with my Slytherin grandfather?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he smiled. "I've mellowed out in my older years."

"Alright, Grandpa," she said laughing. "Wait, you're not going to hex anybody, are you?"

He just smiled and put his hands up, "I wouldn't think of doing that."

"Goodnight, Grandpa," she said, shaking her head. She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight to you, too, Drew," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And happy birthday."


	31. Chapter 31

Monday, 21 February, 15:25 GMT 13 years ago

Drew checked her watch and blew out a breath. He hadn't been late to the tutoring sessions in a month. She looked over her own notes in her Advanced Biology textbook as she waited.

o-o-o

Without fail, the young American athlete kept to his end of the bargain. In fact, he would make it a point to try to get to the Athletics complex before she did. It was quite unsettling for her.

But perhaps, it didn't quite matter, both of their science marks were improving. He wasn't half bad at learning the science concepts when he concentrated. If he had put in as much effort tackling his science work as he did with his English work, he would be acing everything.

When it was time for a mental break, they would engage in conversation. He would open up about his life back in New York. She had learned that he was born in London. His parents were retired from the United States Air Force. They moved back to the States when he was three. She learned that his father had taught him the love for the game of basketball. His mother, Ana, taught him his love for literature.

He also shared that his dream college was Syracuse University. His parents graduated and received their commission from the university. From there they would end up in London where he would be born. They would end up in New York three years later. Eight years later, Phillip would lose his mother to cancer. Three years after that, his father had relocated the both of them back to London.

When he would prod her about her background, she would find ways to not divulge her Wizarding upbringing. She mentioned her mother was an emergency room doctor and that her father taught at the same boarding school that her three brothers attended. He seemed interested in the fact that she had siblings.

They found a happy medium, balancing humor and seriousness while they tackled science vernacular. Drew smiled inwardly as she found his anecdotes charming.

On the playing court, Drew held her own. Their chemistry was undeniable. Drew made sure to get the basketball in his hands as many times as possible. They helped the team end the regular season on a sixteen-game winning streak.

o-o-o

Monday, 21 February, 15:30 GMT 13 years ago

"Sorry, I had to pick up some snacks," he grinned at her as he took a seat. "Aston's dad makes the best baked goods. Aston even gave me a discount."

He placed the white square pastry box with the Baguio's Bakery emblem stamped on the top of it. He placed one of the lemon-lime Gatorade bottles he had brought in front of her.

He nodded as he opened up his own Human Physiology textbook with one hand while he opened up the box and removed two white napkins. He took one of the chocolate cupcakes with blue buttercream frosting and placed it on the napkin in front of her. She laughed.

"What's this for?" she asked as he placed the second cupcake on his own napkin.

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of the cupcake and the drank from his Gatorade bottle. He smiled, "I got a B+ on my last Human Physiology exam."

"Should have tried harder," she said as she took a bite of her own cupcake.

He laughed. "It's also to celebrate the team's journey into the semi-finals this weekend," he said. "I think we're going to have a great game."

"We shouldn't count our chickens before they've hatched," she said as she took a second bite.

"You're so pragmatic, you know that," he said as he took another drink of his Gatorade.

"Should we be eating this before practice?" she asked as she took another bite.

He laughed, "We'll work it off during Dad's practice. He'll put us through the ringer before this weekend's semis."

She chuckled as she shook her head. She looked over his textbook notes.

"And it's also my birthday today," he shrugged nonchalantly as he looked over his notes.

She breathed deeply, not knowing what to say for a moment. "Happy birthday," she said.

He nodded a thank you. "Well, we should get to studying then," he said.


	32. Chapter 32

Friday, 26 August, 22:30 GMT 13 years ago

"I could call you a taxi, you know that," he offered.

"The hotel is just five blocks over," she said as she patted her pocket that held her wallet. Oh, why had she not insisted that he stay with the rest of the boys? She would not be able to use the port key as she would have wanted.

She also silently chided herself for leaving her mobile in her hotel room. It had needed to charge. She closed her eyes for a moment. She wished she would have stayed back at the hotel room as well.

o-o-o

It took the team a long while to accept her as an equal. She had a keen sense of where everyone on the court was as she played at the point guard position. She passed the ball to the right spots for the best scoring opportunities. Her assist to turnover ratio was the highest in the league.

She loved breaking down the opponent's plays. Studying film became a growing interest. She looked forward to the weekly Wednesday film sessions after practice held at the Martinez residence.

Eventually, the team welcomed her into the inner circle. She actually enjoyed taking part in team activities. Coach Martinez was always partial to volunteering the group for community service; whether it be volunteering at the city shelters, food pantries or even at Saint Augustine's Hospital. It seemed that Coach Martinez would always partner her up with his son.

She was unsure about herself around him at times. She had always had feelings for him, but she knew he probably would never feel the same way about her. She was okay with serving as a sounding board for him. She patiently listened to his academic and social issues; whether it be science difficulties or girlfriend number seven issues, although she could feel her heart sink every time.

Phillip was the one that suggested she play in the summer league. Drew was hesitant at first. But if Phil had the confidence in her, she thought she would give it go.

o-o-o

Friday, 26 August, 22:35 GMT 13 years ago

Drew turned down a narrow alley before Phillip realized it. "What the hell," he said aloud. "Why'd we go through here?"

"Short cut. This will take us one block away from the hotel," she said a little uneasily.

She gasped. He wondered what was going on in her head when he saw the figure himself.

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. His hood fell off, revealing a young man in his twenties, clean shaven, and a tattooed bald head.

Drew recognized the mark on the inner part of the young man's left forearm. She extended her left arm, keeping Phillip at bay. "We don't want any trouble," she said, looking straight at the young man as he fisted the dagger in his left hand; the tattoo of the hooded cobra engulfed the back of his right hand. "We'll go on our way."

The tattooed young man narrowed his eyes at the couple and without warning, lunged forward. Drew gasped as Phillip stepped in front of her. He whimpered and crumpled to the ground as their assailant had sliced through the basketball player's abdomen.

Drew started to scream for help as she backed up against the brick wall. The bald young man panicked as blood dripped from the magical dagger. He backed away and started to run down the alley before he disappeared with a pop.

Drew, in tears, turned to Phil. She saw the blood spilling from his abdomen. She knelt next to him.

"You have to go to the street to flag down some help, Drew," Phil said taking in small breaths.

"Oh, God, Phil," she said as she touched his shirt. She looked into his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Go get some help."

She tore his shirt open. She touched his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, "You're wasting time. Go get some fucking help."

She ran her hands over his wound and then placed her fingers in his abdomen. She looked at him as she could feel a cold sweat start to course over her own skin. Her hands worked nimbly in his abdominal cavity; his intestines were severed and she had to work fast to heal the lacerations. She expelled the bile that flowed from the torn intestines from his abdomen. She made sure that all the internal wounds were healed, stopping all of his internal bleeding.

She pulled her hands slowly from his abdomen and then moved her hands over the laceration closing the wound. Her hands were dripping with plasma.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy. She lost her balance and leaned against him. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Phillip stood up shakily.

"Drew," he shook her shoulder.

"I need to get home, Phil," she said looking up at him.

"I'm going to flag down some help," he said, making a move toward the street just as he felt her clutch at his pant leg.

"Please don't leave me, Phil," she said, barely conscious.

"Drew," he said harshly.

"I need a family photograph from my wallet," she gulped.

"You're going to be okay, Drew."

"Please," she looked into his face, pleadingly.

He hurried to where their attacker had dropped their wallets. He looked at his broken phone, the screen cracked where the would-be mugger had slammed his heel into it. He snuck a peek at Drew, who looked like she was growing paler by the minute.

He quickly pocketed the phone and his own wallet. He scanned her wallet for the family picture as he walked back to her. He pulled the photo from the plastic protector.

"Here," he said handing it to her. "I have to go get help."

"Please, Phil," she said as she grasped for the photo, making sure to take a hold of his hand. "Don't let go."

Phil wanted to scream at her. She was wasting time. He needed to get her out of the alley. Then something strange happened as he held onto her hand.

The wet ground of the alley gave way to the hardwood floor of the living room in the house in the London suburb of Chiswick.

"What the hell," the young man said as he looked at his new surroundings.

Drew was streaming in and out of consciousness. She could hear the clatter of her mother's dish and the Muggle-born witch's gasp. Drew knew, even in her semi-conscious state, that her Wizarding secret that she had kept was now out and a veil of anxiousness came over her.


	33. Chapter 33

Friday, 14 October, 15:35 GMT 13 years ago

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked as she stared out of the window at the orange and brown hues of the fallen leaves.

"Hm?" Drew asked as she turned to face her longtime friend. "Um, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you've lost three in a row to me," Dean said.

She smirked at him and then laughed. "Set it up again."

o-o-o

Monday, 19 September, 10:15 GMT 13 years ago

Drew packed up her bookbag as she stood up from her desk at the front of Professor Conner Ingles Advanced English Language class. She looked up to see the tall American basketball player leave the room a few minutes after the recess bell had rung. She took in a deep breath.

"You all set?" Dean asked as she nodded. He placed an arm on her shoulder leading her out of the classroom. They walked down the hallway heading to the atrium for the short fifteen-minute recess.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I just," she shrugged. "I'm finally caught up on the first two weeks of school that I missed."

"It would have taken me a whole month, mind you," Dean smiled. "You're such a geek."

"Thanks," she said smirking. "I'm trying to get back into the routine of things."

"That healing incident took a toll, huh?" he said as they continued to walk.

"That was the longest I've been bedridden so far," she shrugged. "I'm just glad everything turned out."

"So, have you spoken to him yet?"

She took in a deep breath. "I think he's trying to avoid me like the plague."

"You don't know that," he smiled. "Besides, you would probably be able to cure that."

"Ha ha, funny," she said before stopping in her tracks as they entered the atrium. She saw the cool kids hanging out at a couple of the benches at the other end of the glass-walled structure. Phillip sat with Briana Wells, girlfriend number 8, while Aston Baguio stood against the wall talking to others from the cool crowd.

Phillip glanced her way and then turned back to conversing with everyone around him. The blonde girl kissed his cheek. Drew blew out a breath.

"We should head straight to Professor Kloetzel's Advanced Chemistry class," she said softly.

"Sure," Dean said shrugging his shoulders as they made their way past the students taking their break.

o-o-o

Friday, 14 October, 15:45 GMT 13 years ago

"Yeah, four in a row," Dean raised his arms up in victory as Drew stood up.

"Break time," she smiled, shaking her head as the rest of the club members took the same cue. They headed to the snacks table just as the tanned young man entered the classroom holding two large boxes of pastries.

"Delivery," Aston smiled as he placed the two boxes on the table next to the two bags of potato chips and the package of store bought cookies.

"Who ordered that?" Drew asked as she looked at the rest of her mates.

Aston looked at his order sheet and shrugged. "It doesn't say who ordered. But it's already paid for."

Drew canted an eyebrow at him skeptically. He smiled.

"We've got Spanish rolls and meat and vegetable empanadas, or pasties as we British would call them," he said as he opened the boxes. "We've got chocolate, yellow and ube flavored cupcakes."

"Wow. Get these plain cookies out of the way," Dean joked.

The twelve other Chess Club members nodded as they would never look a gift horse in the mouth. Everyone grabbed a piece of pastry and grabbed a bottled water before heading back to their seats.

Drew picked out an ube flavored cupcake with ube buttercream frosting from the box. Aston studied the young lady for a moment.

"So, how's your Year 13 going, Drew?" he asked as he leaned against the table.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Are you planning to try out for the basketball team again?" he asked nonchalantly.

She paused. Dean's ears perked up. "I only tried out last year because Phillip Martinez wasn't coming to tutoring," she took in a breath. "I don't have Professor Kaiser this year to mess with my marks.

"And I don't think Professor Kloetzel does projects like Professor Kaiser," she said as she took a bite of her cupcake.

Aston smiled at her. He shrugged as he stood up. "You and Phillip seemed like besties by the end of the year," Aston said. "At least that's the impression that I got."

Drew could feel her ears starting to burn. "We were tied academically. Me joining the team was a means to an end," she rationalized.

"Okay," Aston nodded as Dean approached the two. He grabbed another pasty and waited next to Drew. The black haired young man smiled at the both of them. "I'll let you smart people get on with your board games."

Both Drew and Dean watched as the son of the local baker left the classroom. Dean looked back at Drew. They both snickered.

"Come on, let's go back to our board game then," Drew said linking her arm with his.


	34. Chapter 34

Saturday, 19 November, 19:25 GMT 13 years ago

The second term was halfway over and Drew couldn't believe her 13th and final year before university was blowing by so quickly. She had taken on a challenging course load. She had Year Four Spanish with Profesora Rosana Maestro and Year Four French with Madame Nicole de Lacroix. She, Dean and Aston Baguio were in the same Advanced Calculus class with Professor Shinzo Hirokawa. Professor Cedric Jung was her Advanced Psychology instructor. She was currently taking two science courses; Biomedical Science with Doctor Kimberly Sharma and Professor Armon Kloetzel's Advanced Chemistry. She had one class that she registered for to keep sane and that was Professor Leonard Kovack's General Art class.

The last course on her schedule was the one for which she had a slight apprehension. Aston and Dean were in the class along with Phillip Martinez, Jr. The four of them had an interesting thing in common, they shared the same class and same professor for English for all four years. Professor Conner Ingles had referred to them as the Four Horsemen and regarded their Advanced English Language class as his best set of students in his twenty-five years of teaching.

As usual, Phillip had garnered top marks since the beginning of the course. In previous years, she would have stepped up to the challenge, but this year, she seemed resigned to staying in second position.

o-o-o

Thursday, 8 September, 10:33 GMT

Drew was unconscious for a week after healing Phillip. She was in and out of consciousness for parts of a second week. She woke up on the Thursday, feeling anxious about the aftermath of the situation. Her mother was at her side as Drew blinked.

"Hey," the Muggle-born mother smiled.

Drew started to break down, weeping as she turned on her side facing her mother. Hermione rubbed her back, consoling her.

"Everything is going to be alright, Drew," Hermione said softly.

"Is Phillip … Is he alright?" Drew asked.

"He's just fine, Drew. I used my scanner; no internal injuries or bleeding was found. You did good, Drew."

"He knows about us now," the teenager said as she lay back down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think we can trust him. Drew," her mother said as she touched Drew's cheek. The young girl nodded as she allowed her mother to help her up.

o-o-o

Saturday, 12 September, 13 years ago

Drew had insisted on not missing anymore classes. Her first day back to school was filled with trepidation. She thought she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Phillip seemed to not want to make eye-contact when they passed each other in the halls. Instead, it seemed he would be more enthralled with the conversations amongst his friends. She dreaded the possible idea that he had shared her secret with his clique.

Dean had reassured her that Phillip had not spread any rumors of Malfoy family secrets. He also reminded her that she was never one to care about what others thought about her. She smiled at him, grateful she had a friend like him.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 November, 19:30 GMT 13 years ago

Drew looked at her watch as she heard the doorbell. She stood up from her seat on the couch and turned down the volume of the television to check on the door. Her mother had volunteered to work that weekend knowing her father was back at Hogwarts chaperoning the usual Hogsmeade weekend. So, she wondered, as the fire in the fireplace crackled, who would be out in the unusually cold three degree London November evening.

She peered through the peephole and took in a deep breath. 'Maybe he'll eventually leave,' she thought before the doorbell rang again. She shut her eyes for a moment before opening the door.

"Phillip?" Drew said as he looked at her visitor all bundled up.

"Hi," Phillip said as he blew into his cupped hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door wider, letting the cold air in.

"I was," he stammered, "in the neighborhood."

"Come in," she said, more so to shut the cold out. He stepped into the foyer. She helped him out of his letterman's jacket. "We live in the same neighborhood."

He chuckled, allowing himself to warm up. He blew out a breath, welcoming the warmth. "I, uh, came to say, 'hi,'" he said.

She looked at him skeptically as she crossed her arms. "Okay? Shouldn't you be out on a date with girlfriend number eight?"

"I'm in between girlfriends," he said.

"I really did not need to know that," she said, her ears starting to blush.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he smiled at her. He took in a breath before continuing, "We've missed you at tryouts."

"Seriously?" she looked at him incredulously. "Why are you really here?"

"I've come to play you for your tryout spot," he said matter-of-factly.

She laughed. "If there was anyone who'd want me as far away from that gym, it would be you, you do realize that, right?"

"I've never known you to walk away from a challenge," he smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Let's face it, you know the only reason why I tried out for the team last year was because our science marks were tied to each other.

"Neither of us has Professor Kaiser this year, so I don't know what sort of leverage you think you have on me."

He just smiled. She grew wary of him. "I don't know," he smirked. "I'm feeling my B in Food Science quickly falling to a C-."

She looked at him questioningly. Then she started to understand.

"I could always put it in Professor Zena Kloetzel's head to talk her husband into some sort of tutoring community service," he said.

"You wouldn't dare," she said softly.

"So, a game of Twenty-one, then," he canted an eyebrow. "If I win, you come to tryouts on Monday."

"And if I win?" she asked.

"If you win," he paused. "I won't bother you for the rest of the year."

"Deal!" she said taking in a breath.

"Okay," he smiled to himself. He placed his hands in the pocket of his breakaway warm-up pants. "I've got a key to the gym. It'll be a short fifteen-minute walk."

"Um," she said, hesitating. "We'll freeze our asses off by the time we get there. I've got a better idea."

"Are we going to teleport again?" he asked as he followed.

She turned to face him for a moment. He stopped in his tracks. "We'll head to the backyard."

"Well, unless you have a dome over your backyard, we'll be in the same predicament," he said as he stopped in his tracks as they reached the patio leading to the backyard. " Whoa."

"From the outside and from up top, the backyard seems to look like the rest of the neighborhood landscape," she said as she started to put her basketball shoes on. "The precipitation gets filtered away. Mum and Dad have enchanted the temperature to twenty-three degrees during the fall and winter months."

"Wow," he said as he stepped onto the wooden half-court basketball playing surface.

"I talked Dad into building it when I was five," she said as she dribbled the ball onto the court. "So, what now?"

"Same rules as usual," he said as he pulled his breakaway pants off. His blue jersey shorts matched his blue Wellesley Lions gym shirt. "First to miss the free throw plays defense. Make it take it. First to twenty-one baskets, wins.

"Ladies first," he said, handing her the basketball as she stood at the charity stripe.

She looked at the basketball for a moment before taking it. He walked behind her to the three-point line. She took a deep breath, took her usual three dribbles and shot the basketball. Swish. He took his turn with success. There were three more rounds of makes.

"Well, at least we know the time away hasn't made you rusty," he said as he bounced the ball to her for her turn.

She could feel his stare on the back of her neck. She felt a feeling of déjà vu. She dribbled the ball and blew out a breath. She shot the basketball which bounced off the rim.

"I got first," he smirked at her as he rebounded the ball. He dribbled up to the top of the three-point circle. He watched her take in a breath as she set up in defensive position. He bounced the ball to her, "Check."

o-o-o

The pair battled back and forth, exchanging baskets. Phillip was right, the time away from the game did not affect her skill set at all.

"My next score wins the game," Drew said, taking in deep breaths as the ball went through the net, giving her the 20 to 19 advantage.

"Just check the ball," Phillip said as he rebounded the basketball and passed it to her at the three-point line.

Drew bounced the ball to him and received the ball back. She watched him go into his defensive crouch, keeping his distance but staying close enough to be a nuisance on defense. She dribbled in and then turned her back on him trying to shield the ball from him. She backed into him, trying to get closer to the basket.

"You're seriously trying to back me down," he said putting his forearm into her back.

"Just shut-up and play defense," she snapped.

"I see I've gotten under your skin," he said as she spun on him trying to do a reverse layup. He blocked her attempt and chased the ball down. "You gotta get that weak shit out of here."

He dribbled to the top of the key and faced her. He took a jab step towards her and she retreated. He narrowed his eyes at her. He backtracked. She approached him cautiously. Then he exploded with a crossover, wrongfooting her. He soared to the basket, dunking the ball for the score.

" _My_ next basket wins the game," he said taking in a breath as he rebounded his made basket.

She put her hands on her hips as she stood at the free throw line. She bounced the ball back to him. She looked into his face as he received the ball.

He dribbled forward and then turned his back to her. It was his turn to back her down. She put her forearm into his back.

"Dad says I should work on my hook shot," he said as he dribbled to the right of the key. "He said my fade away needs work, too."

He turned to face her up. She felt a bit unnerved with his banter. She retreated as he took another jab step. He dribbled back into the key and then felt the contact, their legs tangled. He concentrated on the shot as the two of them fell to the floor. Swish.

He lay on top of her for a moment. He propped himself up slightly off her. He took in a deep breath. "Twenty-one. I win," he said breathlessly as he looked down at her.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 November, 19:50 GMT 13 years ago

"Good game, you two," the Muggle doctor said as she clapped.

"Dr. Malfoy," he said as he quickly stood up. He helped Drew to her feet.

"I brought two large pizzas home for dinner. I can only stay for a half an hour before heading back to the ER," she said as she watched the two teenagers squirm slightly. "I totally forgot Dad was stuck doing Hogsmeade this weekend.

"Why don't you two hit the showers before dinner," she said as she nodded her head towards the washrooms. "Phillip, just toss your clothes in the hamper before you step into the shower stall. The hamper will freshen them up while you're in the shower."

He nodded. Both Drew and Phillip watched the female doctor walk back into the house. They looked at each other. She shrugged at him as she pointed to the boys' and girls' washrooms.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 November, 20:00 GMT 13 years ago

Drew stepped out of the shower and under the dryer. The Wizarding device dried her from head-to-toe. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She pulled her clothes from the hamper and put them on. She wondered what sort of inquisition her mother was going to put them through.

She stepped out of the washroom at the same time Phillip had done so. They both blew out a breath as they looked at each other. She nodded her head at the patio. He shrugged his shoulders as he followed her into the house.

The Muggle-born mother nodded at the children. They took their seats on the high stools around the kitchen island. Hermione Granger Malfoy placed two bottles of Gatorade in front of their place settings.

"I bought two Supreme pizzas," the Muggle doctor said as she pulled a slice onto a plate and handed it to her daughter. "You're not a vegetarian, are you Phillip?"

"No Ma'am," he said as she nodded. She served him a slice as well before serving herself another piece.

"You both looked pretty intense out there," the brunette witch said as she took a bite of her slice.

Phillip swallowed his piece of pizza, his ears starting to burn. "Drew's a great competitor."

Drew blew out a breath as she looked down at her plate. She took a bite of her pizza slice, trying to keep from joining the conversation.

"So, Phillip, how is your Year 13 going?" Dr. Malfoy asked.

"Uh," he said as he took a sip of his Gatorade, "It's been good so far, Dr. Malfoy. Dad has taken me on several campus visitations in the U.S. It's been pretty hectic."

"Which universities?" the older woman asked as Drew seemed to perk up to listen to his response.

"University of Florida in the south, University of North Carolina," he said. "Um, Georgetown in Washington, D.C. and of course my parents' university, Syracuse University, in New York. I'm kinda banking on Syracuse."

"All east coast schools," Dr. Malfoy said as she took a sip of her bottled water.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man said. "They all have pretty good basketball programs."

"Drew, weren't you looking at some east coast medical schools as well?" her mother asked.

"Um," she said, almost choking, "Johns Hopkins in Maryland, Brown University in Rhode Island, Harvard in Boston and Columbia University in New York."

Phillip glanced at her for a moment. He turned back to his empty plate, before grabbing a second slice.

"Do you already have a major in mind, Phillip?" Dr. Malfoy asked.

"I figured I'd go Liberal Studies for a while. I'm not sure just yet. I'll probably hold off until I get inspired."

"Oh, to be young again," Dr. Malfoy smiled. "Keep up with your academics, especially during the basketball season. Getting into those schools will be no problem then."

Dr. Malfoy nodded as she finished her third slice of pizza. She wiped her mouth and took one last gulp of her water, finishing off the bottle. She stood up from her seat as she placed her paper plate in the trash and her empty bottle in the recycling bin.

She looked at her wristwatch which read 20:28 in the evening. She walked over to Drew and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," she said to her daughter. "Nice seeing, Phillip. You should come to visit more often.

"Finish the rest of the pizza, you two," she said as she headed to the living room to travel by the Floo network. She said over her shoulder, "I have to head back to work. Goodnight you two."

Both Phillip and Drew heard her mother say the name of the hospital at which she worked. They heard a crackling from where they sat in the kitchen and then silence.

"Did _she_ teleport?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, no," Drew said, "Floo network."

"I don't know what that means," Phillip said. Drew started to laugh.

"Come on," she said as she picked up the second pizza box and stood up. "Let's finish dinner out in the backyard."

He nodded and picked up their Gatorade bottles. He followed her out the patio door.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 November, 20:45 GMT 13 years ago

The pair sat on the back patio that overlooked the wooden half-court. Both teenagers finished off another three slices each, almost emptying the box. They drank the rest of their bottled drinks.

"That hit the spot," Phillip said, burping aloud.

Drew laughed. Phillip joined in.

"It's a nice night out," Drew said as she looked up at the stars.

"Yeah," he agreed as he looked up as well. He took in a breath as he looked at her. He gulped. "I haven't been a very good friend to you lately."

She looked up at him, studying his face. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright, Phil. Geeks and the cool kids hardly ever mingle anyway," she said, half-jokingly.

"Very funny," he said. He hesitated before continuing, "I didn't know how to react, especially when you came back to school."

She looked at him and nodded. "It was a lot for you to process," she said. "I just want to thank you for not telling anybody."

"So, does Dean know about you and your family? I mean you two are joined at the hip," he said.

She nodded. "He's a Squib, too. Our families are old friends."

He nodded. He looked into her eyes for a moment then turned to look at the wooden floor.

"That night of the semi-finals," he said as he turned to face her. He watched her blow out a breath.

"You said you heard a pop," she began slowly. "I'm able to do a cursory diagnosis just by touch while I heal. You had a partially torn posterior cruciate ligament and your anterior was fully torn."

"That would have kept me out for at least a year," he said. "My life would have been ruined."

"So, dramatic," she said, smiling.

"No, seriously," he said. "I would have been sidelined for this year. Colleges in the States would never give me a second look."

"I was able to heal it before you slapped my hand away," she said. "But I was feeling it after that. I couldn't focus on the court. I could feel myself starting to burn up."

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," he said. She laughed.

"Yeah, that's when I figured I should just try to get the ball to you guys to score," she said.

"Mum and Dad took me straight home, right after the game," she said. "I was still feeling it on the Tuesday."

"How long does that usually last?"

"The longest that I've been unconscious was one week," she paused and then shrugged. "That is before the night in the alley."

"How did you," he shrugged. "When did you learn about your gift?"

She blew out a breath. She looked at him. "Mum and Dad think I may have healed her of her cancer from within the womb. And then there was a healing incident when I was two; Mum had a chest wound that I healed. That's when they fully realized what I could do."

He nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"For using your healing gift to save my life twice; once on the basketball court and the other time in that alley."

"Your life wouldn't have been in danger if I hadn't turned down that alley," she said looking at him. "Phil, if you had died."

"Hey," he said as took hold of her hand. He blew out a breath as he realized what he had done. He gently patted it one last time before pulling his hand. "I didn't die, thanks to you.

"Your secret is safe with me, Drew," he said as he nodded at her.

She nodded a silent thank you. They both turned to look up at the quiet night sky.


	35. Chapter 35

Monday, 29 May, 16:15 GMT 12 Years Ago

He checked his wristwatch as he sat down next to her. They had finished conferencing with their last tutoring charges for the day.

"You heading to your Chess Club meeting after this?" Phillip asked.

"Yes. Professor McGill moved the meetings to 4:30 p.m. We've got four Year 12 students taking Professor Kaiser's AP Bio this year," Drew said as he snickered. Drew rolled her eyes. "And since basketball season is over, I get to spend time with my chess friends."

o-o-o

Monday, 21 November, 16:40 GMT 13 Years Ago

True to her word, she showed up to tryouts on the Monday after their game of Twenty-one. She remembered him nodding at her and smiling to himself. She smirked at him before taking part in the assigned drills.

o-o-o

Monday, 21 November, 18:05 GMT 13 years ago

Phillip handed her a cup of Gatorade as he pulled both his and her duffle bags onto his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. The gym emptied rather quickly as the 28 other potential ballers exited the gym.

"I think we're going to be good with you at the helm again," he said, finishing off his own cup of Gatorade.

"Wow," she said drinking the rest of her Gatorade.

"I know," he laughed, "Don't count my chickens before they've hatched."

She laughed as she followed him out of the gym. "There are thirty of us trying out; twelve of us at the guard positions," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you saw how they ran the offense," he said, canting an eyebrow. "You're a lock."

"Suddenly, you're Nostradamus?" Drew laughed.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Dad's going to post the roster on Friday. We're going to be on it. We're going to win the Championship, too."

"You're incorrigible and now you're reaching," she said as she extended her hand for her duffle.

"You might be right on both counts," he said smiling. "How are you getting home?"

"I was going to catch public transport," Drew said, still extending her hand. "It's kinda cold out."

He laughed. "Dad's stuck here for another half an hour. I'll drop you off at home."

She studied him for a moment before nodding. They exited the Athletic Complex, walking to the old blue BMW, both blowing into their cupped hands for warmth.

o-o-o

Phillip had been right about the roster his father and the coaching staff had chosen. She was amongst the 12 student athletes that had made the cut.

Her extra-curricular activity calendar was now quite busy. Along with practice and game schedules, Drew had signed up to volunteer her time on the Mondays for after school tutoring in the sciences. Although not limited to athletes, the school's tutoring program was always held at the Athletic Complex. Coincidentally, Phillip had also signed up to volunteer his time with English Language Arts.

The only thing that Drew missed desperately during the basketball season was the camaraderie that she had with her fellow Chess Club members. She got all the news from Dean during their lunch hour and the four Year 12 Chess Club mates who volunteered their science skills at the Athletic Complex as well.

The basketball season was a perfect one. The five Year 13 starters led the Wellesley Lions to an undefeated season and the London High School Boys Basketball Championship.

Off the court, they grew closer. Phillip would eat lunch with her and Dean once or twice a week. He would find out that Dean was thinking of going to the University of Cambridge. He also found out that Cambridge was also on Drew's very short list along with Oxford University. It seemed like she would be leaning towards Cambridge, though.

Drew would find out that he was heading to Syracuse accompanied by his brown-haired blue-eyed girlfriend. Kelsey Benson was a gifted footballer. With the help of Phillip's father, she connected with the women's soccer coach at Syracuse. She secured an athletic scholarship.

The atmosphere in Professor Conner Ingles' English class was much less uncomfortable. Drew, Dean, Phillip and his friend Aston would always seem to be in the same work group. The Four Horsemen, as the professor once dubbed them, worked extremely well together.

o-o-o

Monday, 29 May, 16:20 GMT 12 years ago

"So, we graduate next Friday," he said as he looked up at her.

She took in a breath. She shrugged, "Yeah. Where has the time gone?"

He laughed good-naturedly. "We should celebrate," he said,  
"How about dinner?"

Drew's ears started to flush. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Your girlfriend's name is Kelsey, right?"

"Ha ha," he said as he took in a breath. "I mean, a double date. Kelsey and I, you and Dean."

She laughed. "Dean is an old friend."

"I just thought," he said, shrugging. "I mean, you two are, like, always together."

"It would be like dating my brother," she said. "Our families have known each other since they attended boarding school."

"Hogwarts," Phillip said.

"Yeah," she said.

"So, okay. I've never seen you out on a date before," he said.

"Wow," she said as she nervously hooked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, "Suddenly my personal life is an open book."

"Oh, come on," he laughed.

"I've been on a date before," she said, maybe a bit too defensively, "Dean set me up with one of his friends."

"Wizard or Mongol?" Phillip said.

"That's Muggle," she laughed. "Mongols are from Mongolia."

"Ha ha," he joined in the laughter.

"He was a wizard," she said, looking down for a moment. "He couldn't stop talking about Wizarding Chess and Quidditch."

His face was full of confusion. She just chuckled, "A Wizarding sport. Too hard to explain."

"Okay," he said. "So, if I find you a blind date, will we be set for this Friday?"

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said. "You only live once, right. Live a little."

"You do realize what happened the last time that was said, right?"

He smiled. "I will make sure we don't walk down any alleys. Dinner and dancing. And then straight home."

"You're incorrigible," she said, shaking her head.

"So?"

"Okay," she agreed as she stood up.

"Hey, Drew, you coming?" one of her Chess Club mates asked.

"Yeah, Denise," she said as she grabbed her bookbag.

"So, we'll pick you up at about 6:30 p.m. so we can make it to London in time for dinner," Phillip said, nodding.

"Okay," she said as she started walking away from the table. She turned back to look at him, "Friday, 6:30. Don't be late."

He watched her exit the Tutoring Hall. He blew out a breath and then smiled to himself.

o-o-o

Friday, 2 June, 18:30 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

"Should I come out to say, 'Hi,' to Phil and your blind date?" Dr. Hermione Granger Malfoy asked, a little tongue-in-cheek.

"Mum," Drew said, shaking her head. Her mother laughed and held up her hands.

"It's too bad Dad won't be home for another forty-five minutes," her mother joked.

"Please tell him not to send a tracer, Mum," Drew said as she sighed. "I'll be fine. I still have the photo as back-up."

"I know, Drew," her mother squeezed her hand. "They're waiting for you."

Drew took in a breath as her mother helped her with her black cardigan. The older woman nodded at her.

"We'll be home by midnight," Drew said, as she kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting the house.

o-o-o

Drew smiled as the black-haired, blue-eyed classmate held the car door open. 'Phil is so going to get it,' she thought to herself as her date closed the door. He entered through the other door to join her in the back seat.

"Drew Granger, Aston Baguio," Phil said looking in the rearview mirror at the couple as he pulled from the curb. The pair laughed out loud.

"So, we've got a 7:30 reservation at Forge," Phil said as he drove down the block.

"How lovely," Drew said as she turned and smiled at Aston.

o-o-o

The forty-minute drive was filled with lively conversation about the last days they would have left as 13th Year students. 'It was interesting to know that the cool kids spoke about regular topics like the geeks did,' Drew thought to herself.

Aston smiled as he nodded at her. She shook her head smiling as he offered his hand. She rolled her eyes as she took it. Drew didn't notice Phillip blow out a breath.

"I'm so glad the year's almost over," the brown-haired female footballer said from the front seat. Drew noticed her take hold of Phillip's right hand that was resting on the middle console, interlacing her fingers with his. Phillip smiled at her. Drew looked out the window at the scenery as Kelsey said, "Can't wait for our university experience to start."

"Aw, come on Kelsey," Aston said, "We had some good times over the past four years."

"This guy," Kelsey said as she squeezed Phillip's upper arm, "didn't notice me until six months ago."

"Well, everything worked out," Phillip said, not noticing that Drew blew out a breath.

"So, we're ending our high school careers," Aston said, changing the subject, as they approached their destination, "Which professor are you going to miss the most?"

"Professor de Lacroix," Kelsey said with no hesitation, "évidemment."

"Professor Kloetzel, the missus," Aston said, touting his culinary arts professor for the past four years.

"Professor Ingles," both Drew and Phillip said at the same time. They both started to laugh.

"Ingles?" Aston said, smiling at Drew as Phillip pulled into a parking stall.

"Yes," Drew said as Phillip turned off the engine. She watched Aston get out of the car as Phillip did the same.

Aston opened her door for her. She continued as the blue-eyed young man helped her out of the car, "Professor Conner Ingles is an amazing teacher."

"I would have figured it would be Professor Kaiser," Aston quipped.

Phillip smiled to himself as he helped Kelsey out of the car. He watched Aston extend his elbow to the brunette. The American watched her smile before she took his hand. "Very funny, Aston," Drew shook her head as the young man led her to the restaurant's entrance.

Phillip blew out a breath before he extended his hand to Kelsey. She smirked at him for a moment before taking it. He smiled, "Shall we?"

o-o-o

Friday, 2 June, 19:30 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

The host had sat the teenagers at a square table. Aston had pulled out the seat for Drew and helped her drape her cardigan over the back of her chair before taking the seat right next to hers. Phillip had done the same for Kelsey.

The two couples continued to reminisce about their days at the comprehensive high school while they waited for their order. Both Aston and Phillip ordered the 12-ounce grilled sirloin on the bone while Kelsey ordered the Scottish salmon whole food salad and Drew had asked for the half a fragrant spiced, spit roast chicken.

"So, are you two excited about moving to New York for university?" Aston asked the couple opposite him as he took a sip of his Victorian Lemonade.

Drew looked up at the pair as she placed her glass of lemonade back on its coaster. She watched as Kelsey leaned into Phillip's body. The brunette gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It will be exciting," Kelsey answered. "Our parents are taking us apartment hunting two weeks after graduation. We're making it a vacation.

"Phillip, here, can show us the town," she said, smiling at Drew and Aston.

"Sounds like fun," Aston said as he nodded at Phil.

Phillip laughed. He took a sip of his Coke. "So, did you decide where you're heading yet, Aston?"

"That's a great question," Aston said. "There's a lot of culinary schools around. Dad's letting me figure things out."

"Well, you could always take a couple of courses at Cambridge," Phil said as the servers brought their orders to the table. "Join Dean and Drew there for lunch."

Aston looked at Drew and nodded. Aston smiled at the group. "That sounds like a plan. Speaking of, this food is ready to be tucked into."

The rest of the group laughed. Drew looked at Aston and nodded, silently thanking him for changing the subject. The group started their meal.


	36. Chapter 36

Friday, 2 June, 20:45 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

The dancefloor disc jockey had started to play music fifteen minutes earlier. The four youngsters ate their desserts and drank their after-dinner beverages.

"So, we're out of the door in another week," Aston said as he took a bite of his pineapple crème brûlée.

"Yes, can you believe it?" Kelsey said as she finished the last of her grilled figs. She took a sip of her hot tea.

"Well," Phillip said as he took a bite of his chocolate brownie. He raised his coffee cup as Drew finished off her brownie. "Here's to new beginnings."

"To a great first six months," Kelsey said smiling before kissing Phillip's cheek.

"To lasting friendships," Drew said softly, raising her teacup.

"To our future," Aston said smiling as he stood up raising his cup of tea. They all took a sip.

Aston extended his hand to Drew. "May I have this dance, Ms. Granger," the tall young man smiled at his blind date as the D.J. started a slow track.

She nodded at him and stood up. He led her to the dancefloor. Phillip watched as Aston pulled Drew closer into him.

o-o-o

"Are you alright," Aston whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Drew said, taking in a deep breath.

"You look amazing, you know that," he said commenting on her short black dress as he looked at her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look handsome, too. So, how'd he talk you into this blind date?"

Aston laughed as he turned her on the dancefloor. "He only had to ask once."

"He does know you're gay, right?" she smiled.

"I think he asked _because_ I am gay," he laughed. "I don't think he'd ever let anyone make a move on you."

"You're incorrigible," she said smiling at him.

"He's sweet on you," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Need I remind you that his girlfriend's name is Kelsey?" she said.

"I'm just saying," he smiled. "I've known him since we were in day care together before he moved to the States. He used to charm the girls there, too."

She laughed, "You're such a prat."

"Yeah, but you still think I'm charming," he said, laughing. "So, Cambridge, huh?"

She shrugged as she looked into his eyes. She took a deep breath. "I mentioned it was on my short list. Dean's heading there to study Criminology."

"So, where are you really headed for?"

She took in a breath. "I've accepted a four-year academic scholarship to the John A. Burns School of Medicine at the University of Hawai'i."

"That's a mouthful," he smiled.

She laughed, "Yeah. He seems happy to be going back to New York. I'm sure they'll enjoy their time there. I doubt he would even notice me not going to Cambridge."

"Hawai'i is quite a ways away," he chuckled. "That's such a coincidence, you know."

"How so?" she asked, canting her head.

"I'm going into the culinary program at Kapi'olani Community College, also the U.H. system," he said, smiling as another slow number played.

"Wow," she said as she noticed Phillip and Kelsey join them on the dancefloor.

"Small world, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. "My Mum, Dad, brothers, grandparents and I are actually going to vacation there in July to help me get settled."

"Are you guys flooing or flying?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as she stopped dancing for a moment. She took in a deep breath and added softly. "Did Phillip tell you?"

He gently put his finger under her chin and shook his head, "Dad always said that some of us can sense other Wizarding folk."

She whimpered. He pulled her in closer. "Does Phil know?"

"No," he said, smiling at her. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

She kissed him on the cheek. She nodded at him as they continued to dance.

"So, you didn't get the invite either," Drew said as she looked up at him.

"Nah," he shrugged. "I think Dad was a bit more upset than I was."

"My father, too," she said smiling.

"My Mum and Dad met at Hogwarts," Aston said. "She was a Pureblood. Dad was a Muggle-born. Her parents weren't impressed. Dad's family was in baking, hence the inherited bakery.

"My Mum's parents disowned her," he shrugged. "She and Dad got married. He talks about leaving the Wizarding world before things got hairy; something about a war."

"Mum and Dad met there, too," she said. "I wonder if they knew each other."

Aston shrugged. "I never pry. It seems like a touchy subject."

"Your Mum?" she always wondered about that.

"She died in childbirth," Aston said, blinking quickly. He took in a deep breath. "I always feel like she's watching over me, though."

"I'm sure she is," she said as she leaned into his chest.

o-o-o

Friday, 2 June, 21:15 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

The D.J. played a great mix of music, slow and fast numbers. The dancefloor was pretty jampacked. Drew was actually enjoying herself. She always knew Aston was intelligent and had a sense of humor, what with the occasional witty outburst in English class, but she never really knew how charming and funny he was. They had been dancing for twenty minutes straight when Aston felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Phillip asked.

Aston looked at Drew, raising an eyebrow. Drew smiled at him. Aston kissed Drew on the cheek before presenting her to Phillip. Drew could feel her ears starting to flush as a slow number started to play.

She took Phil's hand. He brought her in closer as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said as he looked down at her.

She took in a breath, she gave him a smile, "I've heard how charming you could be."

He laughed. "I hope you're having a great time."

"I'm having the time of my life, so far," she said, smiling up at him. "Even with a gay friend."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, laughing. "Did you know Aston and I have known each other since we've been in diapers?"

"He," she shrugged her shoulders, "mentioned it."

"He's a good guy," he said.

"Yeah, he is," she said as she leaned into his chest as the slow number continued.

o-o-o

Friday, 2 June, 21:30 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

The two basketball teammates danced two more numbers together before it was Drew's turn to feel a hard tap on her shoulder. Drew smiled at Kelsey and stepped aside for the couple. Drew blew out a breath as she turned to return to their table.

Aston nodded at her as she sat down. He slid the second drink in front of her, "I got you a cranberry cocktail, too."

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip.

"You having fun, yet?" Aston asked as she laughed.

o-o-o

Friday, 2 June, 22:30 GMT 12 years ago, blind date

They had left downtown London thirty minutes ago. The late-night traffic wasn't that bad. He pulled in front of the Baguio residence first.

Aston squeezed Drew's hand and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Drew," he smiled at her before exiting the vehicle. He waved at the other two passengers before heading up his driveway.

Phillip turned left instead of right. He drove into the posher part of Chiswick. He pulled up in front of the Benson's house. He stepped out of the vehicle, extending his hand to his girlfriend. Drew watched as he accompanied Kelsey to her front door. Drew stepped out of the blue BMW. She took a breath as the couple kissed goodnight. She turned away, looking up to the night sky.

"Shall we?" Phillip said as he held the passenger side door open for her. She nodded as she got in.

They listened to the radio as they drove in silence. Drew stared out the window as they passed all the million dollar homes. He turned down the familiar street, five blocks from his own home.

He turned off the engine. He exited the vehicle, but not before Drew opened her own door. He stood next to her.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said.

She nodded, "Thank you."

"It was a nice night," he said as they walked slowly up the walkway.

"Yes, it was," she said as she fished for her keys from her purse. "I had fun."

"I'm glad," he said as they stopped in front of the front door.

"Thanks for talking me into coming," she said as she kissed him on his cheek. She took a step back.

"I'm glad you took me up on the offer," he said smiling.

"Goodnight, Phillip," she said as she unlocked her door.

"Goodnight, Drew," he nodded. He waited before she locked the door behind her before he let out his breath.

He turned, smiling to himself as he headed down the driveway. 'It was a good night,' he thought to himself.


	37. Chapter 37

Wednesday, 7 June, 15:00 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

The 278 Year 13 students filtered out of the auditorium after their second graduation practice just in time for the school's after school bell. Drew caught up with Aston, Dean, Phillip, Kelsey and two of her girlfriends as they congregated outside of the auditorium. They all greeted each other.

"Dad and Mum are picking me up," Dean said as he kissed her on the cheek, "We have to go suit shopping for Friday."

"Have fun," Drew laughed as Dean shook hands with Aston and Phil before leaving.

"Yeah, I have to work at the bakery, too," Aston said as he kissed Drew and Ashley on the cheek, before shaking hands with Phillip.

"We're heading to the mall for last minute shopping for Friday," Ashley said. She kissed Phillip on the lips.

"That sounds great," Phillip said as he smiled at her. He nodded at Drew. "Drew, you want to hang with them?"

Drew looked up at Ashley who seemed to smirk. "Oh, I don't think Drew would find any fun in a night out with the girls," Ashley said, smiling.

"Um, yeah, I've got things to do. Thanks for the invite, anyway," Drew said, feeling a little slighted.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Ashley kissed Phillip on the cheek before she and her two girlfriends left the area.

Drew blew out a breath. She looked up at Phillip. Phil canted an eyebrow at her, "Dad's at that Athletics convention in Scotland until tomorrow morning. So, you wanna just hang out?"

She laughed, "Um, I'm meeting Mum at home. We're leaving at 3:30 to pick up Dad and the boys from King's Cross."

"Oh," he said, nodding. He stepped backward, ready to head down the steps. "Okay. I'll, um, see you tomorrow, then."

Drew walked with him down the steps. "Do you want to come with?" Drew asked.

"Really?" Phillip seemed to perk up. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Drew laughed. Phillip led her to his father's blue BMW. He opened the door for her. They headed to the Malfoy residence.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 15:30 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

"Hey, you two," Hermione Granger Malfoy entered carrying a pan of noodles from their favorite Chinese food restaurant. She kissed the both of them on the cheeks before putting the pan down on the counter.

"I invited Phillip to King's Cross with us," Drew said, a little sheepishly as she ate the last of her tea cookies, the teenagers' afternoon snack. Drew's mother smiled. "Coach Martinez is still at that Athletics convention."

"Cool," Mrs. Malfoy nodded as Phillip drank the rest of his glass of milk. "Come on. I'll need some help unloading the rest of the Chinese food from the trunk before we leave for the station."

"Chinese food," Drew smiled as they reached the car.

"Yeah," Mrs. Malfoy said as she handed both Drew and Phillip a pan of food. "Roast duck, beef broccoli. Dad was craving it. Phil, you'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Um," Phillip said looking at Drew. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Just say, 'Yes,'" Drew smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, thanks, Dr. Malfoy," Phillip said, shrugging.

"Alright, then," Mrs. Malfoy smiled as she picked up the last two pans; one with sweet sour pork and the other with Crispy Gau Gee.

The three placed the pans full of Chinese food on the counter where Mrs. Malfoy had originally placed the pan of chow mein noodles. She nodded at the youngsters.

"These should hold for an hour or so before Grandma and Grandpa meet us here," Drew's mother said. "You'll get to meet the whole family, Phillip."

Drew's ears started to grow hot. "Should we get a move on, Mum?"

Her mother nodded. The two followed her out.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 16:15 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

The drive into London's King's Cross was the usual traffic-filled, slow transit. It took them forty-five minutes of drive time before pulling into the railway's parking lot. The three talked about how the school year went and all of the shenanigans that happened in and out of the halls of the school.

The Muggle-born witch led the two teenagers into the railway station. They walked to platform number 9.

"Drew, would you like to explain how this works to Phil?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Drew blew out a breath.

"Okay," Drew said as she turned to the Muggle. "We're meeting the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾."

Phillip looked at the number 9 that was emblazoned on the sign. He craned his neck to see the number 10 on the other side of the pillar. "Um."

"Come on," Drew said as she took his hand and led him into the wall.

"What the hell," he said as they exited on the other end of the wall. Mrs. Malfoy smiled to herself as she came up right behind them.

"Fifteen minutes," Mrs. Malfoy said as Phillip saw the 9 ¾ sign on the pillar.

Drew laughed. "Let's take a walk."

Phil nodded his head as he looked at his surroundings. Nothing was that different from the surroundings on the "regular" side. There were people dressed oddly; just like how Mrs. Malfoy had described the dress of Wizarding folk back in August. They people watched to pass the time.

"We would see Dad off at the beginning of each school year," Drew said. "Dad and I would walk the platform. He'd tell me about the train. The engine was my favorite part.

"It was exciting as a child, you know," she shrugged. "We anticipated getting that chance to hop on board."

"It never came, huh," Phillip said.

"No," she sighed. She smiled and shrugged, "Life goes on. At least my brothers had the opportunity to go."

"So, all these families have kids that go to your brothers' school?"

"Yes," she said. She pointed at the black haired young man and the ginger haired woman talking to each other near the Muggle-born witch. "That's James. He graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He's at a Wizarding university studying law,

"That's his sister, Ronda," Drew continued, "She's a year older than I am. She's studying criminology. I think she's going to be an Auror, like her father, Uncle Harry. I think you've met him before."

Phillip nodded his head, "Yeah, he was the one that took my statement."

"They have a younger brother, Harry, Jr.," Drew continued. "He's in his sixth year. He'll be graduating from Hogwarts next year. Their mum works at the school. She'll be on the train as well."

Drew pointed to another black haired young man who looked part Asian. "That's Gregory, Jr. He's the same age as James," Drew said as Greg spoke with Mrs. Malfoy. "Coincidentally, they're both studying law. And that's his mum, Aunt Joanna. She's a medi-witch at Saint Mungo's. That's a Wizarding hospital."

"Medi-witch? Is that like a doctor?" Phillip asked.

Drew nodded. "The Goyles have three children. Greg and Jacob, who's studying medicine like both of his parents, graduated from Hogwarts last year, and Jessica. She's two years younger than we are. Their father, Uncle Greg, works at Saint Mungo's and at Hogwarts as a medi-wizard."

"Who are the other two standing by your mom?" Phil nodded at the tall black wizard and the short black-haired witch next to the Muggle-born witch.

"That's Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy," Drew chose her words, "They're both in law enforcement. They have three children at Hogwarts. Blair is the same age as Harry, so a year younger than we are. And then there are the twins, Blaise, Jr. and Patricia. They're three years younger than we are."

"You must have great get-togethers," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "We all get along with each other, if you can imagine that. The kids always make Dean and I feel like there's no difference amongst any of us."

"Is Dean an only child?" Phil asked.

"He has an older sister, Lauren who's studying history at a Wizarding university," Drew said. "She graduated from Hogwarts three years ago along with James and Greg."

The crowd on the platform seemed to stir. They all heard a train whistle. Drew nodded her head. "Shall we," she said as she started to walk towards her mother.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 16:40 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

The red and black Hogwarts Express locomotive had pulled into the station and stopped in front of the platform 9 ¾ ten minutes ago. Students and staff streamed from the train cars, happy to see their family on the platform. Phillip smiled watching the reunions that happened up and down the platform.

"Dad," Drew said as she was the first to see the platinum blonde potions professor. The two hugged for a long time.

The three Malfoy sons disembarked as well. They headed towards where their mother stood. The oldest son, Draco, Jr., hugged his mother first. The twins, Hans and Heath hugged the Muggle-born witch at the same time after their older brother went to hug his older sister.

"Hey, Junior," Drew said as she hugged the taller boy for a long time. When they were younger, they were thick as thieves.

"Did you shrink?" Draco, Jr. asked, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said.

"Phillip," Draco Malfoy, Sr. said as he extended his hand to Drew's friend.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Phillip shook the wizard's hand.

"Phillip, I don't think you've met Drew's brothers yet," the platinum blonde father said as Drew's brothers gathered around. Mr. Malfoy pointed to the oldest of the boys, the spitting image of him. The 6'7" platinum blonde, grey-eyed, Gryffindor nodded at the young man about whom he had only heard stories. "This is Draco. He's two years younger than Drew."

"Everyone calls me Junior," the teenager said, shaking Phillip's hand.

"These are the twins," Drew said as Phillip extended his hand to the two fraternal twins, "Hans and Heath. They're four years our junior."

"Nice finally meeting you," Hans, the platinum blonde, brown-eyed Ravenclaw said, shaking his hand.

"Hi," Heath, the brown-haired, brown-eyed Slytherin said as he, too, shook Phillip's hand.

"Well, let's go grab the trunks," the Muggle-born mother said as the three Malfoy brothers each grabbed one of the three trolleys that she, Drew and Phillip had acquired while waiting for the train's arrival.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 17:40 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

Phillip was amazed at how the Malfoy family had worked so efficiently to get all four trunks into the rear compartment of the SUV. The patriarch inconspicuously waved his wand hand to shrink the trunks in order to fit into the vehicle.

Phillip sat in the third row of seats with Drew and her brother Junior. The twins took the seats in the second row while the platinum blonde father rode shotgun. Mrs. Malfoy got back on the road by 5:00 p.m.

Their forty-minute drive back home was a lively one. The boys talked excitedly about how the end of the school year went. They talked about assessments and House awards. They mentioned how surprising it was that Uncle Neville's Hufflepuffs won the Quidditch championship. Phillip was engrossed with all of the conversation, trying to make sense of all of it when they pulled into the Malfoy's driveway.

They were greeted by an elderly couple. 'Probably Drew's grandparents,' Phillip thought to himself.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Drew said as she hugged the both of them.

"How's my Graduate?" Lucius Malfoy smiled at his granddaughter.

"I haven't graduated yet, Grandpa," Drew said smiling as her grandfather shrugged. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Phillip Martinez. He's a good friend. He goes to the same school that Dean and I go to."

"Nice to meet you, Phillip," Narcissa Malfoy greeted the young man with a kiss on the cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am," Phillip said, smiling. Phillip shook hands with the patriarch of the Malfoy clan.

Lucius Malfoy held the handshake as he studied the young man. Phillip seemed like he was holding his breath, waiting for the old wizard's approval. The old man finally smiled and nodded as he released his grip.

"Shall we go inside to have dinner?" the Muggle-born mother asked as the Malfoy boys helped to bring all the trunks into the house.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 18:00 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

Everyone made their plates full of Chinese food and brought them out to the patio table in the backyard. Draco Malfoy brought out some canned beverages to drink. Everyone started to tuck in and converse about school and the upcoming summer holidays.

"So, are you two dating?" Narcissa Malfoy asked both Drew and Phillip.

Drew almost choked on her roast duck. She had to take a sip of her can of iced tea. Phillip smiled to himself as the Malfoy brothers leaned forward in their seats.

"No, Grandma," Drew smiled. She could feel her ears start to flush, "Phillip and I are just friends."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded. She shrugged at Drew's parents.

"You're the basketball friend," Lucius Malfoy commented, remembering the conversation he had had with his granddaughter almost a year and a half ago.

Phillip took in a breath. "Yes, Sir," the Muggle athlete answered.

"The kids actually went on a double date last week," Hermione Granger Malfoy said. The Malfoy brothers looked at Drew. Both she and Phillip took a sip of their canned drinks.

"Phillip, didn't you coordinate a blind date for Drew," Mr. Draco Malfoy asked.

"Um, yes, Sir," Phillip said, gulping.

"It was with our friend, Aston. It was a fun night out," Drew shared. She took a breath. Her grandparents nodded, smiling to themselves. "Phillip and Kelsey are actually heading to Syracuse University together."

"Wow," Hans said as he finished his noodles. "Across the pond, huh?"

"Yeah," Phillip said. "Kelsey's playing soccer and I'm going to try out for basketball."

"Why Syracuse?" Junior asked as he finished his won ton wrapped dumpling.

"My parents went there for college," Phillip said as he ate the last of his beef broccoli.

"Well, at least you'll only have to cross one ocean to get back home," Heath said as he finished his sweet-sour pork. "We'll have to cross two oceans to visit Drew for university."

Phillip nodded. He took a sip of his soda as he snuck a glance at Drew, who seemed a bit anxious. She looked at him.

"I thought you were heading to Cambridge?" he asked.

"I'm headed to the University of Hawai'i on an academic scholarship," she said as she looked at him.

"That's," he paused. He tried to smile, "That's great."

"Well, who's up for some dessert," Drew's mother said as she brought out two dessert boxes full of mini pie tarts while her husband carried a large pot of tea.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 7 June, 21:00 GMT 12 years ago, homecoming

After dinner, everyone had sat on the back porch looking up at the stars and talking about the upcoming summer holiday. Phillip was still a bit dumbfounded with the news of Drew going halfway around the world for school.

The Malfoy brothers were beginning to doze off. Their mother had ushered them into the house so they could settle in for the night. The Malfoy kids kissed their grandparents goodnight before they had stepped into the fireplace to use the Floo network to travel home to Wiltshire a few moments earlier.

Phillip had thanked Mr. and Dr. Malfoy for inviting him to dinner. He had enjoyed the camaraderie that the family showed. Drew offered to walk him to his car.

"I had a fun time tonight," Phillip said as he glanced at her as they walked down her driveway.

"My family's a bit quirky," she said. "I think my grandparents like you."

He laughed. "They're pretty cool. So are your brothers. It was nice hearing their school tales."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, shrugging as they reached his father's car.

"So, Hawai'i, huh?" he said, canting his head at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it would matter … to you," she said softly. "I mean. You were so happy with the news of getting into Syracuse, I just didn't want to take away from that."

"Getting a scholarship to do what you had your heart set on since Year 10 is an amazing feat, Drew," he said. "You shouldn't diminish it."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice wavered.

He pulled her in for a hug. Drew took in a breath, a little surprised. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

He stepped back. He smiled at her, "Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight," she said, nervously hooking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll wait until you make it to your door," he said smiling.

"You're such a gentleman, you know that," she said turning to walk back up the driveway. She said over her shoulder, "Good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow."

Phillip chuckled as he watched her wave from her door before shutting it. He entered the car, turned on the engine, and blew out a breath before leaving the curb.


	38. Chapter 38

Friday, 9 June, 16:30 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

"There," Mr. Phillip Martinez, Sr. adjusted his son's dark blue tie. He dusted the shoulders of his jacket. The older man's eyes started to water.

"Are you alright, Dad?" the young man asked as he took in a breath.

"Yeah, I just," the older man said, "I know your mom's really proud of you right now."

"Yeah, probably," Phillip said, a little choked up. "We should start heading for the auditorium. You want a good seat."

"You're graduating," Mr. Martinez said as he helped Phil with his gown. He handed him his cap. He nodded for them to exit his office in the gymnasium. "There's no bad seat in the house."

Phillip laughed as he followed his father out. They heard the bottom of their shoes hit the tiled floor as they walked down the hallway.

"So, we're heading to the restaurant with the Bensons straight after the ceremony," Mr. Martinez said.

"Right Dad," Phillip said as he quickened his pace.

"I want to get a picture of you and Drew, though, before we leave for dinner," Mr. Martinez said.

Phillip almost stumbled. "Um, yeah," he said. "Did you know she's going to college in Hawai'i?"

"Wow," Mr. Martinez said as they turned the corner, "That's amazing. I'm happy for her."

"Yeah," Phillip said as his father opened the auditorium door. Phillip took in a breath as he saw the auditorium filling up with both graduates and audience members.

"Go on, Phillip," his father said. "I'm going to sit by the Malfoys."

Phillip nodded. Drew was the first person that caught his eye. She waved at him. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the other gowned graduates.

It was twenty minutes to the start of the ceremony. There were so many thoughts running through his head. The most prominent one was what Drew had shared at dinner with her family. The thought of her being five thousand miles away made his chest clench.

He shook hands with Aston and Dean. He gave Drew a hug. "We ready?" Phillip asked the group.

The four friends laughed. Aston nodded as Ashley and the Bensons entered. "Let the games begin," he whispered into Drew's ear as Phillip headed over to welcome his girlfriend.

"We should take our places," Drew said as Dean squeezed her hand.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 17:15 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

"And now, we would like to call up our Valedictorian," Director Stein Timson began, "She is one of our highest achieving and more well-rounded students in recent years. She is a member of our Chess Club and has been part of the school's basketball championship teams the past two years while balancing an ambitious and rigorous academic schedule. Please join me in welcoming Drew Granger, daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. She will be attending the University of Hawai'i in the fall on an academic scholarship."

The audience applauded as Drew stood from her first-row seat, where the other valedictorians, salutatorians, a few students whose last name were at the beginning of the alphabet, two professors involved in the ceremony, the two assistant directors and the director sat. She made her way up to the stage. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She just hoped she wouldn't take a header before she reached the podium. She took a breath as she looked over the crowd.

The graduates, in their black caps and gowns, sat in the first ten rows down the center of the twelve hundred seat arena. She turned to her right and saw her family sitting in the fifth row on the left-hand side of the stage. She smiled. 'You can do this,' she told herself.

"Thank you, Director Timson, parents, families, friends, professors, faculty, alumni, honored guests, and my fellow graduates," Drew began. She nervously took in a breath. She skimmed the audience. "I am honored to speak on behalf of this year's graduating class. When we first stepped into these hallowed halls four years ago, we were but wide-eyed cubs.

"We arrived from all over the world," she continued as she nodded at Phillip who returned her smile. "We came from all walks of life. We were artists, musicians, normal kids, misfits, cool kids, athletes, and geeks. We represented the whole spectrum of differing viewpoints. We had one thing in common; we knew nothing of the world and its possibilities.

"And like all other Year 10 students, we were petulant and selfish at times. But we grew out of that phase, maturing on our own or by mentorship from our professors. We've learned to embrace those differing viewpoints and to gain a greater respect for each other. Through all the ups and downs, we've made friendships and connections that will last. We've survived our four years of challenges and we've become better young men and women for it. We can apply what we've learned here to our future endeavors.

"Our professors have instilled in us our academic foundations and have encouraged us to become global citizens. We are who we are because of the support and encouragement from each and every one of you in this audience today," she said as she made eye contact with a few of her fellow graduates. She took in a breath as Phillip smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. "We are Wellesley Lions, and as we step into the workforce, go into trade school or take on college aspirations, the world will hear us roar."

Her fellow graduates and the audience erupted to their feet, applauding. She looked at her family in the crowd. Her parents nodded at her. Her brothers whistled. Her grandparents clapped.

She looked over at Phillip. He placed his thumbs up as he smiled at her. She nodded before giving up the podium to the Director of the school who whispered, 'great job,' to her. She went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Drew Granger," Director Stein Timson began. "At this time, we will recognize the graduates. Professors Conner Ingles and Julian Kaiser will do roll call."

The two long-time professors stood at the podiums located at the opposite ends of the stage. Assistant Director Liza Thornton and Assistant Director Melanie Nguyen stood on each side of the stage, one to hand the diploma holder to the male graduates and the other to hand them to the female ones. The Director stood at the central part of the stage to shake each graduate's hand before they would walk back to their seats.

Drew looked at her row of students and nodded counting under her breath. The front row stood up in sync. The ten girls followed Drew on the left side of the stage where Professor Conner Ingles stood at one of the podiums. The fifteen boys walked to the other end of the stage where Professor Julian Kaiser stood.

Drew handed her name card to Professor Ingles who smiled at her, knowing he didn't need a pronunciation guide. "Ms. Drew Granger, University of Hawai'i, Hawai'i, U.S.A.," her English professor called as she walked across the stage where she received the diploma holder from Director Nguyen.

Drew walked forward to where Director Timson stood. He extended his hand that Drew shook. He smiled at her. "Good luck to you, Ms. Granger," he said as she walked down the steps back to the auditorium floor and headed back to her seat.

She took a deep breath, waiting for everyone in her row to return before the whole row sat down. The next row stood up.

Drew smiled as her fellow classmates' names were read. "Mr. Aston G. Baguio, Kapi'olani Community College, Hawai'i, U.S.A.," Professor Julian Kaiser said as he nodded at the graduate.

"Ms. Kelsey Benson, Syracuse University, New York, U.S.A.," Professor Ingles said. Drew blew out a breath.

"Mr. Phillip Martinez, Jr., Syracuse University, New York, U.S.A.," Professor Kaiser smiled at the lad. Phillip rolled his eyes good-naturedly before receiving his diploma holder from Assistant Director Thornton. On his way back to his seat, he nodded at Drew who nodded back. The stream of graduates walked down the center aisle returning to their seats.

"Mr. Dean Thomas, Jr., University of Cambridge, London, England, United Kingdom," Professor Kaiser said as Drew smiled. The last of the Four Horsemen had finally walked across the stage as graduates.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 18:30 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

"Graduates, please stand and turn around," Director Timson instructed the graduates. "I present to you this year's Wellesley Comprehensive School graduates. Graduates take a bow.

"This concludes the formal ceremony. Thank you for attending and please get home safe."

With that the full house applauded. The Pomp and Circumstance graduation march played and the graduates were greeted by their families and friends. Phillip looked over at Drew as Kelsey reached him. Drew nodded at him before Kelsey ushered him out to where her parents were. Phillip's father joined them outside of the auditorium where many of the graduates and their families convened. 'I guess no time for a photo with Drew,' Mr. Martinez thought to himself. It was just as well. The group headed to the parking lot; they needed to get to a 7:30 p.m. dinner reservation.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 18:45 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

Drew and Aston met up where the Malfoys and Thomases sat, on the left-hand side of the auditorium. They hugged and congratulated each other.

"You must be the blind date?" Mr. Draco Malfoy said, smiling and extending his hand.

"Dad," Drew said, laughing as Aston shook her father's hand. "Aston Baguio, meet the family. My Dad, Draco Malfoy. My Mum, Hermione Malfoy. Grandma Narcissa, Grandpa Lucius.

"My brothers, Junior, Hans and Heath," Drew said as Aston shook everyone's hands.

"Nice meeting everyone," Aston said.

Dean finally found his way through the masses. He found Drew and Aston. Dean shook hands with Aston and kissed Drew on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Son," the blonde Pureblood mother hugged her son.

"Thanks, Mum," Dean said.

"Could you take a picture of the three of us, Mum?" Drew asked her Muggle-born mother.

"Get in close," Mrs. Malfoy said as she framed the three graduates into the shot with Drew's smartphone. "Okay, one more time."

"Thanks, Dr. Malfoy," Aston said.

"Hey, Dad," Aston said hugging his father in welcome.

"Hi Mr. Baguio," Drew said. She turned to her Dean and Aston. "I guess we should introduce everybody."

"Christian," Luna Thomas hugged her former Ravenclaw Housemate.

"I didn't think you'd remember," the Muggle-born raven-haired father said.

"Hey, Chris," Hermione also hugged the older wizard. Both Dean and Draco shook hands with their former schoolmate.

"Small world, huh?" Christian said.

"You know each other?" Dean, Jr. asked.

"Yes," the former Ms. Lovegood said. "Mr. Baguio graduated two years ahead of me. We were both in Ravenclaw together."

The three graduates looked at each other and shrugged. "Small world," Aston echoed his father's sentiments.

"So, what are you up to now, Christian?" Draco, Sr. asked.

"Continuing the family bakery business," Christian Baguio said.

"Yeah, Dad, Mr. Baguio runs the local bakery," Drew said.

"Ah," Draco nodded. He looked over at his wife, "You're that Baguio."

"I send the boys desserts and baked goods from your bakery," Hermione laughed. "I didn't even realize."

"Yeah," Christian smiled.

"You had ties to the Greengrass family, right?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Christian said as he put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Astoria and I married a few years out of Hogwarts. Took us a while before we had this guy though."

Aston rolled his eyes. Drew and Dean laughed.

"She died after delivery," Christian said. It was Aston's turn to squeeze his father's shoulders.

"We're sorry to hear that, Christian," Narcissa Malfoy offered.

"Well, Aston's been with me the whole ride," Christian said as he looked at his son. "I think she's smiling down on him right now."

"Thanks, Dad," Aston said.

"Well, we should get a move on," Christian said. He looked at the Thomases and Malfoys. "Our bakery family has got a small get together going on for this guy."

"Well it was certainly nice seeing you again, Christian," Luna hugged him again. She hugged Aston. "Congratulations, Aston."

The Baguios left the two Wizarding families. The Thomases and Malfoys also headed to the parking lot. They were getting together at the Malfoys where they would celebrate their children's graduation. The Potters, Weasleys, Zabinis, and Goyles were meeting them there.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 23:53 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

Drew was just about to shut her eyes in the darkness of her room when she heard the text notification. She looked at her mobile and smiled.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 19:00 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

The close-knit circle of Wizarding friends had set up the backyard of the house in the Muggle suburb while the graduation ceremony took place. They watched the streaming video of the ceremony that Hermione set up.

The Malfoys and Thomases were greeted warmly when they arrived at the Malfoy residence. Mrs. Molly Weasley, hugged both Drew and Dean first, congratulating them. The two Muggle school graduates were ushered to the backyard where they were welcomed by all of the Wizarding guests.

"Let the fun begin, huh?" Dean said nudging Drew.

"You only graduate from secondary once," she smiled and rolled her eyes. With that, the graduates and guests started their celebration.

o-o-o

Friday, 9 June, 23:55 GMT, almost 12 years ago, Graduation

"Happy graduation, Drew!" Drew read the text to herself and texted back.

"Same to you, Phil. Hope your dinner date was enjoyable," she texted.

"It was nice. Normal and 'Muggle-like,'" he texted back.

She laughed. She took in a breath. "I'm sure your father and the Bensons had a lot to iron out before you two head to Syracuse."

"Yeah," he texted back. "Whole lot of things to air out."

"I hope dinner was the highlight," she texted.

"It was very nice," he texted back. "Probably not as nice as yours."

"Dean and I had a great time," she texted back.

"One chapter ends, another begins. Can you believe it?"

She paused. "That's life =)."

"Goodnight. A thousand times goodnight."

She laughed. "You know, that's my line, right."

"Ha ha! Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight, Phillip." Drew paused for a moment and then smiled as she put her phone on her nightstand. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Monday, 28 August, 11:30 HST, almost 12 years ago

Drew quickened her pace as she walked down the tree-lined mall heading towards the pink colored Campus Center building after her last morning class. She was going to grab a quick bite before heading to the Medical School complex in downtown Honolulu.

She headed up the stairs toward the cafeteria. She ordered a Korean fried chicken, with brown rice and tossed salad plate lunch. As she waited at the counter for her order, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It felt like someone was staring at her. She blew out a breath as she was called to the counter to pick up her lunch. She thanked the old Filipino lady who handed her the foam box.

She turned around and had to do a double take. The young African American nodded at her as he stood up from his chair. He was sitting with a group of three other students. She hesitated for a moment before walking towards her old classmate.

"Hey," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got out of our Bio 101 lecture," he smiled.

She nodded, still trying to process everything. She smiled at the other people around the table.

"Drew, I'd like you to meet some people," Phillip said as the blonde, green-eyed young woman stood up and snaked her arm around his waist. He smiled at her. He turned toward Drew. "This is Linda Tenney, she's a fellow freshman."

Drew shook hands with Phillip's new friend. She smiled politely and then turned to the other two.

"This is Troy Miyazaki," Phillip pointed to the black haired, brown eyed boy and pointed to the brown haired, blue eyed girl, "and this is his girlfriend, Janice Warner; also, fellow freshmen."

Drew shook all their hands. "It's a pleasure."

"Can you stay for lunch," Phillip asked.

"I was on my way to the Medical complex," she said, bending the truth. She wasn't expected there for another hour. She could have spent the next half hour for her lunch, which she had intended to do. But, she felt blindsided, seeing Phillip there … with his new girlfriend.

"I'll catch you later then," Phillip said smiling at her. He pulled her into another hug. He looked at her and she nodded.

"I don't want to keep you from the rest of your lunch," she said. "It was really nice meeting all of you."

Drew nodded at Phillip one last time before excusing herself. She took in a breath as she turned the corner. 'What the bloody hell just happened?' she asked herself as she made her way to the Wizarding sports bar to Floo.

o-o-o

Monday, 28 August, 22:30 HST, almost 12 years ago

Drew had just gotten into bed when her mobile rang with the familiar ringtone. She blew out a breath as she checked her mobile screen. She hesitated before finally answering.

"Hey, Phillip," she said.

"Hey," he said. "I was just calling to say, 'Hi.' I just got home from dinner."

"With Linda?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, sheepishly.

"You were always the charmer, you know that," she said as he laughed. "I wasn't expecting to see you, here in Hawai'i. What happened with Syracuse?"

"Things didn't pan out," Phillip said.

"Did you and Kelsey have a row?" she asked.

He laughed. "She'll do great things there," he said.

"You ended up here," she said softly.

"Yeah, I figured I couldn't let you and Aston have all the fun," he said.

She laughed. He joined in. "So, are you in the dorms?"

"Nah, actually, I've been on the couch at Aston's apartment above his father's bakery for the past three weeks. I didn't even know they were a franchise," he said. "I'm still looking for a permanent place."

"How did your dad take the decision to change schools?" she asked.

"He was quite chagrinned," he said. He heard Drew snort. "Ha ha. He got over it, though.

"Did you know U.H. has a great College of Language, Linguistics and Literature?" he asked.

"I … did not know that," she laughed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how things would turn out," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," she said. "What courses are you taking?"

"The usual freshmen ones," he said. "English 272, Biology 101, Math 140, History 151, KRS 137."

"What's that last one?" she asked.

"Basketball," he said, sheepishly.

"You're incorrigible, you know that," she said, laughing.

"I need an easy 'A' somewhere," he said.

"I'm glad you're settling in," she said.

"Yeah, but I need to find a place soon," he said. "I don't want to cramp Aston's style."

"I'm sure something will turn up," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Maybe," he said. "It's nice hearing your voice, Drew."

"It's nice hearing yours, too."

"Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight, Phillip," she said. She heard the click on the other end of the line. She blew out a breath as she placed the mobile on her nightstand. She shut her eyes to sleep.

o-o-o

Friday, 1 September, 18:30 HST, almost 12 years ago

Drew had registered for an extremely difficult schedule with multiple advanced courses that no regular freshman would gladly undertake. If she continued to schedule this way she was in line to get her undergraduate diploma in two years. She had just sat in her Biomed 601: Global Health and Medicine.

Phillip stood up as he saw her exit the Biomedical building on the upper campus of the university. She nodded at him as she approached.

"Hey," he said, as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, yourself," she said. "What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"I'm free," she said as she walked alongside him. "I figured you'd be out on the town with Linda."

"Girls night out," he laughed. She nodded. "And Aston's at his usual Friday internship at the restaurant at the Hilton. Do you want to grab dinner?"

"Uh, okay," she said, hesitating. "I have to be home by 8:00 p.m. Mum's Flooing me."

"Ahh," he said, not really sure what she meant by that.

"Wizarding video call," she said, trying to explain as he nodded.

"We can pick up food from Zippy's and head to your place?" he suggested.

She studied him for a moment before nodding. They walked to the Kennedy Theater parking lot. Phillip nodded toward the used black Cruze hatchback. He opened the passenger door for her and nodded. She rolled her eyes before getting in.

They drove to the Kapahulu location. They conversed about how their day had gone. They continued to speak about how their first two weeks of the college semester was going as they waited for their Zip Pacs.

"Shall we?" Drew asked as she grabbed the bag filled with the two bentos.

"Lead the way," he said as he waved his arm for her to exit before he did. He opened her door again before taking his place in the driver seat. "So, where to, Navigator?"

She laughed. "Down Kapahulu, head towards Kalakaua and turn left," she began to give directions as they headed down the road. "Do you know where the Waikiki Aquarium is?"

"I'll figure it out," he smiled as he turned left. "Left or right?"

"The path on the right," she said as she pointed.

Phillip followed her directions as he maneuvered down the road. They slowly passed by an open park area.

"Okay, slow down," she said. "Right before those buildings turn right."

"Uh, are you sure?" he asked not seeing a roadway. But as soon as he made the right turn, an asphalt paved roadway appeared. "Whoa."

She shrugged. The Waikiki Aquarium facilities were on their left and the small park on their right. Phillip slowed down as he reached the posted sign to his left.

"Keep going," she said.

"We're about to go into the water," he said as he continued to drive. She gave him a "trust me" look. He drove past the wall and into the water. But, instead of falling into the water the vehicle drove onto pavement. He blew out a breath. They drove up a driveway of an amazing beach house on the water.

"You can park right there," Drew said. Phillip stopped the car in front of the door to the home.

The two exited the vehicle. "How much do you pay for rent?" he asked as he looked at the building.

"It's been in the Malfoy family for generations," she said. "We used to spend some of our spring and summer holidays here when we were younger."

He followed her into the house. He looked around as she pulled the two bentos from the plastic bag and placed them on the island in the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator.

"Grape juice, milk, water or Gatorade?" she asked.

"Gatorade's fine," he said as he took a seat on one of the bar chairs at the island. She handed him a bottle as she took a seat next to him.

They ate quietly for a few moments. Phillip took a sip of his drink. "This is a pretty cool place."

"Yeah, six bedrooms, back porch overlooking the water, Floo network connected fireplace," she said as she took a bite of her fried chicken. "Muggles can't see the house. There's enough head clearance under the foundation of it. They don't notice it at all. Earthquake, Tsunami, hurricane, and other weather protections. It's built to last."

"That's great to hear," he said as he ate the rest of his fish.

"Are you still looking for a place to stay?" she asked. "I mean, there are five spare rooms."

"You think your family wouldn't mind? I'll pay for the utilities," he said.

She laughed. "I don't think Mum and Dad would mind," she said. "Although, we can't invite any Muggles who aren't in our circle in."

Phillip nodded. "That might totally freak some people out," as he finished his piece of Spam. "What about Aston?"

Drew nodded her head, knowing the Half-blood Squib had not shared his secret with Phillip yet. "We could both talk to him before you move in."

Phillip took a gulp of his drink before taking a bite of his teriyaki beef. "So, you're sure about this?"

"Phillip, a friend in need is a friend indeed," she said. Phillip laughed.

"To friendship," he said as he toasted with his drink bottle. She nodded at him as she tapped her bottle against his.

o-o-o

Friday, 1 September, 23:00 HST, almost 12 years ago

Both Phillip and Drew had spoken to her mother using the Floo network about him staying at the beach house. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy raised an eyebrow at first. But then she nodded and gave her blessing.

Phillip was extremely grateful to Drew's mother. Mrs. Malfoy assured him that it was no problem and that Drew could do with familiarity in a far off place.

They talked through the night about his breakup with Kelsey and how it affected his education move. It wasn't all Kelsey's fault, though. He was having a time trying to transition. Kelsey was already training with her soccer team while the men's team trained as well. It didn't take long for her to get cozy with one of the members of the men's squad.

Phillip had broken up with her. He flew back home to London where his father had a heart-to-heart talk with him. They had put in for a tuition refund and his father had tasked him to figure out his college future.

"So, I told Dad I wanted to come to Hawai'i," he said as he adjusted the sofa pillow under his head. The pair sat in the living room of the beach house.

"How did you get the application in before the fall semester deadline?" she asked.

He smiled. "I applied last school year. Hawai'i was on my list, I just didn't think it had a great basketball program," he shrugged. "I figured it would help with the healing process to go half way around the world to clear my head."

"Okay," she said yawning.

"You look tired," he said, standing. "I should probably head on out."

She sat up shrugging. She stood up. "It's getting late. Why don't you just stay for the night?"

She could feel her ears starting to flame. "I mean since we're going to be housemates and all."

"Good call," he said. "I might just accidentally drive off the roadway and into the ocean."

"You're incorrigible," she said. "Come on I'll show you the rooms."

o-o-o

Saturday, 2 September, 10:00 HST, almost 12 years ago

Phillip had chosen one of the three bedrooms on the ground floor of the two-story beach house, right across of Drew's own bedroom. They had eaten cereal for breakfast before they headed out to Aston's place.

The pair had bought a half dozen beef empanadas from the bakery before heading upstairs to Aston's apartment. Phillip and Drew entered the apartment just as Aston poured out a cup of coffee.

"Late night?" Phil asked.

Aston rolled his eyes. "So, you two are…?" Aston asked.

"No," both Phillip and Drew answered in unison. The three friends laughed.

"I found a place," Phillip said.

"Okay," Aston said.

"We need to talk," Drew said as she looked at Aston. He nodded knowingly.

"Alright, how about a cup of coffee?" he said.

The three friends sat around the table as Phillip opened the box of pasties. They all took a sip of their coffee.

o-o-o

Saturday, 2 September, 10:45 HST, almost 12 years ago

Drew let Phillip take the lead on telling Aston about how the Muggle and Wizarding worlds coexist. Aston feigned incredulity as he looked between Drew and Phillip.

"Is he serious?" Aston asked, sheepishly. "So, like pointy hats and cloaks?"

"Only during ceremonies," she said.

"Do you have a pointy hat?" Aston asked. Drew smirked at him.

"It's the school's magic that chooses its candidates," Phillip answered.

Both Aston and Drew looked at Phillip. Drew smiled. "Phillip's right. I'm what you would call a Squib, someone from a Wizarding family who doesn't have any formal Wizarding training through schooling. My three brothers are at a Wizarding school back home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's a lot of information to process," Aston said. "How'd you find out, Phillip? Unless you're a Wizarding person, too?"

"No," Phillip said, hesitating. "Drew and I were attacked in an alley during our summer league basketball trip in London last year, right before school was to start. She, um, Drew healed me after I was sliced open. We teleported to the Malfoy residence. Her parents shared the family secret."

"So, since Phillip's moving in at my family's beach house, we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone out of our circle," Drew said.

"Well, Phillip," Aston said seriously. "You'll have to make sure to stay with Linda awhile if you ever want to invite her for a nightcap."

"Ha ha, very funny," Phillip smirked. Drew's breath hitched unnoticeably. Phillip stood up to stretch.

"Do you want to help Phillip move into the beach house?" Drew asked.

Aston pondered for a moment. He shrugged. "Okay. He doesn't have much to move. I'm keeping my couch, mind you."

All three of the friends laughed. They started to clean while Phillip finished packing up his stuff.

o-o-o

Saturday, 2 September, 11:45 HST, almost 12 years ago

The three grabbed some food from McDonald's on their way home to the beach house. Drew and Aston sat on the back porch watching Phillip swim in the ocean. They had finished eating half an hour ago. Phillip wanted to test the old adage that no one should be swimming within forty-five minutes of eating.

Drew and Aston dipped their feet into the ocean as they watched the waves roll in. Phillip swam easily in the shallow blue waters. He was a ways away.

"So, that's what the misunderstanding was at the beginning of the year last year with you and him?" Aston looked at Drew who took in a breath.

"Yeah," she said. "He said he didn't know how to react. I was afraid he had told it to the whole student body."

"He kept your secret," Aston smiled and nodded at her.

"He's good that way," she said looking up at him. He nodded knowing what she was getting at.

"Someday the time will present itself," he said softly as she nodded for them to go into the water. They jumped in, "We won't let him have all the fun."


	40. Chapter 40

Friday, 25 June, 12:45 HST, almost 8 years ago

Drew sat in the living room of the beach house along with Aston, Steven Davis, his Pureblood Squib significant other who was also a fellow Culinary Arts graduate, Dean and Neve, his wife of two years, who was also a Half-blood Squib. The former Ms. Longbottom and Dean had gotten reacquainted at Cambridge. Two years later, Neville and Parvati Longbottom gave their blessing when Dean asked them for their oldest daughter's hand in marriage. Luna and Dean Thomas welcomed Neve into their family. The pair was going to give birth in another four months, hence they figured what better time to award themselves with a vacation.

Aston, Steven, Dean and Neve, coincidentally had graduated from their respective universities a month earlier. Aston and Steven both received Culinary Arts diplomas from Kapi'olani Community College. Dean had received an Applied Criminology degree while Neve collected a Plant Sciences degree.

Also graduating in May were Phillip and his new brown haired, hazel eyed girlfriend, girlfriend number 11, Reese Livingston. Phillip graduated with an Education Degree in English and Reese graduated with a Business and Marketing diploma. They had reason not to be sitting in the living room of the beach house. Phillip was currently sitting at a table at the Barclays Center in New York.

The camera panned to show the 6'8" power forward in his grey suit with a dark green tie. His father, Phillip, Sr. sat on one side of him, smiling widely, also looking quite dapper in his own suit. On Phillip's other side sat Reese, looking lovely in her silver dress, clinging to his upper arm. Drew excused herself to get drink refills for her guests.

Drew and her guests sat watching the proceedings of the National Basketball Association's annual draft. This year, Phillip was a prime prospect, projected to be one of the top ten draft picks. He had a great year helping the University of Hawai'i Men's Basketball team repeat as National Champions. The five friends sat watching, probably more anxious than the potential draft pick, himself.

o-o-o

As predicted, Drew had quickly dispatched of her undergraduate studies, graduating with a Medical Technology Bachelor's Degree in her first two years of university. She then entered the John A. Burns School of Medicine where she was now finishing her second year of Medical School.

Phillip was there every step of the way, keeping her grounded, as many a supportive housemate would be. He even kept up his half of the bargain with reference to keeping any Muggles away from the home; in layman's terms, no sleepovers.

They had many a long night conversing about their studies, their trials and tribulations, and their personal lives, or at least Phillip's love life and who he was with at any given moment. She dreaded hearing a new name. The last two years were a bit of a trial for her. He would have his "sleepovers" elsewhere. And like clockwork, she would usually get the morning after phone calls for whatever one-night stand he had participated in.

Aston would hang out at the beach house on the Sundays. His secret was just that, still a secret. The three Londoners would keep each other in line and on track with their schooling.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 20 December, 21:00 HST almost12 years ago

It was during their first winter recess that Drew suggested that Phillip tell his father about her and her family. Phillip looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You can't keep your father in the dark for much longer, Phillip," Drew said. "He's going to want to see your quarters soon."

"I'm trying to avoid that," he said.

"Well, it's going to be quite difficult," Drew said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, my parents, kind of, invited your Dad to take the holiday here at the beach house," Drew said.

"You're shitting me, right?" Phillip said.

Drew laughed nervously. "I think it would be best if he heard it from you," she said. "Mum, Dad, the boys and your dad are flying in on British Air in two days.

"Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Narcissa are Flooing into the house a little after Mum and Dad them are set to arrive," Drew said. "You need to help me craft an explanation, especially when we start to drive on the ocean."

He guffawed. "Okay," he nodded. "We'll make this work."

o-o-o

It had actually turned out okay. Phillip and Drew picked up the travelers from the airport; Phillip in his black Cruze hatchback and Drew in her used blue Buick Encore. Phillip and Drew helped to load the luggage into both vehicles. Phillip, his father and Mr. Malfoy jumped into Phillip's car. Mr. Malfoy nodded at the young man to give him some encouragement in his explanation of the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. They drove home.

By the time Lucius and Narcissa arrived, Mr. Martinez was at the brink of disbelief. It wasn't until the grandparents stepped out of the green flames of the Floo networked fireplace that he finally believed everything. The veteran Airman took it all in stride.

The two clans had an amazing dinner. Drew and Phillip grilled steaks, chicken, shrimp and vegetables. Everyone filled their stomachs.

When it was time for bed, the grandparents shared a room. Draco and Hermione shared another one. Drew kept her room. Phillip kept his room. Draco showed Phillip's father another of the guest rooms. Junior took the last guest room while the twins took the couches in the living room.

Thus, began the tradition over the next three years. Mr. Martinez came to know the rest of the Malfoy clan with the yearly Christmas holiday in Hawai'i. Phillip, Sr. would keep this secret safe. Drew reminded Phillip that she knew everything was going to work out fine. Phillip had rolled his eyes and smiled.

o-o-o

Friday, 25 June, 13:30 HST, almost 8 years ago

The friends were on the edge of their seats as they watched the commissioner call out the picks. Drew watched as the camera focused on the Martinez family. She blew out a breath as the commissioner started to announce the next pick.

"With the number seven pick, the Boston Celtics choose, 6'8" power forward from the University of Hawai'i, Phillip Martinez, Jr."

Phillip hugged his father who whispered that his Mum would be so proud of him. Mr. Martinez looked into his eyes and nodded to him. Reese hugged him before he could head up to the stage. Drew's breath hitched for a moment. She had to take a gulp of her drink to calm down. Dean squeezed her shoulder.

Phillip held up the green Celtics jersey top for the cameras to see after placing the team's cap on his head. He was all smiles. He didn't care who drafted him, he just wanted to play. He knew he would make the most of his opportunity.

o-o-o

Friday, 25 June, 13:45 HST, almost 8 years ago

Phillip sat in front of the Celtics logo for the proverbial draft pick press conference. He sat in between both his father and his brunette girlfriend.

"So, Phillip," one of the members of the press started, "you might be an anomaly. You're the first draft pick in recent years to have graduated from college before declaring for the draft."

Phillip laughed, "Em, it wasn't a very difficult decision for me to stay in school. I promised my Mom years ago that I would get my degree. I wanted to do right by her. I'm glad I had the opportunity. I learned a lot, culturally, educationally as well as athletically with my time at U.H."

Drew smiled to herself. The group of friends six time zones away raised their drinks in a toast to the student-athlete turned professional baller.


	41. Chapter 41

Wednesday, 4 July, 08:00 HST, almost 6 years ago, ER day 1

Drew and Timothy stood in front of Dr. Wendy Watanabe, the Head of the Emergency Room at Queen's Medical Center. She handed both of them their call sheets for the day.

"Your official first day, Dr. Granger," the raven haired veteran doctor said, nodding at one doctor then the next, "Dr. Greene. Let's do some good work, alright."

The two recent graduates nodded at their supervisor and then nodded at each other. They smiled before going off to do their rounds.

o-o-o

Sunday, 20 May, 11:30 HST, almost 6 years ago, graduation

Wizarding family and friends convened at the beach house after the graduation ceremonies on the U.H. campus had ended. Draco and Hermione stood around the kitchen island as they ate and spoke with Narcissa, Dean, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Greg and Joanna. The adult children and their families also attended the celebration. Lucius and Phillip were conversing out on the porch with their feet in the water.

Aston was back in London, working as a sous-chef at the Podium Restaurant and Bar at the London Hilton on Park Lane. Aston had sent an early graduation gift via owl post; a golden and silver nameplate with "Dr. Drew Granger, M.D." embossed in black along with a box full of Baguio's baked goods from his father. He had video-chatted with her the night before while he was on his morning break.

Drew, still bedecked with lei, ate and conversed with Lauren and James and Harry and Blair. She introduced them to her fellow Medical School graduate Timothy Greene, who happened to be the prospective "new someone" in her life. They had been dating off and on for the past two months.

o-o-o

Phillip had taken a sip from his bottle of Heineken as he watched some of the guests swimming in the water. He had arrived on the 8 a.m. flight from Logan International to Inouye International and quickly drove to the University of Hawai'i campus where the Graduate students graduation had just started. He had bought a purple orchid lei on the way into the arena and patiently waited as the ceremony carried on. It was a full house, standing room only. He leaned against the concrete wall that housed the Circle of Honor plaques. When the Medical School graduates were recognized, he smiled. When Drew's name was called, he cheered.

When the ceremonies ended the graduates met up with their friends and families at the Les Murakami baseball stadium. There, the graduates were welcomed by their guests with lei and graduation gifts.

Phillip took in a breath as he saw Timothy and Drew standing side-by-side. Drew had told him about this new fellow. He was a doctor that was a part of her cohort who finally asked her out two months ago. She had welcomed him into their inner circle.

Phillip tried to put on a smile as he approached the gathering. Hermione and Draco were taking photos with their mobiles as the guests placed leis on their daughter. Narcissa and Lucius took a picture with their granddaughter. Junior, Hans and Heath also took a picture with Drew and Timothy.

"Hey," Phillip said as she pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations, Dr. Granger."

She laughed as he put the orchid lei around her neck. Her brother, Junior, nodded at the pair and snapped off a couple of photos with his mobile. "That's a keeper," Junior said showing the photo to the couple.

"Okay, let's head home," Drew said as the others nodded.

o-o-o

"So, how was the travel in, Phillip?" Mr. Lucius Malfoy asked as he took a sip from his beer bottle.

"It was long, Grandpa Lucius," Phillip said, as he addressed the old wizard the way Drew's grandparents had insisted since the children's first year of college, six years ago.

"Well, I'm sure she's appreciative of you taking time out to come. She said you're in some sports contest?" Lucius said.

Phillip laughed, "Yeah, my team's in the middle of the N.B.A. playoffs. We don't play again until Tuesday and don't practice until tomorrow, so I made sure I showed up."

Lucius nodded his head. He looked over at Drew and her new beau before turning back to Phillip. "I always thought you two would end up with each other."

Phillip coughed, almost choking on his beer. Lucius patted his back. "Uh, Drew and I are just very good friends, Grandpa Lucius. Besides, she seems enamored with the blonde fellow.

"It's kismet," he shrugged his shoulders, "what are the odds that another Squib would be a part of her graduating class."

"So true. But I guess, it's just as well," Lucius said. "Drew had mentioned a Reese?"

"She and I broke up six months ago," Phillip said, a little embarrassed. "We dated for a year and a half. We started seeing each other during our last year of undergraduate studies. It didn't work out in the Real World. She's doing well in Connecticut, though."

"Ah, well this would be a good time as any if you want to make your move," Lucius smiled, nodding towards his granddaughter.

"I don't," Phillip shook his head slowly, "I don't think I'm her type, Sir."

Lucius studied the young man. He turned to look at his granddaughter and the American Pureblood Squib. "I guess the stars never aligned for you two."

"I guess not. I'm not nerdy enough," he half-joked. The older man laughed.

"Well, you never know," the wizard said as he took a swig of his drink. "Opposites do sometimes attract. Case in point, her parents."

Phillip laughed. He looked over at the new couple. He could feel his chest clench. He turned back to her grandfather.

Lucius shrugged. "Alright, then," Lucius said, raising his bottle in a toast, "to what the future holds, may it be advantageous, prosperous and satisfying."

Phillip studied the older man, laughed and then clinked his bottle neck against the wizard's. They both gulped down the rest of their beer. Phillip nodded offering to grab another round. Lucius nodded and smiled as he watched the young man head towards the coolers. He looked over at his granddaughter again. 'It was too bad,' he thought to himself. He turned to watch his grandsons and their wives swimming in the ocean.

The wizened wizard smiled as he saw the new generation swimming before him. Junior's two-year-old son, Draco, III, swam toward his mother while the Thomases' two-year-old daughter, Diana swam next to him. He looked back towards Drew and then at Phillip who handed him another green bottle. 'Things will work out,' he thought to himself as he smiled at the young man, clinking the two bottle necks together.


	42. Chapter 42

Saturday, 22 June, 15:00 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Phillip and his professional basketball team had just won the National Basketball Association Championship one week ago. The Victory Parade had been scheduled for downtown Boston at 10:00 a.m. local time, Saturday morning. The team along with family and close friends stood atop a double decker bus at the start of the parade route. Fans lined up along the roadway five to ten people deep just to get a glimpse of their hometown champions. There was music and confetti, reporters and other media. Everything was all set and everyone was in his place … everyone except Phillip.

Phillip had made a promise to Drew that he would be with her in Wiltshire that England afternoon. He parked in the Malfoy's driveway, right behind the black Chevy SUV. He and his father stepped out of their blue BMW. Both were dressed in black suits and ties.

"Hey," Drew, also dressed in a black pant suit said as she greeted both Martinezes with hugs. "Come on in."

"How are your parents doing, Drew?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"They're getting through," Drew said, shrugging. "They've already traveled to Malfoy Manor. My brothers are joining us there."

"So, how does this traveling thing work?" Mr. Martinez asked. Phillip nodded at Drew.

"This is a port key," she said as she unwrapped one of her grandfather's old walking sticks that he had stopped using. "It will get us all to Malfoy Manor."

"We'll follow your lead, Drew," Phillip said. Drew nodded at her.

"We'll all take hold of the walking stick," she instructed. As they did a blinding light flashed and they were transported.

o-o-o

Saturday, 1 June, 11:30 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Lucius Malfoy had been a patient at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries since the beginning of May. He had been diagnosed with pneumonia. Both Gregory and his wife Joanna had been monitoring his progress and kept Draco, Hermione and Narcissa abreast of his situation.

His condition made a turn for the worst the night before. Draco and Hermione had called in all of the children. Drew had arrived within an hour of the call. She had clearance from Dr. Watanabe to attend to her grandfather.

The family had stayed the night. She watched her grandmother lay her head on her forearms as she watched the rise and fall of her husband's chest. Drew looked around the room. Everyone was half asleep; it was nearly midnight on her Muggle wristwatch.

She stepped out of the room. She took a breath. She walked down the hall and headed to an open balcony. She breathed in the fresh night air. She pulled out her mobile and dialed the familiar number. It was a quarter of seven o'clock in Boston. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey, Drew," Phillip answered the call.

"Hi," she said, her voice wavered.

He could hear it in her voice. "Are you alright, Drew?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to hear a friendly voice," she said.

"Is that idiot Tim harassing you at work?" Phillip's voice rose.

She laughed, "Tim and I broke up, amicably, six months ago."

Phillip heard her whimper. "What's up, then, Drew," he asked softly.

"Grandpa Lucius's medical condition has turned for the worse."

"I'm so sorry, Drew," he said, trying to console her. "What's his prognosis?"

"Uncle Greg and Auntie Joanna think he won't last through the morning," she said.

"Your Grandpa was always cool with me."

"He really liked you," she said looking up into the sky.

He laughed. "My Mom died when I was eleven. And when I'm at my lowest, I think of all my happy memories of her.

"Whatever happens, you'll always cherish the memories you have of him," he said. There was silence on the other line. Phillip was afraid he had said something wrong. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"No," Drew quickly answered. "I'm just … thinking of Grandpa."

Phillip stayed on the line, listening to her think about her grandfather. Drew appreciated him for that.

o-o-o

Saturday, 1 June, 11:45 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Lucius Malfoy gave his wife one last squeeze of the hand before the Wizarding version of the Muggle ECG machine flatlined. Alarms blared and the family knew it was time.

Drew watched her grandmother lean over the bed and kiss her husband one last time, whispering that she loved him. She watched her mother help her to a seat as she let the older woman cry into her shoulder.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 June, 11:40 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Draco and Hermione had scheduled funerary services to be held on the grounds of the Malfoy estate on the 22nd of June. Narcissa and Lucius had always loved the flower garden in the backyard. They had taken many walks through it when Lucius was courting her in their younger years.

With the birth of their son, Draco, they enjoyed afternoon sunsets and family picnics until the craziness of their generation's impending Wizarding strife began. It hadn't been until after their first grandchild had turned one that the old couple took routine walks in the garden. They had missed the first year of Drew's life because of his pigheadedness. Having Drew in their lives brought a different perspective. Both Lucius and Narcissa viewed life in a different light.

Drew had gotten permission to stay for the month to help take care of funeral plans after she had found out from her parents that the services would be on June 22nd. Draco and Hermione had planned to stay at the Manor to keep Narcissa company until the services. Drew would stay at the house in Chiswick and Flooed to the Manor to also console her grandmother.

Drew and Phillip had a standing Friday evening telephone conversation, the old fashion way, no video chats, just a voice on the other end of the line. She had called him close to midnight GMT on the evening of June 7 to tell him about her grandfather's funeral date. He had instantly promised her that he would make it to the services. She had argued that he might still be in the middle of his team's playoff run.

o-o-o

"They can survive one day without me," he said.

She laughed. "I love you, Phil," she hesitated. "You're my best friend."

She heard silence on the other end. She held her breath. "I love you, too, Drew. I'll see you on the 22nd of June."

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Drew," he said. He heard her hang up. They both blew out a breath.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 June, 11:45 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Drew had gotten her father's _messenger Patronus_ as she was finishing her lunch. She wasn't expected at the Manor for another fifteen minutes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father's voice was hurried as he told her to meet her mother and him at St. Mungo's. Grandma Narcissa had suffered a massive heart attack fifteen minutes ago and had been transported to the hospital for emergency care.

Drew quickly stepped into the fireplace to Floo into the hospital. She walked frantically towards her parents and her brothers.

"How is she?" she asked.

Her father pulled her into an embrace. She knew it instantly as she cried into his shoulder.

o-o-o

Saturday, 22 June, 15:30 GMT, almost 5 years ago

Draco and Hermione thought it was fitting to hold the services for both Lucius and Narcissa on the same day. Wizarding guests from far and wide arrived at Malfoy Manor to commemorate the lives of the two Purebloods. They gathered around the red rosebush that was a favorite of the Malfoy matriarch.

Phillip extended his right hand to Drew and she took it with her left hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. She nodded at him as they listened to the officiant continue with the funerary ceremony.

o-o-o

Saturday, 22 June, 16:30 GMT, almost 5 years ago

The mourners had stayed to partake in an early dinner in the large backyard of the Manor. The guests told lovely stories about their encounters with the elder Malfoys. Drew and Phillip listened to all of the rich history that the elders shared about the eighty-year old Narcissa and eighty-one-year old Lucius. They had truly lived a full life.

Phillip smiled at Drew. "I told you they'll live on in our memories," he whispered into her ear. She leaned against his chest, appreciative that he was able to come to England for the memorial services. She was grateful to have him as a friend.


	43. Chapter 43

Friday, 18 May, 23:45 GMT, present day

The smell of the dank dungeon wafted through her nostrils as she tried to take a deep breath. She winced in pain as her ribs felt like they were carving into her with each slight movement.

He pointed the gun at her head. She held her hands up, as she looked into his eyes.

"Any last words before I end this, Half-breed," he said icily as he cocked the gun.

"You don't have to do this, Phillip," she said pleadingly.

Her old friend hit her across the face with the side of the handgun. Her legs wobbled, a bit stunned, she could taste her blood from the cut in her mouth. She coughed, a stream of blood ran down her chin.

"You never learn, do you?" his voice laced with venom. "My name is Kourtney Schield. What last words would you like on your epitaph?"

"Please remember me, Phil," she pleaded.

"Get on your knees," he said, pointing the muzzle to the ground.

"No," she gulped, looking at him.

Without warning, he pulled the trigger, putting a slug into her right thigh. She wailed as she fell to her knees. She placed her right palm on the wound, trying to apply pressure. She looked up at him, breathing in small breaths.

"Last words," he said curtly. He pointed the muzzle of the gun at the top of her head.

She trembled before looking up at him. "I love you," she said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He flinched slightly as he heard the words. Then he took a breath, "You mean nothing to me."

She gulped. He placed the gun against her forehead. "I want to hear you say it," he said calculatingly, "'I mean nothing to you.'"

She blinked, staving off tears. She gulped looking up at him, "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Has this Phillip of yours known you to be so stubborn?" he said as he looked at her.

"End it, Kourtney," she said softly, staring up at him. She saw him take in a breath, faltering for a moment, as he took a step back.

She saw the flashfire. Then everything went black.

o-o-o

Friday, 18 May, 23:50 GMT, present day

Drew bolted upright in the hospital bed, nearly startling her mother to death. Hermione quickly stood up and grabbed her by the upper arms, calming her down.

"Ginny, Greg!" Hermione yelled for the two head medical staff who were on shift. Hermione pulled Drew into an embrace, whispering to her to slow down her breathing. The Muggle-born mother heard her daughter whimper.

"Phillip, Phillip," Drew stammered.

Mediwizard Gregory Goyle and Mediwitch Ginny Potter walked quickly into the hospital room. They both blew out a breath at the same time before heading towards the bed.

"Hey," the ginger-haired witch looked at the patient. She nodded at Hermione who helped Drew lay back down. Ginny studied the Half-blood Squib, "You gave us a fright, you know that?"

Drew smiled. She looked upwards, knowing that her Aunt Ginny was going to put her through a battery of tests.

"Hey, Kiddo," the brown haired veteran mediwizard said, smiling. "We're going to check your vitals and reflexes alright."

Both medical personnel set up holograms to check on her internally. As the pair of Wizarding doctors gauged her reflexes to the stimuli they administered, they deemed Drew fit.

"You are amazing, Drew," her Aunt Ginny said as her mother squeezed her hand.

They all looked at the door as Draco, Jr. ran through. "I heard all of the commotion," he said, a little out of breath. He looked at her older sister and nodded. He walked up to the hospital bed and took a hold of her other hand.

"All ribs are healed, both lungs are inflated, no internal injuries. Your left scapula and clavicle have fully healed," Mediwitch Potter said.

"You'll be doing surgeries in the O.R. soon enough," her Uncle Greg laughed. Drew was also able to laugh at herself. "I think you're going to be alright, Drew."

"It's a little past midnight," her Aunt Ginny said as she squeezed her shoulder. "I think you should get some rest. We'll do further tests on you later this morning, okay."

Drew nodded. Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder, nodding at her, silently telling her that everything was going to be fine. Gregory also nodded at Hermione. The two older medical Wizarding folk left the family in the room.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 0:10 GMT, present day

Drew took a breath. "Is Phillip alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, Drew," Junior said, reassuring her.

"So, he's," Drew began, trying to find the right words as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Is he really Mr. Schield's grandson?"

Her mother squeezed her daughter's hand. "He is Roxanne's and Kellen's son. Phillip is from a Pureblood family. He is going to need time to process all of this, Drew."

"Where is he?" Drew asked softly.

Her mother squeezed her hand again, "Phillip's back in Boston helping his team in their championship run."

Drew nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "How long have I been in a coma?" she asked softly.

"It's May 18th, Drew," her brother said.

She gulped. She nodded at him. "Did Uncle Blaise _Obliviate_ him?"

"Everyone involved thought that it wasn't in Phillip's best interest to do that," her mother said softly. "He deserved to know his Wizarding history."

Drew nodded, knowing in her heart that was the right decision. She gulped. "I want to take a shower."

"Drew," her brother said.

Drew looked up at the mediwizard. He blew out a breath, helping her to a seated position. He looked at his mother who shrugged.

"You're probably suffering from muscle atrophy, Drew," Junior said as she leaned into his chest.

He helped her to her feet. He nodded at her.

"I've got her, Junior," Hermione said as she allowed Drew to lean against her.

Drew took a breath as she felt the cold floor under her. Her knees wobbled for a moment. Her mother nodded at her and Drew nodded back as they made their way to the bathroom.

Drew was able to shower unassisted. She bathed herself, staying in the shower for at least twenty minutes, the beads of water dropping onto her body felt therapeutic. She felt cleansed as she gingerly stepped out of the stall. She looked at her mother who offered her an arm to lean on. Drew stepped under the dryer.

Drew looked at the Hogwarts t-shirt and sweatpants that her mother had pulled from the drawers in the bathroom counter. She ran her hand over the school's emblem. How ironic it was that she was going to be putting on the shield. She scoffed a bit before starting to dress.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 0:30 GMT, present day

Hermione helped her daughter walk out of the bathroom. They were slightly startled seeing the amount of new visitors in the room.

"We were all in the break room when we got Junior's _messenger Patronus_ ," Hans said.

Drew looked around at all of her contemporaries. Lauren, Dean, Ronda, Jessica, Patty and Hans were in the room along with Heath and Jacob.

"We just wanted to check on you," Dean said as he hugged his oldest and dearest friend. He helped her to the hospital bed.

The group of young Wizarding folks sat around Drew's hospital bed. They stayed for a good twenty minutes talking about their childhood. Mrs. Malfoy smiled, listening to their stories.

Junior looked at his watch. He yawned. "Alright mates, I hate to break up this little reunion, but we should give Drew some time to rest. Aunt Ginny's going to put her through more tests later on today."

The youngsters laughed. "My brother, the stuffed shirt," Drew said, smiling.

"Okay, Junior's right," Jacob, his fellow Mediwizard agreed, laughing.

Each of the children went to Drew's bed to give her a hug goodbye. Lauren and Dean hugged her first. "I'll see you later, okay," Dean said as he kissed her forehead. Drew nodded.

Patty and Jacob hugged her. Heath, Hans, and Junior hugged Drew as well.

"Don't ever do that again, alright," Heath said.

"You know me, Heath," Drew said, nodding. "I like to keep you on your toes. You have to apply your craft in the Real World, sometimes."

"Very funny," Heath said, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

"Ronda," Drew said as she gently took hold of her forearm.

"Yeah, Drew," the older witch said.

"I want to give my statement," Drew said looking up at her.

Ronda looked at both her Aunt Hermione and at her fellow Auror, Jessica. Mrs. Malfoy nodded at her as she stood up and exited the room.

"Drew, this can wait until later," Jessica said.

"I want to do it while it's still vivid in my mind," Drew said.

"Okay," Ronda said as Jessica sat back down. The ginger haired Auror waved her wand and a roll of parchment paper and a self-inking quill magically appeared.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 0:55 GMT, present day

"Just speak naturally, as you remember things had happened," Jessica said.

"The quill will write everything down," Ronda said. "Take your time."

Drew nodded. She blew out a breath before she began her statement.

"We arrived at the Martinez home close to 10 p.m. that night. We had come from dinner after my job interview for the E.R. position at Saint Augustine's," Drew began. "We had a disagreement at the end of dinner which left us both distracted when Mr. Schield and the five other Death Eaters apparated in."

"Drew, how did you know they were Death Eaters?" Ronda asked.

"They all had the Dark Mark on their left forearms," Drew answered.

The two Aurors nodded. "What happened next?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure how many _Cruciatus_ curses I was hit with," she paused, remembering the excruciating pain as she took in a breath. "I … I killed two of them, breaking their necks."

"You were defending yourself, Drew," Ronda said.

"They were hurling torture curses at Phillip, too," she said. "I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Mr. Schield asked the Death Eater who held onto me if Phillip was the one," she gulped. "Harlin, that's what his name was, the Death Eater who was behind me acknowledged him.

"They dropped the wands that they were using and used other wands to apparate us quickly away from the house, knowing that the Ministry would soon be there," Drew continued.

"We ended up at the Schield residence. There were other wizards and witches working on Muggle weaponry. They took," Drew whimpered. "They took Phillip away while Harlin dragged me downstairs to the holding cell.

"His job was to torture me before the real torture would begin. I recognized him," she paused. "He was the one who attacked us in the alley thirteen years ago with the Dagger of Irses. That's how Mr. Schield learned about Phillip. His DNA was on the dagger."

Ronda nodded her head. "Then what happened, Drew?"

"Harlin talked about how Mr. Schield had his minions perfect the potion that would be used on the Muggle ammunition and that it killed in half the time," Drew said breathing. "The old wizard was going to finish what his daughter started almost three decades ago.

"Sometime during the torture, I blacked out. I don't know how long I was unconscious. Harlin was gone when I awoke. My ribs were sore. I had a hard time breathing. Then I heard the footfalls."

Jessica looked at Ronda for a moment. "Take your time, Drew," the younger witch said.

"Phillip . . . Phillip wasn't himself," Drew said as she looked at Ronda. "There was an emptiness in his eyes. He started to tell me about the history that Mr. Schield fed to him; that he was the son of Roxanne Schield and Kellen Tanner, that Cecil Schield was his grandfather.

"I knew then that Mr. Schield must have used the memory charm on him," Drew took in a breath.

"He was Kourtney Schield and he was task to avenge his family by destroying mine," she gulped. "He was wielding his mother's wand, quite deftly, actually. He used _Levicorpus_ on me, whipping me into the walls. He couldn't use the torture curse, yet. His grandfather told him not to use it until the last minute. They were going to sync the use of an _Unforgiveable_ with the Death Eaters' attack on the Muggle-born population.

"He mentioned that the Schield family has a way of draining their enemies' Wizarding gifts by overpowering them. He continued to beat me until it was time to end things.

"I could barely stand," she said as she looked at the two Aurors, "Then he _accioed_ one of the Muggle handguns with modified ammunition. He asked if I had any last words before he completed his revenge.

"I told him that he was wrong about how he thought that my parents had killed his parents," Drew closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I told him the real story of how his parents died during the Ministry raid of the Tanner estate.

"He didn't believe that his father killed his mother by accident; that the killing curse meant for my mum hit Roxanne Schield instead. He didn't believe how his father died. He thought I was lying and wondered how I knew so much detail.

"I told him that I had forgotten how painful the torture curse was until Mr. Schield used it on us. I told him his father had used the _Cruciatus_ curse on me almost thirty years ago," she whimpered. Jessica squeezed Drew's hand. Drew nodded at her.

"I'm not sure how he regained his faculties," Drew said. "He was Phillip again. I saw the remorse in his eyes when he saw what he had done to me. He wanted to get me medical attention.

"But we needed to get the information about the weapons to the Ministry. It was important that they stopped Mr. Shield's plans. I told Phillip he needed to find a way to get the info to my dad and that he should leave me because I would slow down his escape.

"But he wouldn't hear of it. There was no way he was going to leave me there. So, we had to think of another way out. Neither of us had our mobiles and his grandfather hadn't taught him how to _Apparate._

"But Mr. Schield did walk him through the _Unforgiveables_. I mentioned to him about the Wand Tracking System; that wands that have been catalogued were easier to trace, with less time to issue warrants. He didn't understand, at first.

"I told him that they were called _Unforgiveables_ for a reason," Drew sobbed. Jessica squeezed her hand again and nodded at her.

"I asked him to use one on me. It would have been his only way out," Drew gulped. "It would have signaled his location to the Ministry and the Aurors would have arrived to investigate.

"I begged him to use the wand on me. I was exhausted. I shut my eyes. I heard him utter the killing curse. I waited for it to end. But nothing happened. I heard footsteps on the stone floor outside of the cell. Phillip placed me gently on the ground. I heard Phillip utter the torture curse at Mr. Schield.

"I think Mr. Schield blocked the curse," Drew whimpered. She looked at Ronda. "Then I heard the wizard utter the same curse. I felt excruciating pain. Then it stopped. I looked over at Phillip. His grandfather hit him with the _Cruciatus_.

"I begged the old wizard to stop; that his grievance was with my family and that Phillip didn't know the ways of the Wizarding world, yet," Drew paused. "Everything happened so quickly. Phillip bolted and tackled his grandfather. I think the old man's wand broke.

"I saw Mr. Schield pick up the handgun that Phillip had let go after the memory charm broke," she gulped. "He aimed it at Phillip. I swept Phil's legs out from under him. I could feel the two rounds enter my chest and I could feel my knees give out.

"I'm not quite sure of the events that happened after that. I don't remember leaving the cell and I don't know how I ended up at Hogwarts," Drew said, finishing her statement.

"Wow," Jessica said. She looked at her fellow Auror.

"We'll review the statement and corroborate it with the statements of the other witnesses," Ronda said. The veteran Auror took in a breath as she nodded at Jessica. "Drew, we have to ask."

"Do you want to press charges against Phillip for the assault?" Jessica finished Ronda's thought.

Drew looked at the two, "No."

The pair of Ministry workers nodded their heads as they stood up. Jessica squeezed the patient's hand. "You did good, Drew."

Drew closed her eyes and nodded her head. She looked up at Ronda.

"Get some rest, okay," the ginger-haired witch said.

"Thanks," Drew said as the pair exited the room.

Her mother and brothers reentered. The boys took their seats and immediately began to rest their eyes. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched all of her children settling into slumber.

Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight, Mum," Drew said as her eyes closed.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 01:30 GMT, present day

Hermione Malfoy blew out a breath. Her head swiveled as the platinum blonde wizard ran into the room out of breath. Hermione stood up and gently took hold of his elbow ushering him out.

"I just got the _Patronus_ ," Draco Malfoy said. "We just wrapped up a case. Is she alright?"

"She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. She just finished giving her statement to Ronda and Jessica," Hermione said.

"She's okay, though, right?" Draco asked.

"She's coherent," Hermione said. "Physically, she's fine, at least the initial tests say so. Ginny's going to put her through more tests later today. It's her mental state that is going to take some time to gauge."

Draco shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Hermione pulled him in for a hug. "She'll be fine, Draco."

She could feel him tremble. She hugged him closer.

She led him into Drew's room. They both took a couch and settled in.


	44. Chapter 44

Saturday, 19 May, 07:00 GMT, present day

The platinum blonde wizard rested his head on his forearms as he leaned on the hospital bed. He looked up at his daughter whose eyelids flickered. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," her father said smiling as he stood up.

Drew's shoulders began to tremble as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her father gently pulled her into a hug, comforting her as she cried.

"Hey, come on, you're alright now," Draco Malfoy said softly. He could feel her nod against his chest.

"You saved us," she said as she looked up at him.

"You and Phillip are the heroes, Drew. We couldn't have stopped Cecil Schield and his plan without your help," Draco said looking at her. She took a deep breath as she lay back down.

"Is Mr. Schield in Azkaban?" she asked.

"He's dead, Drew," her father said. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Drew whimpered. "And the weapons?"

"The Ministry destroyed the weapons, ammunition and the potion," her father said as he squeezed her hand. "We rounded up most of the Death Eaters."

"There are still some out there," Drew said softly.

"The Ministry will not rest until we stop them, Drew," her father said.

Drew shut her eyes for a moment. She looked up at her father. "Mum said Uncle Blaise didn't _Obliviate_ Phillip."

Draco blew out a breath. "Yeah. Phillip took it hard at first. He knows who he is, Drew. He's resilient, just like you."

She nodded her head. She heard everyone start to wake up. She looked up at her father who smiled at her.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 14:00 GMT, present day

True to her word, Mediwtich Potter had put her through multiple assessments. Drew was deemed physically and mentally fit.

The family stayed at Hogwarts giving Drew moral support. The children played Wizarding chess while the parents looked on. It reminded Draco of their holidays when the kids were younger.

o-o-o

Saturday, 19 May, 21:00 GMT, present day

"How do you do that?" Hans asked, a tad annoyed. But he smiled after losing his chess match. Drew had won every single game against each of her brothers.

"Okay, kids," their father stood up to stretch, "let's let Drew get some rest. We don't want to over-exert her already. She just woke up, remember."

Their mother chimed in, "Dad's right. You guys have to get back to your routine, too."

"Okay," Junior said nodding for their exit. "Come on boys."

Hans squeezed Drew's hand and nodded at her. Heath did the same thing before leaving.

"I have to head back to the Ministry," Draco said to his daughter. "Mum's going to stay. Mind your mother."

Both Hermione and Drew laughed. The Half-blood nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

Friday, 25 May, 21:30 GMT, present day

Drew looked out over the campus through the balcony of Astronomy Tower. The night sky was clear and the moon shone above the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Drew breathed deeply as she could feel someone behind her. She turned around and nodded.

"Hey Kiddo," her father said as he came to stand right next to her. "Mum says that the medical staff cleared you to leave."

Drew laughed. "Yeah," she said softly as her father put his arm around her.

"Heath and Junior put you through rehab," Draco said. "Four to eight kilometers a day."

"It felt good to get air into the lungs," she said.

"You sure you don't want to take a couple of weeks off?" he looked at her.

"I've been out for almost two months, Dad," she said. "I need to catch up on everything. I'd really like to know which opportunities are still viable."

"You're really going to transfer?"

"It's time, Dad," she said.

Draco nodded. "I, uh, got a text from Phil," the Pureblood wizard showed her his Muggle device. "He's pretty busy with the team."

Drew read the text. She took in a breath as she read the last line to herself. "Tell Drew I truly miss our conversations and that I think of her all the time."

Draco nodded at his daughter as she took in a strained breath. "Take at least a couple of days with me and Mum at the house. We'll accompany you back to Hawai'i."

"Okay," Drew said nodding as she allowed her father to walk her back down to her room.

o-o-o

Saturday, 26 May, 10:45 GMT, present day

Drew took a moment to look at her childhood room. She took in a breath as she saw her carry-on luggage, mobile and laptop that she had brought with her to the Martinez residence at the end of March.

"You okay?" her father asked as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "It feels good to be out of that hospital room and trying to get back into the swing of things."

"Come on," he said. "Mum's got lunch ready."

She nodded at him. She followed him out.

o-o-o

Saturday, 26 May, 21:45 GMT, present day

Drew lay in bed, answering and deleting what seemed to be her ten billionth text message. She had spent most of the day cleaning up both her personal and work emails. She had been placed on medical leave, with pay; the hospital's Muggle Liaison knew of her situation.

Drew checked and double checked her text threads. She didn't find a recent text from the number she was wishing to see.

She looked up at her ceiling and bit her lower lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. She placed her mobile on the nightstand and shut her eyes, turning in for the night.


	46. Chapter 46

Monday, 18 June, 22:45 PDT, present day

Drew signed the patient's release papers. The young man nodded his thanks.

"Hey," the thirty-five-year-old Emergency Room doctor pointed to his watch.

Drew rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright, then," she said.

"You know, even the Head of the ER needs some rest," the Latino doctor said as he nodded for their exit. Drew followed him out of the ER towards the employee parking lot.

o-o-o

Monday, 11 June, 07:45 PDT, present day

Drew had officially given her notice to her employer at Queen's Medical Center in Honolulu on the afternoon of the 28th of May. She had accepted the job opportunity from San Agustin General Hospital in downtown Los Angeles, California from her hospital bed in England three days before. Her employer and co-workers in Hawai'i had thrown her a Mahalo and Aloha farewell party the Saturday before she was about to start her new venture in L.A.

Drew looked around the office of the Director of San Agustin General Hospital. She breathed out through her mouth, trying to calm down. She almost jumped when the door swung open.

She smiled as Director Wilhelm Johansson, the sixty-three year old veteran doctor and a tall, dark haired, goateed young man in a white doctor's coat walked in. Drew smiled and shook hands with the older gentleman who had interviewed her five months ago.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Johansson," she said.

"Welcome to our home, Drew," the older doctor said. He pointed to the other man, "I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Marco Esteban. He's been a part of our ER staff for the past five years. He'll help you get oriented to our protocols and the rest of our staff."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook the younger doctor's hand.

"Well, we should probably get a move on," Marco said as he nodded toward the door.

"Good luck, Drew," Dr. Johansson said as the two young doctors made their exit.

o-o-o

"Drew, this is the rest of the morning shift," Marco said. He proceeded to introduce each person who had gathered for the morning briefing. Drew shook the hands of each doctor and nurse to whom she was introduced.

Marco had stepped in as interim Head of ER since the vacancy occurred. Today, Drew was going to shadow the doctor to get the operational protocols down and to step in with ER surgical duties when appropriate, and for that day, she put her skills into practice more times than she would have anticipated that she would on a first day of work.

o-o-o

Monday, 11 June, 22:45 PDT, present day

The early shift had finally ended. Marco, Dr. Guillermo Sacude, Dr. Nancy Monroe, Nurse José Dela Cruz, and Nurse Tania Chan all invited the new doctor out for a late night drink at the sports bar three blocks from the hospital. None of them were scheduled to work the next day. So, she went with the flow and joined in. She even bought two rounds of drinks.

o-o-o

While the others played pool or darts, Drew and Marco sat talking. She had a diet soda and he had a bottle of Corona.

"You jumped right into the fray this morning. Good work," he said nodding at her.

"It's pretty fast paced here," she said as she took a sip of her soda.

He shrugged. "So, how long have you been in the trenches?"

"Six years," she said.

"You don't look any older than thirty," he said, studying her face.

"I turned thirty in January," she said.

"What are you, like Doogie Howser or something?" he laughed.

She shrugged, not understanding. "I, uh, graduated early," she said as she ate some shelled peanuts from the bowl in front of them.

He nodded. "So, where did you get your start?"

"Queen's Medical Center in Hawai'i," she said.

"Good hospital," Marco said. "I've got a couple of cousins who work there.

"So, what brings you to the home of gang violence, road rage and tinsel town?"

She laughed. "I guess I needed a change and a challenge."

"You don't sound like you're from the Islands," he said, popping a handful of peanuts into his mouth.

"No," she laughed. "I'm originally from Chiswick, England. I went to university in Hawai'i and stayed for medical school and work."

"Interesting," he smiled. "That's some travel."

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"Empty ring finger," he raised an eyebrow. "Not married? Boyfriend or girlfriend moved here with you?"

"Um, neither," she said, before taking a drink. "Too busy with work."

"All work and no play make you a dull woman," he smiled.

She laughed. "Are you flirting with me, Dr. Esteban?" she joked.

He laughed. "Of course not, Dr. Granger. That might make things weird during rounds. Besides, you're not my type," he snickered. "Although, if you play your cards right, you could make me swing the other way."

They both laughed. She raised her drink. The pair clinked their glass vessels.

o-o-o

Friday, 15 June, 20:30 PDT, present day

The pair quickly became fast friends. Marco, three inches taller than Drew, completed his studies at U.C. Berkeley. He was five years older than she was, but didn't mind that Drew had been hired for the coveted position.

After their forty-eight hour shift, Drew had invited Marco over to her house for dinner for the first time. The six-bedroom, three full baths, two story home in the Los Angeles suburb was affordable, in her price range, and a twenty minute drive to work.

Her family had helped to move her into the home. Junior had asked why a single woman would need a house with six bedrooms. Drew narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. 'It was for family get-togethers,' was her response. Junior thought for a moment before nodding.

It was equipped with a backyard and patio. The interior had wooden floors and a kitchen with an island. But, most importantly a working fireplace, for unusually cold California winters and of course for Flooing.

o-o-o

"That hit the spot," Marco said as he took a drink of his fountain drink before placing it back down on the coffee table. He got more comfortable as he sat back into the sofa cushion.

"We don't have an In-and-Out in Hawai'i. I can see what we've been missing," Drew said as she finished off her fries.

"This is a pretty nice crib you got here," Marco said as he looked around the living room. "Is that a regular fireplace?"

"Do you mean, if it's wood burning or electric?" she asked.

"No, I mean, do you use it to Floo?" he said matter-of-factly.

Drew's breath hitched for a moment, not knowing what to say. He smiled at her. She smiled back, understanding that he somehow had a connection to the Wizarding world.

o-o-o

Saturday, 16 June, 11:30 PDT, present day

Marco Esteban was a Pureblood Squib. Both of his parents, Martín and Luisa, worked at the same Wizarding hospital as doctors. Marco's oldest sibling, Luis, who was five years older, worked as an Auror in the Los Angeles Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His sister, Marilú, who was two years older, worked as an attorney at the Ministry. Marco was the youngest of three siblings. While they attended the Wizarding boarding school in northern California, Marco went through the Muggle public school system.

Marco's family was very supportive, not unlike Drew's family. But like Drew, Marco was always finding himself walking the fine line between two worlds. He had two Squib friends, Mateo Enriquez and Angela Evans, who attended the same Muggle schools he had, so they were able to help each other through everything.

Mat was now a Muggle elementary school teacher and Angela was a Muggle social worker. The three had a standing Saturday lunch when all of them had the day off. Marco had invited Drew to the usual Saturday lunch reservation to meet his two Squib friends the Saturday of her first week of work.

They ate Italian food at a Wizarding establishment. Drew hit it off with Marco's childhood friends rather well. They compared the Wizarding and Squib experience both in England and in California. They had many shared experiences. Drew opened up about many Wizarding things that afternoon, except her friendship with the NBA player.

Marco smiled at her as they drove home in her old Buick. She dropped him off at his apartment complex. He walked around to her door and nodded at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"You're a hard nut to crack, you know that," he smiled. "I'll catch you at work on Monday."

She watched him walk to the entrance of his building. She was a little unsure as to what he had meant by that. She drove off.

o-o-o

Monday, 18 June, 23:05 PDT, present day

The two ER doctors sat around the kitchen island at Drew's house. They sipped on their bottles of Corona as they unwound for the night. They ate their late-night dinner.

"So, how badly did he break your heart?" Marco asked out of the blue.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Drew said as she bit into her carnitas taco.

He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Was he a Muggle or wizard?"

"He was a Muggle, at first," she said smiling. "Turned out, he was a Pureblood Squib."

"Okay, continue," Marco said as he took a bite of his shredded pork taco.

"His father moved them back to England when he was fourteen. That's when we first met. He was an athlete, I was a geek. I'm not quite sure how we became friends," she said. "He's never seen me as nothing more than that.

"We went to the same Muggle university. He stayed all four years and graduated before moving on to play in the N.B.A."

"He plays basketball?"

"For the Celtics," she said.

"You're crushing on which guy?"

"Phillip Martinez," she said.

"He is kinda dreamy," he said, smiling as Drew rolled her eyes.

"He's back with his former girlfriend," she said as she took another sip.

He studied her for a moment. "So, how did he find out about his Wizarding past?"

"Long story," she said.

"We're not scheduled to go in tomorrow," he smiled.

She studied him. "Swear you to secrecy?"

"Well, you know just as well as I do. That's one good thing we Squibs are good at, keeping secrets," he said, holding out his bottle.

She nodded as she tapped her bottleneck against his. She started her tale.


	47. Chapter 47

Friday, 29 June, 15:00, GMT, present day

Drew had been working in Los Angeles for almost three weeks. She had finished her forty-eight hour shift ten hours ago and Flooed back to London. She slept in her old bedroom at the house in Chiswick. She offered to help her family move on Saturday. Her parents were going to move into Malfoy Manor while her brother Draco was going to move his family into the Chiswick home.

Drew had been feeling under the weather for the past week. She had a feeling it was the onset of the flu. She had scheduled herself an 8 am appointment with Dr. Tonio Maggio, one of the general practitioners who had an office in the Physician's Office Building at San Agustin.

She had awoken half an hour ago, 2:30 pm in the afternoon in London, 6:30 am in L.A. She literally rolled out of bed to get ready for her day. She had eaten some Saltine crackers, not being able to keep things down lately. She sipped on her "morning" cup of coffee as she sat down next to her father on the couch as he watched the 3 pm edition of SportsCenter. Her mother joined them in the living room.

The screen showed a live shot of the double decker parade bus at the start of the parade route in down town Boston. There was music and fans lining the sidewalks. Drew's breath hitched as the camera locked onto the players and their families and guests atop the first parade bus.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 10:10, EDT, present day

The 6'8" power forward canted his head for a moment as he turned around to see the 6'1" brown haired blue-eyed model. The daughter of the team's owner smiled at him. She gently took hold of the frames of his sunglasses and removed them. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 15:15, GMT, present day

"Well, I guess the two-year on-again-off-again relationship between the star player and the owner's daughter is back on again," the ESPN video commentator said, tongue-in-cheek. The camera focused on the pair as the thirty-year old basketball player kissed the brunette. "The water cooler groupies will have something else to gossip about. Back to you in the studio."

Drew blew out a breath as she slowly stood up. Her parents watched her pull her backpack on. "I'm going to head to L.A. now."

"Are you going to be alright, Drew?" Hermione stood up as well.

"I'm fine, Mum," Drew said, trying to smile, as she dropped a handful of Floo powder onto the fire in the fireplace. "I don't want to be late for my doctor's appointment. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," her mother nodded. Drew nodded back as she walked into the fireplace and Flooed.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Draco asked as he stood next to his wife.

Hermione shrugged. "She'll come through it, eventually," she said as they both turned to the screen to watch the start of the Boston Celtics Championship Parade.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 08:00, PDT, present day

Drew sat in the eighth-floor office in the Physician's Office Building in the L.A. hospital. She skimmed through the travel magazine as she waited for her scheduled appointment trying to take her mind off of the couple engaged in a lip lock.

"Ms. Granger," the nurse nodded at the new patient. "Dr. Maggio will see you now."

Drew nodded as she stood. She placed the magazine back down on the coffee table and followed the nurse into the exam room.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 23:00, GMT, present day

Drew Flooed back home after spending most of the five hours after her two hour doctor's appointment in her office in the Emergency Room wing, working on work she needed to work on. She welcomed the quiet time to think about things.

She silently wished that her parents would have already gone to bed as she walked out of the fireplace. She blew out a breath as the older couple turned to see her. Her father stood up and nodded at her.

"Hey," he said as he looked down at his watch. Drew walked over to where her parents were sitting and sat down on the couch. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her lower lip trembled.

Hermione brought her daughter into her chest for a hug. Drew trembled as she shed silent tears. "What's wrong, Drew," her mother asked.

"It's not cancer, is it?" her father's eyes grew large.

"No, Dad," she shook her head, knowing how worried they would be if she were afflicted with the same thing her mother had had. She looked up at her parents. "I'm pregnant."

Her father looked at her blankly for a moment. He turned to his wife.

"How far along?" Hermione asked softly.

Drew gulped. "Thirteen weeks," she said softly.

"Who's the father?" Draco asked, looking at his daughter.

Drew hesitated. "Phil," she said softly.

Draco looked at Drew for a moment and then turned to his wife who blew out a breath. He turned back to Drew. "I didn't know you two were intimate with each other."

"We weren't, Dad," Drew said, looking up at him as he started to clench his fists. "It wasn't his fault. He was under Mr. Schield's spell."

"Neither of you put this in your statements," her father said.

"I guess we both blocked it out, Dad," she said, looking up at him.

Her mother squeezed his hand, calming him down. Hermione studied her daughter's face for a moment. "There's still time, Drew."

"I'm keeping the baby," Drew said, looking down at her hands. Her parents exchanged looks.

"Drew," Hermione looked at her daughter then paused as if understanding where she was coming from.

"The single mother route is admirable, Drew. But, have you really thought it through?" her father asked as he studied her.

Drew bit her lower lip, nervously. She shrugged at them.

"You have to tell Phillip," Draco said.

"He's out of the picture, Dad," she said. "He's back with Lisa."

"He deserves to know, Drew," her father pressed.

"I don't want him to know about the pregnancy," she said, almost whimpering.

"Drew," her father's voice escalated.

"Would you have asked Mum to abort me, if she had told you about me?" Drew asked as she stood up.

Draco was taken aback as he looked up at his daughter. "Drew, I…"

"I'm really tired," Drew said as she walked toward her room. "I think I'm going to turn in."

Draco looked at his wife as they heard Drew's door close behind her. He stood up. "I should go talk to her," he said softly.

Hermione squeezed his hand as she stood up. She looked up into his face. "I'll go talk to her."

"How long do you think she was feeling this way?" he asked.

"She _is_ thirty," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, I would have asked you to marry then and there had you told me," he said, gulping.

Hermione pulled his face down to hers as she kissed him. When they broke their kiss, he put his forehead on hers. She smiled, "I know, Draco. I guess, like Drew, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way for me."

He kissed her again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she said. She squeezed his hand again as she nodded toward her daughter's door. He nodded back.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 23:10, GMT, present day

"Drew," her mother knocked on her door.

"I'm really tired, Mum," Hermione heard her daughter through the door.

The Muggle-born witch rolled her eyes. She pulled out her vine wood wand and apparated.

"That isn't fair, Mum," Drew said as she turned away from the older woman.

"Magic, Drew," her mother said as she sat down on her bed, leaning against her daughter's back.

"Your father didn't mean anything by that, Drew," Hermione said.

Drew turned to face her mother. "I know, Mum. I don't know why I said that."

Drew sat up and leaned against her headboard. She looked up to the ceiling. "When we were in the cell at the Schield Estate, I told Phillip he and Lisa were a match. I told him he should go back to her.

"He followed my advice," Drew said as she shrugged, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hermione pulled her into a hug. Hermione rubbed her daughter's back, calming her.

"I don't want to ruin things for him, Mum. It wouldn't be fair to him," she said looking at her mother.

"Your father and I will support you, no matter what, Drew," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Mum," she said as her mother brought her into another hug. "I should apologize to Dad."

o-o-o

Hermione and Drew walked out into the living room. Draco turned to watch them exit. Hermione nodded at her husband before heading to their bedroom. Drew took a seat next to her father on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. He comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"Your Mum and I had a rocky past," he began. "It was my fault that she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about you. I would have asked your Mum to marry me on the spot."

Drew laughed. Her father smiled at her wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, Drew," her father said. "Mum and I are behind you, whatever happens."

"I love you, Dad," she said.

"I love you, too, Kiddo," he said, smiling. They both sat back to watch the late-night edition of SportsCenter.


	48. Chapter 48

Saturday, 30 June, 21:40, GMT, present day

Drew and Junior sat on the back porch looking up at the sky. The day had been a long one. The Malfoy family helped to move Draco and Hermione back into Malfoy Manor.

There wasn't much to move. The older Malfoys had moved into Draco's old room. There was one thing that Draco definitely wanted to move; the 55" 4K Ultra HD Samsung television they had had in the living room. He had already chosen a spot in one of the family rooms. Other than that, the Manor had obviously all of the amenities and furnishings.

The whole Malfoy clan had eaten lunch at the Manor before heading to Junior's apartment in London. The move from the London flat to the six-bedroom home in Chiswick would offer more of a challenge. Moving the household goods and furnishings by magic took a concerted effort amongst the clan members who could wield a wand. Drew and her nieces and nephews Flooed straight to the house on Chiswick while everybody else helped with the move.

She enjoyed being the favorite aunt to her nieces and nephews. Eight-year old Draco Trey, III was the oldest of the five kids. Hans' oldest child, Crystal was seven. Heath's daughter, Heather was also seven. Hans' five-year-old son, Hector and Junior's five-year-old daughter, Paige, were thick as thieves.

While the rest of the family was packing up the Malfoy-Longbottom residence, Drew and the children played in the backyard of the Chiswick home. The six of them played three-on-three basketball.

o-o-o

"Aunt Drew," Trey asked as he shot the basketball into the goal.

Drew and her oldest nephew were still playing basketball. The other four kids were playing with each other on the patio.

"Yes Trey," Drew said as she rebounded the made basket.

"Why don't you have kids yet?"

Drew almost tripped over herself. She dribbled the ball trying to find the right words, "Well, I have to find the right person first before I start a family."

"Uncle Phil seems like a nice person," Crystal said. "Don't you like him?"

Drew tried to smile. "Uncle Phillip and I get along well," Drew said as the other kids looked up at her. She gulped. "But we're just friends. He has a special someone already."

"We think you'd make a better special someone," Heather said.

Drew laughed good naturedly. She rolled the ball towards the basketball goal. She waved her hands toward the house. "Come on," she said as she nodded. "I think I hear the grownups inside. You kids can help Trey and Paige organize their rooms."

The kids laughed as they followed their aunt into the Muggle home. Drew blew out a breath, knowing she'll have to face the adults now. She opened the patio door to let the kids in.

o-o-o

Saturday, 30 June, 21:45, GMT, present day

"You sure you don't want something stronger than that?" Junior asked.

Drew laughed and smiled, "I'm good with my water, thanks. It was a hot day today."

Junior shrugged. "It was nice spending the day with family. The kids didn't run you ragged, did they?"

"We had fun playing in the backyard," she said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You're great with kids," he said nodding at her. "I think you'd make a great mum someday."

Drew took in a breath. She tried to smile. "Thanks," she said softly. She stood up to stretch. "It's been a long weekend."

He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her for a moment before standing up. "Yeah, it has."

"I'd better be heading home," she said, with an ironic laugh.

He laughed as well, knowing they were both in the backyard of their childhood home. "You want me to accompany you to L.A.?"

"Thanks, little brother," she smiled. "But I think I can get home safe by myself."

They both laughed as he accompanied her into the house. He hugged her before she threw some Floo powder onto the flames. She nodded at him before stepping into the green flames to Floo home.

Junior studied the flames one last time before blowing out another breath. Something was obviously up with his sister but he couldn't pinpoint it. He headed upstairs for his bedroom.

o-o-o

Sunday, 1 July 07:15, PDT, present day

"You do realize I might have had a guest overnight, right," Drew said before taking a sip from her coffee mug.

Junior looked down at his Muggle wristwatch as he stepped out of the fireplace. He gave her a "yeah right" look. She smirked at him.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

She poured him a cup of coffee. He added cream and sugar before taking a sip. They both leaned against the counter.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was in the neighborhood," he joked.

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

He laughed. He looked at her. "You were staring off into space in the backyard."

She was silent for a moment. She shrugged. "We were both looking up into the night sky, Junior."

He laughed. "Turning down a Heineken for a bottled water. Flinching at the thought of being a mum. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I've never been able to keep things from you, could I?" she said, smiling at him.

He shook his head. "You want to talk about it?"

She hesitated for a moment. She took sip of her coffee and the looked up at him. "I'm pregnant."

Junior looked at her dumbfounded. "Wow," he said after a moment, still surprised. "Who's the new guy in your life?"

She looked at him. "Not exactly a new guy," she said, shrugging.

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"Thirteen?" he said. She knew he was doing the math in his head.

"It was the night of the incident," she said, a little choked up. "Phillip's the father."

"I didn't know you two were," he said waving his fingers to and fro.

"Mr. Schield used _Obliviate_ for a reason," she said, not being able to look at her brother.

"You didn't press charges," he said, his voice escalating slightly, as that of the concerned brother he was.

She looked at him for a moment. "Neither of us reported it in our statements. I think we both blocked it out."

He studied her again. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I've already told Mum and Dad that I was going to go through with the pregnancy," she started.

"Did you tell him?" he asked, canting his head.

She shook her head. "No. He's been through a great deal, trying to figure out what normal is now that he knows about his Wizarding ancestry.

"Besides," she shrugged, "he's seeing Lisa again."

"Drew," he said as he brought her in for a hug. She cried into his shoulder. He held her there for a moment. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You can't tell him, Junior," she looked up at him.

"Okay," he nodded as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Family sticks together."

She nodded her thank you to him. She placed her head on his shoulder for comfort as they finished their morning coffee.


	49. Chapter 49

Saturday, 8 December, 12:15, PDT, present day

Marco held the door for Drew as they exited the café. She smiled at him as they walked to his car.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," she nodded as Marco put the car into drive. "I don't really feel up to going to the game. It will be crowded."

He nodded as he looked at her midsection. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well," he shrugged, "You are fixing to pop in another three weeks."

"Ha ha," she said laughing. "I'll see you back in the ER on Monday."

He nodded as he drove her back to the hospital to finish his shift for the evening. She had gifted him the NBA ticket for that night. He was always a Lakers fan. The Celtics were coming in for the Saturday matchup. He also knew that she might not have been ready to see her former schoolmate.

o-o-o

There were some whispers among the hospital staff as signs of Drew's pregnancy began to show. Marco had put a stop to them quickly. Her coworkers were politely curious, congratulating her on the new edition. She was able to deal with this in stride.

What caused some slight anxiety were the biweekly family dinners at Malfoy Manor. Strange to think that that would cause trepidation but Drew always held her family close to her heart. She never wanted to disappoint them.

There was an underlying understanding among her brothers and their families. The nieces and nephews were quite happy with the idea of having another set of cousins arriving that year. Junior and Payton were expecting a son in September. Hans and Catherine were expecting a son in October and Heath and Caroline were expecting twins, a boy and a girl, in November. The children were actually excited for Drew, not even questioning who her special someone was.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 19:45, PDT, present day

Drew had already successfully treated three car accident victims, two gunshot wound victims, and one stabbing victim in the seven hours since returning from lunch. Drew looked at the digital watch above the ER reception desk. It had been a quiet forty-five minutes as she went on her Rounds within the past hour.

She walked by the waiting room as the visitors watched the ESPN coverage of the NBA basketball game. She took in a breath as she watched. The home team was behind by ten with two minutes left in the second period.

"The Lakers have cut the Celtics' lead in half," the commentator began.

"You have to chalk this up to the injury that happened midway through the period," the other commentator chimed in as the replay of the 6'8" power forward falling onto his left side after a collision with his own teammate played on the television screen.

Drew's breath hitched in her chest. The telecast showed him being assisted off the court. He couldn't put any pressure on his left side and his shoulder appeared as if it was dislocated. Drew blew out a breath as she walked away to continue her rounds. She wavered for a moment, holding her side.

She chalked it up to it being a long day already. She felt for her carotid artery in her neck; her pulse was racing. Her vision started to cloud as well. She couldn't keep her balance and the hallway started to spin. She felt her back hit the floor and then everything went black.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 20:15 PDT, present day

Marco walked from the Wizarding sports bar a block from the hospital after Flooing from the Wizarding restaurant across of the Staples Center. He had stayed to watch the game until halfway through the third period. The Celtics had gotten their second wind and were now leading by eighteen even without their star forward. He would have wanted to be a fly on the wall in the locker room as they assessed the player's injury.

He walked into the ER expecting to catch the pregnant doctor at the front desk. He looked around and saw the same Celtic player being wheeled out of the elevator and into one of the consulting rooms in the the ER. 'What a coincidence?' he thought to himself.

"Hey, where's Drew?" he asked the nurse at the nursing station.

"They wheeled her into one of the O.R.s a half an hour ago," Nurse Tania Chan said.

"Wait, what?" Marco asked.

"She was hemorrhaging," the nurse began. "I think they're delivering now."

"Is she okay?" the doctor asked as he pulled his cellular phone out.

She shrugged her shoulders. Marco nodded as he walked towards the office of the Head of the ER. He closed the door behind him and headed for the desk. He searched the phone's directory and found the London number and dialed.

"This better be good, Drew," the doctor heard the man's voice on the other line. "It's like four in the morning."

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir," Marco began.

Draco shot up to a seated position, startling his wife. Hermione nodded at him, yawning.

"Who is this?" Draco asked as he looked at the caller i.d. on his mobile screen.

"It's Marco Esteban, one of Drew's coworkers here at San Agustin's," the doctor began. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, at such an early hour on a Sunday morning."

"Did something happen to Drew?" Mr. Malfoy said as he put the call on speaker and placed the phone in between him and his wife. He saw the concern on Hermione's face.

"Um, she collapsed during her rounds," Marco said as Hermione stood up quickly to go to the bathroom to get ready for travel.

"Collapsed? Is she alright?" Draco said as he, too, jumped out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and pulled a pair of khakis from their closet.

"She's still in the O.R., Sir," Marco began.

"How is the baby?" Hermione asked as she exited the bathroom all set to go.

"We don't know the specifics just yet. She's still in labor," Marco said, guessing.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Marco," Draco Malfoy said as he put on his Nike trainers.

"Yes, Sir," Marco said as he heard a click.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 20:30, PDT, present day

The Wizarding pair walked out of the same sports bar from which the young doctor had exited almost fifteen minutes ago. Draco Malfoy squeezed his wife's hand as they made a beeline to the Los Angeles hospital.

Marco looked up from the Nurses Station as the older couple entered the E.R. He nodded at them as they walked toward him. He took a breath as something else caught his eye. He quickly shook both of their hands.

"Let's head to Drew's office," Marco said as he led them towards their daughter's office. "The wait will be more comfortable in there."

o-o-o

The Wizarding pair made their way to the couch in their daughter's office. Marco closed the door behind him hoping the Malfoys hadn't noticed the professional athlete that was exiting the ER as they entered.

"May I offer you some coffee or tea?" the doctor asked.

The pair opted for some tea. Marco grabbed two Earl Gray tea bags and placed them into two coffee mugs. He poured hot water from the hot water pot that Drew always kept for afternoon tea time. He also pulled a K-cup of Kona coffee and placed it into the Keurig while placing another mug under the filter.

He carried the two cups of tea over to the couple. Both Malfoys nodded at the young man as they accepted the cups.

"What happened, Marco?" the Muggle-born witch asked.

"Drew mentioned she had the afternoon off," the platinum blonde wizard said as the young doctor took a seat on the opposite couch.

"She was supposed to go to tonight's Laker game," Esteban said. "It was against the Celtics. She gave me her ticket and offered to take my shift."

Dr. Granger-Malfoy blew out a breath. She looked at the young man. "At least she was here when the emergency happened."

"Instead of at the arena," Mr. Malfoy finished. He, too, blew out a breath.

"Her good friend plays for Boston," Drew's mother said.

"Yeah, Phillip Martinez, right?" Marco said as he stood up to grab his coffee. "He got injured in the second period. The game was pretty good but I left at the half.

"When I arrived back here the nurses on duty said Drew collapsed in the hallway close to the elevators. She was hemorrhaging."

The Muggle-born mother gasped. She looked at her husband. Mr. Malfoy squeezed her hand as the young man took a sip of coffee. He walked back to his seat.

"That was around 19:45," he said as both parents looked at their respective wristwatches.

"That was an hour ago," Draco said as he looked at his wife.

"I'm sure she's fine, Draco," Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. She looked back at the younger doctor.

"She's in good hands," Marco said. All three nodded, took a sip from their respective drinks and waited.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 21:00, PDT, present day

There was a knock on the door of the Office of the Head of the Emergency Room. Draco, Hermione and Marco stood up as Dr. Madeline Manayan, Drew's OB/GYN and Dr. James Hernandez, an E.R. doctor entered the room.

Dr. Manayan smiled at the older couple. The doctors shook hands with Drew's parents. They all took seats around the coffee table.

"It's been an eventful night," Dr. Hernandez said. "The E.R. has been pretty busy.

"Drew collapsed in the E.R. hallway around 7:45 tonight. She was about to head to the second floor to continue her rounds," the E.R. doctor said.

"I was called to the E.R." Dr. Manayan said and then smiled. "It's a good thing I was in the neighborhood."

"Drew was hemorrhaging," Dr. Hernandez said.

"We had to deliver by Caesarian," Dr. Manayan said. "That was at 8:15 p.m. Dr. Hernandez and his crew closed all of her bleeders.

"Baby Granger came three weeks earlier than expected," the OB/GYN said. "Twenty-three inches, eight pounds twelve ounces. Might be the biggest three-week preemie we've had."

The older couple laughed. Hermione smiled, "Is he in the preemie ward?"

"Yes," Dr. Manayan nodded. "He'll be there for at least a week to make sure everything's okay with him."

"Drew will be in recovery for the next half hour," Dr. Hernandez began. "She'll be transferred up to the third-floor maternity wing."

"Marco, here, can bring you upstairs to see the baby," Dr. Manayan said as she nodded at the off-duty E.R. doctor.

"We'll need a replacement for Drew, though," Dr. Hernandez nodded at Marco.

"Can do," Marco nodded as he stood up. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood up and shook hands with the two doctors. Marco led the Malfoys out of their daughter's office and towards the same elevators Drew was supposed to take almost an hour ago.


	50. Chapter 50

Saturday, 8 December, 21:10, PDT, present day

The Wizarding grandparents stood at the window of the preemie wing of the third-floor maternity ward. Hermione pointed to the newborn baby in the incubator to their right. The infant was twice the size of the other premature babies that were in the room.

Draco's breath hitched as he saw the name tag on the incubator. Hermione looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco tried to shrug it off. He took in a breath before he spoke. "Baby Granger. It was the same way Drew's tag was labeled when she was born," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione smiled at him before leaning against his chest. "Drew will be okay, Draco," she said as she looked up at him.

"I know," he smiled. "It's just that … what are the odds? It's déjà vu. Merlin, Hermione, what if … what if I'd disapperated without turning around."

"Draco," she said, shaking her head.

"You could have bled to death," he said as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"You turned around, Draco," she said, wiping the tear away. "You saved my life and Drew's.

"And that baby is going to know her," she said, smiling.

Draco nodded. The grandparents watched as the baby boy turned its little head and blinked. They both took in a breath and smiled.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 21:30, PDT, present day

The E.R. doctor cleared his throat as he approached the pair. They turned to him and nodded.

"Drew's in her room, unconscious," Marco began. "But resting. I'll take you to her."

The Malfoys followed the young man to the private hospital room. Marco nodded at the pair before he excused himself. Draco paused for a moment at the door as he caught sight of his daughter. The parents walked to her bed. Draco stood on the right side of the bed as his wife walked to her daughter's left side.

Draco kissed Drew on the forehead as Hermione squeezed her daughter's hand. The older Malfoys looked each other in the eye and nodded. They both took seats on opposite sides of the hospital bed.

"We should call the boys," Hermione said softly.

Draco nodded as he pulled out his Muggle mobile. He went to his contact list and clicked on his oldest son's mobile. He looked at his watch, 5:45 a.m. in London. 'He's a mediwizad. He should be used to these early morning hours,' he thought to himself.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 22:15, PDT, present day

The Malfoy sons arrived at the Los Angeles hospital where their sister worked within the half hour that their father had woken them up. Their wives sent well wishes to their sister-in-law. The late-night feedings kept all of them quite sleepy at 6 a.m. in the morning.

Marco recognized the three from the photos on Drew's desk. He walked towards them as they approached the Nurses Station.

"You three must be Drew's brothers," Marco said extending his hand to the eldest. "Marco Esteban, a friend of Drew's."

"Nice to finally meet you, Marco," Junior shook the fellow doctor's hand. "I'm Draco. Everyone calls me Junior, though.

"This is Hans and Heath," Draco said as Marco shook both of their hands.

"Nice meeting you all," Marco said. He waved his hand, "Come on, I'll take you up to the third floor."

o-o-o

Hermione stood up and hugged her sons as they entered Drew's room. "Glad you all could make it."

"We came as soon as Junior called the both of us," Heath said.

"How is she?" Hans asked as he stood next to Drew's side.

"Her vitals are good," his mother said as Junior looked at Drew's charts. "She's resting."

The boys took their seats around their sister's bed. "How's the baby," Junior asked.

Their father smiled. "He's good," Draco said. "He's almost two feet long."

"That is a big baby," Junior said as the three brothers laughed.

"Still considered a preemie," his mother said, smiling.

"Why don't we go have a look," Heath said as he stood up. The three brothers stood up. Hermione nodded at her husband. He stood up as well.

"Come on, let's go see your new nephew," Draco said as he put his arm around the twins' shoulders.

o-o-o

Monday, 10 December, 23:15, PDT, present day

The London mediwizard was unused to the time change. He stood up and yawned just as the woman in the hospital bed began to stir. Draco, Jr. smiled to himself.

"Hey," he smiled at her as she blinked. She felt her abdomen.

"Did I lose him?" she asked as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," her brother said as he grabbed some tissue from the tissue box. He wiped her cheeks. "He's a whopping 9 pounder. Healthy as an ox. If it wasn't for him being born three weeks premature, he would be in the regular nursery."

She smiled up at him. "Here, let me get that," he said as he adjusted the hospital bed. She was at a comfortable sitting position.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"Almost forty-eight hours," he said. "Mum and Dad just left an hour ago. They had to get to work."

Drew nodded her head. Junior poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. Drew sipped it slowly.

"I'm going to buzz the doctors in to check on you, okay," he said as he pushed the call button. She nodded.

The doctor on the floor smiled as she entered the room. "Hey, Nancy," Drew said as the doctor squeezed her hand.

"You gave us all a scare, you know that," Dr. Nancy Monroe said as she took her pulse. The doctor tapped her knees and then her elbows. "Your reflexes are fine. Can you feel this?"

Drew nodded as she felt the pen tip against her toes. Dr. Monroe nodded her head. "Junior mentioned you were a quick healer. I didn't believe it until now."

Drew shrugged. "So, what have I missed?"

Dr. Monroe laughed. She nodded at Drew's brother who nodded back. "We'll do the usual tests tomorrow morning. You get some rest, okay."

"You do realize, I've just woken up, right?" Drew said yawning.

"Yeah. Get some sleep," Dr. Monroe said as she squeezed the patient's shoulder. Drew nodded. Dr. Monroe left the siblings.

"Doctor's orders, Drew," Junior said as he squeezed her hand.

"Don't leave, please," Drew said as her eyelids grew heavy.

Junior squeezed her hand again. "I'll be here," he whispered as he watched her fall asleep.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 11 December, 09:10, PDT, present day

"We came as soon as our shifts ended," the Muggle-born witch said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," Drew said as she propped herself up.

"She just finished eating breakfast about a half hour ago," Junior said. "They're going to run an MRI and other tests this morning."

"Hey, look who's up," Dr. Marco Esteban smiled as he entered the hospital room followed by two radiology technicians.

"Hey, Marco," Drew smiled.

"Time to get poked and prodded," he said.

Drew rolled her eyes. "The sooner the better. I'd like to see my son, soon enough."

He nodded at her. The technicians readied her for the trip four floors down to the basement level.

"I'll catch you after my shift, Drew," Junior said as he kissed her on the forehead. She squeezed his hand. His parents nodded at him before the young man excused himself.

The Wizarding parents followed the medical staff to the elevator. Hermione squeezed Drew's hand as the six of them rode down.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 11 December, 10:30, PDT, present day

"You are a wonder, you know that," Dr. Marco Esteban said as the technicians exited Drew's room. "Scans were clean, no internal injuries. Clean bill of health.

"You've got one amazing daughter," the Latino doctor said to her parents.

Both Draco and Hermione laughed. All heads turned as the nurse knocked on the door.

"Look who decided he wanted to see his mommy today," as Nurse Chan walked in with an incubator.

Drew propped herself up as she saw the newborn. A tear started to roll down her cheek. Hermione squeezed her shoulder.

"Baby Granger will be stuck in this thing through Saturday," Tania smiled. "The kid's quite strong. All of his organs are formed nicely. Bloodwork is good, too."

"Must be in the genes," Draco said as everyone laughed.

Drew stuck her right hand into the hole of the incubator, placing her forefinger into the newborn's palm. She smiled as the baby squeezed.

"I brought the worksheet for the birth certificate as well," Tania said as she handed the clipboard to the new mother. She smiled, before walking to the door. "I'll check back in an hour. He should be hungry by then."

Drew nodded at her co-worker before she looked at the worksheet. Her son was born three days ago, on the 8th of December at 20:15 in the evening. He weighed eight pounds twelve ounces and measured twenty-three inches with black hair and blue eyes. Mother: Drew Granger, Ethnicity: Caucasian British, Occupation: Medical Doctor, Residence: Los Angeles, California, U.S.A., Citizenship: Great Britain. Father: Phillip Martinez, Jr., Ethnicity: Caucasian British, Black British, Occupation: Professional athlete, Residence, Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A., Citizenship: U.S.A.

Drew blew out a breath as she looked at the space reserved for the child's information. She smiled to herself as she took the pen that her mother had offered. Full name: Phillip Andrew Granger Martinez, III.

"I think that's a great name, Drew," Hermione said as they looked at the little boy who seemed to smile back up at his mother.

"Phillip Andrew," Draco said. He nodded his head. "That suits him."


	51. Chapter 51

Saturday, 5 January, 23:53, PDT, present day

Drew stared at her mobile screen for a moment. She blinked as her eyes started to water. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at the dark haired young man as she placed her mobile, screen down, on the nightstand. She smiled up at her 6'5" dear friend.

She leaned into his chest. "Thanks for always being there for me," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Hey, everyone should spend his or her birthday with friends and family, right?"

She nodded. They both turned to the sleeping infant. The young man kissed the baby boy on the top of his head. Drew did the same before looking up at the young man and nodded towards the door. They both exited her bedroom.

"So, have you changed your mind about telling him, yet?" he asked as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Give me a break, Aston," she said, smirking at him.

He put his hands up, laughing, "Okay. Just thought I'd mention it for the umpteenth time since you told me."

"You're incorrigible," she smiled.

"Yes, but you're still my friend," he laughed. He kissed her on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You need to go on a date, or something."

"Are you trying to set me up on another blind date?" she smiled coyly. "You do realize what happened the last time, right?"

"We had a very nice time, I thought," he said smiling. "And we did make Phillip quite jealous."

"You are such a prat, and I just gave birth a month ago," she flushed. "I don't think the dating scene is for me right now."

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"You're being kind, Aston," she shook her head.

"You need a man," he said, smirking and then shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying."

"Ha ha, right back at you," she smiled. "I noticed you accepting an invitation to come to the mainland to play pool at the sports bar with Marco tomorrow."

"It's just pool," the restaurateur canted his eyebrow.

She smiled up at him. He placed his forehead on hers, "Happy birthday, again."

"Thanks, Aston," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She watched him sprinkle a handful of floo powder onto the flames of the fireplace. He turned to her and smiled before saying his island destination as he stepped into the green flames.

She breathed in and smiled before heading back to her bedroom. Aston had been there for her the past few months and she was thankful for that.

o-o-o

Sunday, 3 June, 10:15 HST, 7 months ago

She waited patiently outside of the Kahala home after ringing the doorbell. She wrung her hands nervously.

"Hey, stranger," the young man said as he opened his front door. He nodded for her to enter before giving her a big hug. "Just in time for brunch."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, looking around as Aston led her to the kitchen. Aston had already been cooking up two place settings of fried rice and eggs. TMZ was on the television screen in the kitchen.

"Of course not," he smiled as he pulled out a stool for her at the kitchen island. "What was Phil's famous line? I'm in between friends."

"That's an overshare," she laughed. He joined in.

"Ha ha. Coffee?" he asked as he pointed to the old school drip coffee maker.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and added two teaspoons of honey and a pour of half and half cream. He plated two plates of shoyu, Portuguese sausage fried rice with two over medium eggs. He placed one plate in front of her before sitting down next to her.

"Are you sure you weren't expecting company?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, Dad always said our Wizarding gift was that akin to _Legilimency,"_ he smiled. "Besides, we've always had brunch every other Sunday, remember."

She laughed. The pair began to tuck in.

"So, what news have you?" Aston asked as he took a bite of his rice.

"I just got back from London a week ago," she said. She took a bite of her egg.

He nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "Dad said there was some sort of dust-up a few months back? Something about Cecil Schield rising from the dead and Wizarding World War III being thwarted?"

She gulped. "Yeah, something like that," she smiled. She blew out a breath. "Phillip's one of us."

He nodded, knowing just a tad bit about the rumors flying around the Wizarding World. "So, how'd he take it?"

She snorted. "I don't know," she said as she looked down at her plate for a moment. "He's a Schield and Tanner."

"Two of the oldest Wizarding families," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Dad said everyone thought their line ended when Kellen Tanner and Roxanne Schield died thirty years ago."

"Apparently not," she shrugged. "Mr. Schield really wanted revenge on my family."

Aston nodded his head. "Phillip's a trooper. He'll eventually make sense of everything."

Drew nodded in agreement. They continued to eat.

Aston studied her for a moment. "So, what else is on your mind?"

She shrugged and gave him a weak smile. They both turned as the TMZ crew covered the NBA Championships.

o-o-o

"And on the lighter side of our coverage of the NBA playoffs," the entertainment reporter said as the photographs of the Celtics team members flashed. "The defending champs find some time for rest and relaxation at the Celtics community fundraiser. Fashion model, Lisa Randle and star power forward, Phillip Martinez share an intimate moment."

The photograph captured the pair with their hands clasped on the table top. Lisa leaned into Phillip's chest and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

o-o-o

Drew blew out a slow breath and looked down at her plate. She finally looked up at Aston.

"The guys an idiot," he said.

Drew laughed. She gulped. "I'm happy for him," she said, not very convincingly. "They've been together for the longest. He found his match."

Aston put his hand over hers. "You sell yourself way too short, you know that."

"I don't know what you mean," she said softly.

"Remember what I said about our family's way with _Legilimency,"_ he said. "Since I met Phil in daycare, I've kinda been trying to play matchmaker."

"You're nutters, you know that," she smiled.

He shrugged. "So, what's next?"

"I put in my two weeks," she said softly.

"Are you taking the post at your Mum's hospital?"

She shook her head. She looked into his eyes. He nodded, knowing she was hesitant in telling him where her new post was going to be. She knew he was Phillip's best friend.

"Everything's going to turn out fine, Drew," he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Seconds."

She laughed and nodded. He stood up to serve them.

o-o-o

Sunday, 19, August, 5:00 HST

"Two ensaymadas and a medium decaf coffee, Mrs. Baltazar," the young doctor said as she pulled her coat close.

"Here, Mrs. Baltazar, I'll get her coffee," the owner's son said as he smiled. "Two teaspoons of honey and some cream, right?"

"Thanks, Aston," Drew said, a little softly as she handed the older woman at the counter a twenty-dollar bill.

"Your money's no good here," he smiled. Both Mrs. Baltazar and Drew laughed. Aston turned to the older woman, "Mrs. Baltazar, throw in four ube tarts, too."

"Yes, Sir," the Filipino woman nodded as she added four of the purple sweet potato deserts into the pastry box. "Here you go, Ms. Drew."

Aston handed Drew her coffee cup as he took hold of the pastry box. "I'll walk with you," the tall young man said.

Drew nodded as he put his arm around her shoulder. "You got a lot of 'splaining to do, huh?" he said with an exaggerated Cuban accent. They both laughed as they walked upstairs to Aston's old apartment above the bakery.

o-o-o

"Mrs. Baltazar said that you have been coming in every so often," Aston began as he stood by the fireplace.

Drew smiled and then shrugged, "I like your Dad's baked goods."

Aston laughed. Then he nodded at her abdomen, "So, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"I guess we can't put the cat back into the bag, huh?" she smiled.

"So, your place or," he looked around for a moment, "your place? Come on, I showed you mine you show me yours."

She laughed then nodded at his fireplace. He stoked the fire with some powdery floo powder. "After you," he nodded as she led him into the fireplace saying, Da Imu, the name of the small bar in Waikiki that served as one of the international travel points in Hawai'i.

The pair stepped out of one of the local chimneys and entered one that listed the Los Angeles international travel point. From there, Drew nodded to a local floo network fireplace. She blew out a breath before saying the address to the suburban six-bedroom home.

o-o-o

Sunday, 19 August, 8:15 PDT

"Wow," Aston said as the two stepped out of the fireplace and into the quiet home.

She shrugged before leading him to the kitchen. Aston placed the baked goods on the island as Drew took a seat on a kitchen stool. Aston pulled two dessert dishes from the cupboard above the sink and quickly rinsed and dried them. He plated two ube tarts and placed one serving in front of Drew. Drew nodded at him.

"This is amazing," she said.

"It's our newest best seller," he said as he took a bite of his own. "We bake them twice each day, once in the morning and then at lunch time. They sell out within the half hour.

"So, this is your new digs, huh?" he said as he looked around.

"Yeah," she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Two story, two bedrooms, two full baths on the bottom, four bedrooms two full baths upstairs."

"That's a lot of quarters," he said. "Significant other?"

She paused for a moment. She shrugged. "Don't have one."

"Was it a bad break up?" he asked as he looked at her midsection.

"Remember when I said that Mr. Schield wanted revenge on my family?" she started as he nodded. "Well, he used Phil as one of his weapons."

"I'm going to kill him," Aston said standing up. Drew put a hand on his hand. He looked at her.

"We all know how heinous _Obliviate_ can be, Aston," she spoke softly. He calmed down as he took his seat.

"But still," he said.

"I forgave him," she gulped. "He wasn't himself."

"So, he's the father," he said, nodding. "What did he say when you told him?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath, knowing what her hesitation meant.

"He doesn't deserve to have this bombshell dropped on him," she started. "He's moved on with his life and I've done the same."

"The whole 'single mother route', though," he began.

"My family's there for support," she shrugged. He nodded as he squeezed her hand.

"You got me, too," he said. "We Squibs can keep secrets, right?"

She nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He pulled her in for a long hug. "Everything's going to be okay, Drew.

"So, tell me about this hospital of yours," he said after a few moments. She laughed before starting to fill him in on the months after she left Hawai'i.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 25 December, 21:50 PDT

Drew kissed two-year old Nora on the top of her head as she slept in Neve's arms. Aston hugged both eight-year old Diana and six-year old DJ as they held onto their father's hands.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Drew said as Neve hugged her.

"Are you kidding?" Neve laughed. "Anything to get away from the London cold."

Everyone laughed. "Neve's right," Dean smiled as Neve kindled the fire with some floo powder.

The two kids yawned. "Well that signals our exit," Neve said as they all noticed the two youngsters. They all laughed again.

The Londoners set foot into the chimney and Flooed home. Aston and Drew looked at each other. He gave her a hug.

"I guess I should follow suit," he said smiling at her. He turned as he took some floo powder into his palm. He nodded at her. "You know he's probably thinking about you."

She laughed. "I'm sure I'm the farthest from his mind, Aston."

Aston rolled his eyes. He nodded at her. "It was nice spending time with family and friends."

"Yeah," she nodded back. "Do you think Andy will remember his first Christmas?"

He shrugged, "You never know. Kids are interesting creatures."

She laughed, "I'll see you in a week?"

He nodded and dropped some floo powder and said his destination. Drew smiled to herself as she headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

It really was a nice day. She was so grateful that everyone was able to make it for the Christmas holiday.

She entered her bedroom and smiled. Andy was fast asleep in his basinet. She kissed him on the forehead before heading into the bathroom.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 25 December, 11:50 PDT

Drew was thankful that everyone was okay with spending Christmas in sunny California. Drew was observing the old wives' tale about sequestering herself and the baby at home for at least the first month after giving birth.

Aston was the first to arrive at a little before noon with some kalua pork sliders. Drew's parents came a little after he did with an already-carved roasted goose. Junior and his family brought some creamy mashed potatoes, gravy, and braised cabbage. Hans and Catherine brought cranberry sauce and Yorkshire pudding while Heath and Caroline brought a smoked salmon dish. Dean and Neve brought a prawn cocktail. Drew made a prime rib roast.

Drew had invited Marco and some of the Emergency Room crew from San Agustin's, all of whom were Muggles. They were forewarned about the possible peculiarities they may see during the get-together. The crew had brought various desserts and eggnog, both non-alcoholic and adult-beverage versions.

The food was blessed, and everybody began to tuck into the scrumptious spread. Eight-year olds, Draco and Diana led seven-year olds, Crystal and Heather to the half-court wooden basketball court out in the backyard to have their Christmas lunch. The younger kids, six-year old Dean, or DJ to distinguish him from his dad and granddad, and five-year olds, Hector and Paige walked to the large avocado tree and sat down under it to eat.

The adults sat in clusters all over the wooden patio as they conversed while eating. Hermione and Draco sat with Drew, holding Andy in her arms, Aston, Marco, Guillermo and Nancy, both Muggle doctors on one of the patio picnic tables.

Junior and Payton, who held Denton in her arms, sat with nurses, José Dela Cruz and Tania Chan on one bench of the other picnic table. Heath, holding his infant son, Heath, Jr. and Caroline, holding Carrie, Junior's twin, sat across on the other bench.

Hans, holding his infant son, Hans, Jr. sat next to his wife, Catherine on the patio steps that led to the half-court basketball surface. Dean and Neve joined them on the steps. Nora sat on Neve's feet as she ate her lunch.

Drew smiled to herself as she looked around the full backyard. It reminded her of all the gettogethers her family hosted in the old Muggle home in Chiswick.

"Alright, Drew?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Mum," Drew said, looking at her and smiling. "I'm just remembering the family gettogethers we used to have at the Chiswick house."

"Well," Draco said, "at least we didn't have to enchant the backyard. The weather here in L.A. is very nice this time of year."

Everybody nodded in agreement. The celebration continued into the afternoon. The older kids played basketball. The younger kids were content to run around the backyard playing their own made-up games. The adults talked about the good old days.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 25 December, 21:40 PDT

The medical crew had left by 4:30 pm. They had, of course, volunteered to work the holiday shift, so Drew had invited them over for the Christmas celebration before they were scheduled to arrive for work at 5 pm. Aston seemed a little down when Marco had left.

The elder Malfoys left around 8 pm. Draco joked that the senior citizens were way past their London bedtime. Hans's and Heath's families both left at half past 8 pm. The children were all tuckered out.

Draco, Jr. and Payton had left at a quarter after 9 pm. Trey and Paige hugged their uncle Dean and aunt Neve goodnight before the Malfoys left by Floo.

The steady 23-degree Celsius weather allowed for a nice evening in the backyard. The adults talked as DJ and Diana played wizarding chess.

"Another Christmas in the books," Aston said as he sipped on the spiked eggnog.

"Yup," Dean said. "Hey, I see Phillip group texted all of us earlier this morning."

Aston laughed. Drew blew out a breath.

Aston pulled out his mobile. "Yeah, haven't heard our team name in a long time."

"Team name?" Neve asked.

"The Four Horsemen," Dean answered as his wife gave him an inquisitive look.

"Professor Ingles from back at Wellesley called us that," Drew shared. She took a sip of her non-alcoholic eggnog. "Professor always stuck Dean, Aston, Phillip and I together for group projects. He called us the Four Horsemen."

"Of the Apocalypse?" Neve said. Everyone laughed.

"Dean and I responded," Aston goaded her. "You haven't, as of yet."

Drew sighed. She looked up at him. Aston smiled and held up his hands.

"I'm sure everything will come around eventually, boys," Neve said as she put her arm around Drew's shoulder. Drew nodded her thanks.

"Yes!" Diana pumped her fist in victory as her black queen ran DJ's white king through.

"With that said," Dean laughed as he stood up to stretch, "I think it's time to call it a night."

Everyone laughed again as they stood up. Neve carried the sleeping Nora as Drew stood up as well.

"I'm going to put Andy down for the night," Drew said as everyone started to enter the house.

"It's too bad you can't make it up to England for New Year's Eve," Dean said as he closed the patio door after everyone entered.

"Andy and I can't travel for another two weeks," Drew shrugged. "Besides, I think Mum and Dad got the Saint Mungo's fundraiser down pat."

"Dr. Malfoy has become a pro at that," Neve said.

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how she does it so easily. I mean she does her own thing for Saint Augustine's Charity gala in June as well."

"Marco was mentioning that your hospital had a charity dinner a week ago," Aston said.

Drew raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah. He mentioned that we raised a million dollars that will go towards the new children's wing," she said as she walked into her room to place Andy into his basinet. She walked back out. "He said next year the planning committee is thinking of having a dating auction."

"Dating auction?" Aston asked.

"Yeah, I don't know either," she said as she shrugged. Everyone laughed. "Who would want to go on a tour of the hospital and then have dinner afterwards?"

"Well, people spend money for the darnedest things these days," Dean said as he gave Drew a hug before the London family was set to leave.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 15:55 PDT

"Happy New Year, you three!" the platinum blonde wizard said as he raised a glass and smiled into the camera of the large flat screen.

"Happy New Year to you all, as well, Dad!" Drew said as she gently held onto Andy's left hand to say hello into the camera of the Surface laptop.

"Happy New Year!" the young man beside Drew raised his bottle of Heineken.

"Happy New Year, Aston," Dr. Malfoy said, raising her own glass of champagne, "We wish you guys were here!"

"I know, Mum," Drew said smiling. "Andy and I'll be able to travel to England in another two weeks.

"You two better get back to the gala," Drew said, nodding.

"I guess we should," Mr. Malfoy smiled. "We'll see you in a few days for your birthday."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Good night, kids," both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said as they ended the call.

Aston looked at Drew and nodded. "Well, we've got another eight hours to kill."

Drew laughed as she stood up to walk Andy around the living room. She shrugged at Aston, "College football's on."

"Now you're talking," her old friend said as he turned the channel to ESPN. "I'll go bring the food to the coffee table."

o-o-o

Aston knew Drew was probably going to be stuck in L.A., away from her family for the New Year's Eve holiday. Following his father's lead, he had always given his restaurant employees the days off during Christmas Eve and Christmas as well as New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. So, he suggested that he come up to the mainland to spend the last day of the year with her. She laughed, and then nodded.

Aston had arrived at 3 pm with a fresh sushi platter and a half-pan of pancit, a Filipino noodle dish. Drew grilled a couple of steaks with horseradish sauce.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 20:45 PDT

They sat back on the couch in front of the flat screen television watching highlights of the college football bowl games that were played that day. They both noticed Drew's mobile vibrating on the coffee table. Drew nonchalantly silenced the digital device.

Aston nodded at her. She gave him a weak smile. "Alarm," she shrugged, "Andy's feeding time."

Aston canted an eyebrow before shrugging. "I'm gonna get another Heineken," he said standing. "Virgin Sangria refill?"

She nodded. She picked up her mobile and saw the small voicemail icon. She placed it on the couch next to her right thigh and blew out a breath as she started to breastfeed Andy on her left breast. Aston handed the glass of juice to her. She nodded her thanks as they continued to eat and watch the highlights of the day's championships.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 21:20 PDT

"As the clock struck midnight on the east coast," the sports anchor started, "Social media has captured the many scenes at the different athletic team parties."

Snapshots of partyers freezeframed to the left of the screen as the narration continued. Drew canted her eyebrow as the photos continued to flash on the screen. Aston took a sideways glance at the new mother.

"As we go down the right coast, we see the New York teams celebrating. Times Square going all crazy as the ball came down. The Yankees and the Knicks teams all partying up. We move down to the Boston area. There's the Patriot QB and his wife sharing a New Year's kiss. The Red Sox star shortstop and his girlfriend sharing a champagne flute. Oh, and of course our favorite Celtic basketball star and his fashion model girlfriend not being shy for the camera," the anchor said as Drew started to blink. "Just put a ring on it already."

The report continued down the east coast. Drew blew out a breath as she stood up. She gulped and turned to Aston and said softly, "I'm going to put him down for the night."

The young man watched her enter her bedroom. He stared at the television screen for a moment as the photographs flashed one last time. He shook his head as he took a second look at his childhood friend and his famous girlfriend.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 21:25 PDT

Drew gently placed Andy into his basinet which was right next to her bed. She blew out a breath as she sat down. She looked at the screen of her mobile and touched the voicemail icon. She stared at the familiar number in her inbox and took in a breath. She deleted the message without listening to it.

She looked up as she noticed Aston leaning against the doorjamb. He nodded at her as he walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night," she said softly as she turned to him, "Just to check Andy's breathing. I just watch him sleep. It's calming."

Aston smiled. "That friend of ours needs a stern talking to," he said. "He should learn to keep his love life out of the mass media."

Drew sighed and shrugged, "His personal life is his business. It's not his fault the paparazzi is all over the place."

Aston snorted. "Still," he said canting an eyebrow.

"He chose her," she said as she looked up at him. "I'm not like any of his girlfriends. I'm not glamorous or glitzy enough.

"I'm just me," she shrugged as she gazed at her sleeping son, "I welcome my downtime. I enjoy curling up next to a fire and reading a classic. I'm not red-carpet material.

"I can't compete," she said as she looked at Aston, her eyes started to brim with tears.

He put his forehead against hers, "You're worth ten of her."

She shrugged. A tear or two began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said taking a hold of her hands as he stood up. "What say we spend the next two and a half hours watching a movie on the boob tube."

She nodded. She picked up the baby monitor. She hesitated but then decided to leave her mobile on the bed. "Okay," she said as she allowed him to lead them out of her bedroom. "I'll make the popcorn."

"Right," he said as he let go of her hand. He took his seat on the couch and started to scroll through the movies on the on-demand channel.

Drew brought over the popcorn and another Heineken bottle for Aston. She took a seat next to him.

He nodded his thanks for the beer and then smiled, "I got one."

They sat back in their seats as the main title screen for Baz Luhrmann' _s Romeo + Juliet_ scrolled on the flat screen. Drew smiled as she ate some popcorn.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 23:55 PDT

The pair took a stretch break as the movie credits rolled. Aston walked in from the kitchen holding two drinking vessels. He handed her a full glass of yellow tinted bubbly liquid. He nodded at her. She smiled back.

He looked down at his mobile clock as it turned the hour. "Happy New Year, Drew," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy New Year to you, too," she kissed his cheek as well.

"Ahhh, gotta love that sparkling cider," Aston said exaggeratingly.

Drew laughed. Aston joined in.

"To Phillip," Aston raised his glass, "may he finally realize what he has let slip through his fingertips."

"You're incorrigible," Drew said raising her glass. Aston smiled. She took a breath, "to Phillip, may he finally find his true happiness."

They both clinked glasses before downing their non-alcoholic beverages. She smiled at Aston, "Thanks, Aston."

"For what?" he smiled back.

"For coming today."

"Are you kidding me," he smiled. "Saved me from all that fireworks induced smoke inhalation."

They both laughed. "You'll still have three hours to party back on the islands," she smiled.

"True that," he said as he placed his glass on the fireplace mantle. "Hawai'i has the best illegal New Year's aerial fireworks shows on earth."

Drew laughed. Aston smiled. He kissed her forehead and then nodded at her, "I'll see you on the fifth."

She nodded as he threw some Floo powder on the flames, turning them green. "You know I could talk him into popping out of a cake," he smirked at her.

"Don't you dare," she said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow," he laughed. He put his hands up, "kidding."

She shook her head smiling as she watched him step into the chimney and vanish. She took in a big breath, 'One more year in the books,' she thought to herself as she headed to her room to check on Andy before getting ready for bed.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 15:55, PDT, present day

Marco had arrived at a quarter to four. He brought a full pan of carne asada and some corn tortillas. He was helping Drew with grilling various vegetables when Aston arrived with a pan of pancit.

"Hey," Drew said as she greeted Aston with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, yourself," Aston said as he placed the pan next to the carne asada. He smiled and shook Marco's hand in greeting. "I need help bringing in the rest of the food?"

"I'll go," Marco offered as he handed the tongs to the birthday girl. Drew canted an eyebrow and laughed. She watched the pair of Squibs reenter the house and Flooed to the middle of the Pacific.

Drew tended to the grill as her mobile pinged off the hook with notifications upon notifications of birthday wishes. She ignored the dings, noting she would answer them later.

Aston and Marco had arrived with the rest of the food twenty minutes after the hour. Drew had pulled the grilled vegetables off the grill and placed them on the kitchen island with the rest of the food.

"Wow," Drew said as Aston pulled the foil off the lechon, the Filipino style whole roasted pig. "How are we going to cut that?"

"Hello," Aston laughed, "I didn't go to culinary school for nothing, you know."

They all laughed, even Andy. Drew placed Andy into the playpen while the adults pulled the foil off the food pans. Aston began to cut into the roasted pig.

"Dad sends his well wishes," Aston said as he pointed at the large cake box.

"That's so sweet of him," Drew said as she looked at the square white buttercream frosted chocolate cake surrounded by two rounds of cupcakes. 'Happy Birthday, Drew!' was written in blue on the main cake.

"I think we're all set," Marco said as he took a taste of the Kalbi short ribs.

"Save some for the guests," Drew teased as she handed both Marco and Aston bottles of Heineken.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 16:45, PDT, present day

"Happy birthday, Drew," the platinum blonde father hugged his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. She hugged her mother next.

All the guests started to arrive for another gettogether in the Los Angeles suburban home. The Malfoy children and their families came in one after the other. They were followed by Dean and his family. Jessica came with her fiancé, Blaise. Ronda had asked Drew earlier if she wouldn't have minded it if she brought Harlin Jankovic as her guest. Drew knew Ronda was one of the hardest nuts to crack, so if Harlin had made an impression on her, who was Drew to judge. Drew had heard that he was helping the Ministry with taking down the rest of the Death Eater cells.

When everyone had arrived, the older children helped to bless the food before everyone tucked in. Everyone settled into their areas. The men surrounded the big screen television. Amazingly enough, the Englishmen were enthralled with the college football national championship game on the screen.

The women sat with the little children as they ate and caught up with each other on all the news abroad. The older kids went out to the backyard to eat.

Drew looked around and took in a deep breath, appreciative of all the support she had. She sat back and enjoyed the food and the company.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 21:00, PDT, present day

"Happy birthday dear Auntie Drew," the children sang as the adults laughed. "Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Auntie Drew," Trey said.

Drew smiled, took in a breath and made a wish before blowing out the thirty-two candles, one for good luck. Everyone applauded.

"Alright, cake and ice cream time," she said as she stood up.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 23:35, PDT, present day

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had left an hour after sharing some chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream; Dr. Malfoy had to go into work the next U.K. evening. Dean, Neve and the kids left shortly after that. The twins and their families left at the top of the eleventh hour. Marco had left a quarter after the hour, needing to get his beauty sleep as he had just come off of a forty-eight hour shift when he had arrived earlier that afternoon.

Both Andy and Denton slept soundly in the playpen that was in the line of sight of the adults who sat on the patio. Trey and Paige also fell asleep at the foot of the playpen. Junior and Payton sat next to Drew on the wooden patio floor. Aston sat next to Drew as he listened to the conversation. Blaise sat next to Harlin and Ronda on the picnic bench while Jessica sat on the patio floor in front of Blaise.

"Alright, Drew?" Ronda asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "This reminds me of all the backyard birthdays we, kids, used to have back in the day."

"True that," Jessica said. "Only this time we're the adults doing the adult things."

Everyone laughed. "It's a wonder everyone got along," Payton said as Junior squeezed her hand.

"Well, we didn't get on all the time," Junior said. "Blaise always knew which of Jess' buttons to push."

"Well, I had to get her to notice me somehow," Blaise said as he kissed Jess' engagement ring adorned finger.

"Six more months until the nuptials," Junior said, nodding.

"Yeah," the pair said in sync. Jessica nodded at Drew, "You'll be able to make it, right, Drew?"

"Yes, we'll be able to travel by then," Drew said, smiling.

"You got a plus one in mind?" Junior asked.

"I think Andy will be a good stand-in," Drew said smirking at her brother.

"I can think of a much taller plus one," Aston said as everyone including Drew laughed.

"Could we table this topic until we're like old and decrepit," Drew said with mock exasperation.

"Alright, guys, give the girl a break," Ronda stepped in as everyone laughed.

"You're still coming though, right?" Jessica asked as she stood up. Drew rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling.

"On that note," Blaise said, also standing up to stretch. He kissed Jessica on the cheek. "It's getting late."

Everyone seemed to check their wristwatches. "Wow, it's after 11:30 already," Payton said as everyone started to stand.

"Alright, bathroom break before we Floo back to the U.K." Ronda said. Everyone seemed to scatter to get to the bathrooms first. Drew laughed as she walked into the house.

"This was nice," Harlin said as he took a sip from his Heineken bottle, "I haven't hung out like this in a long time. Happy birthday, again."

"Thanks," Drew said, studying him for a moment, "I'm glad you and Ronda could make it."

He smiled to himself. "I was a little surprised when she asked. But, I'm happy that she did."

"So, you and Ronda, huh?"

He shrugged, "Weirder things have happened. I'm just grateful she was able to look past my shortcomings. Like you said, 'People change. Redemption is a part of life.'"

"Right," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"He fought to remember himself and you," Harlin said, taking another sip of beer. He saw the questioning look on her face. "When Mr. Schield was torturing him. It took the old wizard over an hour to break him.

"Phillip seemed like good people," Harlin continued as he finished off his bottle of Heineken. "You shouldn't give up on him."

All Drew could do was nod as the rest of the guests gathered in the kitchen. Jessica came over to Drew and hugged her first. Blaise hugged her right after.

"We'll see you in six months," Jessica said as Blaise nodded at the birthday girl. "Happy birthday, again."

"Thanks, you two," Drew said as she nodded at them. She watched them head into the fireplace and Flooed.

"Happy birthday, Drew," Ronda hugged her. The older woman nodded at her before she and Harlin Flooed back to England.

"Well," Junior said as he carried his sleeping son, Trey and pushed Denton in his stroller. Payton carried Paige as she slept. "Another year older."

Drew laughed. "Thanks guys," Drew said as she kissed the sleeping children goodbye. She hugged their parents.

"We'll see you next Sunday at the Manor?" Payton said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Drew said. The family nodded at both Drew and Aston as they walked into the fireplace to Floo home.

"Well, that was fun," Aston said as he tanked the rest of his green bottle.

Drew pulled him in for a big hug. Aston hugged her back.

"Hey, you should get some rest," Aston said as he looked into her eyes. "Older people usually do need it."

"Ha ha," she slapped him in the chest playfully as he released her from the hug. She smiled, "I'm going to put Andy down for the night."

"I'm going to clean up a little before I leave," he said as she looked at him, canting an eyebrow as if to say that it wasn't necessary. He rolled his eyes as he started to gather up the trash.

He nodded at her. It was her turn to roll her eyes as she walked into her room.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 23:50, PDT, present day

She had been periodically answering the day's worth of texts and voicemail during the day. What started out at 145 birthday text messages when Marco had arrived, dwindled down to 13 text messages from earlier in the day.

She stood in front of Andy's basinet after placing him down gently. She looked at her screen and continued to return the well-wishing texts, albeit almost eight hours after the original texts were received.

She stared at the last text from the familiar number. She had to remind herself to breathe as she felt his arm touch her shoulder. She smiled up at her old friend.

o-o-o

Saturday, 5 January, 23:58, PDT, present day

She had quickly gotten ready for bed after Aston Flooed home. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before changing into an old Wellesley gym shirt and jersey shorts. She kissed Andy on the forehead one last time before slipping under the covers of her own bed. She blew out a breath as she stared at her mobile, face down on her nightstand.

She gingerly picked it up, unlocked the lock screen and then looked at the envelope icon. She blew out a breath as she tapped the last unanswered message from the NBA player.

The timestamp read 15:58 local time which would have meant he had sent it around his dinner time. 'He was probably out with her,' she thought to herself right before reading his text.

o-o-o

 ** _Happy birthday, Drew! Wanted to time it just right. Hope you have a great day today. Wishing you only the best. I know I haven't been much for conversation these past nine months; my apologies. It's been a wild ride since winning the NBA championship and then getting injured. I'm about to hop a plane back to London to rehab. It'll give me some time to shore up the house thing and to think on whatever the future is going to bring._**

She took in a breath as she read the second message in the thread. **_I've been thinking about everything that's happened the past year. I think about you a lot. I miss seeing your smiling face. I miss hearing your voice. I miss you._**

Drew gulped. Her eyes started to water. She smiled to herself as she typed her response, "I miss you, too."

She placed her mobile on the nightstand. She turned off her lamp and stared up at the ceiling before shutting her eyes to finally rest for the night. She smiled to herself as she gave way to slumber.


	52. Chapter 52

Saturday, 5 January, 19:00, EDT, present day

"Good evening, Sir," the female flight attendant smiled at the professional athlete as she handed him an extra pillow. "We're about to take off. If you could turn your mobile to airplane mode before we do so?"

Phillip nodded and smiled. He blew out a breath as he looked down at the text. He didn't really expect an immediate response but he secretly wished it. He switched to airplane mode, pocketed the device and then placed the extra pillow behind his injured left shoulder. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible in his first-class seat. He placed his earphones on and readied himself for the safety briefing and then the in-flight movie. He could never sleep during the seven-hour flights back to the U.K.

o-o-o

Sunday, 6 January, 7:30, GMT, present day

The jetlag kicked in. He somehow made it down to the baggage claim area without tumbling over, even with the brace on his left leg that stabilized his repaired knee. He had had the arthroscopic surgery to repair the Anterior-Cruciate-Ligament tear as soon as the team had returned from the west-coast road trip.

He grabbed the single blue suitcase from the carousel. He adjusted his backpack on his back. He headed toward the taxi area to catch a ride home. He smiled to himself as he looked out of the window of the cab observing the London skyline during the twenty-minute ride to the Chiswick home.

He paid the cab driver and walked up the walkway to the suburban home. He unlocked the front door and walked into the foyer. He adjusted his backpack on his back as he locked the door behind him.

He stopped to peer into the garage through the small glass window. The old blue BMW was parked. He took in a strained breath, thinking about his father. He made his way through the living room to his bedroom.

He gently placed the backpack on the floor and his phone on the nightstand. He started to get ready for bed, quickly undressing, leaving only his briefs to sleep in. He pulled his bed covers down and settled into bed. He yawned and fell fast asleep.

o-o-o

Friday, 25 May, 16:25 EDT, almost 7 months ago

Phillip stared at the text that he had composed. He had read and reread the text for the past ten minutes, trying to reassure himself that there was nothing in the text that was distasteful. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend Drew's father.

He had received the text almost a week ago from Mr. Malfoy saying that Drew had awoken from her coma. It had taken him almost a week to respond, what with all of the NBA playoff hoopla.

"Hey, you don't want to be late for the walkthrough," the team's trainer nodded at him. "You'll be running laps forever."

Phillip laughed and nodded as he stood up. The trainer left him there. He blew out a breath and hit the send icon. He placed the phone back into his gym bag and ran out of the home locker room. He surely didn't want to be late for the walkthrough before the Eastern Conference game seven matchup between them and the New York Knicks.

o-o-o

He had immersed himself in his work since leaving London in April. He was laser-focused in his training with the Celtics. It was easier to do that than to think of the circumstances across the pond. Guilt washed over him every time he pictured her lying in the Wizarding hospital bed.

The long Eastern Conference playoffs helped to keep him in check. He put his time in the gym and during the homestands, his bedtime routine would be the same. He would sit on his bed, looking at the college photo and then he would tap the ring box. He would settle into bed and picture her face and then he would fall asleep.

o-o-o

Sunday, 3 June, 12:15 EDT, 7 months ago

Phillip high-fived the eight-year-old cancer patient after her last basketball went through the hoop of the pop-and-shot. The Celtics, as an organization was very good at taking part in community events. The team's Public Relations department had scheduled the event co-sponsored by Massachusetts General, even as the team was in their championship run.

Phillip and the boys had just tied up the series the previous night and were slated to leave for Houston the next day for the game three matchup two days later. Some of the boys were a bit displeased about having to attend another gathering. Many of them would have rather rested or been out on the town.

Phillip was humbled to be around the young cancer survivors. He blinked back tears remembering his mother who had succumbed to the ailment.

"You're really good with the kids. You and your wife have any of your own?" the older gentleman asked as Phillip turned.

"No, don't have any kids yet," Phillip said, "Not married, Sir."

"Sorry, I just assumed you and Ms. Randle were together," the older man chuckled. He extended his hand, "Harrison Cain, Hospital Director."

"Phillip Martinez," Phillip said as he shook the black man's hand.

"I really appreciate that you and the boys volunteer your time every year for this event," the director said adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I enjoy doing it, Sir. Anything to help out with the fight against cancer," Phillip paused, "My mom passed away from breast cancer when I was a kid. I know how important this work is."

"I wish there were a lot more people of your stature in the world that felt the same way as you do," the older man said shaking Phillip's hand again.

"Mr. Cain, Mr. Martinez, we're ready to start the formal program," one of the event organizers said. The two men nodded and followed her into the ballroom.

o-o-o

Sunday, 3 June, 12:30 EDT, 7 months ago

Event organizers had seated Phillip next to Lisa. Phillip had inwardly groaned as he made his way to his seat. Flashbulbs from the media's cameras went off as they captured the whole room. He politely smiled and nodded at her as he sat down. She placed her hand on his.

"Well, this event can't get done fast enough," she leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "It's for a good cause."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad and his charitable ways."

He laughed. He nodded at her as the formal program began.

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 10:00 EDT, almost 6 months ago

"Uncle Phillip!" a group of youngsters between four and ten years old grabbed onto his hands as they pulled him to where the other team kids were. He smiled to himself.

o-o-o

The championship series was a long and drawn out one. The team, in general, had come up against an extremely tough team in the Houston Rockets. They had battled them every step of the way.

The media seemed overly critical of the Celtic star power forward. They speculated that he was distracted over contract negotiations. That he seemed like his mind was elsewhere and that it was affecting his game were fodder for social media.

They were partially correct. His mind was elsewhere at times. He would think of the grey-eyed, competitive former classmate and wonder about her whereabouts. But thoughts of her only motivated him more to play harder. Thoughts of her got him through the grueling home, triple overtime game seven two weeks ago.

The past two weeks were focused on team activities to close out the season. He and his teammates cleaned up their lockers for the summer and did their exit interviews with team executives.

He was asked about how he saw the final year of his contract playing out. Phillip smiled and told him flat out that he was going to continue to play as he has always had and that whatever happens would happen.

He made up his mind to stay as far away from the team facility to work out during the off-season. His building's fitness facilities would suffice and it would give him some time to figure things out away from distractions like the team's owner and his daughter. The last team activity was the Friday championship parade.

o-o-o

Phillip looked over the rail at the fans that lined the street and smiled. He took in a breath as he looked at the skyline and remembered their conversation almost eight years ago after being drafted by the Celtics.

He had invited his father, Aston and Drew for dinner at his new apartment. Of course, his girlfriend, Reese, would also be there. Drew and Aston had Flooed to the Boston sports bar and had taken a taxi to the address that Phillip had given them.

Phillip and Reese had welcomed them at the door. Phillip noticed that Aston had his right arm around Drew's shoulders. She had worn a burgundy blouse and black jeans. Phillip had to remind himself to breathe for a moment. He smiled as he extended his right hand out to his oldest friend, compelling Aston to shake it and otherwise removing his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour," Phillip said as he nodded at the new arrivals.

Aston and Mr. Martinez had followed Reese out of the master bedroom of the two bedroom penthouse and into the dining room. Drew had been out on the small balcony looking out at the Boston skyline. Phillip stared at her for a moment before stepping quietly to her side. He remembered her looking up at him and smiling.

"The view is amazing," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at her. He saw her look down before looking back out at the night sky.

"It's a bit too high, for my taste, though," she said taking a breath as she took a shaky step back.

He placed his hand on her waist, keeping her steady. He looked down at her, his chest expanding.

"We, uh," she said, a little wistful, "should join the others."

He held her there for a moment, before getting a hold of his faculties, "Right."

o-o-o

Friday, 29 June, 10:10, EDT, almost six months ago

Phillip smiled out at the crowd before turning to his right. She was dressed in a burgundy thigh-high dress. He canted his head at the 6'1" brown-haired blue-eyed model. The daughter of the team's owner smiled at him. She gently took hold of the frames of his sunglasses and removed them. She looked into his eyes and pulled his face down to meet hers. She kissed him and to his surprise he was kissing her back.

Phil opened his eyes after finally realizing what had happened. He took a step back. Lisa turned to the crowd and waved as the double-decker bus started to move slowly forward as the parade kicked off.

"What was that?" Phillip asked in a whisper as he, too, waved at the crowd.

"I figured I'd give you a second chance," she said smirking at him.

He laughed. "I think we've both moved on," he said, canting an eyebrow.

"Which famous slut are you with now?" she goaded him.

"Wow," he said, smirking back at her. He took another step back. "Sorry, Lisa. I'm not interested."

He turned and walked back to where the kids were. This was going to be a long parade and off-season.

o-o-o

Saturday, 6 October, 21:45, HST almost 3 months ago

Phillip looked around the table at the bachelors and their dates; girlfriends or women they got to know during the fall camp trip. He sat sipping his glass of water, reflecting on the successful training camp in Hawai'i.

o-o-o

He spent the off-season utilizing the fitness center in his building to train. Phillip left the contract negotiations to his agent. He ran the streets of Boston to keep his cardio up. Every Wednesday he volunteered to read to the children at Massachusetts General Hospital.

He and Director Cain had spoken on many occasions after his sessions with the children. Phillip had even asked the older gentleman about the English doctor he had interviewed earlier that year.

o-o-o

Wednesday, 22 August, 10:30, EDT almost five months ago

"Mr. Martinez," the Director of the hospital shook the basketball player's hand.

"Director Cain," Phillip nodded at the older gentleman. "Nice seeing you again."

"The nurses mentioned there was a celebrity volunteering on a normal basis," the head of the hospital joked.

Phillip laughed. "The kids keep me young at heart," he said, smiling.

"Buy you a cup of coffee," the older man said as Phillip nodded and followed him to the cafeteria.

o-o-o

Phillip would learn that day that Drew had been the best candidate for the Emergency Room position. The director had been apprised of the Squib doctor's medical emergency through the hospital's Muggle liaison. Phillip's breath hitched for a moment when he heard the director talk of Wizarding lingo. The older gentleman shared that the young lady had called him at the end of May, quite apologetic about not being able to accept the position. The position went to the next capable candidate who was not as pleasant as the young man's friend.

Phillip kept himself busy during the summer. It kept his mind off of his guilt. There were times when he would scroll through his contacts and tap on the English woman's number. He would sometimes compose a text but could never bring himself to press send, discarding each message. He would often lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling in the darkness as he thought of her and where on earth she was hiding herself.

If she had wanted for him to contact her, she would have told him which post she had accepted. At least, this was what he rationalized.

o-o-o

The Boston Celtics held their fall training camp in Honolulu, Hawai'i playing exhibition games against the Los Angeles Clippers. He enjoyed playing in front of the local fans again. At times, he would look up at the student section, where Drew and Aston would sit to cheer the University of Hawai'i basketball team when he played.

Phillip had even visited the Queen's Medical Center Emergency Room to speak with some of Drew's former colleagues during his off time from team activities. They weren't forthcoming if they knew of Drew's new job location. 'It was just as well,' he thought.

o-o-o

Saturday, 6 October, 21:55, HST almost five months ago

The married players had left with their families earlier that afternoon. The younger, single players were going to fly out at 11 am Sunday morning. Phillip suggested that they have dinner together; although it was more for the younger players to keep out of trouble. The four remaining players and their dates sat around their table in the Hilton Hawaiian Village's The Mossy Knoll, the three-year-old restaurant owned by the English Squib.

Caldwell Thompson, the rookie forward and the woman he had met earlier that night had sat next to Nobel Rodrigues, the two-year veteran guard, and his girlfriend. Anthony Hallowell, the five-year veteran back-up point guard, and his girlfriend sat next to Phillip and the daughter of the team's owner, Lisa Randle, who seemed a bit clingy.

They were at the tail end of their dining experience when several members of the waitstaff brought over desserts and coffee and tea. The restaurant staff placed a dessert dish and offered the hot beverage to each of the dinner guests.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order this," Phillip said.

"Compliments of the chef," one of the waitstaff said as their boss approached behind her.

"I hope dinner was to your liking?" the dark-haired executive chef and owner smiled at the dinner guests.

Phillip shot straight up and hugged his old friend. "I didn't think you actually worked in your own restaurant."

"You caught me on a good night," Aston said, smiling.

Phillip turned to the rest of the table to introduce his old friend. "Guys, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Aston Baguio. We went to high school together in London."

Phillip introduced the whole group to Aston as the restaurateur shook all their hands. Lisa stuck her hand out limply. Aston smiled to himself as he shook her hand. He looked over at Phillip for a split second and laughed to himself.

"Well, I hope your stay in Hawai'i was a pleasant one," Aston said politely. "Were you able to get any sites in?"

They all shook their heads. "It was a nice stay, but I kinda want to get back home," Caldwell had said. "I'm glad we're catching that flight at 11 am tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure the fans appreciated both teams putting on a show," Aston said. "I'll leave you to your desserts. Nice meeting all of you."

Aston nodded at Phillip before leaving for the kitchen.

o-o-o

Sunday, 7 October, 09:00, HST almost 3 months ago

"Uh, shouldn't you be going through airport security right about now," the restaurateur laughed as he opened his front door, shirtless and in a pair of board shorts.

Phillip laughed and shrugged as his old friend let him in the door. "I told the team rep I'd be catching a later flight," the professional athlete said as he followed Aston into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten yet?" Aston asked as he scooped out the leftover white rice from his rice pot.

"Your restaurant was closed," Phillip said canting his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I give my guys the Sunday and Monday off," Aston said. He nodded at Phillip as the basketball player sat down on one of the stools around the kitchen island, "Shoyu fried rice, bacon and eggs?"

Phillip nodded as he poured himself some coffee from the drip coffee maker. Phillip watched the chef deftly cook the breakfast items.

"I didn't know you and Lisa got back together," Aston said as he plated two servings.

Phillip almost choked on his coffee. "We're not."

"You two looked a bit cozy last night," Aston said shrugging. He took a bite of his fried rice.

Phillip laughed before taking a bite of his over medium egg. He took a sip of his coffee, "Lisa's clingy. She was just flirting."

"That young dude was staring daggers at you two."

"Well, I'm sure Caldwell and Lisa will get along well."

Aston laughed. The pair started to reminisce about their youth. They talked of their time in daycare, their days at Wellesley and their college years.

o-o-o

Sunday, 7 October, 10:30, HST almost 3 months ago

Aston took a sip of his coffee. "So what time's your flight back east?"

"I haven't booked it yet," Phillip laughed as he, too, took a sip of his own coffee.

Aston nodded as he grabbed Phillip's empty plate and brought his own to the sink. Aston turned back to his old friend, "Why don't you just Floo home?"

Phillip gulped down his coffee that was in his mouth and took in a breath before composing himself. "I don't think the Malfoys would appreciate it if I went to the beach house just to use their chimney," Phillip said slowly.

"You can use mine," Aston said matter-of-factly, shrugging as he dried his hands after washing the dishes.

Phillip laughed nervously, "Mr. Malfoy mentioned the fireplace had to be connected to some network."

"The Floo network?" Aston asked.

"Yeah," Phillip studied his face for a moment.

Aston shrugged as he nodded at the brick fireplace, quite out of place in a temperate climate like that in Hawai'i, "Dad had the Ministry connect it five years ago when I moved in."

Phillip felt his face flush for a moment as he processed Aston's statement. Aston smiled at him and nodded.

"So you're from the Wizarding world?" Phillip asked.

Aston smiled and nodded his head. He pulled the recognizable green box out of the freezer. "Come on. You look like you need a drink," Aston said calmly as he placed the case of bottled Heineken on the kitchen island.

"It's 10:30 in the morning," Phillip said incredulously as he watched Aston head towards his bedroom.

"Well, it's 4:30 in the afternoon in your neck of the woods," Aston yelled from his bedroom.

Phillip took some time to digest what had just transpired. He looked up as Aston entered the living room with a University of Hawai'i athletics t-shirt on, rubber slippers on his feet, and a smile on his face. Aston nodded at his friend as he picked up the case of beer.

"Grab your stuff, friend," Aston said as Phillip grabbed his luggage, "We'll Floo back to Boston. You can fill me in on what happened six months ago."

Phillip blew out a breath as he nodded. Aston kindled the green flames in the fireplace. The two friends walked into the flames and Aston called out the local bar's name before they both disappeared.

They stepped out of the local fireplace in Da Imu and entered one of the international fireplaces to head to the continental U.S. Aston nodded at Phillip as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Boston Wizarding pub.

"Shall we catch a cab to your place?" Aston asked as they exited the pub and walked into the Muggle world. Phillip laughed and nodded as he walked towards the yellow cabs located in front of the Muggle establishments just meters away.

o-o-o

Sunday, 7 October, 16:45 EDT almost 3 months ago

The cab ride was a short 10 minute one; no traffic on a Sunday morning. The elevator ride up to the penthouse was a quiet one. Phillip opened the door for them. Aston headed straight for the kitchen to put the case of beer into the freezer, but not before taking a couple of frosted bottles out of the carton. He also nodded as he pulled a pack of frozen top sirloin steaks and placed them into the sink to defrost under running water. Phillip made a beeline for his bedroom to store his luggage.

Aston handed Phillip an open bottle of Heineken as he joined the chef in the kitchen. They both blew out a breath before taking a sip from their bottles.

"So, you're from the Wizarding world," Phillip said again in wonder.

Aston laughed, "Yes."

"Wait," Phillip shook his head, "That time when Drew and I came to the apartment to say that I was moving in with her during freshmen year, you made comments as if you didn't know what the hell Drew was talking about."

Aston shrugged his shoulders, "Drew kept my secret. I figured I should keep hers."

"You knew about Drew?" Phillip studied his old friend. "Since when?"

"She let the cat out of the bag during that blind date you set us up on," Aston said as he took a sip. The pair laughed. Aston continued, "Turns out Drew's parents and mine attended boarding school at the same time."

"Hogwarts?" Phillip asked as Aston nodded his head.

"Dad mentioned about the craziness that happened back in March in London," Aston said as it was his turn to study Phillip's face. "Welcome to our world."

Phillip breathed deeply. "Turns out, I'm from two of the evilest clans that existed in the Wizarding world."

Aston canted his head for a moment. He nodded at his friend to continue.

"I knew I was adopted. Dad and mom adopted me from a London orphanage. At least my birth mom did me that favor," Phillip started. "I'm the grandson of Cecil Schield, son of his daughter, Roxanne. My birth dad was Kellen Tanner. I'm told he's from an old Wizarding family himself. "Mr. Schield wanted me to avenge our family by hurting the Malfoys," Phillip took a sip from his half-empty bottle.

"Dad said that you helped to thwart the new Death Eater movement," Aston said as he took another swig of beer.

Phillip laughed. He gulped as he looked straight as into Aston's face. "I tortured Drew. I was this close to killing her," the athlete said as he put his thumb and forefinger close together.

"I heard there was a memory spell involved," Aston said, finishing off his bottle as he walked to the refrigerator. He grabbed two more bottles, popping the bottle tops off and then placed one of the bottles in front of Phillip.

Phillip looked down for a moment before looking back up. "It was a Category 5. I'm told nobody has ever recovered fully from it. I'm the first; whatever that means."

"Hey," Aston said looking at him. "You got hold of your faculties in time. You didn't kill her, right?"

"My grandfather was trying to shoot me when Drew stepped in front of me," Phillip gulped. "She almost died that night."

"It wasn't your fault, Phillip."

"Really? I have evil in my genes, Aston."

"There is no genetic marker for evil, Phil," Aston reassured him.

Phil laughed. "Mr. Malfoy tried to convince me that we're not born evil; that it's learned."

"He's right," Aston said. "My Pureblood mum was from a family of Death Eaters. Then she met my Muggle-born dad at Hogwarts. If your sentiment is right that would make me just as evil.

"In fact, Mr. Malfoy and his family believed in those evil ways for a long time," Aston continued, "That is until he and Drew's mum got together. Evil is not in the genes, Phil. There is not one evil bone in Drew's body."

Phillip laughed, "True."

They both took swigs from their second bottles. The pair was quiet for a moment, letting what was said register.

"You haven't heard from her lately, have you?" Philip asked.

Aston took another sip. He shook his head. "Not since June when she told me she was transferring from Queen's," Aston said, "Didn't she take that post at her mum's hospital?"

Phillip shook his head, "No, I checked their website. Some bloke got the job in June."

Aston nodded his head, "How about the Boston job?"

Phillip laughed, "No, I volunteer at the hospital she interviewed at. The director told me that Drew declined the post."

"Ah," Aston nodded his head as if he knew nothing, "Well, have you called or texted her lately?"

"I figured I'd give her some space. She probably hates my guts right now. She hasn't contacted me yet, either."

"I'm sure she'll come around when she's up to it," Aston said before raising his bottle. "To Drew."

"Drew," Phillip said as they clinked their bottlenecks together before downing almost half of the bottle.

"I think it's time to grill some steak," Aston said as he started to prep the pack of three steaks. "Hey, turn the tele on. There's gotta be some football on."

Phillip turned the television in the kitchen on. "NFL football okay?" Phillip asked. They both laughed.

"That'll work," Aston said as they settled around the island prepping for an early dinner.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 11:00 PDT, one month ago

Phillip had gotten the call an hour earlier. Aston had had business in the Los Angeles area and wondered if Phillip was free for lunch before the Celtics game later that evening. Phillip had agreed to meet his old friend at the corner of South Main Street and East Adams Street, a block away from the general hospital in busy South Los Angeles.

His wait was a short one. Aston had stepped out of the hole-in-the-wall establishment.

"Hey, I got us a table and ordered some appetizers," Aston said as he nodded his head toward the door. Phillip smiled and followed him in.

Phillip was surprised to see how bustling the place was. Multiple television screens with different sports being broadcasted were in all parts of the bar. Aston led him to a table in a fairly empty area.

"English football section?" Phillip laughed as he sat down.

"Yeah, I figured it would be a quiet area," Aston laughed as he sipped on his iced tea.

"Iced tea?" Phillip asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Well," Aston shrugged, "You do have a game later in the afternoon."

They both laughed. They started to dig into their chicken wings as they watched the Chelsea versus Newcastle game on the television.

"So what's this business you had to attend to?" Phillip asked.

"Well, Dad and I were looking into opening up a Muggle pub a few blocks from here," Aston said.

"That's cool," Phil nodded as he drank from his glass.

"Yeah, I thought so," Aston said. "So you guys are up against the bottom dwellers tonight."

"Don't knock the Lakers," Phil said as he ate one of the chicken wings. "They always give us a hard time."

Aston said nodding as they watched the Blues score a goal. "Here's to having a good clean game tonight."

Phil nodded as they raised their glasses before taking a sip. "That's some good iced tea," Phillip said.

They both laughed as they continued with their lunch. They hung out for two hours eating and catching up. Their conversation never touched on the young doctor.

Phil noticed Aston nodding at the waitress. Aston turned to Phil, "So what time is shootaround?"

"I don't have to be at Staples until 5:30," Phil said as he wiped his mouth as Aston accepted the bill carrier. Phil held out his hand, "Here, let me get that."

"Well," Aston said as he placed his credit card into the holder. He smiled at his old friend, "If your bank honors galleons, then be my guest."

"Galleons?" Phil asked as Aston handed the bill carrier to their waitress. Phil finally noticed the television screens that telecasted Quidditch matches.

Aston shrugged. "Your eyes get trained to see the Wizarding stuff, slowly but surely."

"Yeah," Phil said, almost in awe as he noticed all of the Wizarding robes hanging on the backs of chairs.

"Come on," Aston said standing up as the waitress handed him his receipt and credit card. He signed the slip and added a large tip before smiling at the young lady. He turned back to Phillip and nodded their exit to the foyer.

Phillip finally noticed the fireplaces lining the walls of the foyer. He blew out a breath as he saw several Wizarding folk stepping out of the fireplaces.

"I gotta head back to the islands for today's lunch prep," Aston said as he extended his hand.

Phillip nodded as he shook Aston's hand. "It's too bad you can't make it to the game."

"I'm sure you'll do fine without my presence," Aston said as both of them laughed. "Break a leg."

Phil nodded as he watched the restaurateur enter the fireplace and Flooed. Phil blew out a breath before walking out of the establishment.

'Chasing Angels,' he thought to himself as he looked up at the sign above the door. He laughed to himself as he walked down the street to catch a cab back to the hotel.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 19:31 PDT, one month ago

The Celtics maintained a 23 point lead with eight minutes left in the second period. Caldwell Thompson and Phillip were in the lineup. Thompson, not known for his defense had difficulties defending his counterpart; the Laker forward scored the last six points.

Phillip was open on the wing and he called for the ball. Thompson attempted to take the two defenders on without success. One of the defenders filched the ball and dribbled quickly down the court. Phillip pursued and jumped ready to block the ball with his left hand. He felt a hard knock against his left hip twisting his leg before barreling into the signage behind the basket.

For a moment Phillip felt numb. He took in a breath and felt the pain surge down his left shoulder. He had also heard the familiar pop in his left knee; the same one he heard over thirteen years ago during that high school playoff game.

Everything seemed muffled. The team's trainers surrounded him.

"Phillip," Doctor Milton Thiessen, the team's head trainer said, "What hurts?"

"I heard a pop in my left knee," Phillip blew out a breath. "I can't feel my left arm?"

The trainers prodded his left knee which made the power forward wince. He tried to breathe through his mouth. The trainers helped the young man to a sitting position.

"Okay, Phil," Dr. Thiessen began, "We're going to help you off the court and to the locker room, alright."

Phil nodded as the trainers helped him up. Phillip grunted in pain, "Holy shit, that hurt."

He put little or no pressure on his left leg. The trainers slowly helped him off the court.

"Alright, Phil," Dr. Thiessen said. "I think we should go straight to a medical facility."

"That bad, huh?" Phillip said, looking straight at the doctor who shrugged. The other trainer ran to call the EMTs for assistance.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 20:00 PDT, one month ago

The closest hospital whose ER was available was a twenty-minute drive south of the Staples Center. The San Augustin General Hospital Emergency Room attendants helped to wheel the gurney that the thirty-year-old athlete lay on into the hospital.

"What have we got here?" Doctor Guillermo Sacude, the emergency room doctor began.

"Phillip Martinez, thirty-year-old athlete, possible subluxation of the left shoulder and knee injury," one of the EMTs said.

"Okay," Dr. Sacude nodded his head at the patient. "How much pain are you in right now, Phillip?"

"It hurts a lot, Doc," Phillip answered.

"Okay, we're going to get some x-rays done and then we'll see about alleviating the pain."

The patient nodded as the ER team rolled him into one of the elevators that would lead them downstairs to radiology.

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 20:30 PDT, one month ago

Phillip looked up to the ceiling as the Dr. Sacude and his team wheeled him out of the elevator leading to the ER. They wheeled him into one of the consulting rooms.

Nurse José Dela Cruz helped the young man to a sitting position. He was slightly surprised to see Lisa Randle seated next to the team doctor and Raymond Brooks, his agent.

"So, am I gonna live, Doc?" Phillip asked.

The local doctor chuckled as he turned on the television screen connected to the network. He nodded at the other occupants in the room.

"The film shows a lot," Dr. Sacude began. "Phil's left shoulder is dislocated. That should take between twelve and sixteen weeks to recover fully.

"The knee is going to take a longer recovery time," Dr. Sacude continued. "It looks like a full tear of the Anterior-Cruciate Ligament. It will take nine to twelve months to recover from that injury."

"Thank you, doctor," Dr. Thiessen said as he stood up. "But I think we'll have Phillip get a second opinion once we get back home."

The local medical staff seemed to take in a collective breath. Dr. Sacude nodded. "That's the usual practice. For now," he waved in the technicians that wheeled in several carts, "we'll find a brace that fits and get you some pain medicine."

o-o-o

Saturday, 8 December, 20:55 PDT, one month ago

Phillip leaned on the crutch under his right arm as he undressed, ready to take his shower. It had been a long evening already.

He allowed the warm water to run over his body for a long while before grabbing his body wash to wash up. He remained in the shower for what seemed like an eternity.

He shut the water off and opened up the shower curtain, but quickly grabbed a hold of it trying to cover himself up. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette model smiled at her ex holding out the bath towel to him. "Oh come on, Phil," she said smirking at him. "I've seen you in a lot less."

Phillip took hold of the towel and dried himself as best as he could considering the awkward balancing act he had to do with his injured left side. He wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the curtain again.

He slowly exited the shower and took hold of the crutch. "You know, Thompson's probably looking for you right now."

"Hmm," she said as she ran her fingertips over his midriff.

"I think you should go," Phil said as he gently took hold of her wrist. He blew out a slow breath.

She canted her eyebrow before turning around in a huff. He walked to the bathroom door as he watched her exit his hotel room. He shut his eyes for a moment, wondering how he was possibly going to get through the next year of recovery. He slowly ambulated to the front door and locked the security lock. 'No unwanted late night visits,' he thought to himself as he headed for bed.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 25 December, 08:30 EDT, two weeks ago

Phillip rolled onto his right side and struggled to sit up, his usual routine since suffering his injuries. He took in a deep breath as he picked up his mobile. He checked his message box which was full of Christmas texts from different well-wishers. But not the one that he had wished for.

He slowly got out of bed to start his day. He headed for the bathroom to shower. He was left in Boston while the rest of the team was spending their Christmas holiday in Houston, playing the Rockets. In the back of his mind, he considered himself lucky, allowing himself time to think.

He looked at himself in the mirror, looking a bit scraggly as he ran his right hand through his facial hair. He blew out a breath before grabbing his razor as he thought about how his life was moving as if in slow motion the past couple of weeks.

o-o-o

Monday, 10 December, 10:05 PDT

The Imaging staff at Massachusetts General helped him onto the Magnetic Resonance Imaging table. He looked upwards trying to settle his thoughts.

"Alright, Mr. Martinez," Joseph Camarillo, the technician nodded at him. "My name's Joe. I'll be the lead technician for you today. The scan will take a while. We'll need you to stay as still as possible. We're monitoring your vitals from outside, okay."

Phil nodded. The medical staff cleared the room. It seemed moments before the table moved him into the cylinder.

"Alright, Mr. Martinez, we're going to start," a voice said over the loudspeaker, "Just relax."

Phil heard the whirring of the machine as he shut his eyes. He found himself elsewhere.

He felt the soft touch on his right knee and for a moment he felt a calmness. He looked at his knee and then at the young lady next to him. He slapped her hand off.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as the scene changed. He looked down at the blood spilling from his abdomen. He watched as her hands entered the wound.

"Mr. Martinez," a muffled voice called. The voice became clearer as the technician called, "Phillip, this is Joe. I need you to slow your breathing down, okay. Heartrate's a bit high."

Phillip's eyes flashed open. He finally realized where he was. He blew out slow breaths. He kept his eyes wide open the rest of the time in the MRI tunnel.

o-o-o

The Monday second opinion confirmed the Los Angeles medical staff's first opinion. He was immediately scheduled for a Tuesday arthroscopic knee surgery and along with that came the mandatory physical therapy sessions at the team facilities.

As much as the PT sessions hurt, he welcomed the alone think time. His thoughts always tracked back to the grey-eyed brunette doctor.

o-o-o

Tuesday, 25 December, 09:00 EDT, two weeks ago

Phillip had stepped out of the bathroom after showering and shaving. He looked more like himself as he got ready for his cheat day.

He cooked himself some breakfast; over medium eggs, bacon and toast with coffee which he ate on the couch in front of the big screen television in his living room. He sat watching the morning news as he sipped on his coffee.

He took another bite of his bacon as he picked up his mobile. He took in a breath. He clicked on the message icon and started to compose a text.

o-o-o

 ** _Wishing you and yours the most merriest of Christmases. Miss you guys lots. Happy holidays to the rest of the Four Horsemen!_**

o-o-o

He had stared at the text message for a good five minutes before adding "guys" and the Four Horsemen tag. He added Aston's and Dean's mobile numbers to the recipients. He blew out a breath as he ensured the text didn't sound so personal. He hit the send button, texting the three former English Language Arts classmates.

He waited for a response but knew he shouldn't hold his breath. He couldn't blame her for not responding so quickly or at all. He switched the television to ESPN; hoping that the early coverage of college football bowl games would help to distract him.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 23:40 EDT

Phillip was dressed in a suit and tie as he attended the team's annual New Year's Eve gathering in the third-floor banquet room at the Hilton Boston Downtown. He had attended alone, content with the decision to come to the function without a date.

Lisa and Caldwell Thompson were arm in arm for most of the night. Phillip was alright with that. He smiled to himself as he drank the rest of the champagne in his champagne flute. He stepped out onto the balcony for a moment for some fresh air and a chance to reflect on the long year coming to an end.

He braved the cold as he leaned on his non-surgically repaired leg. He would take a figurative leap of faith. He pulled up her contact information on his mobile. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, rehearsing what to say to her, especially if she picked up on her end.

He silently hoped she wouldn't answer as he heard the dial tone. He gulped as the line clicked and her voice sounded on the other end. His breath hitched for a moment, then realized it was just her voicemail greeting.

"Hey Drew," Phillip began. "It's, uh, it's me, Phil. Obviously, it's me, you saw the caller ID. Anyways, I, uh, just wanted to call to wish you a Happy New Year.

"I know I, um, haven't been able to talk to you in a long while," Phillip said. "It's been a busy nine months.

"That's, um, probably a crap excuse, huh? I, um, I bumped into Aston during our fall camp in Hawai'i. He, uh, knows about our connection to the Wizarding World. He mentioned you had already transferred from Queen's," Phillip continued. He paused for a moment. "I, uh, hope you're enjoying life at your new post. I'm sure you're finding success there.

"I'm trying to rehab," he said slowly. "Tore my ACL and dislocated a shoulder three weeks ago. Suffice it to say, it's been a painful holiday season so far.

"Almost wished you were close by to do your magic," he laughed. "Just kidding."

Phillip closed his eyes for a moment, pausing, wishing he had the nerve to tell her his true feelings. His voice cracked, "I miss hearing your voice. I even miss hearing the hint of disdain when I make that early morning-after phone call.

"I just wanted to call to wish you a great holiday season," he said after a long pause. "Happy New Year, Drew."

"I love you," he said, hearing the click on the other end, not knowing if the last part of his message was recorded. He took in a deep breath, which for whatever reason, hurt. He gulped as he stared at his mobile screen. The atomic clock read 11:45 pm. He looked up into the night sky and suddenly felt the crispness of the winter air. He returned to the warmth of the ballroom.

o-o-o

Monday, 31 December, 23:55 EDT

Camera flashes, from personal and media devices, flashed as the anticipation of the turn of the new year flowed through the room. Phillip pulled another flute full of champagne from a tray of one of the waitstaff as he watched the collective merriment.

"Let's get a shot of the whole group before midnight," one of the photographers instructed.

The group began to get closer together as the media instructed them. Phillip found himself right next to his ex and her new boyfriend. Phil inwardly groaned as the media posed the large group. Multiple photographs were taken of the group as the clock struck midnight.

Everyone began to wish each other, 'Happy New Year!' Acquaintances gave each other pecks on the cheek while known couples kissed more intimately. The chaos of the scene was notable. Phillip turned as Lisa did. He shrugged at her smiling. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. She turned her head slightly, contacting his lips with hers, kissing him full on the mouth.

Phillip was surprised. He knew the paparazzi were already snapping pictures. He took a step back and nodded at Lisa.

"Happy new year," he said, his tone quite even, as he left her standing there.

Phillip made his rounds, wishing everyone a, 'happy new year,' as he made his way to the exit. He paced for a moment as he stepped into the foyer before heading to the elevators. 'This was going to be a long year,' he thought to himself as he rode the elevator down.

o-o-o

Thursday, 3 January, 10:30 EDT

Phillip found himself in the office of the team owner. He had gotten the call from Mr. Lester Randle's secretary the day before. He waited patiently, sitting on the couch in front of the owner's desk, reading an ESPN magazine that was on the coffee table.

Phillip had an inkling as to why he was called to the team's facility. Phillip saw the TMZ report on the speculations of his kiss between Lisa Randle and the injured forward. There was nothing to the kiss; he knew that in his heart. Now, to convince upper management of the non-indiscretion.

Phillip stood up as the door to the office opened. The grey-haired older gentleman shook hands with his employee.

"So, how's the leg holding up?" Mr. Randle asked as he took the seat on the couch opposite of Phillip.

"It's still a bit painful," Phillip said as he sat down. "But it's holding up."

"Contract talks have been a bit hairy, don't you think?" Mr. Randle smiled coyly at the younger man.

Phillip chuckled. "Well, I try to leave that sort of stuff to my agent."

Mr. Randle shrugged, "He's a ballbuster."

Phillip laughed. "So, why am I really here, Sir?"

"Well, training staff aren't seeing the progress they would like to see," Mr. Randle averted Phillip's eyes, "I think we'd rather have you not join the team during road trips to focus more on rehab."

Phillip nodded slowly and then looked up at the older man. He canted his head for a moment and then smiled. "I was, uh, thinking the same thing. I need to concentrate on my rehabilitation. I'm heading home to London to rehab," Phillip said, matter-of-factly, fibbing a little about his plans.

Mr. Randle canted an eyebrow. "Okay. All the way to England?"

"Well, it is about the rehab as well as getting away from distractions, Sir. I'm sure that's really what all this is about, isn't it?"

Mr. Randle adjusted his tie. The older man smiled as he stood up, "Well then I guess that's that then. Make sure your medical staff is communicating with our training staff."

Phillip stood up and nodded. He extended his hand to the old man who shook it. Phillip left his boss's office with a slight smirk on his face.

He blew out a breath as he reached the elevator. 'So, I guess I'm going home,' he thought to himself and then smiled as the elevator doors opened.

o-o-o

Sunday, 6 January, 19:00, GMT, present day

Phillip stretched as he blinked, trying to get used to the low light in the room. For a moment, he almost forgot where he was. He sat up in bed and pushed off his covers. He exited his room and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He looked down at his watch, which was still on Boston time. He looked up at the digital clock that his father had kept in the bathroom; 7 pm. He quickly reset his wristwatch to account for the time difference. He blew out another breath as he looked in the mirror before he headed to the shower.

Sunday, 6 January, 19:30, GMT, present day

Phillip changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt after his shower. He cooked a package of Sapporo Ichiban beef flavored ramen and took a seat on the couch in the living room and turned on the television. He watched highlights on ESPN as he ate.

Even with the refreshing shower, he had taken earlier, he still felt jetlagged. He watched the English football highlights as he finished his noodles.

He didn't realize how long he had been watching the tele until he looked at his wristwatch. It was nearing the midnight hour, 11:48 pm. He shakily stood up with the aid of his crutch and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

o-o-o

Sunday, 6 January, 23:55, GMT, present day

He walked into the darkness of his childhood bedroom, the ingrained map in his head told him where all the obstacles were. He turned the switch of the lamp on his nightstand. He sighed as the sight of his packed suitcase caught his eye. 'I'll unpack that later,' he thought to himself. He smiled as he took hold of his backpack and sat down on the edge of his bed. He opened up the main compartment of the bag and pulled out the two objects.

He ran his finger over the photo in the antique frame and took in a breath. He placed the frame onto his nightstand. He gingerly held the jewelry box in his palm. He placed it next to the photo, not able to bring himself to opening the box to look at the three-carat ring.

He flopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He yawned as he turned his head toward his nightstand. He finally noticed his mobile. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'that's a miracle.' Not once had he accessed his phone that day.

He picked it up and noticed he didn't have any messages. He laughed out loud. He switched his phone off of airplane mode and rolled his eyes. He had fifty-eight unanswered text messages. He blew out a breath as he quickly skimmed each message starting with the most recent, taking only a brief ten seconds to read before going to the next one.

His breath hitched as he reached the first unread message in his inbox. He looked at the timestamp, 8 am., on the reply to his initial text thread that he had sent out right before his flight took off for home. He smiled as he read the reply, "I miss you, too."

He gulped, for once not knowing what to do in the sophisticated game of courting. He read the text again and again.

"Okay, Phil, relax," he told himself. "Take it slow. You don't want to scare her off."

He placed his mobile on his nightstand. He switched his lamplight off and just stared at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep, picturing the grey-eyed former classmate smiling back at him.


	53. Chapter 53

Monday, 7 January, 09:00, GMT, present day

Phillip woke up before his usual 8:30 am alarm. He took his usual morning shower and quickly unpacked his luggage, throwing the three suits that he had packed into his closet. He quickly threw on some jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of black Adidas running shoes.

He looked at his phone and smiled. He clicked on the message thread he had read the night before. 'Don't push too hard,' he thought to himself. 'Play it safe.'

"Good morning, Drew. Hope you have an amazing week!" he composed the text. He hesitated for a moment and then pressed send. He blew out a breath and then pocketed the device before grabbing his winter coat as he was set for the day.

o-o-o

Monday, 7 January, 09:48, GMT, present day

Phillip stepped out of his father's BMW after parking in the medical center's parking garage after a forty-minute drive through London traffic. He was going to set up his medical appointments in person. Sure, a phone call would have made things easier, but he was hoping to bump into the Muggle-born doctor.

He walked slowly to the Physicians Building where Dr. Teodoro Singh, his general practitioner, was located. He hadn't visited the long time family doctor since his college days. But that's what this whole rehab stint was all about, connecting to his past.

He entered the lobby and headed to the elevators. He rode up to the eleventh floor and then exited the lift. He looked at the office door handle for a moment before entering.

"Good morning," the older woman greeted Phil. "Please sign in for your appointment."

"Morning, Mrs. Horowitz," Phil said.

The woman smiled, finally recognizing the young man. She stood up and came around the desk to hug him. "Phillip, it's good to see you," she said as they broke the embrace. "How are you doing?"

Phillip smiled and shrugged as he looked down at his brace. "ACL tear," he said. "I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment for later this week. That way Dr. Singh can recommend a physical therapist."

"Of course," the older woman smiled and headed back behind her desk. She punched in a few keys on the computer and then looked up. "How does Thursday at 10 am sound?"

"That sounds brilliant, Ma'am," he smiled.

"You know, you could have just called for an appointment, Phil," she smiled back.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to say, 'hi,' to my favorite receptionist," he said.

"You are too much, you know that," she laughed.

"You have a great day, Mrs. Horowitz," Phillip nodded. "I'll see you later on this week."

She nodded as he exited the door. He blew out a breath as he looked down the hallway. He walked towards the lift.

o-o-o

He recognized the older man from his photo on the website. Phillip nonchalantly walked up to the Head of the Emergency Room who was leaning against the counter at the reception area.

"I think I must have gotten off on the wrong floor," Phillip lied, "I got myself all turned around here."

The fifty-five-year-old doctor chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we can help with that."

"Thanks, Doctor Morgan," Phillip said extending his hand.

The older man, dressed in his business suit, was a little taken aback that the younger man knew his name. He shook his hand. "How did you know my name?"

Phillip nodded at the doctor's portrait on the wall above the reception area alongside all of the previous Heads of ER, which included a portrait of the Muggle-born doctor who held the position until five years ago when she took over as Director of the hospital. Doctor Aaron Morgan nodded his head.

"So how can we be of service?" the doctor smiled.

"I just came from the Physicians Building side of the hospital," Phillip said. "I'm just trying to get back to the parking lot."

"Well, you're in the ER wing of the hospital," Doctor Morgan shrugged. "Come on, I'll get you to the exit."

"Thanks," Phillip said as he walked with the ER doctor. "My friend's mum actually worked in the ER a while back."

"Ah, who's your friend's mum?" the doctor asked as he led Phillip passed the chapel.

"Doctor Hermione Malfoy," Phillip said as the pair took a right turn at the cafeteria.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Malfoy," the older man smiled. "She's the director of the hospital now."

"I should have dropped by her office to say, 'hello,'" Phillip said.

"She's not in today," Doctor Morgan said as they reached the main lobby of the hospital.

Phillip nodded. "Well, I'll probably give the family a ring, then," Phillip extended his hand once again. "Thank you so much for playing tour guide. I think I can right myself now. We're in the lobby and all."

"I'm glad I could be of service," Doctor Morgan shook the younger man's hand. "I didn't quite catch your name. If you want, I could tell Doctor Malfoy you dropped by."

"Phillip," Phil said as he nodded before departing towards the parking structure. Phillip smiled to himself as he made his way to his parking space.

He blew out a breath as he entered his vehicle. No better time than the present to start his errands on his first day back in England.

o-o-o

Monday, 7 January, 10:30, GMT, present day

Phillip had parked the BMW and had entered Harrod's with his shopping trolley nearly ten minutes ago. He headed straight to the crafts section of the large department store to pick up several gift baskets.

His father had always brought him along to shop for the holiday gifts for the school's Administration Office. He was the usual teenage boy; thinking it was the most uncool thing to hang out with his father, buying little knickknacks, office supplies and baked goods for the baskets.

He took in a deep breath as he picked up a large basket, remembering his father being quite particular with the size of the vessel; it had to be just right. He smiled to himself as he placed three of the large baskets into the trolley before heading to find the goodies he was going to add to the gift baskets.

o-o-o

Monday, 7 January, 13:30, GMT, present day

Normally a no-nonsense shopper, Phillip had uncharacteristically spent three hours shopping in the large department store. Even with the brace on his knee, he was able to ambulate through the store.

He packed his trolley with assorted candies, chocolates and baked goods. He also added some office supplies. He grabbed some cellophane wrap, transparent tape, and ribbon before heading to the queue.

o-o-o

Monday, 7 January, 14:45, GMT, present day

Phillip took a bite of his chicken Tikka Masala as he finished checking his text messages that came in while he was shopping. He had arrived home fifteen minutes ago after picking up take-out food. He had scarfed down most of his lunch as he answered his texts; most from Boston, none from the familiar number.

He sopped up the rest of the sauce on his pate with the last of his naan bread. He stood up and trashed his food container and took a last sip from his bottle of Heineken. He washed his hands before turning back to the kitchen island.

"Time to channel my inner Martha Stewart," he said to himself as he started to pull all of the contents of the shopping bags onto the counter.

o-o-o

Monday, 7 January, 19:45, GMT, present day

He nodded his head as he finished tying the blue ribbon that secured the clear cellophane wrap around the gift basket full of office supplies. He took a step back to admire his work. Then he looked around the kitchen island at the mess.

"Yup, that'll do it," he said laughing at himself. Five hours of work and only one of the gift baskets was completed. It was a good thing he wasn't planning on delivering the baskets until Friday.

He blew out a breath. 'Time to clean up,' he thought to himself. For a split second, he thought of the Wizarding stick in the box on the mantle in the living room. Then shook his head. "Do it the old fashion way, Phil," he told himself as he started to clean up.

o-o-o

Thursday, 10 January, 13:20 GMT, present day

Phillip had arrived home after his morning medical appointment with Doctor Teodoro Singh. The doctor had done a baseline, giving Phil a good bill of health, save his repaired knee. Even his shoulder appeared healthy.

Doctor Singh had walked him over to Lifelong Fit Physical Therapy, two floors below his office and introduced him to Doctor Lance Fisher, head physical therapist. Phillip was able to get a Wednesday, 10 am appointment.

He had left Saint Augustine's an hour and a half after his medical appointment and headed to Forge for lunch. It was a short fifteen-minute wait before he was seated. He ordered a Forge Beef Burger and a glass of iced tea which he leisurely ate.

He people-watched during his one hour lunch. The clientele was mostly young business people breaking away from their offices or closing deals with clients. He thought back to the blind date he had set up years ago and how understatedly beautiful she looked.

On his drive home to the Chiswick house, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought about all the missed chances he had since meeting her sixteen years ago; being in the same classes since year 10, playing alongside her during their basketball seasons and being under the same roof during their college days.

He entered the house and sat down on the couch. He blew out a breath as he turned on the big screen television to listen to sports highlights. He shut his eyes, picturing her face. He wondered if he would rue the day that he didn't act on his true feelings towards her.

He opened his eyes after a few moments. He looked at his watch, 2 pm. "Come on, those cheesecakes won't bake themselves," he told himself as he stood up to head to the kitchen.

o-o-o

Friday, 11 January, 09:05 GMT, present day

Phillip walked into the school's administration office just like he had over sixteen years ago. This time, instead of the backpack on his back, he carried three cellophane wrapped gift baskets in his arms.

He placed the baskets on the front counter and smiled at the first office clerk, an older woman in her fifties looked up. She smiled back as she recognized the son of their former physical education professor. She stood up and went around the corner to hug him.

"Good morning to you, too, Mrs. Fordman," the Wellesley alumnus smiled down at the longtime office clerk.

"We haven't seen you in a long time, young man," she smiled as other office workers came in to see what was happening in the front.

The school's administrative service assistant was the first of the crowd to take her turn to hug the new arrival. "Where have you been hiding yourself, Mr. Martínez?"

"It's been a busy year, Mrs. Thoreau," Phillip smiled as he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, Son," Mrs. Thoreau nodded.

"I figured I'd continue the tradition," Phillip said as he tapped the counter.

"Phillip Martínez," the older gentleman smiled as he extended his hand, "Nice to see you again. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you, too, Director Timson," Phillip said, shaking the director's hand.

"Come on. Have a seat," Director Timson said, nodding for the young man to sit for a while. "Congratulations on the last championship."

"Thank you, Sir," Phillip said as he sat down on one of the desk chairs. The rest of the office staff gathered around as well. It seemed to be a slow school day.

"Why aren't you with the team, Phillip?" Mrs. Fordman, a sports fan herself, asked.

Phillip shrugged, "I tore my ACL back in December. I'm rehabbing at home."

"Well, it's nice to have our hometown hero back," Mrs. Thoreau said as she patted his shoulder.

"Good to be back," the Celtic forward said.

"We can't thank you enough, Phillip," Director Timson said as he nodded at the young man. "The ten million British Pounds that you donated has done wonders with our maintenance backlog."

Phillip smiled and nodded. "Every little thing counts."

"We've started plans to upgrade the gym and we've set up several scholarships in your father's name," Director Timson said, nodding.

"I think Dad would have gotten a kick out of that," Phillip said, gulping as he thought of his father.

For the next hour, the group reminisced about the older Martínez. Phillip found a deeper appreciation for the school staff members who held his father in such high esteem.

o-o-o

Friday, 11 January, 11:50 GMT, present day

Phillip opened the door to room 204 in A building. He entered as the older, grey haired gentleman looked up from his pasta lunch.

"I know you know the rules about not interrupting my lunch," he said as he turned back to his newspaper. "I've ten minutes before I have to officially deal with you guys."

"Good day to you, too, Professor Ingles," Phillip laughed.

The English Language Arts teacher looked over his glasses as he studied the young man. A smile eventually crept up on the man's face. He stood up, smiling.

"Bloody hell," Professor Conner Ingles extended his hand as he walked towards the younger man. "Phillip Martínez, as I live and breathe."

"Nice seeing you, too, Professor," Phillip said as he nodded at his old English professor.

"I thought you were in Boston," the professor said as he leaned against his desk.

Phillip shrugged. "I injured my knee in December. I thought it would be a good idea to come home to rehab."

"Sounds sentimental," the professor smiled. "But you could have gone to someplace warmer. I could have sworn you went to Hawai'i for university."

Phillip laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"Baguio and Granger did as well, right? Three of the Four Horseman."

"Right," Phillip shrugged.

"I think Thomas went to university here in London."

"Yeah, Cambridge," Phillip said.

"Wow," the professor shook his head. "It seemed like it's been a lifetime since you guys were in this very same classroom. Do you still talk to them?"

"Yeah," Phillip nodded. "We're still very close."

"You know," Professor Ingles canted his head, "You and Ms. Granger seemed to get on each other's nerves like an old married couple. I've always thought you two would end up with each other."

Phillip laughed nervously and then shrugged, "Things never aligned for us."

Professor Ingles nodded. "That's too bad. I always thought it would be the case of 'Star-crossed lovers'. Just like Romeo and Juliet."

Phillip blew out a breath as the school bell rang. Students started to stream in.

"Hey, professor," one of the students who sat in the back of the room called. "Do we have a new student today?"

The pair at the front of the room laughed as the rest of the class settled into their seats. Professor Ingles placed a hand on Phillip's shoulder.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," the English professor nodded, "I'd liked to introduce to you one of Wellesley's most famous alumni. He actually sat right in the back as well as a Year 10 student transferring in from New York. I want you guys to meet Phillip Martínez."

"Phillip Martínez," another student said. "Are you related to our former basketball coach."

"Yeah, he's my dad," Phillip said, taking in a breath. "He taught me everything about basketball."

"Wait," another student said. "Don't you play for the Celtics?"

"Yes," Phillip said, nodding.

"So, are you playing hooky?" another student asked as everyone laughed.

"I injured my knee last month and had to have surgery on it," Phillip answered. "I came back home to rehab."

"So, if you can't play anymore, what exactly are you planning to do with the rest of your life?" a young lady at the front of the room asked.

"Now, Ms. Gleason," Professor Ingles began. "Phillip's very resilient. He'll bounce back from this injury in no time."

Phillip smiled to himself. "That's a very interesting point, though," he smiled at the girl. "Did you know Professor Ingles, here, has been a great inspiration to me since I stepped into his class almost sixteen years ago.

"I've learned a lot during my four years of English classes with him. I met three life-long friends since day one. I actually graduated from college with a teaching degree specializing in Secondary English Language Arts.

"So that's my fallback career, if and when that comes," Phillip smiled.

"Wow," the girl said, nodding in appreciation. The rest of the students chimed in with the same sentiment. Professor Ingles nodded at his former student.

"You should mind the professor," Phillip said. "He's got a lot of knowledge to offer.

"And I think I'll let him get on with today's lesson," the alumnus said extending a hand to his former English professor.

Professor Ingles shook it. He gave the taller man a hug before he let the younger man exit the classroom.

o-o-o

Friday, 11 January, 12:15 GMT, present day

Phillip sat in his car for a few minutes, warming up from the cold. Thoughts of his time at the secondary time spent with his father came flooding back. He blew out a breath.

'First, find lunch,' he thought to himself, 'then find the rest of the eighty million British Pounds that Mr. Montague was supposed to have given to Wellesley.'

He put the car into drive. He headed into London Proper.


End file.
